Scared
by shae Wild
Summary: Follow up to Endless Cricle which is my follow up to Hunted. Zoey & her friends are back at the House of Night. Zoey's schedule is evenmore crazy. I do not own the House of Night; the actual series belongs to P.C. and Kristin Cast!
1. Rough Mornings

**Disclaimer- I don't own the House of Night or any of the Characters, they belong to the Cast's.**

I woke up sweating. I was having that dream again! Well it wasn't really the same dream it was just always about the same person. I didn't even know the girl so I wasn't sure why I kept dreaming about her. She was beautiful even though she was so young. I was guessing only fifteen. Her skin was a light olive color, her hair was long and dark like mine falling down around her in beautiful silky waves. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, but at the same time they reminded me of liquid kind of like hot fudge. Most of the time the dreams were pleasant, just pieces of her life, like her playing the guitar, her singing, or her playing soccer. Tonight however hadn't been pleasant. I could feel the fear pulsing around her as she ran through the woods at inhuman speeds though she was definitely still human. The forest around her was dark, but moonlight still managed to spill through the tree's giving me just enough light to see what was going on around her. It appeared that she wasn't alone, that there was some kind of animal with her, and then just as quickly as I had spotted the creature it disappeared as if turning into wind and reappeared in front of her only to disappear again.

She had stopped in the deepest part of the forest settling down between two trees and bringing her knees up to her chest. I noticed that bruises and cuts covered her arms and legs from running through the thick shrubbery and trees, but there seemed to be more pain than that. Her body was hurting, but not nearly as much as her heart. It was literally breaking and the poor thing was terrified.

I looked at the ceiling as Nala crawled across my chest complaining at me.

"Yeah, I know," I said scratching her lovingly behind the ear. She hated when I had nightmares. I wasn't particularly fond of them either. I had way too much going on and did not have time to be trying to figure freaky dreams out as well! I supposed I could go see Natasha, but that would require me spending the night with her and I wasn't sure I was really up to it. I like sleeping in my room and I wasn't sure there was really any danger in the dreams. They were just annoying.

The House of Night had been crazy since we had returned a month ago. Both Neferet and Natasha were settling into their new roles perfectly. Natasha had even taken on a few new fledglings to mentor as they entered the House of Night on top of mentoring Aphrodite who had chosen to stay with Natasha rather than go back with Neferet. I couldn't really blame her. Neferet may be back to normal but Aphrodite was still human and I think that made her leery of Neferet. Though Neferet never said it out loud I knew she still had her own issues to deal with about the human race and that was only natural with what she had suffered at her father's hand.

I myself was having my own issues with a few humans. First there was my mom and the step-loser who hadn't let the matter of her kidnapping go. The school as well as the Council had been working relentlessly with Detective Marks and other law officials to come to some sort of compromise. My family of course wanted Neferet as well as me (eye roll) punished to the fullest extent of the law. The Council, however, was not willing to negotiate to such extreme levels. Neferet had been brought before their court and that was what mattered to them. They had passed their own sentence on her, which was completely confidential between the Council and Neferet. This did not please the step-lose one bit.

Besides my parents was Heath. He had been adamant about seeing me and spending time with me since we returned from Italy. Of course both Neferet and Natasha had forbid it for obvious reasons.

_"It is not appropriate for a student to be drinking directly from a human," Natasha had said._

_"When you have made the change we will discuss it further, but for now there is no need for you to have a human consort," Neferet had told me._

This hadn't stopped Heath from trying. Though our imprint had been weakened through our separation it was still incredibly strong considering it was the second time we had made the imprint. Every time I left the school he seemed to know and find me. I had even tried focusing on other things as I left the school grounds. It never seemed to help.

He would show up at any dining area or store I went to and like clockwork he was at the Abby Cat every Saturday Night! All of this only made my Stark and Erik problems more complicated. They had been getting along and even working with each other since we had returned. Apparently they had bonded during the time I was injured. Not to say they were buddy buddy, but there was no open animosity between them. However, the competition between them was still way evident and extremely frustrating sometimes.

Aphrodite had said she couldn't understand why I was complaining about having two very hot guys doting on me.

"_Maybe because I'm not a hoe like you?" I had responded._

_She snorted through her nose, "That may have been true once, but you know I see no one beside Darius now."_

That was completely true. They had become even more serious since our arrival back at the school if that were possible. I was amazed at Aphrodite's effort to make things work. I could tell she really liked Darius, and I wasn't certain, but I thought that maybe those feelings were starting to turn to love.

Neither Neferet nor Natasha seemed to know what to do about Aphrodite's imprint with Stevie Rae except to hope that with time it would fade. Aphrodite had suggested just letting someone else drink from her (and by someone I mean Darius), but none of us thought that was a good idea. There was too much at risk with breaking an imprint and a lot of damage could be done to both the human and the vampyre.

On a brighter note, Stevie Rae had finally begun teaching her vamp soc class to the red fledglings and was made a priestess herself, in charge of overseeing all the red fledglings. This, however, was an extremely hard task. The Council was intrusting Stevie Rae with a lot of power. It was her job to lead the red fledglings to make the right decisions, but should she feel that it was hopeless it was up to her to notify the Council or the other High Priestesses of the school.

On top of all this drama was my Priestess in training program which had become more intense. I spent my first two hours in Neferet's office (though for the first hour of it she was busy teaching vamp soc) every morning working on focusing my affinities for the five elements and on meditating. Consequently I had become much better at it sense defeating Kalona. It took far less time to focus the elements and it drained way less of my energy to do it. Neferet figured it wouldn't be long until I was ready to try more than one element at a time, or a combined use of two or more. I was interested to see what that would do, but not nearly as excited to think about how draining that would be once again. I also was still spending my fifth hour doing Dark Daughter stuff. We had had a very inspirational full moon ritual last week and more fledglings were joining our group. Besides the work at the Abby Cat, Natasha had requested that we try to get involved with more charities to help break the isolation between us and the rest of Tulsa. Neferet had agreed reluctantly, not because of her dislike for humans, but because she was worried about our safety. As I said things were still extremely tense because of all that had happened with Kalona. They trusted Sister Mary Angela, but having us do charity work anywhere else made Neferet a little apprehensive. Her compromise? That we have protection. So we were now working at a soup kitchen every other Sunday for an hour or so under the watchful eyes of Darius, Stark and Erik.

I sat up lifting Nala off of me and climbed out of bed. I had showered the night before so I wouldn't have to get up too early. I was exhausted and these dreams only made it worse. Still I didn't have any demons or fallen angels to fight anymore, so overall I was in a lot better shape. I walked to my dresser grabbing my clothes off the top that I had already picked out last night and quickly changed pulling my hair back. I noticed briefly my scars and sighed. They were both still quite visible, but not nearly as bad as they had been. I no longer felt the need to burst into tears every time I looked at them anyway. I slipped my shoes on and left my room heading down the stairs.

"Well, look who finally woke up?" Shaunee said smiling at me from one of the couches.

"Hey sleepy head," Erin chimed in taking a bite of toast. "We thought we were gonna have to come wake you up."

"Nah," I yawned pouring myself a bowl of Count Choculah, "just a slow morning."

"And a rainy one," Damien grimaced walking in with jack their hair dripping from their recent walk to the girls dorms.

"Twin, we're going to need an umbrella," Shaunee said.

"Dually noted, twin," Erin said rummaging through her purse and pulling out a mini umbrella.

"You might need a bigger one than that," Jack said drying himself off with a towel.

I looked out the window. It was raining pretty hard, but at least it was warm out. Spring had finally arrived and though we still had a few cool days at least there was no more snow or ice.

I finished eating my bowl of cereal and then rinsed it in the sink and grabbed a can of brown pop. I had a feeling I was going to need an extra jolt today to get going.

"Uhg, I so do not want to walk in that!" Aphrodite complained coming down the stairs.

I looked at my watch, "I really don't have a choice, I'm going to be late if I don't go now," I grimaced.

"Yeah, that sucks," Aphrodite said sarcastically.

"Thanks," I glared at her.

"You're welcome," she fake smiled back.

I rolled my eyes at her, "I'll see you all at lunch." I took another sip of pop and ran out the door. The rain soaked me instantly and I groaned. Why did we need rain? Ok I knew why we needed it, but still, did it have to be so inconvenient?

I ran across the campus making my way to the temple and to the second floor where Neferet's office was. Since there were two High Priestesses Neferet and Natasha were now sharing the apartment space above Nyx's temple. I found Neferet's office easily and walked in.

"Good morning, Zoey," she said before I had even made it completely through the door.

"Morning," I said yawning.

"Didn't you sleep well?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, actually I over slept," I said shrugging, "I guess I'm just still a little sleepy."

She smiled, "Well let's get started so that I can fill you in on what you will be doing today before I have to leave to teach my class."

I nodded at her, "Don't we have a new fledgling coming today?" I asked. Nyx had shown Neferet that another teenage girl would be Marked. Both she and Natasha had been showing me how it is handled once we are informed that a new student will be joining us.

"No," Neferet said softly. "She didn't make it."

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"She rejected the change before she reached us," Neferet said sadly, "Unfortunately it happens."

"That often?" I asked feeling bewildered. This was the second time in the last month that a fledgling had died before they reached us. Both had been girls. The last one had been found in her room by her parents in a pool of blood. I couldn't even begin to imagine what the poor girl had gone through dying alone like that, how scared she must have been.

It's rare, but it does happen," Neferet said thoughtfully. "Usually we at least get the new student before they begin to reject the change," she said pulling her eyebrows together. I could tell it was bothering her more than she was letting on. She looked at me then and let out a sigh. "There is nothing we can do for her now, Zoey," she said brushing my arm gently as she walked by.

I nodded. In a way I was glad she hadn't died here, I was glad that no one here had died since we had returned. Both Natasha and Neferet had agreed I needed to take a more active role in the responsibilities of a Priestess, which meant that when a fledgling died, I would need to be there and I would also have to help Neferet attend to the body. I wasn't really looking forward to that part.

Neferet stopped in front of her desk and handed me a book. "I want you to focus on meditation while I'm gone, but I want you to try these new techniques. I have marked four I want you to read and try out. After you're through I want you to write down the benefits of each way. What helped you and what didn't? You have done great with meditation thus far, but you never know what will help take you to the next level. Often times we find that certain techniques from one work well with techniques from another. We will go over your findings when I return," she smiled at me and then walked out the door.

I frowned looking at the book in my hands as I opened it. The first meditation technique reminded me of yoga and involved doing several stretches to increase your breathing capacity. I looked at the poses and shook my head.

"Sometimes, I think she thinks of this stuff on purpose," I whispered to myself as I set the book down and started to stretch. I breathed deeply as the book had instructed and let the air from my breath fill the pose, which looked absolutely ridiculous I'm sure. I was lying on my stomach with my legs bent skyward. My arms were reached back grabbing my ankles. I shut my eyes and began to concentrate on just my breathing and nothing else. The book said to make sure I was completely calm before I began to think of Nyx. Once I could no longer hold the pose I was to switch to the next one.

I stayed in this position for several long minutes and then rolled to my back bringing my arms back as far as they would go behind my head. This pose actually felt really good and I could feel myself beginning to relax. I took several deep breathes clearing my mind…

_She was running again and I could hear the voices somewhere behind her. She was still deep in the woods and she was still hurting. She was tired of running and she was hungry. I watched as a wolf materialized out of thin air next to her and growled. She looked at it unafraid and I realized it was protecting her. Strange… _

I sat up panting. I hadn't even been asleep that time and having visions was supposed to be Aphrodite's thing! What was going on? Who was this girl and why did I keep seeing her? There was definitely something different about her. She appeared to be human, but last night in the dream she had been running super fast. Faster than I have ever seen a Vamp run and I was guessing the creatures I had seen around her last night had been the wolves? I rubbed my face trying to get my thoughts together. It was just my imagination, it had to be. I didn't have visions so my mind must have just wandered over to the dream. Yes, I would go with that.

I stood up walking back to the desk and grabbing the book. I would try out the next technique because this one didn't seem to be helping me. Then I gripped the desk…

_She was running across an old wooden bridge. They were gaining on her. She didn't want to die and she was so scared. She could hear the voices, they were louder now. "Marla!" one of them yelled. She wasn't going to make it! Then the bridge collapsed and she was in the water. She wanted to scream, but she knew that it was better to drown than it would be for one of them to find her. She held her breath and dove under the water swimming with all her might. The water was cold and it hurt her already injured body, but she had to keep trying…_

I was shaking, literally shaking! This was ridiculous! Ok, I couldn't attribute that one to the stretching or my imagination. I sat at the desk and flipped open the notebook I was supposed to use to write down my findings and stared at the blank page as the bell rang. I had only gotten through one technique.

Neferet entered the room so quietly I barely heard her. She walked over placing both hands on my shoulders and looked down at the paper.

"Having problems concentrating today?" She asked turning me to face her and lifting my chin so that our eyes met. I swear sometimes it was like her eyes could see right through you.

"A little," I confessed.

"Anything you want to tell me?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "About Heath maybe?" she suggested.

Ah, crap! I had completely forgotten about Heath showing up yesterday when the twins, Stevie Rae, Damien, Jack and I had snuck out to get an ice cream. We hadn't thought it would be a big deal and it wouldn't have been had Heath not shown up.

We had the usual conversation of why I couldn't be with him which he didn't count as a good enough reason.

"_You've snuck around with me before," he had protested._

I tried to explain that these weren't the same circumstances. Plus now I had two high Priestesses breathing down my neck!

I looked up at Neferet who was waiting patiently though I knew she already had an Idea of what had happened.

I sighed completely forgetting about the girl and the dreams and launched into the whole story, "Heath showed up at the ice cream parlor last night. It was pretty much just a repeat of what has happened the last several times I've left the School. We fought about why we can't be together and I told him to leave.

"Is that all that happened?" She asked very slowly. I hated when Vamps asked you a direct question. It was almost impossible to lie to them and now that Neferet was back working for Nyx it seemed even harder to lie to her than before!

Though my mind was still pretty much blocked from her, I didn't seem to have as much protection from her intuitive power as I did before. She had become very good at detecting subtle changes in my behavior or expressions.

I grimaced. That wasn't all that had happened. Heath had resorted to the one defense he knew I'd have a hard time fighting off. He cut himself. The smell of his blood had been overpowering and had Stevie Rae not walked out at that moment I probably wouldn't have been able to resist.

"He tried to get me to drink from him," I finally admitted. "But I didn't and we sent him away and came right back here. So it all worked out fine," I added quickly.

She walked around her desk taking a seat opposite of me as Skylar and Nala walked into the room. "Hello, my darling," she cued at the cat scooping him into her arms before returning her attention to me.

"Zoey, this is becoming a real problem," she said petting Skylar absently as Nala leaped into my lap as well. "Do you know what could have happened had you drank from him in a public place like that?" She asked her voice stern as she gazed at me.

I frowned. I knew she was right. There had been a few stares in our direction when he had cut himself, and with all the tension around us still, it could have turned into an ugly situation had someone actually saw me drink his blood. Some humans may be tolerant, but most were scared of us.

"I do not wish to be called to the infirmary to attend to my fledgling because that boy enticed you into a dangerous situation!" She said her eyes narrowing.

"I know Neferet," I whispered softly.

Her eyes softened, "Zoey, I just don't want to see you get hurt, and this boy is being completely reckless."

No, I didn't think about the next words that came out of my mouth, I just said them! "Maybe, if I was just spent time with him, found a way to be with him out of the public eye it would make things better," I said thinking about the smell of his blood that was still very much engrained into my memory from the night before.

I think Neferet almost laughed at my obvious lack of thought in my statement, but instead she just smiled at me shaking her head, "Zoey, you know that is not possible."

"Neferet, I know you said I'm too young for a consort, but maybe it would help things," I pressed on anyway.

She stood holding on to Skylar and motioned for me to rise as well. "It's not just about you being too young. Having a consort is extremely complicated, even for an adult Vampyre." She leaned over her desk, "tell you what," she said writing a note on a pad of paper. "Today in Vamp Soc we will be having a history lesson, so instead of going to class I am going to give you a history assignment of your own." She ripped a piece paper off the pad and handed it to me. "Take this to the library. I've written down a couple of books I want you to research and then I want you to write me a paper on the benefits as well as the dangers of having a human consort," she said smiling. "Due tomorrow morning," she added briskly.

I stood there gaping at her with my mouth hanging open. Me and my big mouth! I should have just let things be. She laughed a little brushing my cheek as she watched my face. "Go on, I'm sure I will see you later this afternoon," she said turning me towards the door and giving me a little push in a motherly way.

I grumbled all the way to the library until Nala started complaining at me, again. Of course it was still raining which wasn't helping my mood.

"Sorry," I whispered to her walking through the library door and heading to the section Neferet had specified. I set Nala down and began scanning the shelves. I found the first two books easily, but the third was not where it was supposed to be, or rather where I thought it should be.

"Need some help?" Erik asked leaning casually against one of the shelves looking extremely gorgeous. I hadn't even heard him approaching. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked smiling at my annoyed expression as I rummaged through the book shelf.

"Neferet gave me a special assignment," I said handing him the slip of paper.

"Ah, human consorts," he said reading the reference numbers. "More Heath trouble?" He asked pulling the last book from the top shelf and handing it to me.

"He showed up again last night," I said opening the book and scanning the table of contents. This book was called, '_High Priestesses and Their Consorts, A History_,' very original. The first chapter explained how the relationship between humans and High Priestess came to be. I looked ahead, the next chapter which outlined why having a consort was useful and the benefits of human blood. Some of this I already knew, but I expected there was more if Neferet assigned me the book.

"You know, I've always said that our friend Heath just doesn't know how to take a hint," Erik said, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Yeah, well I can think of another guy who, when it comes to me, can be rather stubborn," I said giving him a small smile.

He laughed. "You know it's different for us," he said stepping closer causing my body to tense in anticipation. He felt it too and smiled bringing his hand to cup my cheek. He tilted my face up and kissed me softly, but passionately on the lips. I sighed as he pulled back, but left his hand on my face gazing into my eyes. "See?" He questioned smiling. "There is still something between us, and that's with no blood involved. Can you say the same about Heath?"

I thought about it. I cared about Heath, I really did. We had known each other forever and there would always be a bond there, a friendship. But if his blood weren't involved would the feelings I have him match the feelings I have for Stark or Erik? I wasn't certain of that.

Erik nodded seeming to understand the conflict that was going on in my mind. "So what all did Neferet assign you?" He asked.

"A Paper on the benefits and dangers of having a human consort," I said looking at the books once more. "Looks like I won't be able to watch movies with all of you tonight," I said grudgingly.

"Yes, but on the bright side, you have been able to spend this whole hour with me," he said smiling.

I rolled my eyes smacking him playfully, "I was really looking forward to it. It's been forever since we all got together for a movie night."

"I'm not sure why we didn't wait till tomorrow night anyway," he said shrugging. "It's a school night and tomorrow night begins the weekend."

"Yeah, I guess we really didn't think that part through," I laughed picking up my books and a whining Nala.

He smiled, "Come on, I'll walk you to the cafeteria," he said glancing at his watch. "The bell is going to ring in about ten minutes anyway."

"Already?" I asked in disbelief. This morning was flying by!

"Hey, perk up," he said looking out the window and then back at me. "At least it's not raining anymore," he picked up a strand of my wet hair rolling it between his fingers.

"I guess that is a plus," I said dryly and he laughed.

We made it to the cafeteria just as the bell ending third period sounded so I was the first one there.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow since you won't be joining us tonight," Erik said softly.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked. Though Erik, Stevie Rae, Stark and Darius could eat in the staff dining room, they usually chose to eat with us.

"No, I'm have lunch with Dragon today," he shrugged. "He has some things he's been meaning to discuss with me about one of the new students who is transferring in, O'ryan. Apparently he's very good in drama."

"Oh yeah, Neferet told me about him," I said quickly. "His parents are moving in two weeks so he is transferring here to be closer to them, right?"

"That's what I've heard," he said smiling, "Anyway, I'll see you later, Z," he leaned down kissing me gently on the cheek and then walked off.

"Spending time with Erik?" Aphrodite asked walking around the corner.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Long enough," she said, simply walking past me towards our regular table as other students began filing in.

"I just ran into him in the library and we spent some time talking," I said grabbing a brown pop on the way and then sitting next to her.

"And?" She questioned.

"And, he kissed me, but it was for educational purposes," I said trying to defend myself.

She laughed, "of course it was, why else would you kiss a hot guy."

"Hey, ya'll," Stevie Rae said walking in with Shaunee and Erin.

"Hey," I said scooting over so that she could sit down.

"I'm glad this rain stopped," Erin said running her fingers through her hair.

"You can say that again," Shaunee said sitting down.

"So did anyone decide what we're watching tonight?" Erin asked.

I frowned, "Ummm, guys, I don't think I'm going to be able to go," I said quietly.

"What?" The twins said in unison.

"But, Z, it's been forever since we had a movie night," Stevie Rae said looking disappointed.

"I know, but I kind of got in trouble about the whole Heath thing and Neferet assigned me a paper to write on human consorts, due tomorrow morning."

"What happened?" Damien said sitting down with Jack.

"Z, can't come tonight, because Neferet assigned her a paper," Shaunee recapped.

"I told you human boy was trouble," Aphrodite said with an 'I told you so' expression.

"I thought Neferet couldn't read your mind?" Jack questioned.

"She can't," I said taking a sip of my pop. "At least not like she can read other people's minds, but she has gotten very good at just reading me in general. Plus, your guise's minds aren't blocked from her and since we no longer have anything to hide…"

"We wouldn't be keeping our guard up," Damien finished. "Sorry, Z."

"It's all right. It's probably better that she found out anyway. Besides she didn't give me the paper until I decided to try and argue the point."

"You argued with a High Priestess?" Stark asked looking amused sitting down with Darius. He handed me a plate of spaghetti and then took a bite of his own food.

I smiled at him taking a bite before I answered. "It wasn't really an argument, I just kind of questioned what she and Natasha have been saying, so she's making me research my own answers," I grimaced. "The point is I'm not going to make it tonight," I said rolling my eyes and blowing out a slow puff of air.

"It's cool," Shaunee said.

"Yeah, we can do something tomorrow night, Z," Erin added.

"We could go out and see a movie," Jack suggested.

"I like that idea," Aphrodite said winking at Darius.

"As long as we can find away to keep Heath from me," I said taking another bite of food. "I really don't need any more problems."

"I will keep the young man from you if that is your wish," Darius said and I smiled.

"So it's settled," Stark said, "tomorrow we'll all go to the movies."


	2. And The Day Continues!

Fencing went by just as fast as the last three hours. Dragon ran us through drills until I was certain I could no longer stand. I walked slowly back to Nyx's temple after making another stop in the library. I had found a few more books I wanted to look at for the dark daughters. So far I had upped the standards of the group, but I still wanted to find more ways for fledgling's to become involved other than just attending the rituals or charity work. I wanted them to feel like the dark daughters was something they were really a part of. I crossed the grounds feeling like I could sleep for a year. For a day that was going by incredibly fast it was also incredibly draining.

"Hello, Zoey," Natasha said as soon as I entered the temple. She was wearing a beautiful black gown with rhinestones that shimmered and sparkled as she moved. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a sleek pony tail making her look extremely elegant and beautiful. She looked at me studying my expression.

"Rough morning," I said simply. I noticed she was setting out candles and lighting them, "Are you performing a ritual?" I asked confused by her actions. The candles were all white and smelled like spring rain.

"Something like that," she smiled, "It's actually something to help Aphrodite."

"It's actually a pain in the ass," Aphrodite said walking back into the temple room from the bathroom. She looked pale and her eyes were blood shot meaning she had had a vision.

"Anything I should be concerned about?" I asked her.

"Nope," She said taking a drink of ice water.

"A semi truck was going to lose control running a red light and causing a huge pile up of cars," Natasha explained. "Aphrodite was actually able to take control of this vision," Natasha beamed. "I'm really quite proud of her."

"That's great Aphrodite," I said smiling at her.

"Yeah," she said with no emotion in her voice. "So what are we working on today?" she asked looking at the books.

"I'm not really sure," I said moving through the temple and over to the chairs Natasha had set out. "I'm trying to think of some way to get more people involved," I shrugged.

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"None," I said sighing and resting my forehead in my hand. I closed my eyes and could already feel myself drifting. I just needed one night of uninterrupted sleep and I would be good.

"You look like shit," Aphrodite said bluntly taking another drink of water.

I opened one eye and gazed at her, "yes, well we can't all be ravishing beauties'."

"You know sarcasm works better when what you're saying isn't the truth," Aphrodite said leaning back in her own chair.

I laughed smiling at her, "you are such a snob."

"And that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "so do you have any ideas?"

"About what?"

"The Dark Daughters?"

"Um, I'm gonna have to say a big no on that one."

"Why don't you consider your members strengths?" Natasha said sitting down next to us.

"Strengths?" I asked sitting up.

"Yes. Nyx has gifted each fledgling in some way, shape or form. You have Kramisha writing poetry for your rituals don't you?" She questioned.

"Yes," I said liking where she was going with this. "Well, what are the other students good at, and how can you apply it to rituals or other Dark Daughter activities?"

"Ok," I said thinking.

"We should just put out a signup sheet at the next ritual," Aphrodite suggested. "They can write down their names and their 'talents,' and then we can go over it and try to figure out what to do with them," She said finger quoting the word talents.

"It's a good start," Natasha said as the bell rang.

I walked out thankful that my last class of the day was still equestrian studies. No matter what was going on, or how crazy my life was, inside the stable there was stillness. The world was calm when I was with Persephone and I was more centered.

"Hey beautiful girl," I said as I walked into the stable. Persephone whickered at me pushing her nose into my hair as I leaned against her.

"She's been waiting for you all day," Lenobia said smiling at me as she walked in.

"Well, trust me, I'm just as glad to see her," I said patting her softly. I took out her brush and began running it over her coat.

"I picked up some treats for her this morning," Lenobia said motioning to a sack near the wall. "I figured you could use them."

"Thanks," I said smiling at her. "I know Persephone will love that."

"I'm sure she will," Lenobia said glancing to her left and sighing. "I have some students I have to attend to," Lenobia remarked narrowing her eyes as she gazed a few stalls down at a group of girls who were standing around giggling and talking rather than attending to the horses. "See that you muck her stable and exercise her thoroughly. Not that I need to tell you that," she said winking and then quickly turned into the intimidating professor I had met my first day at the House of Night. I heard her begin lecturing the girls and smirked shaking my head. I was glad I was never on the receiving end of Lenobia's fury.

This class, too, flew by. I hadn't even realized that the hour was over until Stark walked in holding a sandwich and a brown pop.

"I thought I might find you here," he said sitting on a hay bale and setting my food out. "You missed dinner."

"I didn't even realize what time it was," I said taking off my mucking boots and gloves and giving Persephone another pat. I walked over and sat down joining him in the hay. "I've had a lot on my mind. It helps being here," I told him taking a bite of my sandwich.

"You've had a lot going on," he said playing with a strand of my hair as I laid back against him.

"Yeah," I yawned, closing my eyes and chewing on a bit of my sandwich. I took a sip of brown pop and thought about my day. I was seriously going to have to find a way to work out this Heath situation. I couldn't keep running into him like that, especially if he was going to pull stunts like he had last night. I sighed, thinking about going back to my room and going to bed and then frowned. I still had to finish reading the books Neferet had assigned me and I was in desperate need of a shower. I took another bite of my sandwich and smiled as Stark kissed my temple gently running his fingers through my hair. "I'm gonna fall asleep," I protested lamely.

"You look like you could use the sleep," he said softly.

"Mmmm," I said in agreement and then shook myself awake. "No, I have to write a paper," I said opening my eyes and forcing myself to sit up. I pushed my hair back and climbed to my feet looking around and grabbing the rest of my stuff.

We walked back to the dorms in silence. I was super exhausted, but sleep would have to wait for a few more hours. I looked at the pile of books I had accumulated throughout the day and grimaced.

"Here, let me get those," Stark said taking the pile from me as we entered the girl's dormitory.

He walked me up the stairs opening the door for me as we entered my room and placed the books on my desk. He looked at me and then slowly leaned forward kissing me. I let my arms wrap around his neck as he pulled me closer, our tongues and lips fighting for space. It didn't take long before we were both completely out of breath. I relaxed against him melting as the familiar heat spread through my body and groaned as he gently pushed me back onto the bed.

"Stark," I whispered softly as his body covered mine.

He pulled back and looked down at me breathing hard.

"Paper," I whispered feeling like I was about to go insane. Part of me wanted Stark so bad, and yet there was another part that knew I just wasn't ready. Yes there was the whole matter of my Heath imprint, but besides that, I still just wasn't sure I was ready to have sex again. At least not while there were still any lingering feelings for any other guys. I wasn't going to make the same mistakes over again. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

He sighed, but rolled over hugging me closely to his chest. He kissed my forehead gently and then stood up moving towards the door. "Get some sleep, tonight," he smiled at me and then left the room.

I sat on my bed feeling extremely frustrated, in more than one way! Why couldn't my decisions ever just be easy? I growled picking up the first book Neferet had given me and began reading. It was going to be a long night…


	3. surprises

I awoke the next morning sprawled on my bed, fully dressed and surrounded by open books. I looked at the clock and sat up. It was already 7:00 pm. I had stayed up half the night/day working on the paper Neferet had assigned which had actually turned out to be educational. Having a human consort had many advantages. Human blood, as I had learned several times firsthand, is empowering to the drinker and has healing properties. It's at its strongest when drunken directly from the human donor. That was the main reason for having a human consort besides that actual pleasure involved. The risks were far greater. I already knew what could happen if the imprint was broken. It had actually torn Heath's soul when I had slept with Loren. Broken imprints were painful for the vampyre, but especially so for the human.

What I found to be most interesting, however, was the book on the history of past Human/ High Priestess relationships. There were several instances in which human consorts were used against their High Priestess to harm her in some way or another. For those High Priestesses that did chose to have a human consort, they always seemed to be walking a very thin line. On top of this was the fact that the human was never really able to have any kind of a life. The human's whole world after an imprint revolves around the one he is imprinted to. In the case of High Priestesses it is even worse. Because of the danger involved, the humans were often kept very close and under constant guard. Neferet had been right; there were a lot of complications involved in having a human consort.

I stretched out sitting up and rubbing my eyes. Though I had only gotten five hours of sleep it had still been peaceful and I was feeling much better than I had yesterday. I climbed out of bed, petting Nala as I went, and headed to the bathroom. I climbed in the shower letting the water run over me for a moment just enjoying the warmth. It was the weekend and I was glad that I was finally going to have a chance to relax. I was also really looking forward to the movie we were going to see tonight. It would be nice just to get a way for a while and hang out with my friends.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself with a towel as I walked to my dresser. On top I noticed my phone was lit up and that I had two messages. Heath of course. I didn't even look at his messages, but quickly typed:

_I'm going to the movies tonight. Please don't show up!_

I hit send and then began rummaging through my drawer for my clothes. I decided on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I was going to keep it simple today. I towel dried my hair letting it fall down around me in waves. I knew it would dry fine by itself and I really wanted to get down stairs and grab some breakfast. I slid on some tennis shoes grabbing my paper and made my way out the door.

"Morning," Stevie Rae said sitting at the table eating a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You're up early," I said joining her.

"Nah, I fell asleep here last night. It was too late for me to go back so I just slept on the couch," she said taking a bite of her cereal.

"Stevie Rae! You know you were more than welcome to sleep in your old bed!" I scolded her and she laughed. "It would have been nice having a roommate again for one night," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, sometimes I miss being able to see you all the time," she frowned. "We don't seem to get to talk as much anymore."

"Yeah, it has been awhile since we had some girl talk, at least with just the two of us," I said thinking.

"Well we're alone now," She grinned, "why don't you tell me what's been going on?"

"I wouldn't even know where to begin," I said laughing lightly.

"Me either," she said shaking her head.

"Trouble with the red fledglings?" I asked.

"Not anything to terrible," she said nonchalantly, "just a few bad attitudes I've had to work on."

"Let me guess, Venus?" I asked raising an eyebrow and taking a big bite of Count Choculah.

"Yeah, but she's adjusting. You know we informed all of our families that we were alive this past week," she said softly.

"Oh, Stevie Rae," I said giving her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just wasn't completely sure how I was feeling about it. It was really awkward, Z. I thought my mother passed out when she heard my voice on the other end of the phone. But she didn't, she was just in shock," Stevie Rae said, her Okie twang sounding thicker than normal.

I sighed watching her face, "you know parent visitations are coming up soon?"

"Yeah," Stevie Rae nodded. "I think they're going to come, but not all of the other red fledgling's families were as accepting. Turning into a fledgling is hard enough to accept, but knowing that your child is something else entirely…" she let her thought trail off.

"Venus's parents?" I asked.

"And a few of the others," She nodded.

"How much did you tell them?" I asked curious.

"Just that we hadn't really died, but gone through I different kind of change. I didn't think it was a good idea to fill them in on all the details."

"Yeah, probably not," I agreed.

"Morning," Erin said as her and Shaunee joined us at the table.

"Did you get your paper done?" Shaunee asked.

"Yep," I smiled holding it up.

"Good, so that means you can go to the movie tonight, right?" Shaunee continued raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I will definitely be there," I said standing up and rinsing out my bowl.

"Good, because if I have to sit through another movie night alone with the nerd herd…" Aphrodite said entering the room.

"Please" Erin said.

"Just please," Shaunee finished.

"Besides you definitely weren't alone last night," Stevie Rae chimed in. "I'm not even sure you saw half the movie with all the kissing you and Darius were doing."

"Which really threw off the movie," Erin said.

"We kept hearing moist kissing noises in scenes where they didn't belong," Shaunee finished.

"And I say a big whatever to you," Aphrodite said moving passed us to grab a Fiji water from the fridge.

I shook my head, "I have to get going, I'll see you all at lunch," I said making sure I had my paper and leaving the girl's dorm. The night was actually cloudless and I relaxed even more upon seeing the stars that lined the sky. A few fledglings were up and around, but most were still in there dorms.

"Priestess," two fifth former boys walked by saluting me.

I nodded back and continued walking making my way into Nyx's temple and up the stairs.

"Good morning," Neferet said holding out her hand as soon as I walked in.

I handed her my paper and stood there waiting as she began looking over what I had written. She smiled a few times and then looked at me, "did you find this assignment helpful in answering your questions?"

"Yes," I admitted truthfully. "I understand your reasoning, but I still don't know what I'm supposed to do about the situation I'm already in," I said softly.

She sighed setting my paper down and gazed at me intently. "You know that the best course of action is to stay away from him," she said gently.

"I know that. The problem is he won't stay away from me," I said making a face.

"Mmm," Neferet agreed her face turning thoughtful. "Perhaps it's time we thought about assigning you a guard."

"A guard? Like warriors around me twenty-four-seven?" I asked not really caring for that idea.

She sighed, "I know it sounds like an inconvenience, but really it might be good for you, especially if you are going to continue leaving campus. We cannot afford to have any accidents right now, Zoey."

I knew she was right about that. The people of faith and the local law enforcement were literally watching our every move. Though Detective Marks was on our side, most of the other detectives weren't and most of the community had banded against us, as well, after my mother's kidnapping. It was too bad that Neferet couldn't have just zapped my mother's memory of the whole ordeal. She had cleaned out what she could such as some of the more traumatic events that had taken place, but there were some things that she couldn't erase without it looking suspicious. And, we didn't need any more accusations coming our way.

I looked up at her, "I'm supposed to be going to the movies with my friends tonight. Darius, Stark and Erik are all going with us. If they can keep him from me, keep him from making a scene, can we wait on assigning me any more warriors?" I asked her slowly.

She was silent for a moment considering my words. "We'll see how it goes," she said finally and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "I want you to work on meditation again today. You weren't able to accomplish much yesterday."

"I know," I said suddenly remembering why hadn't accomplished anything yesterday. I felt my face growing pale as I thought about the pain the girl had been in.

"Zoey?" Neferet questioned.

I shook myself looking up at her, "sorry," I mumbled.

She took a step towards me, her eyes filled with concern, "are you alright?" She lifted her hand up resting it on my cheek as she peered into my eyes.

"Yes," I said swallowing. "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something, really, I'm fine," I babbled.

She narrowed her eyes but didn't press the matter. "I'll see you after class," she said turning and heading out the door.

I sighed as she left. I really didn't want to try out these meditation techniques. What was I supposed to write? _'I'm not sure if they help me focus the elements because they seem to be invoking visions instead?'_ Probably not. Plus I wasn't even certain they were visions. It didn't feel like it had when I had entered the vision with Aphrodite. It was different.

I picked up the book and looked at the second technique. This one actually looked alright. There was no funky poses at least. I began reading:

_The purpose of this meditation is to become one with the world around you, to know your surroundings and to let those surroundings become an extension of being. _

Ok that sounded extremely philosophical.

_Step one: Find your center. Find a place of stillness and quiet around you and take a seat in a cross legged position. Make sure your knees are resting firmly on the floor allowing for strength and support._

I looked down making sure that I was seated properly and then continued.

_As with all meditation practices, breathing is essential. Take a full breath in counting slowly as you go and then exhale just as slowly, breathing out. Once you have established a steady breathing rhythm the counting will no longer be necessary. Begin to focus on the world around you. Listen to the sounds as well as what is behind them. For example, the rustling of a leaf could be caused by the wind or a creature of the earth. Knowing your surroundings is crucial in the process of becoming one with nature._

Ok a lot of this sounded really corny, but I began doing it as instructed anyway. I controlled my breathing counting to eight as I breathed in and again to eight as I breathed out. I was surprised when my mind seemed to begin to separate from my body. I knew I was in my body still, but I was so relaxed that I seemed to be drifting. I began listening to the sounds around me and suddenly I could hear things I hadn't before. Foot steps down stairs, a tree branch hitting a window in the next room, an owl somewhere out on the grounds. It was almost eerie. I crossed over then beginning to think of Nyx. I felt her presence as I envisioned her face and soon I could feel the elements flowing through me. I brought both of my arms up, turning my hands so that my palms were face up and began concentrating on the earth. It only seemed fitting since that was what I was listening for. I let the element flow through me and smiled as the room began to smell of fresh flowers and grass. The birds I had heard chirping seemed a lot closer and the sounds of babbling brook filled my ears.

"Oh goddess," Neferet's voice whispered as she approached me. I didn't open my eyes but I could hear her foot prints and they walked across her office on soft grass. She moved around me kneeling in front of me, her hands gently grasping my upper arms. "Zoey," her voice sounded sugary and I slowly opened my eyes. I nearly jumped as I gazed around the room, but Neferet's hands held me in place. It no longer looked like Nefert's office, but like a beautiful meadow with wild flowers and fresh spring grass. Birds flew through the air singing and I laughed a little as Skylar jumped up trying to catch one.

"I think this meditation technique works," I said my eyes wide with wonder. "At least with earth, it does."

"Yes," she agreed laughing lightly. "Close your eyes," she said softly and I obeyed. "Now, I want you to begin breathing again as you did in the beginning. Let yourself become centered once more and then thank and release earth.

I slowly took a breath in making sure I inhaled for eight beats and then exhaled for the same amount of time. I waited until I felt as if I were drifting again and then thanked earth and sent it away. The room was quiet again as I opened my eyes. There was no grass or flowers, just desks and books and Neferet in front of me grinning brightly. She stood pulling me up with her and then pulled me into her arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Zoeybird!" She said brightly but pulled back a little when I flinched. She hadn't called me that since before everything had happened. And even then I wasn't entirely sure she hadn't just been calling me that to try and keep me from knowing the truth about her. She tilted my face up and looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry," she said uncertainly.

I nodded and then slowly hugged her back. I was silent a moment, feeling slightly emotional and I knew she could sense it. I was surprised at how much hearing her say those words hurt. How much it reminded me of losing someone I cared about.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what?" she asked confused pulling back to look at me.

"For over reacting like that, it's just that I haven't heard you say that since, well…" I let my thoughts trail off.

She frowned, "I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, Zoey," she said softly.

"It's not that," I said trying to think of how to explain this to her. "It just reminded me of when I first arrived here."

She seemed to understand what I was saying and gave me another quick hug before turning back to her desk.

"So I think that meditation technique has worked the best so far," I said changing the subject. "I didn't really have good results with the first one." I didn't mention that I had only gotten through the first two poses.

"Really?" she asked looking down at the book. "I would have thought this one would have helped you focus fire extremely well," she said looking back up at me.

I shifted uncomfortably and heard her clear her throat. I looked up to see mist green eyes boring into me and grimaced, "I didn't finish it. I was having a hard time concentrating when I tried that one."

She nodded in understanding, "well we can give it another try tomorrow. Perhaps we'll work on it after I return so that I can help you along."

I sighed, sitting down in front of her desk. I really didn't want to redo that technique.

"What are we doing in vamp soc today?" I asked lightly.

She smiled, "I suppose you'll just have to go to class and find out like everyone else."

I made a face at her and she laughed as the bell rang. "Come on," she said gesturing for me to stand once more. "You can walk with me."

Neferet and I were the last ones to enter the classroom. I took my usual seat in the back as she began to lecture.

"Open you text books to page two twenty-two," She said already filling the room with an energy all her own. I was still amazed every time I watched her present a lesson. It was never boring and always energetic.

I looked down at the page. We were studying covens.

"As you are all sixth formers," Neferet began, "most of you will soon be making the change into an adult vampyre. This means that you will all soon be joining a coven, whether you decide to remain with this coven or branch out to join another. Who can tell me what they know about covens? Yes, Brittney," Neferet said smiling at the girl sitting a few rows in front of me.

"In our society covens are matriarchic. The High Priestess or High Priestesses are the head of the covens followed by the council which is also made up of women. After the Council are the warriors and then the fledglings fall beneath that," Brittney explained.

"Very good," Neferet beamed at her. "As vampyres, we are made up of several covens and each coven has a High Priestess and a council. But each coven is also held accountable to the High Council and an elected High Priestess of all Vampyres which you all know is a position that has recently been filled by Mallika. Will someone read the first paragraph of the text?" Neferet asked. "Thank you Adam," she said to a very hot looking guy sitting near the windows.

"Though a coven is a sort of family in vampyre society it is also a source of power. For those within a coven…" Adam stopped reading as Dragon rushed into the room looking anxious.

"Excuse me Priestess," he said saluting to Neferet and then crossing the room to her side. He whispered to her quickly and I watched as her face instantly became concerned.

She turned back to the class as Dragon left the room her face once again completely relaxed. "Alright, for the rest of the hour I would like you all to work in groups of three reading the rest of the chapter. There is a section in your handbook you will each need to fill out and then leave on my desk. If I'm not back before the bell rings I hope you all have a wonderful weekend and I will see you on Monday," Neferet finished with a no nonsense expression written on her face. I watched as students immediately began moving their desks together. "Zoey," Neferet's voice called from near the door. She raised two eyebrows at me and I knew that meant I was to follow her.

I stood up making my way across the room and out the door. "What's going on?" I asked as soon as I reached the hallway.

Neferet began walking and I was practically running to keep up with her, "A fledgling was found injured and unconscious outside our walls." She pushed through the large oak doors and out onto the school grounds heading towards the infirmary.

"How bad?" I asked as we entered the next building and began moving down the halls.

"I'm unsure of that as of now," she said pushing the infirmary doors open and entering the room. She stopped for a moment and then pressed forward, "what happened?" she asked Natasha as she made her way across the room.

I quickly followed on her heels and then froze as I looked at the hospital bed in front of me. Sitting there with beautiful liquid brown eyes and long silky black hair that fell to her waist was the girl I'd been dreaming about for the last few weeks.


	4. Priestess in training

It was definitely her. Her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises and she sounded as if she were having a hard time breathing. Her clothes were torn in several places and she looked as if she had been through hell. She looked exactly as she had in my dreams and the visions. The only thing different about her at all was the blue crescent moon outline that now sat in the middle of her forehead. I watched her face intently. Though her eyes still held a flicker of fear her face was hard and emotionless. She looked up facing us as we moved through the room, her eyes watching us curiously and almost suspiciously. She didn't trust us.

"Marla, this is Neferet and Zoey," Natasha said motioning to us. "They are the other two High Priestesses at this school," she said nodding at me and Neferet. "Neferet is going to look after you for a moment while I see about getting you a change of clothes."

Marla nodded and then turned her attention back to us.

"Hello, Marla," Neferet said reaching out her hand. Marla lifted her hand bravely, her eyebrows pulling together slightly when Neferet grasped her forearm rather than her hand. She seemed confused, but not bothered and I remembered how even though I had thought it was strange my first time it had also felt right. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Neferet asked gently titling Marla's head back and forth examining the cuts and bruises that framed her eyes. It was hard to tell what were bruises, and what were simply black circles from lack of sleep and proper nutrition. I knew that had this girl waited a day longer her body would have begun rejecting the change. It was absolutely vital that fledglings stay healthy which is why we were made to exercise and why chocolate was not served in the cafeteria.

"The bridge collapsed," Marla said her voice soft but firm. "I was walking in the woods and the old bridge collapsed from underneath me," she said simply. My eyes narrowed. I knew for a fact that she hadn't just been walking through the woods. I could still picture the dark trees in the thick forest; I could still feel her fear as the blood pumped harder through her veins while she ran. I remembered hearing the voices behind her and her thoughts on how it would be better for her to die than to let them catch her. It had been no leisurely walk that was for certain.

Neferet seemed to come to the same conclusion, "what were you doing in the woods?" She asked her face becoming slightly harder and I knew she was trying to examine Marla's thoughts. Her green eyes bored into Marla's and I smirked as Marla swallowed reflexively.

"Trying to come here," Marla said simply though she looked a little unnerved at Neferet's intense expression. I couldn't blame her. I still became unnerved when Neferet used that look on me.

"Hmm," was all Neferet said. She brushed back some of Marla's hair and then placed a hand on either side of her face. I watched as the bruises and cuts began to fade from Marla's now much paler skin. Her skin had held a nice olive tone only days before and I was still amazed at how much being Marked could change your looks. I felt like I was looking at a stranger for weeks after I was Marked. I wondered what she would think the first time she saw herself in the mirror.

"How are you doing that?" Marla asked looking alarmed as Neferet's healing abilities spread over and through her body. She lifted her arm examining the places where the cuts had been. Her skin was now perfectly smooth as if she had never been injured in the first place.

"One of my gifts from the Goddess is healing," Neferet smiled at her releasing her face and taking a step back. "Your cuts were minor, but you have a broken rib," Neferet said once again locking eyes with Marla. I'm going to try and heal it, but you should still use the weekend to relax. She placed a hand on Marla's side pressing down as gently as possible on the injured area. Marla flinched holding her breath and shutting her eyes. Still no sound escaped her lips as Neferet probed her rib cage. I watched as Neferet shut her eyes then and began whispering softly. I heard Marla let out a sigh and knew that her rib was now back in its proper location.

"You said it was your gift from the goddess," Marla said opening her eyes and looking at Neferet curiously, "You mean Nyx, right?" She asked.

"Yes, I mean Nyx," Neferet said giving her a small smile. "Nyx is who we worship here at the House of Night. She is the personification of night itself and those she Marks," Neferet said gesturing to Marla's forehead, "are her children. Our society is run by High Priestesses, part of the way we identify those High Priestesses is by the special gifts Nyx chooses to bestow on them."

"So if you have a gift that means you're supposed to be a High Priestess?" Marla asked and I thought I saw something flash in her eyes.

Neferet regarded her carefully, "not necessarily. Several members of this school's council have an affinity of some sort, as do many of our fledglings." Neferet continued thoughtfully, "I know it's confusing, but you'll catch on quickly enough and you will have plenty of people to help you along."

Natasha walked back into the room then carrying a change of clothes and a pair tennis shoes. "This will have to do until we are able to retrieve your stuff from your home," Natasha said handing her the clothes.

"I don't think I'll be able to get my stuff," Marla said shaking her head. "My parents weren't exactly ok with my being Marked or with my coming here."

I felt my stomach turn and knew there was more to that story as well.

"They cannot keep your stuff from you," Natasha told her encouragingly. "If you wish we can arrange for someone else to pick up your things."

Marla nodded, but said nothing else.

"Very well," Natasha said firmly. "We will arrange for one of our Warriors to pick up your things early tomorrow morning. She looked at Neferet and they exchanged a troubled expression very quickly as Marla examined the clothes Natasha had brought. Natasha turned back to Marla studying her for a long minute. "We need to see about getting you settled in. Do you mind resting here a moment? Or would you rather have someone stay with you?" Natasha asked.

"I'll be fine," Marla said casually.

Natasha nodded. "We'll just be a minute," she said touching Marla's arm reassuringly and then motioning for us to follow her into the next room.

"Darius found her about a quarter mile from the school nearly unconscious," Natasha said as soon as the door shut behind us. "He and Stark were making their rounds when he stumbled across her. She was weak with hunger and exhaustion. It appears as though she could've been trying to make her way here, but that doesn't explain all the injuries she obtained in the process."

"Did she tell you anything before we arrived?" Neferet asked.

"Just her name, which is Marla Kennedy, but aside from that I couldn't get much else out of her," Natasha admitted frowning.

"That's because she's hiding something," I said softly watching one of the oil lights flicker bouncing a dim light off the walls and ceiling. I kept seeing the images over and over again in my mind. And like yesterday I still couldn't fit the pieces together. There were just so many things that didn't make sense. What was she running from? And what about the creature or the wolf that seemed to be surrounding her. I tried to picture it clearly in my mind. It's eyes had seemed a vibrant green, its fur was a shiny black and gray. But the thing that confused me the most was how when it ran strips of silver seemed to fly around it and her.

"Zoey?" Neferet questioned.

"She's hiding something," I repeated turning to face her. "That whole story about the bridge collapsing was only a small piece of what was going on. And I'm not sure she was really on her way here."

Neferet nodded, "I sensed that as well."

"Were you able to get a read on her?" Natasha asked Neferet.

"She's afraid and her mind kept jumping around, it was hard to pick up on a clear thought," Neferet said beginning to pace back and forth. "There is definitely more to this story," she said sighing.

"Do you think it's the situation with the parents?" Natasha asked.

"No," I said firmly shaking my head, "if it was just the parents being upset about her being Marked she wouldn't have been that afraid or felt the need to lie to us. She was scared, really scared!"

Neferet looked at me sternly, "Zoey, is there something you want to tell us?"

I looked at her and Natasha and swallowed. I could tell Neferet knew I had been keeping something from her as she gazed at me from behind vibrant green eyes of her own. I sighed not sure where to begin, "I've been having dreams about her," I decided to start with.

"You saw her coming?" Natasha asked.

"No I just had a few dreams about her," I said shaking my head.

Natasha laughed, "You saw her coming, Zoey. That's how it works. Sometimes we see the new fledglings in dreams, other times we get a flash of their life throughout our day."

I stood there staring at her my mouth hanging open, "but she didn't show me Marla being Marked. I had no clue that was going to happen," I argued.

"What did the dreams entail?" She asked.

I thought back over the dreams and frowned. I didn't know how much to tell them. "I saw a lot of details of her life. She is very musically talented," I said replaying the dreams in my mind. "She can sing and play guitar. She is also athletic; she plays soccer a couple times a week."

Natasha nodded, "Zoey, how do you think it is we know what classes to place a fledgling in before they even arrive?" She asked taking a step towards me. "You're growing and developing as a High Priestess, and all High Priestesses are at least somewhat intuitive."

I sighed rubbing my forehead. I was getting a splitting headache; this was all just too much to take in right now. "Are we going to assign her a mentor?" I asked knowing that we needed to make some decisions about where Marla would be staying and who would be looking after her.

"Yes," Neferet said smoothly, "you."

"What?!" I blurted out my head shooting up to look at her. "I can't be her mentor," I said feeling panicked. "I haven't even made the change yet!"

"We both know that it is only a matter of time before you do," Neferet said meeting my eyes, "and for some reason Nyx is prompting that you are the right one for Marla. You are to be her mentor. You are the one Nyx made aware of her coming and I think it is you who is supposed to look after her."

I shook my head in disbelief. How was I going to look after her? Half the time I couldn't even keep my own life together and I was supposed to help run hers?

"Just consider it part of your priestess in training program," Neferet said giving me a slight smirk and I scowled. She approached be then putting her finger under my chin and tilting my face so that she had my full attention, "I know you can handle this and you know I am always available if you need me."

I nodded and then looked back at the thick door. I knew Marla had been scared in the dreams and being in a new place surrounded by people she didn't know couldn't be easy for her. "Alright," I finally agreed reluctantly feeling completely overwhelmed.

"It's never easy being a mentor, Zoey. It is your responsibility to care for and protect her and help make the transition easier for her, anyway you can," Neferet said gently looking into my eyes and once again I could clearly see the remorse she felt for what had transpired between us. "And, right now she needs you," Neferet added firmly.

"Just follow your instincts, Zoey," Natasha added nodding in encouragement. "Nyx will show you what you are supposed to do. Trust in her and she will lead you."

I nodded and then pushed through the oak doors reentering the room.

Marla watched me, her eyes never leaving my face as I approached her. I looked her over; she had already changed her clothes and was looking loads better than she had only moments before. That was a good sign. The clothes were a little big for her, but worked well enough. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a purple tank top and a white zip-up hoodie, all of which were in better shape than the rags she had been wearing before.

"Hi, Marla," I said calmly as I reached the bed she was sitting upon. She continued looking at me, but didn't say anything. "I know Natasha introduced me earlier, but I'm Zoey Redbird, welcome to the House of Night," I said extending my arm. Marla looked at my out stretched hand and then clasped my forearm as Neferet had hers earlier.

"How are you feeling?" I asked looking her over, she seemed calmer, but I could clearly see apprehension hidden in her eyes.

"Better," she whispered stretching out slightly and moving her muscles. "My body doesn't hurt as much, but I'm a little nervous," she finally admitted. "I don't know the first thing about being a vampyre, or a fledgling," she said honestly. It was the first honest thing I had heard from her yet.

I smiled knowingly, "no one does at first. But it will get easier here. You will have a mentor to help you out whenever you need it and your roommate is always great at helping you to adjust. I should know, I had the greatest roommate, and she's still my bff."

"A mentor?" she asked raising an eyebrow. I watched as her eyes tried to measure me up and decide whether or not to trust me. It almost seemed as if she had no fear of Vamps, but I knew that behind that façade she was completely terrified. I could still feel it in the air around us and I was determined to try and make her feel more at ease. That was the only way we were going to find out anything. Neferet had been right. For some reason Nyx had chosen me to see this girl before she arrived. Whatever had been going on in those dreams as well as in the visions wasn't over. Marla's fear clearly told me that.

"Each new fledgling is paired with an adult vampyre," I said answering her question. "Although in your case it will be slightly different as your being paired with me," I explained quickly.

I watched as a confused expression crossed her face, "you're my mentor?"

"Yep," I said giving her a smile. "It's my job to see that you get settled in and that you have everything you need. I will also be there to help you find your path over the next four years."

"Don't we just have to try and survive the change?" She questioned.

I stood silent a moment thinking about how best to answer her question. "I'm not going to lie to you Marla, not all fledglings make the change, and you never know when your body may decide to reject it. We try to keep you as healthy as possible because that seems to help, but it is still no guarantee. So yes, part of being at the House of Night is too help you make it through and hope that you survive, but there is more to it than that. Being Marked is like getting a new start. You are a whole new person now and if you wanted you could even change your name." I let out a slow breath before I continued, "Nyx blesses all of her children with some sort of gift, though it may take them awhile to find it. I'm guessing that you will flourish in the musical arts department, and you may discover that you now have musical abilities that you didn't have before," I said watching her eyes widen in surprise as I mentioned what Nyx had shown me about her. I gave her a small smile, "my point is that Nyx's gifts are to help each fledgling find their destiny."

"What gifts did she give you?" She asked curiously though I had a feeling it had more to do with the fact that she didn't like me knowing more about her than she knew about me.

"Nyx has blessed me with an affinity for the five elements," I said watching her face.

"Zoey Redbird," she whispered my name her eyebrows pulling together again in thought. "I've heard of you. Aren't you like some super fledgling or something?" She asked examining my Marks.

I grimaced, "I'm not sure if I would say that, but yes, I have been incredibly gifted by Nyx." I heard her stomach growl and sighed, "Come on, let's get you something to eat."


	5. Suspicions

I walked through the grounds silently just observing Marla as she took everything in. I remembered what it was like the first time I had crossed this campus with Neferet and saw all the castle like structures. I had been completely in awe. The grounds looked like something straight out of an old movie, with the dark trees and the buildings made out of black stone and red brick. Then, like tonight, the moon shone bright combining with the oil lamps and allowing the school to feel slightly less intimidating.

I turned my head as the bell rang and watched as students began pouring out of the dining hall and out onto the school grounds. Marla seemed completely unfazed by this which surprised me. I had been completely freaked out at being surrounded by the fledglings as they laughed and talked together. She walked along the sidewalks just staring at the buildings and up at the night sky, until her eyes came to rest on a Nyx's temple.

"That's her isn't it?" she asked staring at the marble statue in front of the door. "That's Nyx?"

I nodded, "it is. Nyx's temple is always open, but we hold formal rituals twice a week after school, so next Tuesday will be your first," I told her as we continued to walk by the temple.

"What time does school get out?" she asked.

"Classes begin at 8 pm and get out at 3 am. Dinner is approximately around 4:30 but the dining hall remains open along with the field house and library until dawn," I said quickly gesturing in the direction of each place as I spoke of it. She gaped at me looking around her trying to figure out where everything was. "Don't worry," I said giving her an apologetic smile, "I'll give you a more formal tour tomorrow and I'm sure your roommate will help you out as well."

I had been trying to decide where to place her since we had left the infirmary. Usually dorm assignments were made up before the new fledgling arrived and the roommate was notified. I hadn't had a chance to do either. I thought about the fledglings with open rooms and decided that Jaylynn was probably my best bet. She had arrived only a few weeks ago and was one of the fledglings Natasha had decided to mentor. She had already made a few friends and I figured she would be able to help Marla find a place to fit in.

I heard her stomach growl again as we walked into the now empty dining hall. Well almost empty. Still sitting at my usual table was Aphrodite and Darius who seemed to be discussing something serious. They looked up as we entered; Aphrodite's face becoming confused as she looked from me to Marla.

"What are they staring at?" Marla asked her voice becoming annoyed.

"That's just Aphrodite," I said giving her a smile, "And the warrior across from her is Darius. He's the one who found you," I added. "Come on," I said leading her to the serving line. "All the food here is extremely healthy. They don't really allow for fledglings to eat junk," I said as I picked up a tray of hot steamed vegetables and chicken breast.

"Why?" she asked getting a tray of her own.

"It's all a part of staying healthy. The instant we become fat or sick, our body will begin to reject the change," I said softly trying not to scare her. It was hard enough being Marked and starting a new life without having to deal with the possibility of your death constantly hanging over you like an ominous cloud.

She nodded. "Does it happen often?" she asked looking at me and catching me completely off guard. Her eyes were almost trusting and vulnerable in that second, which was something I hadn't expected. This girl had shown no signs of letting anyone in since she had arrived. The only reason I knew anything about her at all was because of Nyx. I felt Nyx urge me, sending a little leap through my spirit and knew that somehow I had to get Marla to trust me. This girl needed my help and for some reason I sensed that whatever had happened to Marla was connected to something much bigger than any of us knew.

"No," I began, but then remembered the two kids who had died in the last couple of weeks before they even made it to the school. I sighed, "It's not an everyday occurance," I said slowly, "but it does happen and unfortunately here at the House of Night, it's just a part of life," I finished gently.

She nodded again and I watched as her eyes became hard once more and the walls came back up around her. She looked at her tray of food and then back at me, her black hair falling across her face. I smiled at her and then moved to the table at which Aphrodite and Darius were still sitting.

"I was wondering what happened to you," Aphrodite said as soon as we sat down.

"It's been a long morning," I replied. "Aphrodite, Darius, this is Marla," I said motioning towards her. "I'm going to be her mentor."I watched as Aphrodite's mouth fell open.

"Mentor?" she repeated looking as stunned as I had when Neferet first told me.

"It is good to see you looking well," Darius said bowing slightly to Marla.

"Thanks," Marla whispered opening her water and taking a sip.

"Wait, I don't understand," Aphrodite continued as if there had been no interruption. "How can you be her mentor? You're not even an adult Vampyre."

"It's just what Nyx wants," I said simply. She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a look that I knew meant we would so be talking about this later.

"So, what do you think about the school so far?" Darius asked Marla politely.

"It's big," she said taking a bite of food. I looked down and noticed that her plate was already almost clean. She was devouring every last bit and I suddenly had a flash of her running through the woods. She had been starving, and I had been thoughtless. I should have gotten her to food sooner.

"Would you like seconds?" I asked her, gently touching her arm.

She nodded, her mouth stuffed too full to respond.

"I'll be right back," I murmured standing up.

"I'll come with you," Aphrodite said joining me. "So what's the story?"She asked when we were far enough from the table not to be heard.

"Neferet assigned me as her mentor," I said piling food onto another tray. I made sure to grab fruit salad which was delicious and yogurt parfait.

"Just like that?" Aphrodite continued not satisfied with my answer.

I sighed stopping what I was doing and turned to face her, "I saw her coming."

"What?!" Aphrodite practically gasped.

"I had been having dreams about her for the last few weeks, and then yesterday I had some sort of vision…"

"Wait, you had a vision and you didn't think to tell me about it?" she asked glaring at me.

"I didn't know that's what it was, it didn't feel like the visions you have," I said sighing.

Aphrodite looked over her shoulder at Marla and then back at me, "so is there anymore to this story?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

I let my mind run over everything I knew once again, and felt my skin crawl as a chill swept through the air around me. I knew it wasn't really the air, because fledglings didn't really notice the cold. No, it was Nyx once again sending me a warning. It was my gut telling me that there was danger close by. "I'm not sure," I said softly, picking up the tray and walking towards the table. "I think she's in some kind of trouble," I said quickly. "I'm just not sure what."

"Great, just what we need," Aphrodite said cynically, "more trouble."

I had to say I agreed with her, trouble always seemed to find us somehow. The only problem was that this time I didn't know what the trouble was or where it was coming from. I just knew it was coming. I set the tray in front of Marla as we reached the table and watched in amazement as she instantly dug in. I opened my brown pop taking a sip and then started in on my own food.

"So I'm assuming that we won't be doing Dark Daughter stuff next hour?" Aphrodite asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked at her and smiled, "nope, but I have something that I think you'll enjoy."

"And what's that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I need you to use that gold card of yours to influence a few shops to open for us. Marla is going to need some blankets and a few changes of clothes until someone can get to her house to retrieve her things," I said taking a bite of food.

Marla looked at me a surprised expression crossing her face, "we can leave the school?"

I examined her face carefully. Though her face seemed naturally curious there had been something in her voice that I couldn't quite place. "Fledglings are allowed to leave campus when classes aren't in session, but there are a lot of rules that are to be followed, such as you must always have your Mark covered," I told her.

"Technically, fledglings are supposed to inform their mentor when they are going to be leaving the school grounds," Darius said.

"However, most fledglings sneak out on occasion, whether to go shopping like us, or just to get junk food or catch a movie," Aphrodite said tossing her hair to the side as she stood up. "Are we going or not?" she asked looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but stood as well. "Yes we're going," I said glancing again at Marla as she, too, stood and dumped her tray. Her back was to me and for a brief second I thought I saw something shimmer around her and then it was gone.


	6. complications

_**A/N – Chapter five was reposted and is no longer just an author's note. Make sure you check it out before reading chapter six. Thanks and thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have gotten so far!!! **_

It never failed! Never failed! We hadn't even pulled all the way into the parking lot when I spotted him. Heath was standing outside the store entrance casually leaning with his back against the wall. The moon was shinning down reflecting off his sandy blond-brown hair and making him look almost angelic. Neferet was going to kill me! I got out of the car and approached the door with Darius, Aphrodite, and Marla following a few paces behind me.

"What are you doing here, Heath?" I asked as soon as I reached him.

"You know I'm here to see you babe," he said smiling at me, his cute dimples appearing on his cheeks. I could smell his blood pumping through his veins and it smelt like heaven. I licked my lips involuntarily and then shook myself forcing myself to concentrate on the conversation and not on the blood that was making my mouth water and my pulse race.

"I told you last time, we can't keep doing this," I whispered fiercely between my teeth, trying to stay strong.

"Do you need my assistance, Priestess?" Darius asked coming up behind me.

I breathed a sigh of relief at his arrival. I was less likely to do something stupid with Darius right there. And it was becoming increasingly harder not to do something stupid, especially after the last time I ran into Heath when I had smelt his blood. Heath had cut himself and the scent of his blood hitting the air had nearly driven me insane.

"No, she doesn't need assistance," Heath said never taking his eyes from mine. "I just need to speak to her for a moment."

"You mean you want a moment to try and seduce her," Aphrodite said scowling.

"I don't have to seduce her!" Heath said turning to her his eyes narrowing. "Zoey, and I have a connection."

"It's called an imprint, you dumbass, of course your connected," Aphrodite snarled.

"Look," I said giving Aphrodite a reproachful look, "the point is that this is dangerous, Heath. We're from two different worlds and whether we're imprinted or not this has to end," I said shaking my head and remembering everything I had read. I wasn't about to let Heath lose his life for me. There was just too much at stake.

"Zoey, I don't mind you drinking from me," he argued feebly. "It feels good," he whispered looking into my eyes, "it feels like us again, when things were good between us, before I started drinking." He took a step closer and I felt my heart beat kick up another notch. I could practically see the blood leaping in his veins as it moved under the skin of his neck. It would be so easy to reach out and… "Yes," Heath breathed seeming to hear my thought and I knew he probably could. Our imprint was still strong enough that I knew he could feel my desire and how much I wanted his blood. "Do it," he prompted grabbing my hand gently in his and pressing my fingers to the pulse point of his neck.

"Ah hmm," Darius cleared his throat.

"No," I said pulling my hand from his light grasp, but my voice was weak and I still couldn't take my eyes from his.

"It's time for you to leave human," Darius said firmly.

"I'll leave when Zoey tells me to leave," Heath said not even looking at Darius who I'm sure would have made him think twice about that statement. "You don't want me to leave," he said to me. He brought his hand up cupping my cheek softly. I turned my head towards him allowing my lips to touch his wrist.

"Zoey!" Aphrodite said sharply. "Snap out of it!" she said stepping between us. She then turned to Heath, "Are you trying to get her in trouble?" she asked glaring at him. "Really if you'd stop being such a shithead you'd realize that this is just as dangerous for her as it is you! At least she's thinking about your sorry ass by trying to stay away, but you don't seem to give a fuck about her," Aphrodite said taking a step forward so that Heath was once again backed up against the wall. It had been a while since I had heard Aphrodite really lose it like that. Actually she hadn't been this bad since we were back in the tunnels and I was injured and dying.

"Is it?" he asked me, his eyes growing round as a troubled expression came over her face.

"What do you mean 'is it?'?"Aphrodite asked. "You don't think that if someone saw her drink from you that there might not be some sort of problem? Or that she wouldn't be in a serious amount of trouble with the school considering fledglings aren't supposed to maintain relationships with humans let alone drink from them?" She asked looking as if she were about to beat the poopie out of Heath.

"Aphrodite," I whispered trying to calm her.

"No, he needs to hear this because clearly he's not taking the hint when you tell him," she said taking a quick glance at me and then turning back to him. "Stay the fuck away from her!" She said fiercely and then backed off.

"Zoey," he said looking at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "It's for the best, Heath. I know it seems harsh, but there is just too much at stake and…" I stopped as a flicker of fear moved through me. It wasn't my own fear and I wasn't even sure I had really felt it. It was more in the air around me. I turned around and felt my heart stop, "Where's Marla?" I asked looking around frantically.

Darius and Aphrodite spun around with me. No one had even heard her sneak away!

"Shit," Aphrodite said scanning the parking lot and then once again rounding on Heath, "once again you show up where you're not supposed to be and bring hell down us," she said her eyes narrowing.

"Aphrodite now is not the time!" I said still looking in every direction for any sign of Marla. I could still feel the fear moving around me and it was starting to freak me out as well. "We have to find her!" I said turning back to them.

"We don't even know which way she went," Aphrodite said irritably, but I could tell she was just as freaked. Marla seemed to have just disappeared.

"Look why don't we split up," I said trying to think. "We'll cover more ground a lot faster that way and…"

"Priestess, I do not think any of us going off alone is wise right now," Darius said his face expressionless.

"I'll go with, Zoey," Heath said.

"You've got to be kidding," Aphrodite snarled her eyes turning dangerous.

"Look, I can help find her," Heath said looking annoyed. "It's partly my fault that she was able to sneak away," He said softly.

"You're damn right it is!" Aphrodite growled at him.

"Look we don't have time for this!" I said glaring at her. "We have to find Marla and right now this is the best plan we have. I'll go with Heath," I said grabbing his hand and heading around the back of the store. My first day as a mentor and I'd already lost my fledgling. I turned the corner heading into the service entrance, checking anywhere she could have been, though none of it made any sense. She wouldn't have snuck away just to stay around here.

Heath moved silently by my side his eyes roaming the streets. Where was she? I kept walking, moving passed the stores and through the streets. I was starting to get panicked. Where could she possibly have gone?

My cell phone rang making me jump at the unexpected noise. I quickly pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Find her?" Aphrodite's voice asked from the other end.

"No," I said stopping and glancing quickly to my left. My mouth parted slightly as I caught sight of Marla standing still as statue on the sidewalk a few yards away staring out onto the fairgrounds. I took a step towards her and stopped as a strange silver shimmer caught my eye. I shook my head and then sighed, it was just the way the moonlight was hitting her hair.

"Zoey?" Aphrodite questioned at my silence.

"I think I found her," I said softly. "We're just down the street, near the fairground." "We'll pick you up," Aphrodite said as I flipped my phone shut.

I looked at Heath and then jogged over to where Marla was standing. She didn't even turn as I approached her; her eyes were still focused out onto the dark grounds, her face expressionless.

"Marla," I said touching her arm gently. She shivered at my touch, but still didn't move. Her breath was coming in quick gasps and I could hear her heart beat racing. She was scared. "Marla," I said again shaking her softly.

"They're out there," she whispered still staring straight ahead.

"Who's out there?" I asked looking around and seeing nothing, but my skin was crawling and my gut was telling me there was definitely danger close by. I turned her so that she was facing me and put one of my hands on each of her shoulders, "Marla, who's out there?!" I asked again feeling as though her fear was becoming my own.

"They're not going to go away," she said trembling beneath my hands that were still holding her shoulders firmly.

"Marla, who…" I began again, but covered my eyes as headlights blinded my visions. Darius turned down the lights as he approached in the hummer and I looked back at Marla. "Marla," I said looking into eyes. She gazed back at me her eyes pleading and I pulled her into my arms as the first tear fell from her eyes.

"Is she ok?" Aphrodite asked as she and Darius got out of the car.

I looked around us still holding Marla close. My stomach was still turning in anticipation as chills swept up and down my spine. "We have to get her back to the school," I said my eyes darting around in the darkness.

"Did something happen?" Darius asked noticing my edgy behavior and began searching night as well.

I looked up at him meeting his eyes, "I don't think so, but something is definitely not right." He nodded at me seeming to sense it as well as he pulled Aphrodite nearer to him.

"Heath, you need to get home," I said giving him a stern look as we climbed back into the hummer.

"Are you going to be ok," he asked concerned.

"Yes, just get home," I told him keeping Marla tucked against me as Darius shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat. I looked down, she was still shaking, but she was already falling asleep.


	7. confusion

I was still breathing heavily and my heart was still racing slightly when we pulled back into the store parking lot. I kept glancing out the windows expecting to see something or someone following us, but there was nothing but the night sky and a few cars that were probably headed home from the bar. I sighed trying to get a hold on myself. I hadn't actually seen anything out on the fairgrounds, but my intuition was telling me there had definitely been something there, something that apparently Marla could see. I saw Aphrodite turn around in her seat and glance at us her face filled with concern and about a million questions.

I sighed. I had wanted to go right back to the House of Night, but we still needed to get some things for Marla. She at least needed a change of clothes, blankets and some bathing products. I looked down to see her sound asleep against my shoulder, tears streaks still staining her cheeks. She was exhausted and I couldn't blame her. She had been on the run for at least three days and now this?

"I'll only be a minute," Darius said climbing from the car and locking the doors. Aphrodite had already called ahead to tell the store clerk all we were looking for along with Marla's clothes and shoe sizes.

"What the hell happened?" Aphrodite asked as soon as Darius shut the door behind him.

I shook my head looking down at Marla again. I still wasn't sure what had happened. She had been seriously freaked though, and once again I found myself thinking about the dreams. I could still clearly picture her running through the woods with injuries completely covering her body. "I think someone's after her," I said softly running my fingers through Marla's hair as she slept. In spite of everything that had happened tonight I was feeling oddly protective of her. Whatever was going on I wasn't going to let her face it alone.

"Did you see someone?" Aphrodite asked looking alarmed and glancing out the windows.

"No, but my skin was crawling," I said feeling myself shudder slightly as I thought about the feeling I had got in my gut telling me to get out of there as fast as possible. I looked back at Marla, "she was convinced that there was someone out there and…" I stopped short not sure if I should continue.

"And what, Zoey?" Aphrodite asked skewering me with her eyes.

I checked it over with my spirit and felt Nyx urge me to confide in Aphrodite. "When I was having the visions of her coming, they were…" I tried to think of the right words to explain it. "I think she was running from someone in them. She was extremely scared, just like tonight."

"Again, things you could have told me," she said glaring. "Did you tell Neferet?"

I shook my head, "no." I licked my lips replaying everything for the thousandth time. The running through the woods, the pain she had been in, the inhuman speeds, the strange creature, and the shimmering silver wisps that seemed to surround her. I sighed looking back at Aphrodite, "I wasn't sure what all was going on in the visions or what I was supposed to tell her. There were just too many little pieces that I couldn't fit together. I'm still not sure what it all means."

"Well what all did you see?" She asked slowly.

I sighed again and then launched into the whole story of everything I had seen and heard. I told her all about the voices I heard behind Marla as she ran through the woods her body aching. I told her about the strange silver wisps and the wolf-like creature as well as about Marla falling into the river as she tried to escape over the bridge. That all, of course, led into story of what all had happened when Marla showed up at the House of Night; how Darius had found her, which Aphrodite already knew, and how even after Neferet had healed her we still hadn't been able to get the truth out of her. I watched as Aphrodite's face went from intrigued to suspicious to slightly alarmed.

"So whatever was out there tonight, you think it was probably the same thing or same person that was after her in the dreams and in the visions," she stated simply.

"Yes," I said closing my eyes for a moment. "Aphrodite, she was extremely freaked out in those visions. She even thought that it would be better to drown in the river than to let them catch her."

Aphrodite frowned, her face slightly frustrated at not being any closer to figuring it all out than I was.

The door locks clicked and Darius opened the trunk lifting several bags inside. I noticed he had picked up a stunning blue bed set with beautiful swirl patterns, two pillows, a bag full of clothes, such as pajamas, jeans, a few tops and a couple pairs of shoes that I was certain Aphrodite had specified a need for on purpose. There was also a bag that contained a tooth brush, hair brush, hair ties, soap, shampoo, conditioner, towels and some simple make up.

"That should hold her over," Darius said climbing back in the hummer, "At least until we can get to her house and pick up her things."

"Thank you, Darius," I said glancing at the radio clock. It was already 3:00 am which meant classes were out. That was good. That meant I would be able to introduce Marla to her roommate and help get her settled in for the night. She definitely needed some rest and I was fairly certain that she and Jaylynn would hit it off pretty well.

"Do you think her family is going to be difficult?" Aphrodite asked casually.

"I don't know," Darius said shrugging. "Natasha informed me that her father is an elder of the People of Faith. And, they're certainly not making things easy on us right now."

My head shot up at this bit of information. Her father was an elder?

"We may have to go through the authorities to get her things," Darius continued shaking his head.

Aphrodite looked back at me wearing the same expression that I was sure was on my face. Could the People of Faith have something to do with the crazy visions, or with what had happened tonight? I felt Nyx stir within me and knew that it was more than that. There was something hidden within all of this, something that was making my hair stand on end and my stomach turn.

I looked back at Marla and then took in a slow steady breath closing my own eyes. I leaned back against the seat as Darius began driving, wishing more than anything that Advil worked on fledglings. I had a killer headache and with my luck this whole ordeal was going to leave me with a severe case of raging diarrhea. Darius turned the corner and I felt relief flow through me at the knowledge that we were heading back to the House of Night, back to somewhere that, for now, was completely safe.


	8. Settling in

"I'll meet you guys at dinner," I said as Darius parked the Hummer. Aphrodite nodded as they climbed out and I let out a sigh as I leaned over gently shaking Marla. She stirred blinking her eyes several times before looking at me. "Hey," I said giving her a smile and trying to reassure her. "Darius picked up the stuff you needed. Are you ready to meet your roommate?" I asked as she looked over the seat at the bags that filled the trunk.

"The bed set is pretty cool," she said smiling as she rummaged through the bags. "Zoey?" She questioned, her face becoming more serious, "Thank you."

I nodded, "don't mention it." I grabbed a few bags and got out of the car. "How are you feeling?" I asked when Marla joined me carrying the remaining bags.

She looked at me uncertainly before answering. "I'm fine," she said softly. "I just over reacted, but I'm fine now," she smiled and shrugged as we walked through the grounds. I didn't think she was as fine as she said. She still seemed jumpy and even as we walked across campus I caught her glancing over her shoulder and looking around suspiciously.

"So what was up with Aphrodite freaking out on that guy?" she asked changing the subjects before I could question her any further.

"You saw that, huh? I asked raising an eyebrow. "Aphrodite's just, well, there really is no god way to explain Aphrodite," I said smiling at her.

"Sure there is," Stevie Rae said coming up behind us, "She's rich, kinda a snob, can be pretty cruel, but underneath all the hardness she puts off she really does have a heart."

"Hey," I said smiling at my bff. "Marla this is Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae was my roommate when I first arrived at the House of Night," I explained thinking Stevie Rae couldn't have come at a better time.

"It's nice to meet you," Marla said warmly and I sighed contentedly. She seemed to be opening up, just a little anyway.

"You too," Stevie Rae beamed at her. "You'll like it here, it seems a little crazy at first, but it's really pretty cool, once you start to figure it all out. The classes are great and the teachers are never boring. The uniforms aren't that bad either," Stevie Rae babble. "Plus you've got one of the best mentors," Stevie Rae winked at me.

I gave her a confused expression wondering how she had found out. I hadn't been a mentor that long, only a couple of hours actually.

"News travels fast around here, Z! Especially news like that!" She said giving me a look. "In other words the twins found out somehow and now everyone knows," she smiled.

Erin and Shaunee were experts at digging up juicy gossip. "Well thanks Stevie Rae," I said rolling my eyes.

"No problem," she said in her Okie twang. "Anyways, I'm heading down to the dining hall, you gonna be there?"

"Yeah, give me a few minutes to get Marla settled," I told her.

"Alright. It was nice meeting you, Marla," Stevie Rae said before she left, continuing to walk towards the dining hall.

"She seems nice," Marla said as we began walking again.

"She is," I agreed.

"I think she's right about Aphrodite too," she said casually. "She does seem like she's kind of a snob, but if she was really heartless, she wouldn't have protected you like that."

I stood there a moment taken aback and then burst out laughing. "Marla, don't ever let Aphrodite hear you say that!" I exclaimed laughing so hard I was finding it hard to breathe. I could just picture Aphrodite's face at hearing Marla think she was anything less than a hag from hell. Aphrodite may have a soft side, but she sure as hell didn't want anyone to know it. I looked over at Marla to find that she was giggling too, though I guessed it was more at my reaction to her statement than anything else.

"So what was going on with that guy?" She asked curiously. That was one thing I was beginning to notice about Marla. She had a really inquisitive nature. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I sighed, "No, we use to date before I was Marked and he hasn't dealt well with the fact that my whole life is different, just like your whole life is now different," I explained simply. "Technically as Aphrodite said earlier, we're not supposed to maintain any of our old relationships outside of our immediate family. It just becomes too complicated as you saw tonight. Having a human boyfriend is definitely off limits."

She nodded. "Well you don't have to worry there. My parents were pretty strict and I was never really allowed to date," she said simply. She smile then, "that doesn't mean I didn't try," she said mischievously and I laughed. I shook my head and then led her into the girl's dormitory.

I watched her eyes widen in surprise as I opened the door to the common room. There were several girls sitting around on the couches watching TV from one of the several huge flat-screens. A few of them looked up as I walked in and several nodded respectfully at me.

"Wow," Marla whispered glancing around at the oil paintings that decorated the walls. "This is the girl's dorm?" she questioned, her eyes taking everything in from the antique blue and yellow's to the crystal vases with freshly cut flowers, to the couches and huge pillows that filled the room.

"This is the girl's common room," I said encouragingly. "You'll probably spend a lot of your free time down here, though that's really entirely up to you. The cabinets over there," I said pointing, "have cereal and some healthy snacks if you get hungry and the mini fridge is always stocked with juice and water." (And brown pop! He-he). I noticed a few of the girls were still staring so I projected my voice slightly hoping that I wasn't about to mortify Marla. "Everyone, this is Marla, and I hope you all will welcome her to the House of Night."

A few of the girls murmured their hello's all of them smiling friendly at her.

"Hi, Marla," a third former girl with long red hair and blue eyes said standing up. "I'm Loki," she said approaching us. (I know how her name is spelt but the girl's name is definitely lucky.) I smiled at her as she reached us. "Welcome to your new home," Loki said gesturing around her. I have to say Loki was never one of my favorite people. She almost reminded me of that Elliot kid, just as annoying, just not so lazy.

"Um, thanks," Marla said seeming to have the same first impression.

"If you need anyone to show you around just ask," Loki said smiling and then looking up at me as if she expected a pat on the back for greeting Marla. Obviously Stevie Rae was right and everyone had heard about me being the new girl's mentor. I hoped that Marla wouldn't have to go through the same things I went through when I first arrived, just because of me. The lingering stares, the whispered questions behind her back, everyone wondering what was up with her and if she were special. I smiled at Loki and then looked at Marla who was trying her best not to make a face at this girl. Loki watched my face and then looked back at her too. "Really, my friends and I would love it if you'd join us for dinner or a movie later," loki said beaming at her.

"Thanks, but I think I'm just going to try and settle in tonight," Marla said politely.

"Ok, well, like I said, if you need anything…"

"I'll come find you," Marla finished for her and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. I could tell she wanted nothing more than for Loki to go away.

"It was really nice to meet you," Loki said and then turning to me added, "Zoey." She bowed slightly and then headed back to the couch she had been sitting on with some of the other girls. I really hated fake people.

"Not everyone here is as obnoxious as her," I said whispering as we went up the stairs.

"Are you allowed to bad mouth people as a High Priestess?" Marla whispered back and I laughed a little shaking my head.

"Are you ready?" I asked as we reached her dorm room. She nodded and I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Jaylynn's voice rang out from the other side. I opened the door and noticed her surprised expression as she realized who had been knocking.

"Hello, Jaylynn," I said smiling at her. Jaylynn was absolutely beautiful. She had pale skin even before she was Marked and if anyone had ever come close to looking like Snow White it was Jaylynn. Her hair and eyes were even the same as the fictional characters. Her hair completely contrasted with her skin, as it was completely black. It fell down around her framing her face and accenting her cheek bones. Her eyes were a colbalt blue and the shape reminded me of small birds kissing the bridge of her nose.

"Zoey!" She beamed as I entered.

"Jaylynn, I would like you to meet Marla. Marla is going to be your new roommate," I said walking over and placing the bags on the empty bed. Jaylynn's dorm was set up pretty much in the same fashion as mine. There were two beds, two desks, and two closets. I remembered how all my stuff had been delivered before I even arrived and felt guilty that I had not been able to do the same for Marla.

"I heard we had a new student join us today," Jaylynn said sitting down on her bed. "And I was thrilled when Neferet told me you were choosing me to be her roommate!"

"Neferet was here?" I asked feeling confused. I had only decided on placing Marla with Jaylynn a few hours ago. Just another classic example of how adult Vampyres know way too much about every decision you make, even when you're a High Priestess in training.

"Yeah, she brought up some clothes earlier," Jaylynn said gesturing to the closet.

I looked over and sighed smiling. The closet was filled with blazers and blouses all with the third former insignia embroidered neatly on the front.

"What's that?" Marla asked looking at the spiral that would rest over her heart.

"It's the mark of the third former," Jaylynn said.

"Third former?" Marla asked looking more confused.

"It's basically the same as being a freshman," Jaylynn explained. "Each 'grade' has a different sign that they wear on their uniforms."

"Oh," she said her face becoming slightly more relaxed.

"You'll catch on quickly," I told her brushing her shoulder lightly as I helped her take out her bedding. "And Jaylynn will help you out."

"Of course," Jaylynn said energetically.

I tossed her pillows onto her bed and then turned back to her. "Alright, Marla," I said looking at her and giving her another small smile. "I'm going to leave you now, but my room is just down the hall if you need anything. I mean it, night or day, you can come and get me, whatever you need," I said giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks," she said softly. I could tell she was a little nervous, but she smiled anyway.

"I'll see you at dinner," I said nodding at them both and then walked out into the hall closing the door behind me. I could already hear them talking and Jaylynn giggling at something Marla had said. I relaxed a little taking in a deep breath and then headed for the dining hall.


	9. Stress

I was tired, that was for sure. The day had started out less stressful, but now everything seemed confused and chaotic. I had no idea what to do about this Marla situation. I knew she was being secretive, but I wasn't sure if that was just because she didn't trust us yet, or if it was because she really had something to hide. I thought she was becoming more comfortable around me. At least it seemed like she was opening up. I mean I hadn't told Neferet everything when I first arrived at the House of Night. Then again there had been a reason that Nyx had led me not to completely confide in her. I was fairly certain that wasn't the case here. More than likely Marla was just being careful.

I sighed; in any case it was going to take some time. Marla had obviously been through some trauma and she wasn't likely to trust easily. Plus on top of everything else she had to deal with the same changes the rest of us went through; the changing schools and homes, having to leave all of her friends and family, not to mention the changes her body was going through.

Still, I wished I knew why Nyx had chosen me to see Marla's coming. There was a warning in the visions that was for sure. The danger that was surrounding Marla was clearly something Nyx wanted me to know about. But what about the silver that surrounded her? Or about the wolf? I didn't know what to make of that.

"Hey," Stark said as I walked around the corner of the girl's dormitory. I stopped momentarily surprised and then smiled. I could honestly say I was glad to see him. Though I hadn't really admitted it, everything that had happened earlier had actually freaked me out a little. I still had an eerie feeling and I could almost feel my hair standing on end.

"Hey," I said back smirking at him. He flashed his cocky smile and then leaned forward kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Heard you had an interesting day," he said taking my hand in his as we began walking. "Darius told me about the scare you had at the store."

"Yeah," I grimaced. "That was completely my fault, I should've been paying attention, but no, I was too busy dealing with Heath," I said feeling irritated and guilty that I had let the situation with Heath side track me to that extent. Marla was my responsibility and for a second I had been scared to death that something had happened to her. Something could have happened to her. I already knew someone was after her, and no matter what she said I knew she hadn't been over reacting. Something had seriously freaked her out again.

"Zoey," Stark said observing my troubled expression. "You can't always control everything going on around you. You had Marla to look after, yes, but the human boy also needed to be dealt with."

I frowned, Heath should never have been able to get in the way of my responsibilities, but he had. And with everything that had happened today I would be lucky if I could keep Neferet from assigning me a guard. Uhg, I so did not need the extra stress of having four warriors following me around everywhere.

"So what did happen out there?" Stark asked tentatively. "Darius said Marla was pretty upset."

I nodded, "I'm not sure what's going on Stark. She kept saying someone was out there, but I couldn't see anyone." I shook my head running my hand through my hair. "I couldn't see anyone, but my intuition was agreeing with her. Something didn't feel right, and I know this sounds weird, but I was afraid too. It was like fear was in the air around us, covering us. It was unnerving." I didn't know how else to explain what had happened. The closest comparison I could come up with was when the Raven mockers had first started appearing on the grounds. The night just had a strange presence, a cool evil that seemed to fill the air around you. I shook myself not really wanting to think about the possibility of there being Raven Mockers on the lose again. Besides that I knew it was impossible, Nyx had said my sacrifice would be nearly impossible to undo. And even though there were similarities between then and now it still wasn't the same.

"Do you think maybe you were just feeling what she was feeling?" Stark asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know, maybe," I said trying to figure it all out. It didn't feel like I was just feeling Marla's fear, but nothing else made any sense. I sighed, "The point is I don't think this was just a onetime thing."

"She was pretty banged up when Darius found her," Stark agreed. "You think it's somehow connected to what happened tonight?"

An image flashed through my mind of Marla running through the woods. "Yes," I said firmly and knew in my gut I was right. "She was terrified when I found her tonight. You aren't just that afraid for no reason, Stark."

"You don't have to tell me," Stark said calmly pulling me to him as I shivered a little at the memory. He wrapped his arms around me just holding me letting his body warm me up. "We'll keep an eye on her, Zoey," he whispered softly. "Nothing's going to happen to her, she's safe now."

"I know," I said shutting my eyes for a moment. She was safe for now, but that was what concerned me. How long would it be until whomever it was that was out there tried again? Nyx had given me this girl to look after, and no matter what I was going to keep her safe.

Stark pulled back and took my hand in his again. "In any case it would probably be a good idea for you to have more than one warrior with you when you leave campus."

"Yeah, I know," I said grimly thinking about Neferet's reaction to this.

"I'll be there next time," he said giving me a little smile as we walked into the busy dining hall. We quickly made our way through the dinner line grabbing our food and then went to join the rest of our friends.

"I got us a 10:00 am movie because that's what time the theatre opened. I figured the earlier the better since we have street cat's work at 8:00 pm," Damien said as soon as Stark and I sat down.

"Are you going to be able to go?" Erin asked looking up at me from her dinner.

"Or do you have High Priestess work to do?" Shaunee asked smiling. "You know we're expecting the whole story, right?"

"Yes, tell us about her," Damien said beaming. "How did it happen?"

"Chill nerd herd, let her at least start on her dinner before you bombard her with a billion questions," Aphrodite scowled at Damien, Shaunee and Erin.

"Easy for you to say," Erin glowered.

"Yeah, you already know the whole story," Shaunee argued. "And you know I love me some juicy gossip."

"And no gossip is juicier than when it comes right from the source," Erin smiled at Shaunee. "So what's the story?" Erin asked turning to me.

"Yeah, we are all kind of curious, Zoey," Stevie Rae said taking a drink of her wine. (Laced with blood of course.)

I looked at Aphrodite quickly and sighed. It was probably better just to get it all out now than to have it repeat it ten more times later. I took a sip of my brown pop and then gave the quick readers digest version of all the events leading up to Marla's arrival as well as what had happened since then.

"Ok, that's just kind of creepy," Erin said when I had finished telling the story of what had happened today at the store.

"Um, that's actually way creepy twin," Shaunee said exchanging a glance with Erin.

"And you didn't see anyone?" Damien asked.

"No, there was no one that I could see," I said shaking my head.

"But that doesn't mean that someone hadn't been there before," Darius said, "And it definitely felt like something wasn't right."

"That's really strange," Stevie Rae said her face becoming troubled.

"There aren't any more red fledglings lurking around, are there?" Aphrodite asked her.

Stevie Rae gave her a scowl, "No there isn't," she said fiercely.

"Is that her?" Jack asked interrupting the would-be-fight as Marla walked in with Jaylynn and a few of her friends.

"Yeah," I said smiling a little as she looked over at me and nodded.

"Awww, she's so cute!" Jack cued.

"She's not a new puppy," Aphrodite said rolling her eyes. "Speaking of, where is that dog?"

"_Duchess_ is being groomed," Jack said defensively.

"Zoey!" Erik said rushing into the room looking breathless. "Neferet needs you now!"

"Where is she?" I asked sensing his panic.

He shut his eyes for a second as if he were trying to think, "The library."

I stood up and felt myself being half pulled out the dining hall doors as Erik rushed through them. It felt like I was flying across campus as we ran, not quite teleporting like Darius, but still running pretty fast. My feet barely had time to take the next step before Erik was pulling me along urging me to move faster.

We rushed through the library door and my heart sank. _No not this! Anything but THIS!_ My mind screamed. There on the floor coughing up his own blood was a forth former boy I recognized only in passing. Dragon was holding a towel to his mouth and Neferet was trying to get him to drink something to ease his pain. The smell of the blood of course was intoxicating, but I forced it down as I heard him cry out in fear.

"It's alright, Jacob," Dragon was whispering. "We're here with you; no one is going to leave you."

Neferet looked over her shoulder at me, "Zoey grab another towel," she said motioning to the pile of rags behind me. I grabbed two and then made my way over to her. She took one from my hands and began trying to wipe the blood that was flowing from his eyes and ears.

"My family," Jacob said his face filled with fear and I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I should've been able to handle this better by now, but I still saw my best friend dying in my arms. This kid wouldn't be coming back.

"All will be well with them," Neferet told him softly. His eyes closed then as he gave a few final coughs and then stopped breathing. I watched as two warriors lifted the boy's body onto a stretcher and carried him out of the room. I swallowed as Neferet turned to me. "Death is a part of life, Zoey," Neferet said gently as she looked into my eyes. "It is something you must learn to deal with no matter how hard it is."

I nodded, though part of me was wondering if I would ever be strong enough to watch someone die without feeling like I was going to burst into tears. Neferet squeezed my shoulder gently and then motioned me to follow her from the room.

"His family will need to be notified," Neferet told me softly. "They will probably be in shock; they just saw their son earlier today. Jacob went home for a visit upon his father's request."

"Do you think that's what set it off?" I asked as we walked through the halls. "Was he away too long?"

"Possibly," she said though I could tell she didn't really believe that. "The truth is, Zoey, that sometimes there just is no explanation. Sometimes a fledgling's body just weakens and dies. Some bodies aren't strong enough to accept the change they're going through." She looked at me and her expression softened. "I'll see to the body this time," she said hugging me gently.

I nodded again in her arms feeling slightly relieved, "thank you."

"Go get some rest," she said softly and then walked out the doors heading to the infirmary.


	10. Worried

I didn't think I'd be able to sleep with all the things I had on my mind, but thankfully I passed out as soon as we returned from the movie, which Heath did not show up to! I definitely wouldn't have been able to handle another confrontation with him after the day I'd had. I'd become a mentor, lost my fledgling, had a strong foreboding feeling in my gut surrounding everything that had happened with Marla, and to top it off I had watched a fledgling die! Another confrontation with Heath definitely wouldn't have been good.

I yawned as Nala crawled across my bed complaining at me and gently nuzzling my face. I reached up scratching her lightly behind the ears and smiling when she purred softly. I loved how Nala always seemed to know when I needed a little comfort. I got up stretching slightly and checked her food dish before finding a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt to change into. As much as I loved working at street cats I wasn't as thrilled about fur getting all over my good clothes. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and then hastily covered my Mark.

The common was fairly empty when I entered it aside from my group of friends. (I mean, come on, who gets up at 7:00 on a Saturday if they don't have to?) Everyone was seated around one of the tables munching on their breakfast quietly as I walked down the stairs. Stevie Rae like me was dressed in old grungy jeans and an old paint smeared shirt while Aphrodite and the twins insisted on looking good no matter what they were doing. I swear they would wear designer brands to muck a stable in!

"Morning, Z!" Damien beamed at me as soon as I walked into the room. His clothes weren't as bad. He was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and a button up black short sleeved short. I giggled when I realized he and jack almost matched. The only difference was that Jack's t-shirt was gray. That was almost as bad as the twins!

"Do you have to be so perky this early in the morning?" Shaunee asked taking a sip of milk and scowling in Damien's direction.

"It never hurts to start the day out with a good attitude," Jack said briskly, his face just as bright and cheery as Damien's. I had to admit it was a little annoying being around overly cheerful people this early in the morning. (On the bright side Damien hadn't begun correcting our grammar…yet.)

"You know what else doesn't hurt?" Aphrodite asked glaring at Jack who seemed to back away slightly. "Me not beating the tar out of you for being such a morning person!"

"Now, ya'll play nice and eat your cereal," Stevie Rae said letting out a yawn of her own, which in turn made me yawn as well. (Why are yawns contagious? Anyone know?) I was a little tired still too, but I knew I'd feel better once I got some Count Choculah and some brown pop. I walked to the cupboards rummaging through the cabinets until I found my favorite cereal in the whole universe, and then joined everyone at the table.

"Morning," Erik said walking in as I took a bite of delicious chocolate cereal with yummy marshmallow pieces.

"Hey," Erin and Shaunee said together.

"How did everything go last night?" I asked him between bites of cereal. Erik had helped Dragon attend to some of the matters pertaining to Jacob including helping Jacob's best friend Mateo handle the loss.

"Neferet notified the parents, and they had his stuff removed from the dorm before we even returned from the movie last night," he said calmly. "His roommate is taking it pretty hard."

I nodded. I knew only too well what it was like to lose your roommate, and the way the school focused only on moving forward wasn't always as helpful as it was meant to be.

"It really is sad," Erin said simply.

"I know, twin," Shaunee continued. "The boy was definitely a hottie!" Shaunee said frowning dramatically and I glared at them both.

"Neferet's concerned about the cause of death," Erik said suddenly causing me to not yell at the twins as I had been about to do.

"What do you mean?" I asked as that creepy crawly feeling began to sweep over my body again, filling the air around me. "He rejected the change, right?"

"I think she's concerned with why he rejected the change, Z," Erik said softly grabbing some frosted flakes from the cupboard.

"But, last night Neferet said that his body was probably just too weak to make the change," I stammered feeling anxious and confused, a feeling that had seemed to fill the whole room. Everyone at the table had grown deathly silent (ok bad choice of words) each of them watching Erik and I intently.

"That was before she did her examination, Zoey," he said seriously sitting down across from me.

I swallowed, "so what does she think happened to him?" I asked not liking the feeling I was getting about this. Fledglings died all the time; there really was only one cause of death.

"I'm not sure," he said shrugging. "She and Natasha were both in the morgue this morning discussing the possibilities. I'm not even sure they know for certain. But, they informed all the professors to watch all the fledglings very closely today. If we see someone who even looks tired or like they could be ill we are supposed to send them to the infirmary right away."

"Zoey," Neferet's voice carried across the common room causing my head to snap up. Neferet was standing in the doorway looking very powerful and very much like a High Priestess. She was wearing a short black dress that stopped just abover her knees. Her hair was pinned back but still flowed down her back. "Good morning, everyone," Neferet smiled addressing my friends who all smiled back at her. She let her eyes run over the table before turning back to me, her green eyes boring into mine. "Zoey, I need to speak with you," she said serenely though I could see the stress and worry behind the smile that brightened her features. It still surprised me how open this Neferet was and how easy I found it to read her compared to how she had been before. I nodded at her and watched as she looked across the table, "Aphrodite, I would like it if you would accompany us as well. Natasha would like a word with you."

Aphrodite and I exchanged a glance before we stood up and walked to Neferet's side.

"I've called Sister Mary Angela and informed her that you all will be running a little late," Neferet said looking at each of my friends. "Furthermore, we are assigning two more warriors to accompany you besides Darius, Erik and Stark."

"Does this have to do with what happened when Zoey went out yesterday?" Jack asked and I glared at him.

"Partly," Neferet said looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I frowned, but didn't say anything. "And, partly because Natasha and I believe that there is danger close by." Neferet continued, "As such, I would like all of you to take extra care when you go out today."

They all nodded at her and she smiled again before she turned back through the door with Aphrodite and I right on her heels.

"Neferet, what's going on?" I asked as we crossed the grounds heading towards the temple.

She didn't stop, but continued walking at a very fast pace as she spoke. "We have suspicions concerning Jacob's death," Neferet said simply as she pushed open the temple doors. Natasha was already there and had already lit several candles. Neferet turned to face me as we reached the table where Natasha stood. "There was something in his blood."

"Something in his blood?" I repeated confused, I had no clue what that meant.

"Like what?" Aphrodite asked.

"We are uncertain of that," Natasha said firmly, "but it's not something we have seen in any other fledgling."

"Which concerns us considerably," Neferet continued. "His blood almost appeared to have an illness, but as you know fledglings don't get sick."

"Which is why you wanted all the professors watching for signs of illness," I said nodding.

"Yes," Neferet said softly. "If something is causing fledglings to become ill then we need to know about it." I nodded and sighed as Neferet moved around the table and began looking through a spells and rituals book.

I looked over and saw that Natasha was speaking with Aphrodite about something before I turned back to Neferet. "Did Darius tell you everything that happened yesterday?" I asked cautiously.

She lifted her eyes from the book meeting mine. "Yes," she said giving me a little smile. "I was just waiting for you to bring it up."

I frowned. "You were right about Heath," I acknowledged.

"I'm glad you have come to see the seriousness of the situation, Zoey. However, I am sensing that is not the reason you brought it up," she said raising an eyebrow.

"I think someone is still after Marla," I said exhaling softly.

She nodded once in agreement, "I've sensed that as well. I know only too well that injuries like that don't happen on accident," Neferet said frowning and I knew she was thinking about her own life before she was Marked. She sighed then and walked back around the table and over to me. "Keep her close to you, Zoey. Open yourself up to her and perhaps she will open herself up to you."

"I've been trying," I said slowly. "It's seems to be working a little bit," I shrugged trying to figure out what more I could do to gain her trust.

"You'll figure it out, Zoeybird. Nyx would not have given you this task if she didn't think you would succeed," she said brushing a strand of hair from my face. "I have complete confidence in your abilities."

"I wish I was so certain," I admitted softly.

She smiled chuckling softly, "Zoey, you have defeated great evil and darkness and you are worried you won't make a good mentor?"

"I'm worried because I know there is something else going on here," I said somewhat frustrated. Her face sobered as she searched my eyes. I looked at her my face softening in response, "Neferet, I can feel it. There is danger surrounding Marla, but I think it might be bigger than that."

"I've told you this before, but you should always trust your instincts, Zoey. If that's what you believe then I trust your judgment."

"Zoey, we have to go," Aphrodite said from across the room. She had just shut her cell phone and was giving me an impatient glare. "We're already a half hour late and Sister Mary Angela will probably make us clean litter boxes the whole time to make up for it!"

I laughed, "She already knows we're going to be late. Besides, I'll just tell her that you gladly volunteer to do all the litter boxes by yourself."

"You do and you die," she said her eyes narrowing.

I turned back to Neferet who was smirking at the two of us. It probably was amusing for her to watch. Until recently she had never really observed Aphrodite and I together since we had stopped hating each other's guts. She smiled at me then and embraced me quickly, "Be safe, Zoey. I shall see you when you return."

I nodded and then Aphrodite and I flew out the door meeting Darius and the others at the front gate.


	11. Fear

I sighed in relief when I pulled the last blue water dish from the box. I had been un-stocking them all morning, which was better than litter boxes I supposed, but it was also a task that allowed me to run on automatic. I didn't need to think about what I was doing which meant I was able to think about everything else. I didn't really want to keep thinking about everything else. All it was doing was frustrating me with all the unanswered questions.

On top of that was the guilty feeling Heath kept sending my way through our imprint. I knew he felt bad about what had happened, but he was also trying to make me feel guilty about not wanting to see him. It was almost working. Erik and Stark had been working together all night which made things easier on me. The one thing that wasn't easy was knowing I still had feelings for them both as Erik felt the need to keep pointing out. I was happy with Stark, but there were times when it was just me and Erik alone that I remembered what it was like to be with him. He was always thoughtful and caring and pretty much an all around good guy.

I looked down startled as something furry brushed against my skin breaking into my mixed thoughts. An all black kitten with bright green eyes was rubbing gently against my leg. I stopped what I was doing and scooped her up gently; giggling as she let out a soft high pitched mew (nope not a meow, definitely a mew) sound. She wasn't even bigger than my hand and her soft fur stuck up everywhere. I brought her too my chest and watched in fascination as her tiny claws clung to my shirt in desperation, as if she were afraid she might fall.

"It's ok," I whispered to her, "I gotcha." The kitten looked up at me but didn't let go of my shirt. Instead she continued to meow at me while pressing her tiny nose against my chest.

"Isn't she sweet?" Sister Mary Angela asked walking into the room. I noticed she was carrying a whole box of kittens and frowned. "The sisters and I got a call about a litter of abandoned kittens in a back alley downtown," she said shaking her head.

I walked over still holding the black kitten softly against my heart and looked down into the box. There had to be at least five kittens all huddled together sleeping in a cute small ball of fur. There were two more black ones, but the other three were a mixture of black, white and orange.

"It still astounds me that people can be as cruel as to just leave defenseless kittens out to die like that," Sister Mary Angela said setting the box down on the counter. She looked at me then and smiled, "that one seems to really like you."

"She's sweet, but she's not my cat," I sighed looking down at her and noticed that her eyes were closed and that she was purring softly. I smiled at her letting my hand massage her gently. "You know, these kittens might have a better chance of choosing someone at the House of Night," I suggested thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that be true of all the cats, Zoey," Sister Mary Angela smiled at me with a knowing look and I grimaced. That was probably true, but it was hard for me to think of these poor kittens having to grow up with no one to call their own. I knew cats were resourceful, but they were just so small. "Still," Sister Mary Angela continued pulling me back into the conversation, "you may have a point. We are nearly full here and these kittens are going to need more attention then we may be able to give." She reached into the bag that had been hanging over her shoulder, which I now realized looked oddly like a diaper bag, and pulled out a small dripped and some cat formula. "They're still too young to eat solid food," she explained, "And, they're going to need to be held for at least a little bit every day," she said placing the formula back into the bag.

I smiled scratching the kitten lightly behind the ears, "you hear that little one?" I asked cuing at her. "You may have a home real soon," I whispered softly as Stark walked in carrying more broken down boxes to take out to the dumpster.

"You about ready, Zoey?" He asked eyeing the kitten in my hand. "Everyone else is getting kind of hungry," he said giving a little smile when my own stomach growled in response.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "we have some things to take home though," I said looking back at the kitten in my hand.

"Awww, she's so cute," Stevie Rae said as she walked into the room covered in cat fur. She and the twins had spent the last couple of hours taking each cat out to be pet and played with and making sure that it's living area was clean and filled with water and food.

"We have more over there," I said nodding at the box Sister was holding. "They're coming home with us so that hopefully they have a better chance at finding who they're supposed to be with."

"Ohmydearsweetlord," Stevie Rae said looking into the box. "They're so small!"

"And they'll need lots of time and attention," Sister Mary Angela said handing her the box.

"We're taking them home?" Stark asked again raising an eyebrow and looking into the box as well.

"Yup," I said handing him the kitten I had been holding. She opened one small eye and looked at him then simply latched onto his shirt as she had mine and fell back to sleep in his hands.

He looked at me and then back down at the kitten giving it a cocky little smile, "She's a lot smaller then Duch was when I first got her."

"She's probably a lot younger then Duchess was when you first got her," I smiled picking up the boxes Stark had been holding and adding them to my own pile.

"Darius just pulled the car around," Aphrodite said peeking her head into the room quickly.

I nodded at her as she left the room again and then took the boxes and set them outside the back door. I looked around the room making sure there wasn't anything we were forgetting and then took the bag of kitten supplies from Sister Mary Angela.

"We'll see you next week," I told her smiling.

"Tell Aphrodite if your late again I will make her do litter boxes," Sister winked at me and I laughed.

"I'll let her know," I said as Stark, Stevie Rae and I walked from the room and out the front door.

"I can't believe someone just abandoned them," Stevie Rae said as Stark placed the sleeping black kitten back into the fluffy fur pile with her brothers and sisters.

"People can be cruel," Stark shrugged taking the box from Stevie Rae and placing it in the Hummer. I looked to the car behind us where the two other Warriors Neferet had assigned us sat waiting in their car to follow us home. They had actually been fairly unobtrusive, and I had almost forgotten that they had come with us at all. I sighed and then climbed into the back seat next to the twins.

"Kittens!" Damien squealed looking into the box.

"Shhh, you'll wake them," Jack spoke in soft baby voices and I smiled shaking my head at them. They really were too cute sometimes.

"I think they're out cold," Stark said taking a seat next to Erik. (Um weird…) "They didn't even stir when Stevie Rae carried the box out here, so I think it's probably ok to talk above a whisper."

"Why are we bringing kittens home?" Shaunee asked looking at me.

"Someone abandoned them," Stevie Rae said, "and they're too young to even eat solid food yet!" She finished appalled.

"Now that's just mean!" Shaunee said looking heated.

"I completely agree twin," Erin said outraged.

The ride home seemed amazingly short with everyone taking turns holding and playing with the kittens. I barely noticed when Darius drove through the front gate and the Hummer stopped. I had been holding one of the multicolored kittens who was a little more feisty that the black one I had held earlier. I laughed as he tried to swing his paws at pieces of Erin's hair that moved back and forth in the breeze that had been flowing through the window. I placed the kitten back in the box and climbed from the car as my stomach growled again in protest of me doing anything other than eating.

"Why don't you girls head down to the dining hall?" Erik said as Darius let us out and then left to pull the Hummer into the parking garage. He shook his head laughing as my stomach gave another loud growl at his suggestion. "Stark and I can take the kittens and the supplies up to the dorms and meet you there."

"Are you sure?" I asked as he picked up the box.

"It'll only take us a second, Zoey," Stark said taking the bag from me.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Aphrodite said from behind me. "I need a salad, ASAP!"

"I think we're all pretty famished," Damien said as he and Jack walked past us holding hands.

"Well, I guess they're not waiting around," I said smiling at both Stark and Erik. "So I guess we'll see you there." They both nodded and headed off to the dorms while Aphrodite, Stevie Rae, the twins and I began following after Damien and Jack.

"Ok, can I just say that it's kind of weird that Stark and Erik are working together?" Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang.

"It's definitely weird," I said thinking about how awkward it had been just seconds ago. "It's weird, but I think it's a good thing. It makes things easier when I don't have to worry about them fighting anyway," I shrugged.

"Yeah, but how do you know who to kiss?" Shaunee asked. "You just had two fiiine men standing in front of you. I would have been confused as…"

"That's probably why she chose not to kiss either of them," Aphrodite said cutting Shaunee off and rolling her eyes. I smirked slightly. I had been about to kiss one of them, before I remembered where we were and whose company we were in.

"She could've just kissed…" Shaunee's words were cut off by an ear piercing scream followed by more heartbreaking cries. I looked around us frantically seeing nothing as fear began to fill the night air around us once more. Only this time it was more than just fear that I felt. It was fear, hatred, anger, wrath, loneliness, and heartbreak. I felt my skin crawl as more screams filled the sky around us and my throat began to constrict in fear. I felt terrified and anxious, like I couldn't breathe and what was even more frightening was that these feelings weren't my own!

"There," Aphrodite gasped pointing to the trap door in the wall. "They're outside the grounds," she breathed once again looking around her. I could tell they were all feeling the same thing as me, a terror that was not their own, but that was quickly becoming a part of them.

"Come on," I said as I heard another scream of pain. There was no mistaking it. They were definitely cries of pain. It sounded as if whoever it was, was in great agony. I ran through my group of friends trying to force back the feelings that were surrounding me. _They're not your feelings!_ I thought desperately, _they're not your own, move past them!_ I reached for the trap door which looked like just part of the brick wall surrounding the school and threw it open. I went through and instantly took a step back.

"Oh my Goddess!" Aphrodite said stopping just behind me.

"What happened to them?" Shaunee asked.

"Someone get, Neferet," I said shaking myself. I was only vaguely aware that the twins were running back into the school as I looked at the scene around me. I kneeled down gently rolling one of the four fledglings over.

"She's unconscious," Stevie Rae said her voice shaking a little. "They all are," She said dropping to her knees beside me.

I recognized each of them; there were two fourth former girls and two fifth former boys, all of whom had been coming to Dark Daughter meetings over the last month. I swallowed as I examined their bodies. Each of them were covered with bruises and gashes from head to toe. The cuts were deep and blood was still pouring from them filling the night air with its delicious smell. I forced myself past it and could tell that Stevie Rae was trying to do the same.

"It's gone," Aphrodite whispered.

"What?" I questioned looking up at her.

"Whatever it was, or whoever it was is gone now. Can't you feel the difference?" She asked looking around her. I paused for a second. There was a difference, the fear and negative emotions that had been plaguing us had suddenly disappeared. The night was calm now, with the only proof that anything had been out of place, the fledglings that were now lying in front of me badly injured and bleeding.

"What happened?" Neferet asked as she and six warriors burst through the trap door, including Darius, Erik and Stark.

"I don't know," I said looking her in the eye as she dropped to her knees by my side as well. She reached out touching the first girl gently and then pulled her hand away.

"We need to get them to the infirmary immediately," she said standing and looking out through the trees. "I want this area fully searched," she said looking at Darius and Stark, her eyes turning dangerous. I shuddered slightly, but realized that her expression was that of a protectress, a fierce High Priestess.

"Of course, Priestess," Darius said fisting over his heart.

She nodded and then looked back at me, "I'll need your assistance, Zoey." She turned then to the remaining warriors and began directing them to lift the unconscious fledglings onto stretchers.

"You guys should go on to the dining hall," I whispered to Aphrodite, Stevie Rae and the twins. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Are you sure?" Erin asked looking back at the fledglings who were now being carried back through the trap door.

"Yes," I said firmly. Then with even more authority I added, "And do me a favor, stick together tonight."

They nodded as we walked back onto the school grounds and parted ways with me following after Neferet and the Warriors.

Neferet was a ways ahead of me though I could still hear her giving orders as she entered the infirmary. I looked around and sighed. The night really was quiet and clear and it was hard to believe that anything so horrible had happened only minutes ago. I reached the door to the infirmary and turned taking one last look around me. There standing in the middle of the school grounds with shimmery silver wisps surrounding her was Marla. Her hands were down at her side and she looked completely calm as she stared towards the wall as if she were once again watching something no one else could see. I heard a howl from off in the distance and then Marla turned, her eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before she began walking back in the direction of the dorms.


	12. Ah Hell

I walked back to my room quietly contemplating everything. I didn't know what to think. I had suspected there was something different about Marla since the day she arrived, but could she have been responsible for injuring her class mates? That didn't seem right. Sure, Marla had been out on the grounds and I was certain this time that I had not just been imagining the silvery wisps, but I didn't get the sense that she was evil. I never had felt that she was evil, just secretive, which in and of its self was frustrating me. She may have not brought harm to those fledglings, but I knew she knew who had. Her eyes had told me at least that much when she had looked up at me.

My cell phone rang and I let out a happy sigh as I looked at the number. "Hey grandma," I said sounding drained. Her call couldn't have been more perfect. She was the one person in all the world that I could always talk to without feeling judged. It had been too long since I had heard her voice and I realized I hadn't told her anything that had been going on in the last few weeks.

"Are you all right, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya?" My grandma asked her voice sounding concerned. "You sound troubled. Aphrodite hasn't had another vision has she?"

"No, although that might have helped us," I said frowning "Her visions haven't been very clear lately and she's been getting extremely annoyed about it. Natasha's been helping her through it though and she actually had a vision the other day that she was able to control."

"That's wonderful," my grandma said proudly.

I tried to sound just as happy but my "yeah," came out a little too softly and a little too distracted.

"What's going on there?" My grandma asked her voice turning troubled.

"Four fledglings were attacked tonight," I said softly picturing their bodies lying in the infirmary. There had been more than just cuts and bruises and one of the girls actually had some internal bleeding.

"Are they alright?" My grandma asked sincerely.

"Neferet is seeing to them," I said quickly to ease her worry, "but, we don't have a clue as to who's behind this, but the injuries were," I stopped sighing again. "Familiar," I whispered realizing why they had given me an eerie feeling earlier. They looked just like Marla's when she had shown up at the House of Night. I wondered if Neferet had noticed.

"Familiar how?" My grandma asked drawing my attention back to our conversation.

"A girl came to the House of Night a couple days ago with the exact same injuries; only I just now realized they were the same. Which means whoever was after her also attacked the group of fledglings tonight," I said thinking out loud.

"Then perhaps this other girl can give you some answers," my grandma said wisely and I wished it were that simple.

"Her name is Marla, and actually I'm her mentor," I said resolutely.

"Mentor, that is a big job," my grandma said encouragingly.

"I know, but there is just so much going on with her and it's like the more I try to figure it all out, the more confused I get. I just don't know what to do. She was out there tonight, not with the kids, but out on the grounds and I just don't know what to make of it. I don't think she was a part of anything, but I also think that maybe she might have some information about what happened," I babbled quickly.

"If you think she knows something, daughter, then you need to confront her," my grandma said seriously.

"I know," I said again, "but it's more complicated than that," I whispered not sure how to explain the visions or what I had seen tonight.

"Zoey, what else is there?" my grandma asked me sensing my apprehension.

I sighed, "Neferet made me her mentor because I was the one who saw her coming. Nyx showed her to me, only I didn't know at the time that I was having the dreams because eventually Marla would be Marked. In the dreams," I began slowly, "she was running and she was terrified. Her body hurt and she was covered from head to toe with cuts and bruises like the four fledglings tonight."

"Oh, Zoeybird," my grandma gasped.

"That's not all," I said carefully. "Grandma there was something strange going on even then. When I saw her in the dreams she was still human, but she was running extremely fast. It almost reminds me of how the Son's of Erebus run," I said thinking about the few times Darius had carried me across campus in less than seconds. "But even running that fast, whoever was after her still seemed to be catching up to her."

"What else was going on in the dream?" My grandma asked and I could almost picture her eyes narrowing.

"She seemed to be surrounded by these strange silver wisps that flew around her. It was like watching silver wind fly around her, but it seemed like it was a part of her as well. And she wasn't alone. It looked as if a wolf was running with her," I said trying to picture the creature. "It appeared in the silver taking on the form of a wolf, growled and then disappeared only to reappear ahead of her, as if it was leading her," I said thoughtfully.

"Zoey, I need you to consider carefully that this girl may have a connection to the spiritual realm," my grandma said thoughfully.

"You mean you think she has an affinity for spirit?" I asked feeling confused. Our circle was complete. It seemed weird that Nyx would give someone a spirit affinity on this campus.

"Perhaps," my grandma said, "but, I'm talking about being connected to the other world that surrounds us. Zoey, you grew up learning the Cherokee teachings, you know that there are many beings in this world that we cannot see. Throughout our culture there have been many stories of those who were able to see and converse with the spirits. It may be that your Marla is one of them."

I was stunned to silence. That actually seemed to fit. "So you think that the wolves are actually spirits?" I asked trying make all the pieces of the puzzle come together, although there was still a lot I needed answers to.

"Wolves are often thought of as the messengers between the spiritual world and the natural world," My grandma said wisely. "If she does have a connection to the spiritual realm then it would not surprise me that she has wolves near to her. They are great protectors and very loyal to their pack which is like their family."

"So she would have a gift of sight in a way?" I asked still confused on exactly what having a connection to the spiritual realm meant.

"Yes, but she may also be able to become spirit, which would explain the inhuman speeds you saw," my grandma said softly.

"And how she was able to sneak away the other night without anyone seeing," I said observantly.

"Daughter, I must warn you that if it is spirits you are dealing with you may be in more danger than you realize. You know that we are not always able to tell when a spirit has come against us until it has already begun," my grandma said solemnly.

I nodded to myself knowing she was right, "I need to talk to Marla."

"Take care, Zoeybird. Your goddess has not left you defenseless, and neither has your heritage."

"Thanks grandma," I said smiling a little. "I love you."

"I love you to, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, and I'm always here if you need me."

I sighed again as I hung up the phone. It was time to get some answers.

I walked down the hallway determinedly. Grandma was right, if there were spirits out there then we needed to know and we needed to be ready for them. I stopped outside taking a deep breath and then knocked on the door. I heard stirring and then timid footsteps as someone approached.

"I saw you out there," I said as soon as Marla opened the door. I looked around her to make sure Jaylynn wasn't in the room and then walked in closing the door behind us. I tuned back to her examining her liquid eyes. Her expression was calm and resigned. "Marla, what's going on?" I asked her. I took her by the shoulders and gently sat her down in front of me. "I need you to tell me the truth. Do you know what happened out there tonight?"

She looked at me studying my expression. I expected a yes or no answer, but her response surprised me.

"When the goddess Nyx came to me," she began quietly meeting my eyes steadily and I could tell in that moment she had decided to trust me, "and said I would be Marked in only a matter of days, I knew what that meant. That meant I was going to die," she said quietly, her eyes turning sad and I could see the pain she had been hiding beginning to break through. "That's how it works. If they find out you've been Marked they kill you before you can turn into a vampyre."

"What?" I asked not quite understanding what she was telling me, or how this had anything to do with the four fledglings that were now in the infirmary with Neferet.

"The Order of the Righteous," she whispered. "They hide among the Elders, but they are not of the People of Faith. At least not completely. They've broken off and formed their own sect. they consider themselves the ultimate judges of right and wrong. They're really good at fooling people, but I know the truth. She grew quiet for a moment looking off toward the window. "They believe it is their job to purge the world of all evil," she said, her eyes becoming hard and distant, "beginning with their own family."

I felt my stomach turn, "What did they do, Marla?" I asked softly.

Her eyes seemed to focus again as she turned to me, "Maddie was the first," she said a tear sliding down her cheeks. I remembered Maddie. She was the first fledgling who had rejected the change before she even made it to the school. This confused me more. I didn't understand how it was all related.

"She was so scared when she first got Marked. She knew her parents would be angry," Marla continued staring off into space once again as if she were seeing a whole other world than the room in front of us. "Her parents called in the elders for prayer. Everyone was there, including my family. They put oils on her and asked for forgiveness of her sins."

I shook my head in disbelief. The scene she was describing was all too familiar to me. My mom and the step-loser had had a similar reaction to my being Marked, only I hadn't waited around for the elders to pray over me. I had snuck out the window and ran to my grandma's lavender farm.

"When none of that worked, they had one of their secret 'elder meetings,'" she practically spit the words. "They came out with some sort of medicine, something that was supposed to help. But, it didn't help," she looked at me her eyes filling with hatred as she recalled the memory. She took in a shaky breath as another tear fell from her liquid brown eyes, "a few hours later the coughing began. As it continued to get worse her parents decided that no one was allowed to go into Maddie's room. I heard her crying out, Zoey," she said looking at me with such turmoil I could practically feel the pain spilling from her soul. "She was begging for help, but they said that only God could help her now. They left her up there all alone! I couldn't help her," she whispered. "It wasn't long and the coughing stopped and when we went up there Maddie was lying on the floor," Marla said, her tears flowing freely now. "She was covered in blood; it even looked as if she had been crying it."

I pulled Marla to me trying to sooth her as she sobbed in my arms. Her body shook as she clung to me, her fingers wrapping in the fabric of my shirt while she cried. We sat like that for several long minutes, me comforting her while she cried. Finally she calmed down, her breathing once again becoming normal. "Marla," I whispered softly, "I need to know what happened next."

She pulled back using her hands to wipe the tears from her face. "A few weeks later it happened again to another church member's daughter. They prayed for her too, but it didn't help. They soon decided to try the secret medicine," she sneered. "Katie died a few hours later." She looked at me and I understood.

"They were poisoning them," I said slowly and she nodded. I swallowed forcing my stomach to be still. The poison wouldn't have killed them directly the way it would a human, but it would've cased their body to become weak from trying to fight it off and then eventually sick. Without a coven their bodies would soon have begun to reject the change. I felt my eyes widen as another thought occurred to me. Jacob's father was an active church member. This would explain what Neferet had found in his blood after he returned from spending the day with his family.

"They were saving their children's souls," Marla said her face twisting in disgust. She shut her eyes, squeezing them as tight as she could for a moment and then letting out a slow breath she opened them. "It's not about God anymore," she said shaking her head. "It's about their rules, their laws, and what they think is right."

I could see that. I had always wondered about the difference between Sister Mary Angela and the People of Faith Elders. How could they possibly worship the same God? It never occurred to me that maybe they didn't, that maybe the Elders had strayed.

"When you found out you would be Marked," I began for her.

"I ran," she said simply. "But they already knew what was going on," she said smirking at the irony.

"How?" I asked confused. Nyx had warned her that should have been enough. Unlike us the People of Faith weren't highly intuitive.

"Nyx told me she would give me a gift so that I might survive even though I was still human. It was a gift that would allow me to escape and to truly see what was going on around me. She placed a hand over my heart and I shut my eyes as an icy liquid began to flow through me. When I opened them she was gone and I could see all kinds of things I couldn't before." She gazed at me intently almost willing me to believe her. "Hideous creatures surrounded me house, unlike anything I had even seen before. Some were big and some were small, all of them were terrifying." She grew quiet for a moment, almost thoughtful. "I locked my door just before my father got up the stairs. He pounded on it demanding that I allow them to try and 'save' me. I knew I didn't have much time. Somehow he already knew everything that had gone on. I jumped out the window and started to turn. That was worse, because the spirit like creatures were waiting for me. I had barely made it to the edge of my yard when they grabbed me."

She continued, "Their nails tore into my skin and everything became a blur as they beat against me. But, the thing I remember most clearly is my parents closing all the doors and windows and pretending as if it wasn't even happening. I kicked and screamed and faught as hard as I could. I thought I was going to die, the pain was so bad," she shook her head remembering. "In desperation I cried out for help, hoping anyone would hear me though I had no clue what they would be able to do against creatures they couldn't see. I wasn't expecting what showed up."

"The wolves," I said softly finally beginning to understand what I had seen in the visions.

Her eyes flashed to mine in surprise, "yes," she said blinking in confusion.

"Nyx shows us when a fledgling is going to be Marked. I saw you coming, I just couldn't figure out what I was seeing," I explained.

She sighed nodding.

"What happened next?" I prompted.

"I quickly began to learn the power Nyx had given me," she said once again becoming trancelike as she remembered the events she was describing. "I could become spirit, and enter their world. I could travel at amazing speeds and even effect the earth around me."

"Earth?" I questioned.

"Everything on this planet has a spirit," she smiled slightly. "Spirit allows you to create." She held out her hand palm up and I watched amazed as a flower appeared and bloomed in her hand out of nothing. She passed me the silky flower and I gazed at it astonished. It was unlike any flower on earth, orangish red with long peddles like a lily, but definitely now a lily. "They can create weapons out of nothing," she said softly causing my eyes to lift from the flower. "They can cause the atmosphere around you to become unsturdy or unsafe or just different," she sighed. "I attempted to do the same when I ran, but it was the wolves that saved me. The wolves fought them off so that I could get away."

I nodded. The pieces all seemed to be falling into place.

"They're growing stronger," Marla whispered. "They're growing stronger and they're surrounding the school. Demons," she said staring out the window and I felt the familiar chill sweep down my spine. "They thrive on power," she explained looking back at me. "That's how the elders convince them to join them. Vampyre blood is extremely powerful, even fledgling blood can make them stronger. The more that is consumed, the more that is spilt the more powerful they will become until they are eventually no longer just spirits, but hideous monsters that are able to walk among us. We've already seen that they can do damage enough in spirit form because the barrier that held them back has been removed."

"By the Elders," I finished for her appalled. I could feel the alarmed expression on my face; feel my lungs expanding at a faster pace than normal. These were more than just spirits; they were demons as she had said, creatures that should exist only in the darkest realms of the earth. Could humans really be so stupid as to believe that these spirits wouldn't eventually turn on the later? Did they not understand the evil they were releasing? No, they didn't, because they couldn't see past they're hatred for us. (And really, why did people keep feeling the need to release dark forces that were better left trapped?)

"So the night at the fairgrounds?" I asked.

She nodded, "They were out there. I sent the wolves out after them just like tonight."

I shook my head. I knew she was telling the truth. I could just feel it in my gut. "Out of curiosity, what happened after the bridge broke? I saw you fall in and it looked like you were having a hard time even staying above water."

"I was. It hurt, everything hurt, so swimming was very hard for me. I could feel the last pieces of my energy leaving my body when a hand reached in and pulled me out. I was terrified that it was one of those creatures, but it wasn't. It was a Vampyre. He Marked me and left and I stumbled my way towards the House of Night knowing it was my only chance at surviving."

"That's why I stopped seeing you," I said in understanding. We both jumped as my cell phone went off. I flipped it open relieved to hear Starks voice on the other end.

"Hey, where are you?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

"In Marla's room." I glanced at her quickly and then continued, "Can you round everyone up? We need to have a meeting. I'll meet you in Nyx's temple in five."

"Ok," He said simply. "Just don't leave until I come to get you. It's not safe out there right now."

"Trust me, I know," I whispered and shut the phone.


	13. The Truth

"What?!" Shuanee was the first to speak after I had finished explaining Marla's gift and what exactly had attacked the four fledglings tonight. I gazed around the temple looking at each of them. Most of them were completely shocked. Only Aphrodite seemed to not be surprised by this turn of events.

"But, I don't understand, Zoey," Stevie Rae continued. "How are demon spirits able to attack fledglings?" I felt Marla squeeze my hand and knew she was afraid they weren't going to believe us. She hadn't let go of my hand since we left the dorm room, which had been an interesting walk in itself. She could see everything, spirits that I couldn't and though none of them had yet crossed our walls I didn't like that they were standing just outside watching us.

I took a deep breath inhaling before I answered, "The people of Faith elders have been releasing them."

"That figures," Aphrodite murmured under her breath.

"They're not really the Elders anymore," Marla whispered. It was the first time most of them had heard her speak and they all lifted their heads watching her as she continued. "They've stopped surviving which is what and Elder really is supposed to do. They've made it so that church is about pleasing them and following all of their rules for what is right and what is wrong. They pretend to be led by God, but they disregard a lot of his teachings," Marla said softly.

"More to the point," I said looking at each of them, "is that in their hatred for us they have found a way to release these spirits and are targeting us."

"And you can see them?" Darius questioned Marla who nodded.

"Yes," She said meeting his eyes, "Nyx gifted me with an ability to see the supernatural world around me. She knew it was the only way for me to survive."

"Then you can fight them right?" Damien asked her.

She shook her head, "Not really, no. Nyx has allowed me to see them and do some of the same things they can, but other than the wolves I have no other means of protection. Besides that, the demons are getting stronger and the stronger they get the less damage the wolves will be able to do."

Most of my group was staring at her confused and I realized that besides Aphrodite I hadn't really relayed to them any of the details surrounding what I had seen in the visions of Marla coming. Even when I explained her gift and her escape I had kind of just glossed over it.

"Wolves are messengers between the spiritual realm and our own. They've kind of become Marla's spiritual guides," I said trying to explain.

She nodded giving me a little smile and then let out two short whistles. I watched amazed as the silver wisps began to float around her and then stretch out. Next to her two small forms began to take shape and my mouth dropped when two wolf cubs seemed to step through the silvery veil and into the room. Marla kneeled down smiling as the two puppies began climbing on her and trying to kiss her face.

"These are the two newest members of the pack," she said hugging one of them close to her. This is Shira she said petting and black and gray wolf with blue eyes, "and this is Raina," she motioned to the other puppy that was mostly white with a few patches of black. Both were extremely beautiful.

"Oh-my-gosh they're sooo cute," Jack squeeled walking over. "Can I pet them?" He asked. Marla nodded and I giggled as Jack kneeled down and was attacked by the wolf pups. They were definitely a lot rougher than Duchess. The pounced on him pawing his head and biting on his shirt in a playful manner. I smiled as the rest of my friends slowly approached each petting the puppies and laughing when they were playfully attacked.

Marla let out another short whistle and both the puppies instantly ran back to her side. "The wolves can help us she said again, but only so much, especially once the demons take on a physical form," she said shivering. "The damage they're inflicting now will be nothing compared to the damage they will be able to do then."

"What about a circle?" Erin asked. "Our circle has been able to protect us from spirits before."

"You guys can't maintain a circle forever," Stark said quietly.

"No," I began slowly, "but there are many protective spells that can be put around the school using the power of our circle."

"Besides that, won't we be able to use our affinities once they take on a physical form?" Shaunee asked.

I thought about it for a minute, "we might be able to use them now."

"There is a definite possibility," Darius said nodding. "If they can cross over enough to harm us than your affinities should be able to do some damage to them."

"It couldn't hurt," Stark agreed, though he looked frustrated as he gazed at his bow and arrow. It would be hard to fight against something we couldn't see.

"What's going on in here?" Neferet's voice asked as she and Natasha walked through the temple doors. I turned to find her eyes piercing through me and swallowed. She looked tired, but still powerful and completely in control of every graceful move she made. She glanced around the room and then brought her eyes back to me with a questioning gaze.

Natasha however just smiled shaking her head, "I thought we agreed to let the council in on your secret meetings from now on?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"I thought that only applied for while the High Council was here," Aphrodite said lightly as Natasha narrowed her eyes at her in a scolding manner, though we could all tell Aphrodite wasn't in any real trouble from her comment.

"This school has its own council Aphrodite, who would like to be made aware when things are going on in this school," she said looking from Aphrodite to me before turning to the rest of our group. "So I'm guessing we have determined Marla's gift?" Natasha asked glancing at Marla who was still surrounded by silver and two wolf cubs looking completely freaked. Both of the puppies were growling as they circled her and I assumed they were going off of what Marla was feeling which was anxiousness.

"Marla," I whispered reaching out to her once more. "It's ok," I said eyeing the wolves as she took my hand. She let out two short whistles again and I watched in fascination as both the puppies walked back through the silver which then shimmered one last time and disappeared. "Marla has a connection to the spiritual realm," I said looking back at Natasha and then Neferet. "Nyx gave her this gift because the People of Faith elders have launched a spiritual attack on the House of Night and Vampyres in general. That's what happened tonight to those fledglings and also what happened to Marla in her attempt to escape and come here."

Natasha nodded, "I've sensed that the world around us was shifting and both Neferet and I have been senseing danger for a while. We just couldn't place it. I guess now we know why. We wouldn't be able to see an attack from the spiritual realm until it had already begun." She turned to Aphrodite, "I guess we also now know why your visions have been so cloudy and unfocused."

"You were having visions about this?" I asked stunned.

"I didn't know I was having visions about this," she said giving me a hard look. "I saw darkness and felt a lot of fear and pain, but I couldn't tell what was going on or who was causing it."

"Because you wouldn't be able to see the spirits," I nodded understanding. I sighed and then looked back up at both of the High Priestesses, "There's more," I said slowly. "They've been poisoning fledglings which is why those two girls never made it here and also explains what you found in Jacobs blood," I said looking at Neferet whose face had gone hard and cold. I heard my friends around me gasp and looked back over my shoulder.

"That's how Jacob died?" Erik asked looking appalled.

"Yes," I said firmly. "They're killing their own children in an attempt to keep them from becoming one of us. They're claiming that it is to save their children's soul," I said shaking my head and feeling my own anger rising along with the sick feeling in my stomach. I looked back at Neferet who had been uncharacteristically quiet. She met my eyes and I could see that she was struggling with her own hatred for the human race, a hatred that if I was honest with myself, I was now sharing. Well at least for the People of Faith Elders.

"You're certain," Neferet asked looking at me alone.

I nodded, "Marla is certain and I believe Marla. Everything fit's, Neferet. Besides that I can feel it in my gut, Marla is telling the truth."

She looked from me to Natasha and I could tell she was struggling with what the right decisions to make were. Finally she swallowed clearing her throat softly as if there had never been any question about what she was going to do, and I was sure to the others that was exactly how it appeared. "Call detective Marx," she said looking at me. "Tell him we have reason to believe that those two girls did not just simply reject the change but had a push in that direction. As far as the spiritual attack they are launching on us we are more than prepared to set up a defensive perimeter. I want the all of you to meet us just outside the walls of the school in an hour for a circle casting," she said eyeing each of my friends who met her gaze and nodded. She then turned back to me, "Zoey, you will need to stay with Natasha and me until that point. You are about to set up your first defense."

"What about parent visitation night?" Erik asked. "It's tomorrow. Should we cancel it?"

"No," Neferet and Natasha said at the same time.

"Let the parents come," Natasha said. "We won't deny any of the students the opportunity to spend some time with their family."

"Aside from that," Neferet continued, "If any of those family members are Elders it will give us a chance to observe them and watch for any suspicious behavior. However, I propose that forbid any home visits for at least the time being."

"I agree," Natasha said softly. "At least until the police can determine how each of those fledglings died. We will not risk losing any more students the way we lost Jacob."

I stood in awe as I gazed at both Natasha and Neferet. I could clearly see the anger burning in each of them and the power that surrounded them and I shuddered glad that they were both fighting for us. We were as of this moment at war with the People of Faith Elders and those who followed them, which meant both my mom and the step-loser. Ah crap!

**A/N – Hey everyone, I'm writing another story called **_**Fear **_**that is actually part of this story only from Marla's perspective. It's based on from the time Marla finds out she is going to be Marked to about chapter 12 in this story when she tells Zoey her story and everything else that is going on. It gives more details as to what happened to her as well as to the demon spirits. I hope you all check it out and thanks again for the wonderful reviews!!! ******


	14. Hidden Dangers

I stood in the center of our circle breathing hard. We were positioned just outside the schools walls and I knew as long as we all remained inside the circle we would be safe from whatever was out there. There was only a few of us out here. Besides my circle, was Neferet, Natasha, Stark and Marla. Aphrodite, Darius, Jack and Erik had chosen to waft the smudging stick all throughout the campus while we tried to set up a circle of defense around the school grounds.

"Concentrate," Neferet whispered as she gripped my upper arms tighter in a desperate attempt to give me a little more strength. My energy levels were already draining extremely fast, my heart beat was racing as if I was running a marathon, and my legs were already starting to feel like wobbly jello. "Slow your breathing down," Neferet said calmly. I was trying, but it wasn't that easy. I had been learning how to use and control the elements over the last month or so, and I was getting better, but I had never had to try and focus that energy around anything as large as the entire school before, and it was taking everything I had.

I thought about Nyx centering myself around her. I could see her face, and hear her voice as if she were standing right next to me. I wished she really were standing right next to me. How could she possibly expect me to fight against what I couldn't see? I felt like my knees were going to buckle and groaned.

"Just a bit more, Zoey," I heard Natasha say from somewhere on my left as Neferet sent me another burst of energy.

"That's it!" Neferet whispered fiercely. "You're there! Now begin focusing on an element, trust in Nyx to lead you to the right one."

I took a deep breath in feeling like I would probably be able to sleep for days after this. I was so tired and all I wanted was to rest. I watched Nyx's face focusing on her and listening carefully to my intuition. Nyx had led me in several different ways before whether by appearance or just by a thought or a feeling. Any of those would do.

_Fire and water, though most consider them opposites, often work together in many ways, _Nyx's voice whispered to me.

Two? She wanted me to use two elements as a defense for the school. I hadn't even attempted that in my morning studies with Neferet yet!

_Trust in yourself my u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya! Trust in your gifts and know that I am never far from you._

I did as she said and began focusing on fire and water as a combination, letting both the elements flow through me. I could feel them mixing within me and I made a face. It felt strange like the fire was becoming thicker, more dense to match the water.

"Zoey?" Neferet questioned softly, sensing the power I was using to control both elements. She seemed to understand I was focusing more than one and gripped me tighter than before. "Stay focused," she whispered coaching me through it.

I nodded as I began to feel the familiar tickle of the elements flowing around and through me. I heard Marla gasp beside me and smiled a little. "I need to be able to see," I whispered over my shoulder.

"Open them slowly, Zoey," Neferet replied. "Make sure you stay focused on your task."

I gave one last nod and then slowly opened my eyes. A small fire rope was weaving itself through the fingers of one hand while water flowed through the fingers of the other. Ever so slowly, taking deep calming breaths, I lifted my hands, aligning my palms so that they were facing each other and then brought them together. The effect was immediate. Steam flew from my clasped hands rising into the air around us. Within moments electricity seemed to fill the air as the two elements battled with each other. I threw my hands forward separating them and concentrating on covering the school grounds. I watched in awe as a silver line like the one that bound our circle began spreading along the ground circling the school and then disappeared into the earth. I looked at the grass and noted that though it looked the same it was entirely different. Heat seemed to be rising from it but not straight heat like from a fire. It was like lightening, filled with energy that would strike out at any who tried to cross its path.

"They're retreating," Marla whispered.

"You're sure?" Stark asked.

"Yes. I can still see them, but they have moved back," she said softly. "I think they'll try to keep their distance," she said slowly, "at least for now."

"Zoey, release your elements," Neferet said softly as well.

I nodded closing the circle and then releasing the elements I had used to create the defensive perimeter. Neferet caught me as began to fall and I clung to her desperately trying to remain standing.

"Don't fight it, Zoeybird," She whispered tenderly to me in her motherly voice. "You did well, but you are going to need to rest."

She wasn't going to get an argument out of me. I wanted to rest and I felt like sleep couldn't come soon enough.

"Here," Natasha whispered handing me a pouch of warm liquid and I knew she was giving me the one thing that would give me enough strength to at least make it back into the school. Blood. I lifted the bag to my lips and downed its contents, sighing as the rich taste exploded in my mouth and a warm energy began to spread through my body renewing me slightly. I licked my lips as I finished and took a deep breath looking at each of my friends.

I smiled sheepishly as I took in Marla's surprised expression. I had forgotten that she had only just arrived at the House of Night, and though she had to know that vampyres needed blood, it was probably a very different experience watching someone drink it.

"That was remarkable, Zoey," Damien said pulling my attention away from Marla's stunned look. He grinned at me, "you're definitely getting stronger."

"I particularly like that you used both fire and water," Shaunee said looking at Erin.

"I completely agree twin," Erin said looking a little smug.

I rolled my eyes, "that was Nyx's decision, not mine," I said giving each of them a small smile. "Trust me, had it been my decision I…" I stopped speaking as a gurgling noise caught my attention. My eyebrows pulled together in confusion as I looked around and then screamed, "No!"

Stevie Rae was standing completely rigid gasping for air, that she was clearly not getting. Her eyes were wide with terror and her fingers were closed around her own throat as if she were choking.

"Stevie Rae!" I yelled trying to pry her hands away from her neck. She didn't even move but stood still as a board, her eyes were completely blank and unseeing as they stared straight ahead. I looked down trying to figure it out. She was inside the line; the spirits shouldn't have been able to reach her. "Marla, what's happening?!" I looked over my shoulder at her to see her face just as panicked and confused as everyone else's.

"I…I'm not sure," she stammered looking past me. "They're not moving," she said shaking her head.

"Zoey, try to move her into the school grounds," Neferet said coming to stand beside me.

I pulled on Stevie Rae gently and felt my heart beat accelerate when it did absolutely nothing. It was as if she was glued to the ground and nothing I did could move her. I reached back for her hands trying to move them again. I knew we only had seconds before she passed out all together.

"She's not in the line, she's on it!" Marla said suddenly. I looked back down. She was right. Stevie Rae hadn't completely crossed the line when she had moved from her position in the circle casting, but neither was she completely on our side.

"I thought you said that they were backing away?" Stark asked raising his bow and arrow and aiming in every direction, though he had no clue who or what he was aiming for.

"They did!" Marla said desperately. "None of them are near us right now…"

"They wouldn't necessarily have to be," Neferet's voice cut through our panic easily. Her voice was completely cold as she gazed out into the trees. "Marla, are you using your gift right now?" Neferet asked her, her voice calmer but still very intense.

"I can always see…" Marla began.

"But are you using your gift?" Neferet questioned intently. I had no idea where Neferet was going with this. All I could do was keep trying to pull on Stevie Rae in a desperate attempt to free her from whatever had a hold on her. "When Natasha and I walked into the temple this evening you were surrounded by spirit, you were half in that world, were you not?" Neferet asked directly.

"Yes," Marla said slowly seeming to understand and I thought I did to. Marla could see the spirits all the time, but she may not have been able to see the spirit world unless she was in spirit form. I watched as the silver wisps began flowing out and around Marla. Her skin became paler than normal, even for a fledgling, almost as if she were becoming transparent. She almost reminded me of the ghost of Christmas past from the Muppet Christmas carol only with brown hair and dark eyes. I watched Marla's breathing become easier as the silver grew brighter around her. It was like she was gaining strength and light. She looked around her, her eyes darting every which way. Finally her eyes seemed to focus and her breathing hitched for a second. "The trees!" Marla gasped pointing at a nearby oak. "They're using the trees."

"Shoot it!" Neferet yelled fiercely causing me to shiver at the power in her voice. She looked at Stark who raised his bow pulling back the arrow and then quickly releasing. The arrow sliced through the air shimmering as it found its mark in the heart of the tree. I shuddered again as a high pitched hissing sound like a tea kettle sounded from the tree. It was a sound of agony and of pain. The leaves slowly folded up falling to the ground and disintegrating, while the branches began to curl in on themselves. The bark turned black and I watched in horror as the tree died before our eyes.

"They can posses' trees?" Erin asked looking freaked. I looked up to see both Natasha and Neferet exchanging glances and knew that this turn of events had them as worried as the rest of us despite the way they appeared to everyone else. I had to admit, this wasn't good. If they could posses trees that meant they could probably also possess other things as well. Marla had told me that everything on the earth has a spirit. That meant, right now, nothing was safe.

I heard Stevie Rae taking in deep shaky breaths and looked back to her. Around her neck now slacked was a vine that had not been visible only moments before. I reached up quickly pulling the dead plant from around her and then hugged her to me, making sure we were both safe inside the protective ring that surrounded the school. She was breathing heavily and more than a little shaky. I pulled back slightly examining her and felt my own anger beginning to rise as I saw the purple bruises that wrapped around her neck and arms.

"She'll heel quickly, Zoey," Neferet whispered reassuringly while also examining her. She sighed seemingly content that the damage to Stevie Rae was not as serious as it could have been, but I could tell she was still upset. She looked at me her green eyes filled with concern for us, but beneath that I could see the power that she still held. She was definitely struggling, a struggle she was letting me see. I could almost feel the hatred and anger that were filling her in this moment and at the same time there was the desire to follow Nyx and do what was right.

"It's not all humans," I reminded her as well as myself. Though in my case it was more of a reminder that it wasn't all of the People of Faith, it was the Elders.

"We will make this right," she nodded as Stark and I helped Stevie Rae back through the trap door.

"What happened?" Aphrodite asked running around the corner of the temple with Darius right next to her looking concerned. She looked at each of us before her eyes stopped on Stevie Rae. "Shit!" She said approaching her glancing at the bruises that ran along her neck. "I could feel her pain and how freaked out she was, but I didn't think…" Aphrodite said shaking her head.

"I thought your imprint was weakening," Shaunee said looking at Aphrodite's demeanor. She looked almost as bad as Stevie Rae did, only without the bruises. Her hair was messed up and she looked extremely pale.

"Clearly not enough," Aphrodite replied scowling.

"They don't share every emotion anymore," Darius explained, "But when the feelings are intense, such as overwhelming fear, it still is passed on to the other person."

"And at times like this, it pretty much bites," Stevie Rae murmured.

"No. Biting is how it happened," Aphrodite said glaring as we walked across the grounds heading towards the infirmary and the red fledgling dorms.

"Are you ok?" I asked Stevie Rae.

"I'm fine," she whispered in her okie twang as Stark and I helped her over to one of the chairs upon entering the infirmary.

"She just needs a little blood," Natasha said smiling as she poured some blood from the mini fridge into a glass for her. I could feel my own mouth watering as the smell hit the air, once again reminding me of how tired and drained I was. Stevie Rae consumed the glass in seconds, the black and blue lines clearing slowly from her skin as she drank. It was amazing how fast red Vampyres healed. They actually healed even quicker than regular vamps as long as they had human blood around.

I sat down next to her letting my head rest against her shoulder. "Stevie Rae, scaring your bff really isn't all that nice," I whispered as I shut my eyes. I yawned slightly as she giggled and I felt myself smile in response as I started drifting off. I could hear everyone around me still discussing what had happened with the tree, but my mind was already wondering off through cloudy mists and starry skies as I fell into a deep sleep, the last hour finally catching up with me.


	15. Dreams and Reality

_It was dark, which normally wouldn't be a problem, considering I have amazing night vision as a fledgling, but this was a different kind of darkness all together. There was no moon and that had to be because there was no sun either. I couldn't remember what happened to the sun or the moon, just that they were no longer admitting any light. I ran through the thick forest searching. I couldn't remember what I was searching for, but I knew it was important. I could feel it over the overwhelming sense of fear and dread that seemed to be following me. Were the trees getting closer together? That wasn't possible was it?_

_"Zoey!" My name echoed through the forest and I stopped spinning around searching for the source. "Zoey!" It cried again._

_I knew that voice! "Stevie Rae!" I shouted feeling panicked. "Stevie Rae where are you?!" I spun around trying to see through the forest but the trees just kept getting thicker. It was getting harder and harder to walk, let alone run. I started running to my left. I was pretty sure that's where the voice was coming from._

_"Zoey!" I stopped dead in my tracks turning in the opposite direction. Damien? I knew it was his voice. "Help us, Zoey!" His voice was rugged and terrified. I spun in a circle not sure which way I was supposed to go or who I was supposed to save first._

_"Zoey, help me," Marla's voice whispered to me and I looked over to see her walking towards me covered in blood. Cuts and bruises covered her body. "Please," her eyes pleaded with me, "You're my mentor." I walked over to her breathing heavy. She was injured worse than she had been last time. I reached out for her just as something grabbed her and pulled her back into the forest, away from me. Her screams of terror filled the night sky and I followed her, sure that I would also find Stevie Rae and Damien there. _

_I pushed aside the branches as I ran feeling thorns and twigs dig into my skin. I could feel the hot trickle of blood as it ran down my arms and legs, but I didn't care. I broke through the trees nearly falling into a clearing I hadn't been expecting to come. I placed my hands on my knees and stood trying to catch my breath. I could hear the forest moving around me. The trees were shifting again and I could hear hissing and roaring as the shadows seemed to move with them. I felt the earth move as the creatures walked, though I still couldn't see them and I felt like I was in Jurassic Park!_

_"Help us," Erin's voice whispered. I spun around widely, gasping when I saw every single one of my friends tied to trees by vines that were still moving and growing, tightening their hold. I looked at the trees and shivered. Their bark was darker and even the green leaves that covered them seemed less bright. It was as if something had changed the heart of the trees, taking away the life that usually filled them._

_I began walking towards them trying to block out the fear I was feeling. I took two steps and stopped as Stevie Rae let out another scream. The closer to them I moved the tighter the vines closed around them. I raised my hand ready to call fire to me to burn the vines away and stopped as the trees started shaking. Then, as if they had been part of the trees all along, the People of Faith Elders stepped out from inside the trees and I gasped again. They formed a half circle all looking at me, hatred and disgust decorating their features. I took an involuntary step back as they moved forward._

_"You should have let us save you," my mother's voice sounded from behind me. I turned to see her coming towards me holding a vile of 'secret medicine.' "Drink this, Zoey," my mother said her voice soft and tender. She almost sounded like the mother I used to know, when she had been giving me cough syrup as a child. "Drink this it will help you," she encouraged. I took a step away from her and felt hands grab me from behind._

_"NO!" I screamed trying to fight my way free._

_"Zoey!" Starks voice screamed through the chaos._

_His voice seemed to clear my head from the fear that was flowing through my mind. "Fire I need you," I yelled as that hands began to force me down while my mother got closer to me with the vile._

_"Zoey, Wake up!" Starks voice yelled again._

_Wake up?_

"Zoey, Zoey!" Starks voice repeated as he shook me awake. "Are you alright?" he asked as soon as I opened my eyes. He looked concerned, perhaps even frightened as he leaned over me, examining my face.

I looked around me completely dazed. I didn't remember going back to my room, but that's where I was. Stark or somebody must have carried me back from the infirmary. Either way I wasn't in any forest; I was at the House of Night. I sighed wiping my hand across my forehead. My skin was cold and sweaty and completely gross. I was definitely going to need a shower.

"Zoey?" Stark questioned and I realized I still hadn't answered him.

"Bad dream," I said clearing my throat as I sat up. "I think those demon creatures are starting to get to me." I shook my head trying to clear the images of the Elders surrounding me.

"You were really screaming," Stark said sitting down next to me on the bed. "You had me kind of worried."

I knew this must've seemed like a replay to him of win Kalona and Neferet were entering my dreams. "It was just a dream," I told him softly and I knew it was. "My mind is just trying to take everything in, including the fact that my parents might be involved."

"You're parents?" He questioned pulling me to his chest as we both leaned back against the bed frame.

"The step-loser is an Elder," I whispered even though he already knew that. Everyone in the whole state had to know. Since we had returned from Venice he had made it quite clear who he was and who he thought I was. "They were trying to poison me like the others," I said looking up at his face, "in the dream, I mean," I added quickly as Stark's eyes started to narrow. I didn't want him getting worked up even though it could very possibly have been true. Had the step- loser intended to kill me the day I was Marked? Even more disturbing was did my mother know it? Would she have gone along with it and just let him?

I thought that now she probably she would. I remembered her words to me when I had released her from Neferet in Venice. She had sworn that I was no longer her daughter, and that I was too consumed with evil. She now believed as the Step-loser believed, which was that Vampyres were all evil monsters. But would she have let him kill me then?

"Well hopefully we'll find out more about the situation today," he said confusing me slightly. "Parents visitations are just after lunch," he said in response to my mystified expression.

I had completely forgotten about parent visitations being today. The one good thing was that that meant I would get to see my grandma, and since I was pretty sure that my mother and the Step-loser wouldn't be coming, my day probably wouldn't be that bad. At least not a on a personal level anyway, I would still have to keep an eye on the other parents and look for anything suspicious. We had already lost three fledglings; we were not going to lose any more if I could help it.

"It's going to be ok, you know," Stark said softly playing with a strand of my hair. "The Sun's of Erebus are going to be scattered throughout the campus all night. None of the students will be left unattended for even a minute."

I nodded as his lips found mine and began to move against them gently. I pressed back firmly opening my mouth slightly as his tongue caressed my lips. I welcomed him in enjoying the feelings as we explored each other's mouths, our tongues battling for space and control. I turned toward him, moving my legs so that I was straddling him as his hands settled on my waist. I locked my arms around his neck and sighed against him as one of his hands moved up my back under my loose fitting tank top.

I should've cared that I was gross, that I needed a shower, but I didn't. I needed him, his touch; I needed to feel good and to get lost in the sensations. He moved from my lips gently kissing my neck finding my pulse point before biting slightly. I swallowed as his hand moved up and his nail grazed against my skin. I knew what he was doing and I knew I should stop him, but this time I couldn't. _Heath _my mind whispered softly as Stark's tongue ran across my neck licking up the blood that had escaped from the small incision he had made and I groaned. His lips pressed firmly to the cut as my head fell back giving him more room.

He brushed my hair to the side and my breath caught as he began drinking, a moan escaping from between my lips as colors began dancing all around me. All I could see were colors swirling around me as my body escalated to amazing heights of pleasure. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Even when Loren had drank from me it had never felt like this. I leaned forward pressing myself more closely to him as his hands began caressing my body. He was everywhere and I shut my eyes just enjoying the sensations.

All of my senses seemed sharper and yet dimmed at the same time. I could feel every move he made against my skin; hear every noise including my short breathing and my heart hammering in my chest. I could see Stark and the colors that kept exploding in my vision, but nothing else existed except for us.

I collapsed onto him breathing hard as his arms enfolded me like a warm blanket of protection. I felt amazing and yet extremely tired again and I made a face when I realized I wouldn't have time to go back to sleep for a little bit. More than that was the realization that the imprint with Heath hadn't been broken, by Stark drinking my blood. This confused me, but I was also kind of glad only for the fact that I couldn't bear to hurt him again that way. I knew that if I broke the imprint it would tear his heart and soul, but at the same time I had to be able to move on and live my life.

I could feel Heath just below the surface of my consciousness. He seemed confused, but not overly sure of what had happened. That was good; it meant our imprint was weakening.

I smiled as Stark lowered his head kissing my hairline.

"You know we have to get up," he whispered softly.

I groaned slightly, "I know," I whispered back. He sat us both up again moving so that our feet touched the floor. I heard a familiar Mee-uf-ow and looked down to see Nala climbing through her cat door looking kind of annoyed. She walked over jumping on my bed and then started complaining at me as normal. "I know, I know," I told her as I stood up taking her into my arms. I gave Stark a small smile and then grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I put Nala down on the counter and then shut the door. I leaned back against the wall and exhaled, trying to figure out how I felt exactly about what had just happened.

I loved Stark, and I wanted to be with him, and him drinking my blood seemed like an obvious next step. Plus it had felt good, I mean really good! I had never experienced so many sensations at one time and it had been amazing. The only thing I wasn't completely sure about was how this new step fit into my already crazy and mixed up life. I had needed an escape so I let what I normally would have stopped proceed, and I was glad I had, because I really did have feelings for Stark. But, it kind of seemed like that meant that I was shifting Starks position in my life and I wasn't sure where that put him and I. And how did Stark perceive what had just happened?

"Zoey, why do you always have to complicate things?" I whispered to myself as I turned on the shower water. I let it run for a minute and then stepped under the faucet letting the water cascade through my hair and down my body. I brought my hands up running them over my face and down my neck. I could barely feel the little cut that Stark had made as it was already healing and fading and I sighed. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and quickly lathered my hair and rinsed it out before washing the rest of me and conditioning. I dried just as quickly and climbed from the shower throwing my clothes on and letting my hair fall down around me to dry by itself.

Nala complained at me again and I shook my head at her as I walked back out into my room. Stark was still sitting on my bed waiting for me and offered me a smile as I made my way into the room.

"I suppose we should get downstairs," I said as he joined me and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I suppose you're right," He said giving me a cocky grin. I grabbed a pair of shoes and my cell phone and then headed down stairs with Stark and Nala right behind me.

I didn't know what to make of the scene before me when I first walked into the common room. All of my friends were huddled in a circle in the corner looking as if they were discussing something important. Then I realized they weren't discussing anything at all. None of them were even speaking; they were just staring down at the floor at something I couldn't see through them.

"What's going on?" I asked as we approached them.

"Hell has officially frozen over, that's what happened," Shaunee said in amazement.

"That's really the only way to explain it, twin," Erin said shaking her head.

"You can see hell from there?" Stark asked in a sarcastic voice and I watched as both Shaunee and Erin turned towards him with dangerous expressions.

"Why don't you come look for yourself, before you just start spilling attitude all over us!" Shaunee said glaring.

"Really, I have to say this is something I never would have expected," Damien said as I walked through their little huddle and looked down.

My eyes grew wide when I saw what they had all been gawking at. Lying on the floor cuddling and bathing the kittens was none other than the devil cat herself, Maleficent! I felt my mouth fall open, but no words came out. Maleficent had a soft side? I shook my head as Aphrodite rolled her eyes at our dumbfounded expressions.

"I don't know what you are all so surprised about," Aphrodite scowled.

"We're surprised that evil incarnate has suddenly become the soft mother of the year," Shaunee said still watching the kittens as Maleficent hissed in her direction.

"Well someone had to take care of those kittens," Aphrodite said flipping her hair as she moved from the circle. She looked at me and then cocked her head as she noticed the small pink mark on my neck.

Her eyes narrowed and I nodded only to find that she wasn't the only one who had been looking. Across the room Erik stood staring in our direction, his eyes hurt, but resigned. _Ah crap!_ I swallowed as a wave of guilt went through me and then turned away. I didn't know what I was going to say to him, and this was just one more confusion I had to consider in my life. I had tried to end things with Erik, but that hadn't gone as simply as I had hoped. He insisted that things between us weren't over and part of me thought he was right. Because no matter how much distance I put between us or how much I loved and turned to Stark, there were always still feelings there for Erik.

"Hey ya'll," Stevie Rae said handing both Aphrodite and I a kitten and a dripper with same formula. "Why don't you make yourself useful and help us feed them?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," I smiled and then laughed as Jack picked up one of the blankets from the bed we had made them and plugged his nose. The kittens hadn't exactly been litter box trained.

"Better him than me," Aphrodite said plopping down on the couch and holding the kitten to her chest. Stevie Rae and I did the same and I looked down admiring the black, white and orange kitten in my hands. He made a little mew sound and I smiled at him gently rubbing behind his ears.

"So when did that happen?" Aphrodite asked casually looking at my neck.

I watched Stevie Rae's eyes followed hers and then widen, "Ohmydearsweet lord!" She gasped as she tried to pull her kitten from her shirt. "Stark?" She questioned.

I nodded. "It just kind of happened this morning," I said sighing. "I wasn't exactly planning it." I filled the dropper with formula and watched as the kitten in my hands began hungrily drinking from it.

"Well Erik doesn't look too happy," Stevie Rae pointed out and I grimaced as I looked over towards him once more. He was now over talking with Damien and Jack, but every few seconds his eyes would glance in my directions. _Great, just great _I thought sounding a lot like the twins. I looked at the clock and sighed again. We had one hour till lunch and then parent visitations would begin. Now wasn't the time to be trying to figure out all of my boy issues which once again seemed to be perfectly timed with more stressing matters. I pet the kitten absently while she ate and my mind went back and forth from, Stark, to Erik, to the dream I had just had, to my mother and the step-loser, and then to the Elders in general and the three fledglings that had died.

_Nyx!_ I thought shaking my head and craving her guidance. Maybe a trip to her temple before lunch wouldn't be a bad idea.


	16. More Trouble

I chewed my spaghetti quietly listening to the buzzing voices around me. Most of the fledglings seemed excited knowing that their parents would soon be arriving on campus, but I figured most of the fledglings didn't really understand what was going on around them. I could see from where she sat next to Jaylynn that Marla was at least a little anxious, though she was trying extremely hard not to show it.

On the outside Marla appeared to be listening intently to everything Jaylynn's friend Aimee was saying, but small subtleties gave away that she was really concentrating on something else. Her eyes were focused on Aimee, but I noted that she was also fidgeting uncomfortably. Her foot tapped restlessly on the floor, while her fingers played with her hair, winding small strands around each finger and then releasing them so that they curled softly around her face.

I sighed and turned my attention to Stevie Rae who was trying her best to comfort the red fledglings at the table next to ours. They also had a lot to deal with. Their parents had just been informed that their children were not only still alive, but had been turned into a different kind of fledgling all together. I wasn't sure what kind of fall out there would be, but I knew explanations would be wanted.

"It's going to be fine ya'll," Stevie Rae said softly.

"If by fine you mean all hell's about to break lose, then yeah, we're all great," Venis sneered at her, flipping her hair and rolling her eyes.

"For once I have to agree with her bitchiness," Kramisha said taking a bite of her lunch, "this probably isn't going to be the best parent visitation we ever had."

"Especially if the Elders try are planning something sinister," Damien whispered across the table.

"Please," Erin said rolling her eyes at Damien and then taking a drink of water.

"Just please," Shaunee finished for her. "They're not stupid enough to really think they can get away with killing someone right in front of us."

"Especially with all of these warriors around," Erin agreed.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Aphrodite said smugly. "They're already pretty sure of themselves."

I agreed with that. I knew from my own personal experience with the step-loser that he thought he was above the law because he was following the "law of God." If he or any of the other Elders thought they could get away with anything tonight, they'd try it.

"But, they'd have to do it themselves right?" Jack asked. "The scary demon creatures can't cross your defensive line, right Zoey?"

I swallowed another bite of my food thinking about my answer. "As of right now, no they can't, but my spiritual defense only works on spiritual attacks. Once they take on a more physical form…."

"Than its open season on our asses," Aphrodite finished dryly and I gave her a look.

I turned my attention back towards Jack, "The spirits can't cross the line, but that doesn't mean that the Elders or any other 'church members' the Elders have gotten to wont try to lure some Fledglings off campus. That's why Darius and Stark are out making sure all areas of the grounds are covered. You have to remember that besides our little group, none of the other students here know what is going on."

"Don't you think that maybe it would've been a good idea to tell them?" Shaunee asked.

"They're trying to prevent an all out war. Remember what Shakina said about isolation?" Damien asked. "They don't want the students to fear their parents especially if their parents aren't involved."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure we're already at war with the Elders," Shaunee said taking a bite of bread. "If you haven't noticed there are demons surrounding the school waiting for our blood so that they can fully enter our world!"

"I completely agree, twin," Erin said nodding.

I sighed in exasperation, "we are at war with the Elders, but we want to be careful not to extend that to the entire human race again."

"Yeah and to Neferet that idea is probably just a little bit too tempting right about now," Aphrodite said and I glared at her.

"She's trying Aphrodite," I said softly, "this can't be easy for her, but she's trying to make the right choices."

"Yeah, probably because she's afraid she'll get caught if she tries anything else," Aphrodite said giving me a look. "Look, I know you want to believe in her Zoey, and I think when it comes to you and the other Vampyres that Neferet is back to normal. But hating humans has always been a part of Neferet and I don't believe that is just going to go away."

I didn't want to talk about this. I knew Neferet still had her issues with the human race, but I also knew she was trying her hardest not to let that influence her decisions. I had seen it in her eyes more than once.

As if she had read my thoughts Aphrodite said, "Maybe you're only seeing what she wants you to see."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Aphrodite, I believe in her. She wants to protect us, yes, but she is more than aware of who the real enemy is," I said a little heated. And if I had to I would make sure that Neferet stayed aware. I wasn't going to lose her again!

"Fine," Aphrodite said watching my face, "just be careful, ok? And just for the record," Aphrodite said raising her eyebrows, "I don't think she'd turn against you this time, Zoey. I think she'd try to take you with her."

"What?!" I asked completely irritated.

"Ok, maybe we should discuss something else," Damien suggested at my outburst. I noted that several tables in the dining hall were now looking in our direction, but I didn't care.

"No," I said answering Damien and lowering my voice. "No, I want to know what Aphrodite means by that." I knew Aphrodite meant well, but frankly, as much as she thought Neferet's hatred for humans would affect Neferet's choices I also thought that the hurt Neferet had caused Aphrodite was effecting her beliefs.

"I'm just saying you're involved this time, Zoey. It's your parents who are coming against us, trying to hurt us and trying to hurt you!" She sighed shaking her head, "Look I'm not saying any of this will happen for certain, I'm just saying that she may try to use that. Just be careful that she doesn't pull you in."

I opened my mouth to argue it further but at that moment Neferet's voice came across the school intercom announcing that it was time for the parent visitations and that we should all make our way to the reception hall in Nyx's temple. I stood up taking my food tray and dumping it out. I was very much aware of my friend's eyes on my back, but once again I didn't care. I was frustrated, how could Aphrodite think that I would be so blind that I would just follow Neferet down that path of hatred if she chose to go that way again? More to the point I didn't believe Neferet would go that way again because I wasn't going to let her! I would do whatever I could to make sure that Nyx didn't lose her again.

I shook my head at myself. Who was I kidding? Though I was sure Nyx didn't want to lose her again, I knew more of my efforts came from the fact that I didn't want to lose her. My mother had disowned me, my father had disappeared years ago, I didn't even want to get started on the step-loser, and though I had grandma she lived a couple hours away. I had come to start depending on Neferet again over the last month. In my mind she was the mother I had lost, and I wanted to keep her.

We made our way over to the reception hall silently. I knew Damien, Jack, Erin and Shaunee were unsure of what to say. Stevie Rae was still trying to console (hehe Damien would love my use of the word) the red fledglings, and Aphrodite was just trying to give me my space. I supposed that was ok, I needed a few seconds to cool down, and I definitely needed time to get my head on straight before I had to deal with this parent visitation situation.

The temple reception hall was already packed when we arrived. I smiled a little as I watched many of the fledglings running to their parents and being embraced. Sure there were still a few awkward situations. Parents who still weren't quite sure how to handle the fact that their child had been Marked, but so far there were no outward signs of hate.

"There are my parents," Damien said sighing. "I guess I should go and see what manly gift they decided to bring me this time." I thought that perhaps Damien should be more concerned with the fact that his parents were meeting Jack for the first time, but Damien seemed relatively unfazed as he grabbed Jacks hand and began leading the way across the reception hall.

"I see our parents too," Shaunee said nudging Erin as they, too, walked away. I looked at Aphrodite and both of us sighed. Even though I was still frustrated at what she had said over dinner, I knew she always had my back and for that I was grateful.

"Do you think your parents will be here?" I asked her softly.

"And miss out on an opportunity to keep up appearances?" Aphrodite asked sarcastically. "Trust me they'll be here, and then they'll complain about how I'm not powerful enough and how I need to work harder. Or they'll just try to make me leave," she said shrugging.

"They don't know your human," I said my eyes growing wide as I realized Aphrodite had probably never told them.

"Nope, but I'm probably not the one you should be worrying about right now," Aphrodite said nodding towards one of the back corners of the room. I spun around expecting trouble, only to find Marla pressing herself as far back into the shadows as she could go. "Call me if you need some help," Aphrodite said as I began walking away.

"You know you really should start being more careful about showing your soft caring side. She's been slipping out a lot more lately," I said over my shoulder.

"Well I guess that means I'll have to drown her after all," Aphrodite smirked and I shook my head at her rolling my eyes.

I squeezed my way through the visiting parents trying hard not to bump into anyone. Marla looked up at me as I approached and smiled, her liquid brown eyes becoming slightly more relaxed.

"Hiding out?" I asked as I reached her.

She laughed a little and nodded. "I just don't know what to say to them, Zoey. How do you talk casually to someone you know was trying to kill you? Someone who wants you dead?" She asked glancing back out into the throng of parents and students.

"It's not easy, that's for sure," I said thinking about the last few months and how many times I had had to pretend that things were fine when I knew that they weren't. I watched as a tall man of an average build began walking towards us, his eyes never leaving Marla's. His hair was a dark brown like Marla's but his eyes were a dirty Hazel color. Some people have hazel eyes that are amazing, but his were the color of muddy water. Trailing behind him in a soft pink dress was a slender woman who looked a lot like Marla. Her hair was shoulder length, but was the same dark brown bordering black. Their eyes were identical reminding me of hot fudge. Marla definitely favored her mother.

"Hello, Marla," Mr. Kennedy said giving a little smile that made my skin crawl. Marla must have felt it to because she shivered slightly next to me, but otherwise remained composed.

"Hey dad," Marla said managing to keep all emotion from her voice. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why would you be surprised?" Marla's mother asked her voice soft and gentle. She stepped forward pulling her daughter into her arms and sighing contentedly. "Marla, just because this thing has happened does not make you any less our daughter," she continued pulling back slightly but keeping her hands on Marla's shoulder. "We just want what's best for you."

I tried not to snort as I thought about how what they thought was best for Marla was to save her soul by taking her life. I stood silently watching the exchange take place. I wouldn't leave Marla's side, but I wouldn't intervene either unless it was necessary. I wanted to give Marla's parents a chance.

"Marla we would like you to come home," her father said earnestly and for a moment he almost sounded sincere. "You don't belong in this place," he said his face filling with disgust, "with these creatures of evil."

"They're not the evil ones dad, and I'm not leaving here. We both know I'll die if I do. Fledglings can't live long away from adult Vampyres," Marla said simply being careful not to accuse her father of anything. As far as any of the Elders knew we only suspected that there was something else causing the Fledglings to reject the change. At least that was what detective Marx had told them when he had gone to investigate. Natasha had seen to that.

"They've already begun infecting you with their evil beliefs," Her father sneered. "The girl we raised would know that if she stayed here she was dooming her soul to hell!" He reached out for his daughter and I took a step forward coming directly between the two of them.

"Hello, Mr. Kennedy," I said extending my hand. He took it hesitantly and I shook it, never taking my eyes from his. "I'm so glad you could join us for parent visitations," I said smiling. "I'm Zoey Redbird, Marla's mentor while she attends the House of Night."

"Mentor?" Mrs. Kennedy questioned.

"Yes," I said glancing at her. "Every new fledgling is assigned a mentor to help them through the changes their body is going through, and to help them deal with their new life."

"The only changes Marla needs to deal with can be handled in our home," Mr. Kennedy said trying not to glare and failing miserably. He tried to step around me for Marla once more forcing me to step right to match his movements. I would not let him near her if I thought for a second he would harm her, and every nerve in my body was telling me he planned to do just that.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Kennedy, Marla now able to make her own decisions about her life," I said quietly but with an authority of a High Priestess and I saw him falter for just a second. "By law, all children who are Marked are emancipated and taken out from under their parents care. We find it's easier that way."

"Easier to corrupt them you mean," My step-loser's voice sounded from a few feet to my left. "It figures that you would be the one leading sweet Marla here to a life of damnation."

I turned feeling completely whiplashed. "What are you doing here? Where's mom?"

He laughed and I felt the anger beginning to rise within me. "Did you really think your mother would come here after what you put her through?" He asked raising one eyebrow at me.

"Then why are you here?" I asked feeling extremely irritated. As far as I was concerned we had nothing to say to each other, and he could have just stayed home.

"I'm here to try and reason with you," my step-loser said, his face becoming stern and angry. "There may still be hope for you, Zoey, if you turn from the evil you have decided to live in."

I could have laughed in his face. He was accusing me of living with evil when he and the rest of the Elders were killing innocent children and releasing evil spirits? He obviously had no clue what evil really was.

"You're mother and I would take you back, Zoey, as would Marla's parents. We just want our children safe and their souls clean, and that's something we're not going to give up on that easily."

I was about to respond when Neferet's powerful voice sounded from behind me.

"Let me save your breath, Mr. Heffer," Neferet said moving gracefully into our little circle. "I do believe we have had this conversation before, have we not?" She asked smoothly, her voice sounding sugary sweet. I looked at Marla's parents shocked expressions as they took in Neferet's beauty and I smirked. She never failed to shock or mesmerize people. "I do believe that last time you were here I informed you that you could keep your opinions to yourself or you could leave and not return. If I'm not mistaken, you chose to leave."

"How dare you speak to me you evil witch!" My step loser hissed his face turning over with hatred and disgust.

Neferet gave a cold little laugh, her eyes never leaving the step-loser's. "Mr. Heffer, you are the one who came to my school, knowing full well that I am the High Priestess here. I regret the events that have transpired between us in the last month, but that does not change how I will allow you to conduct yourself while you are on the House of Night grounds." Her voice was cool and powerful and made me shiver slightly.

"Nor does it change the fact that I have allowed you to turn my daughter to the dark side!" The step-loser sneered.

"I'm not your daughter," I said not even hesitating to answer. I had never considered him to be my father and I wasn't about to let him start considering me his daughter now. And the dark side? What did he think we were in Star Wars or something?

"You will not speak to me like that," my step-loser said taking a step towards me. "Who do you think raised you, put a ruff over your head, and put food on your table?"

"You think those things make you a father?" I asked incredulously.

"You're right," he said glaring at me. "I must have done something wrong because I couldn't keep you from making the wrong choices, from ending up here!"

I could feel my anger rising up and filling me. All of the anger that I had harbored over the years for him taking my mom from me, and for treating me like I was nothing more than an inconvenience to their lives. "I would rather live in hell than be back in your house," I said through clenched teeth. I barely noticed when my step-loser began reaching out towards me intending to strike. I flinched moving to the side, but Neferet was quicker. She reached out grabbing the step-losers hand and throwing him away from me.

I watched as he looked down opening and closing his hand in shock. Marla's parents seemed equally stunned. They turned from Marla to my step-loser and back again.

"I think it is time that you leave now," Neferet said softly as warriors began surrounding us in a protective circle.

"This isn't over," My step-loser said meeting Neferet's eyes and I had to admit that it was fairly brave. I knew only too well how intimidating Neferet could be. There were still times when she scared the crap out of me.

Neferet smiled, her voice staying calm and serene, "You and I are in complete agreement Mr. Heffer. This is far from over." I watched as my Step-loser was escorted from the school by some particularly huge warriors. Neferet put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see her gazing at me with nothing but warmth, kindness and understanding. She then turned her attention back to Marla's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy I offer you the same decision. You are more than welcome to stay and spend time with your daughter, all I ask is that you keep your opinions to yourself and respect this school's beliefs as we try and respect yours. If you do not believe that you can accept these conditions then you may leave."

Marla's parents gave her one last look before turning and following in the same direction the step-loser had walked only moments before. I heard Marla sigh and turned back to see one tear traveling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," I whispered pulling her into my arms.

She let out a small sob and then pulled back wiping her eyes. "I shouldn't let it bother me. I mean I knew that the only reason they were here was to…" she let her voice trail off.

"People can often disappoint us," Neferet said softly through the quiet, "And that includes family, Marla. But you have people here who care about you. We will not let them harm you."

"Thank you," Marla hiccupped giving Neferet a small smile.

I turned back to Neferet and found myself wrapped in a safe embrace. "Take care of her, Zoeybird," Neferet whispered gently. "I'm going to go check on some of the other students," Neferet said softly, pulling back out of the hug. I watched her go cutting through the crowd that had grown unusually quiet at the exchange that had taken place between us and the Elders. I looked around spotting Aphrodite and grimaced. She was looking at me from between both of her parents, a worried expression on her face.

I let out a slow steady breath and then swallowed. At least the night couldn't get any worse. I felt myself smile involuntarily as my grandma walked through the door. She glanced around the room waving at a few of my friends including Aphrodite who nodded in my direction, and then headed right for me. I let her make her way across the room and then threw my arms around her in bone crushing hug. I had never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life!


	17. Grandma!

"Mmmm, it is so good to see you, daughter," my grandma said adoringly as she hugged me. I pulled back from the hug feeling myself smile in spite of everything that had just happened. No matter what happened in my life I always had my grandma to help get me through it. She was the one thing that was always steady and always constant, and she always seemed to know what to do. I hoped that was true now.

"You couldn't have come at a better time," I said giving her a little grin.

"You can say that again," Aphrodite said joining too gave grandma a hug and I couldn't help but notice the smile that filled her beautiful features as she did. Aphrodite's parents had never exactly been the loving type. They expected her to be amazing at everything she did so that they looked good, but other than that they never seemed to take much interest in Aphrodite as a person. My grandma had, and the difference in Aphrodite when my grandma was around was above and beyond noticeable. Well at least to me.

I looked around quickly and noticed that Aphrodite's parents had already made their "escape" for the night. They generally didn't stay long. Just long enough to tell Aphrodite what a disappointment she was and that she better do something drastic to step it up. To Aphrodite's parents you had to be someone important or you weren't anything at all.

"Have there been more problems, girls?" My grandma questioned once again stepping back out of the hug. Both of us grew uncharacteristically quiet and I saw Marla fidgeting from the corner of my eye. Grandma looked at me, "more of what you told me on the phone?"

"Yes," I said nodding and trying hard to convey that I couldn't really discuss it here. My grandma seemed to understand and nodded back.

"Plus, this hasn't exactly been the best parent visitation we've ever had," Aphrodite added glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. That was the understatement of the year! I felt my stomach muscles clench as I thought about the step-loser and Marla's parents. I was still incredibly angry about the whole situation. I had never cared for John Heffer and from day one we had never really gotten along, or seen eye to eye on anything, but for him to actually raise a hand to me? Part of me wished Neferet hadn't interfered, though I knew it was probably good that she had. It probably wouldn't have gone over well with the parents if I had set the step-loser on fire.

"We had a little problem with a few of the People of Faith Elders," I said softly.

"The Elders," my grandma stated nodding. "Yes, I saw your mother's husband on my way in. I was wondering about the group of men he was standing with."

"What?" Aphrodite and I said at the same time. I watched my grandma's eyebrows pull together curiously as Aphrodite and I exchanged glances.

"Grandma, you saw all of the Elders?" I asked stepping forward.

"They appeared to be leaving," my grandma confirmed. "John looked at me but didn't say anything which is typical, but I was wondering why he had chosen to come, especially in light of what happened with your mother."

"Believe it or not he was trying to convince me to come home," I said scowling. "All the Elders with children at the House of Night are attempting that tonight it seems," I said glancing at Marla. My grandma followed me gaze and then looked back to me. "I just didn't realize anyone besides Marla and I had parents who were Elders," I said pulling Marla forward and into our little circle.

"Zoey, I don't think they do," Aphrodite said shaking her head. "There are several fledglings whose parents are church members, but not Elders."

"Then what were all the Elders doing here?" Marla asked skeptically.

That was a good question.

My grandma frowned, her face becoming suspicious. "I'm sensing you have much to tell me, Zoeybird."

"You have no idea," I said under my breath. I exhaled slowly watching a few more of the parents leave as we walked towards the doors.

"For some reason people just can't figure out that it's never a good idea to release anything ancient or evil!" Aphrodite sneered rolling her eyes.

I watched my grandma's frown deepen. "What exactly has been going on here?"

A group of fledglings looked at us from a few feet away, their faces filling with concern.

"Come on," I whispered heading back towards the dorm. "I'll explain everything when we get back to my room."

"I'll go round up the others," Aphrodite said and I nodded. I smiled when Aphrodite grabbed Marla's hand dragging her back towards the temple, "you can help," she said firmly. Marla's eyes widened for a second as she was yanked back through the temple doors, she gave me a look and I laughed.

"She seems like a nice girl," my grandma said softly as we began walking again.

"She is," I confirmed, "She's just been through a lot."

"So have you," My grandma said thoughtfully. "Dealing with your parents couldn't have been easy for you over the last month. How are you and Neferet doing?" My grandma asked precautious. She hadn't been as quick to trust Neferet this time around, though she too, had sensed a change in Neferet when we had returned to the school. Grandma had told Neferet that she had promised to look after me and that she had broken that promise. I had never seen so much pain in Neferet's eyes then when she told my grandma that she would do everything in her power to earn back my grandmother's trust. And so far she had.

"We're doing fine," I acknowledged glancing at my grandma from the corner of my eye, "it's nice to have her back."

"Then why do I sense something is bothering you?" My grandma asked.

"I'm not really bothered," I said shaking my head and then smiling when my grandma gave me a knowing look. "Grandma, I know Neferet has really changed, but Aphrodite mentioned something earlier that's just made me a little worried. Neferet still struggles with accepting the human race. What if this confrontation with the Elders is just too tempting for her to resist? Mostly I think Aphrodite is just being paranoid, but what if it leads her to make some wrong choices again?"

Grandma frowned as she examined my face. "What does your gut tell you?" She asked me softly.

"My gut tells me that she is trying. She's so open with me now grandma. She knows that she is struggling and she doesn't hide that fact from me."

"Perhaps she just needs someone to believe in her goodness, my u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya," grandma said looking into my eyes. "It's a lot easier to believe in yourself if someone else also believes in you," my grandma said giving me a sad little smile, "I think your Neferet probably needs you just as much as you need her."

I smiled shaking my head at how well my grandma knew me, but I also knew she was right. Many of the things I had done over the last few months had been easier because I knew that my friends believed in me and so did Nyx. Neferet just needed the same little boost.

**Sorry everyone that this chapter is so short, but I plan on starting another one tonight that will hopefully be posted by tomorrow if not sooner.** **Right now I'm brainstorming on how to start making this story more intense. So if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to see then please let me know. For example what do you think should be the Elder's next move? I have the start of a few ideas, but I'm just not sure. **_**So please help!!! **_**And thanks to all those who have been reviewing! ;-)**


	18. Unexpected Turns

I stopped for a moment confused by how eerily quiet the common room was when grandma and I entered. That was until I heard the coughing. My skin paled and my heart raced. Becca was lying on the floor surrounded by her friends as well as many of the other fledglings. Blood was pouring from her mouth and nose filling the room with its rich sent and I could hear tiny gurgling noises echoing softly as she tried to breathe.

"Becca no!" Her roomnmate sobbed trying to hold onto her. My heart clenched as my mind flashed back to Stevie Rae. I could still see her doubled over in the temple, both of us crying as her lifeblood left her.

"Someone get Neferet," I said with a strong authority as I pushed through the crowd. My voice sounded completely in control even though my whole body was shaking as I took off one of my sweaters leaving me in just a tank top and began using it to wipe the blood from Becca's face. "It's going to be alright," I whispered softly taking her from her roommate and gently laying her in my lap.

"I'm scared," she whispered back coughing again as she tried to inhale. "I don't want t die."

"I know," I said softly feeling tears pouring down my own face as I drew her near trying in vain to comfort her. I didn't know what else to do for her. I could tell she was in pain and that she was scared beyond belief. How could she not be? "The goddess is with you," I said as I gently ran my fingers through her hair trying to sooth her and remembering how I had cradled Stevie Rae in my arms. Stevie Rae! I blinked a few time annoyed that I hadn't thought of calling earth to me minutes ago. "Earth," I said with a strength I really wasn't feeling. Was that what being a High Priestess was like? They always seemed so sure, so certain and so strong, I realized that that power shown through them in spite of their fear, not because they weren't feeling any. "Earth I need you," I said a little more reverentially. "I ask that you come and comfort this Fledgling as she makes her way home to the goddess's arms."

I was instantly surrounded by the smell of fresh grass and flowers that slowly changed to the smell of fruit and summer rain. "I loved the rain," Becca said her voice wet with blood. The sound of birds chirping and singing filled the air around us and I gave a sad smile when Becca opened her red blood stained eyes. She coughed again, but the pain was subsiding.

I reached up whipping away my own tears and sent up a silent prayer to Nyx for strength and wisdom. I felt my spirit turn softly and I knew that this death was once again not something natural. Something had caused it. "Becca," I whispered softly brushing the hair from her face. Her eyes fluttered open again red tears spilling down her cheeks as she looked at me. "Becca, did your parents give you anything to drink tonight?" I asked softly. I didn't remember Becca's parents being church members, but maybe things had recently changed. If the Elders were convincing other church members to kill their kids, like Jacob's father, then perhaps they had somehow gotten to Becca's parents too.

Becca shook her head, a motion I would have missed had I not been holding her. Her body was getting weaker and I knew it wouldn't be long until she left us completely. "No," she whispered her eyes somewhat confused and sad. "I wish they were still here," she said and I watched fresh tears streak across her face staining her cheeks pink.

"I know," I said gently holding her tighter and rocking her. She coughed again trying to push herself from me and I felt myself choke up as she vomited blood all over the soft white carpets. In a way the deep crimson on the snow white carpet was beautiful, as beautiful as it was horrible. The smell whirled around us, powerful and seductive and yet completely wrong. I let my eyebrows pull together as I tried to figure out what the difference was. _Something in the blood_ I heard Neferet's voice whisper through my memory. "Becca, did you eat or drink anything tonight?" I asked again, desperate to find answers. I was vaguely aware of the door opening behind me, but I was focusing all of my concentration on Becca whose breathing had grown even more labored.

She took in one last shaky breath, her eyes never leaving mine as she struggled to answer. I felt the earth growing still around us as it prepared to receive Becca as its own. She coughed again and then with the last of her energy she whispered two words, "the wine."

Everything was still and quiet. Becca's body had gone limp in my arms, her eyes closed and her last breath gone. I could feel the sticky blood that clung to my arms and legs, hear the people around me sobbing at the loss of their friend. I was particularly aware of the hysteria of Becca's roommate. Even though I was aware of everything, nothing quite made it through the dizzying fog left by Becca's last words. The wine. The wine that was served at all of our banquets and put out so readily for the fledglings and teachers to drink.

I turned around to see my friends all gathered behind me. It had been them who had walked through the door moments before. I glanced at all of them and knew that they had heard. Looks of fear and terror filled their faces as they looked down at Becca and I.

"Tell me none of you drank from the wine," I said ignoring the other fledglings in the room who were now becoming confused by Becca's statement and my obvious worry which was actually suppressed panic!

They all shook their heads and I sighed in relief, until the sound of coughing once again began to fill the room. I looked over to see a six former girl named Mikayla on her knees clutching her chest. Another round of coughing raked her body causing her shoulders to shake as her chest heaved, struggling to receive air.

"What's going on here?" Neferet asked bursting through the door to the common room with Natasha and a few warriors. She stopped glancing at me and the body I was holding and then looked across the room as the sound of rushing blood made its way to us. I looked over and saw that blood was already pouring from her mouth and nose.

_Someone Poisoned the wine!_ I thought as hard as I could, willing Neferet to hear me. Normally my mind was blocked from her_, _but I was hoping thatwith a little help from Nyx my message would get through. I couldn't tell her out loud without causing an uproar. There was no telling how many fledglings had drank the wine, or how many were fighting off an illness even as we spoke. Neferet's moss green eyes widened and though I was sure no one else could see it, I saw fear sweep through her momentarily.

She turned to the warriors behind us, "Get the stretcher over there and get her to the infirmary. I need two of you to run to the boy's dormitory and make sure all the fledglings there are alright and then send them to the dining hall quickly." She turned back to the room, "All of you are to report to the dining hall immediately." I saw the confused looks pass over each of the girl's face. They were scared and clearly didn't understand why Neferet was sending them away. Death was never made a big deal of at the House of Night. We wouldn't be able to hide this from them for long. "NOW!" Neferet's voice echoed of the stone walls when no one moved. I shivered, my heart rate increasing at the authority in Neferet's voice, a voice that had now gone as cold as ice.

I felt movement below me and took a deep breath as Becca's body was lifted from my arms by two more warriors. I released earth and swallowed down more tears as I watched the students leaving the common room.

"Check the bedrooms for any students," Neferet's voice cut through the air as she motioned to the rest of the warriors. Her voice was charp and I cringed away from it as though it were a sword that could slice through my skin. She turned back to me her moss green eyes boring into mine emotionlessly, "Zoey, I want you and your friends to run to the staff dining room and grab all of the human blood we have and get it to the dining hall."

"Will that help?" I asked slowly standing up. My shirt and pants were covered in warm sticky blood that was cooling and turning a rust color. I was grateful that besides my jeans I was wearing mostly black.

"As long as we get it into them before their bodies begin rejecting the change, yes," Neferet said her eyes hard and cold and I felt myself shudder.

"Neferet?" I questioned feeling alarmed at her lack of response. There should have been sadness or possibly fear like I had seen pass through her moments before, but there was nothing, just a hard shell.

"Do as I ask you, Zoey," Neferet said firmly. Her eyes softened for just a moment allowing me to see that she was still there and I nodded. I motioned to my friends and my grandma to follow me and quickly ran from the room. I could hear Neferet's voice speaking to Natasha as we left, and then there was nothing but cold air and silence that made my skin crawl. Everything felt out of place. There were no sounds of laughter or students talking, no sounds of night owls, or crickets, not even the sound of the wind brushing through the leaves of the trees. Everything was still like it was responding to the unnatural fear that was sweeping over the school.

I shoved open the staff dining room door not even bothering to knock. Most of the teachers were still in the temple or had been sent to the dining hall, either way the dining room was completely empty. I ran to the fridge and began pulling out bags of blood and passing them back.

"Take as many as you can carry," I said over my shoulder.

"Here," Aphrodite said handing me a huge tote bag. I shook my head wondering why anyone would need a bag that huge and began filling it up. I packed them in making sure to fit in as many as possible before passing it back.

"Run this to Neferet," I said handing the bag to Damien and reaching in to grab more. I heard him and Jack leave and sighed, "this isn't going to be enough." Though the teachers kept their kitchen fully stocked there was no way this would be enough to feed all of the fledglings in the school. Besides the big bag Damien and Jack had just taken off with, each of my friends were carrying approximately five bags of blood of their own.

"We have more blood in our dorms," Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang.

"Grab it," I said slamming the fridge. Stevie Rae nodded handing me the blood she had been carrying and then took off through the open door.

The scene before me as we entered the dining hall was completely unreal. There were more fledglings coughing and sputtering as their body's rejected the change. The professors were moving through the students forcing blood into them and trying to keep everyone calm though it was clearly not working. I watched as Warrior's lifted and carried out each of the dying fledglings and I bit my lip forcing myself not to cry though that was exactly what I wanted to do. The three that were now being carried to the infirmary left us with a total of five fledglings who had rejected the change in the last half hour.

"Zoey, bring me that blood," Natasha called to me as she took Jaylynn's face into her hands. I handed her a bag feeling helpless and uncertain as Natasha ripped it open with her teeth. She licked her lips and lifted it to Jaylynn who shook her head, her eyes wide with fear and disgust. I looked around and noticed that many of the younger fledglings were being forced to drink. They were refusing the blood in spite of knowing their lives depended on it.

"They don't have bloodlust," Stark said coming up behind me. "They're too recently Marked," he said shaking his head.

"But they'll die without it," I said softly not wanting to alarm Jaylynn who was still fighting Natahsa.

"Their bodies haven't changed that much yet," Stark said. "The taste to them is appalling, like disgusting medicine you get as a child, only worse."

"Jaylynn!" Natasha said her voice firm and commanding. She reached over gripping Jaylynn tighter and holding the bag to her mouth. "You have to drink this," she said a little more gently. Jaylynn's eyes watered as she slowly relinquished control of her body allowing Natasha to pour the cold liquid in. She made a face as she swallowed and I could tell it was taking everything she had in her not to vomit it back up. "That's it," Natasha encouraged, "Drink all of it."

"No!" I heard another fledgling yell as Lenobia and Anastasia struggled to get them to drink.

"This is a mess," Erin said looking around.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, twin," Shaunee said her eyes darting around the room.

I was about to comment when the floor below me began to tremble. No it wasn't the floor, it was as if the earth was moving, as if some invisible barrier was being shaken. I looked at Marla who had gone ashen white and was staring wide eyed through the dining hall windows.

"What's happeneing?" I asked as something like a loud roar sounded through the air.

"Their getting stronger," she whispered as silver began to fly around her. I looked out the window and couldn't see anything though I could clearly hear them now. Everyone could which just seemed to increase the panic in the room.

"Remain calm!" Natasha said raising her voice over the commotion as another loud roar sounded followed by more shaking and trembling. It sounded like gigantic dinosaurs had escaped from the _Lost World of Jurassic Park!_ The earth shook again and I realized that it was from the creatures moving and walking.

"Marla, can they get to us?" I asked quickly eyeing the room which had gone completely still at Natasha's commanding voice. Everyone seemed to be looking around trying to find the source of the trembling that was shaking the building we were standing in.

Marla shook her head, "they can't get through your line, but if student keep dying..." She let her voice trail off and I swallowed as the sound of more coughing filled the dining hall. Six, that would make six fledglings in one night.

"Take that blood and get it to the teachers," Natasha said sharply. I nodded and began walking through the crowd, my friends doing the same. My stomach was tuning and I felt like I was going to be sick.

Everything seemed to pass in a crazy blur as we moved from professor to professor, fledgling to fledgling. I passed the blood absently just trying to tune out the cries of the students and the trembling of the school while keeping everyone else from panicking. On the surface I was calm and collected everything a High Priestess should be. In reality I had to keep telling myself that everything was going to be alright.

The human blood did seem to be helping, though most of the fledglings were scared and confused, the coughing had stopped. I watched as Neferet moved among the students, touching them gently using her gift to heal and check for signs of illness.

"Again, I say this is a mess!" Erin said handing out her last bag of blood.

"It's fucking shit, that's what it is!" Aphrodite said looking around. The dining hall was quieting down, the panicked cries becoming soft whispers as the professors comforted each of the students. "How were they able to slip anything into the wine without anyone seeing?" She asked. "We had warriors all over the place!"

"Warriors who were looking for parents who were trying to hurt their kids or take them off campus," Damien said. "None of us thought they would try something like this."

"It doesn't make any sense if you ask me," Erin said. "It seems like they would have had a little help."

"And how did they keep the rest of the parents from drinking it?" Shaunee asked.

"That's just what I was thinking twin," Erin said nodding.

The earth trembled again and I sighed looking over at Marla who was standing with my grandma. Silver wisps flew from around her as she stared out the window and into the night.

"I think we need to talk," Neferet said coming up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her and nodded. Something was going to have to be done. We couldn't just stand by, not anymore. "Meet me in my office in an hour would you?" She asked gently, cupping my face with her hand, her eyes full of concern as she looked me over.

"Yes," I said calmly back.

"Good," she said and then turned to the rest of my friends who were watching her. "We are sending everyone back to their dorm rooms and the school is closing to the general public, including all parents." Neferet sighed, "we don't normally do this, but circumstances seem to be leading to this a lot lately. We are having a Council meeting in half an hour and I expect all of the schools prefects to be there."

My friends all nodded never taking their eyes off her and I exhaled as she walked away joining Natasha who was giving instructions to teachers and students alike.

"Again I say," Erin began.

"A mess," Shaunee finished for her.


	19. Erik Night

"The Elders are behind this," my grandma whispered when I approached her. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, the Elders did this," I said my voice just as emotionless. I didn't trust myself to show what I was really feeling. I had never felt so much anger before, had never truly wanted anyone dead before. Not even Neferet or Kalona, no matter how much they had done I always knew I was supposed to save Neferet and re-trap Kalona. But this? I felt a small turning within and knew it was Nyx trying to break through all the darkness that was strangling my heart. I couldn't let myself become filled with hatred. That wasn't what Nyx wanted and I knew that deep within.

"Marla has confided in me that they are also releasing demons?" my grandma asked her face worried, but also strong and brave.

"Yes," I said glancing out the window. The earth had stopped trembling over a half hour ago and I wasn't sure if that meant they were just watching or if they had only been able to grow strong while the fledglings among us were dying. They weren't able to obtain any of the blood that had been spilt, so maybe that meant they wouldn't actually use it.

"The Elders are fools," my grandma said her eyes narrowing. "What they are attempting to release could very possibly destroy the whole world. We have to stop them, Zoey."

"But how?" I asked feeling frustrated. "This isn't like Kalona; we at least knew we had to find some way to trap him. I feel like I'm walking around blind on this one."

"I know you'll think of something my u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya," She said leaning forward and kissing my forehead right where the filled in blue crescent moon sat.

I nodded and then sighed, "I have to meet Neferet and then we have a council meeting and I really should try to get cleaned up first," I said looking down at my blood stained clothes and skin. "Could you stay with Marla until we get back?" I asked glancing past my grandma to where Marla was still standing covered in silver and staring out into the night. "I'm worried about her," I admitted softly.

"She's worried about you," my grandma said softly glancing over her shoulder at Marla quickly and then back at me. "She's scared for this whole school and for all the people at her church who are following blindly behind the Elders. Mostly she's scared for all of the death that is still to come if this is all not somehow stopped."

"Well that makes two of us grandma," I mumbled softly.

"Go get cleaned up," my grandma said giving me a little push towards the door. "I will look after young Marla for you."

"Thanks," I whispered over my shoulder as I walked through the open dining hall doors.

I stumbled my way out into the night taking huge breaths of the cool air. I never thought I would say it, but it was nice to smell and breathe something other than blood. I looked down at my clothes again and grimaced. I definitely needed to get myself cleaned up.

The night seemed calmer now, the fear that had stretched over us for the past few ours had once again dissolved. Unfortunately, I knew the memories of tonight weren't going to dissolve with it. I stopped as my stomach gave an unexpected turn and made my way into the soft grass. I sighed resting my head the thick bark of one of the strong oaks that were scattered throughout and around the school. My body was shaking and I felt tears I had been holding back all day begin to spill out. I could still see Becca's petrified face as she coughed up more blood spilling it on to the carpet. I gripped my stomach tighter to keep myself from having a similar reaction.

"Are you ok?" The familiar voice asked from somewhere behind me. "Zoey? Erik questioned as his hand gripped my shoulder. "Are you alright?" He asked a little more firmly.

"I'm fine," I said softly turning to face him wiping the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand. His face turned slightly relieved when he realized I wasn't sick or hurt, but quickly turned back to concern as he took in my expression and posture.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again, this time more gently. He raised an eyebrow and I felt the tears begin to fall again. They fell because I was sad for the students we had lost, they fell because I was sickened by the monsters the Elders had become, they fell because I was angry at the whole situation, and they fell because I still had no idea what to do about any of it.

"They killed them," I said shaking my head trying to speak through the anger and tears. "They just killed them!" My body was trembling again and I felt like a small child had fallen from the jungle gym, the shock and pain making it hard to talk.

"Zoey," Erik spoke my name with a tenderness that made my heart hurt just a little less. He pulled me near to him just holding me and gently running his fingers through my hair.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked frustrated.

He sighed taking my hand and then began walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked slowly looking around.

"We're going to get you cleaned up," he said and I realized he was leading me back towards his dorm room, or rather the staff apartments. "Then I'm going to help you think everything through, because I don't think you can do it in the state you're in right now." He pushed open the door to the main building where the staff all took up residence.

I was grateful he hadn't tried to tell me everything would be alright when we both clearly knew things weren't alright. But he was right, I needed to think things through and center myself enough to find Nyx's will.

"Our bathrooms are nice," he said leading me through his apartment which was definitely his style. He opened the bathroom door and the sight of the shower made me want cry tears of joy. He turned on the hot water and motioned for me to climb in.

"I don't have any other clothes here," I said looking down at myself again. I wasn't about to get in a shower just to put the same bloodied clothes back on.

"I'll go and get you some," he said softly. "Just get in and try and relax," he added as he backed out the door. He was still the super hero type of guy, the perfect gentlemen. Well most times, but right now I was really appreciating it, appreciating that he wasn't pushing, but was still helping me to deal with the situation. I needed that.

I slowly peeled the sticky clothes from my body taking extra care not to get blood on any of Erik's things though I was sure he would understand. His shower wasn't nearly as good as Aphrodite's but it was definitely better than mine, and being able to get a few minutes away from the dorms and the millions of questions that I was sure to face there was a nice thought. I put my hand under the running water and sighed at the perfect temperature I found there. I climbed under to find that the water pressure was also perfect and seemed to relax all the muscles of my back.

I pulled the curtain around me taking deep breaths in and blinking back the tears as Becca's blood washed from my body, turning the water at the bottom of the shower a beautiful spring pink color. I grabbed a wash cloth and some soap and began lathering it to scrub my body. The soap tingled as it touched my skin and I let out a deep sigh at the spring fragrance that floated around me. I was already feeling a little bit better. I rinsed my body and then quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair.

The knock at the door only startled me a little. "I'm going to leave your clothes on the sink," Erik said. "Do you need anything else?" He asked from the other side of the curtain.

"No, I'll be done in a minute," I said doing one last wash and rinse of my body. He shut the door and I turned off the water. I pulled back the curtain smiling at the two soft ginormous towels he had left for me. I wrapped one around my hair and then began using the other to dry the beads of water that were dripping down my skin. I looked around finding a long summer skirt and a black tank top with a pull over sweater sitting on the Sink where Erik had left it. The outfit really was perfect. It was nice so it would be appropriate for the council meeting, but it was comfortable too and slightly casual, which was something I needed. I slipped the skirt on noticing that my dirty clothes had been removed. I glanced around the bathroom and sighed.

"Did you take my other clothes?" I asked opening the bathroom door as soon as I was dressed.

"I didn't think you'd want them," Erik said standing up and walking over to me. "I threw them out," he said looking into my eyes and I realized he was right. I didn't want them. I didn't want anything that would remind me of this night. He pulled me close again just hugging me to him and let out a sigh of relief. I looked up meeting his beautiful blue eyes and felt comforted in a way I hadn't been for a while. It was like I had gone back in time, to before anything bad had ever happened. To when there were no guy complications, just Erik, and Stevie Rae was still my roommate and no one had died or been lost to darkness.

I didn't know what pulled me but my lips seemed to seek his out and I sighed contentedly as they met. He was soft and warm and I wanted desperately for my life to just be easy, drama free.

He pulled back looking at me and I realized his eyes were sad. "He drank from you," he said searching my face for answers.

"Yes," I whispered back not taking my eyes from his. I had no explanations for him, though I wished I did, but the truth was I had feelings for both Erik and Stark. Feelings I couldn't seem to sort out no matter how hard I tried. I had tried to just choose one and it had been impossible.

Erik nodded seeming to understand and accept this, though I knew he should be anything but understanding. Why did he still want me? Clearly I was turning into a hoe and for a moment I was jealous that Aphrodite had managed to get her life together and simply stick to Darius.

He stared at me for another long minute before answering. "It changes nothing, you know that right?" He asked me softly.

"It should've…" I began.

"It should have, but it didn't," He brought his hand up cupping my cheek; "You still love me." I couldn't deny that anymore than I could deny his kiss when his lips once again met mine. It was soft and warm, passionate and caring. He pulled back from the kiss allowing our foreheads to rest against each other. I had to admit that this was just more confusion I didn't need although the comforting felt wonderful, especially right now. I did love Erik, but the connection between Stark and I was strong and often reminded me of soul mates. I was really going to have to research the whole vampyre mate thing when this was all over.

He kissed my cheek gently and then led me by the hand to the couch. We sat in silence for several minutes just looking at each other.

"The council is meeting," he began.

I nodded, "We have to be there, and I have to meet Neferet before that," I said glancing at the clock. I had another fifteen minutes or so before she expected me.

"What do you think is the best solution, Zoey," Erik said getting right to the point.

I looked at him blinking a few times. I didn't know what the best thing to do was, that was the problem. "Everything's just too jumbled up," I said feeling frustrated again.

"Then unjumble it," Erik said taking my hand. "Zoey, you have always had a special bond with Nyx, and she has always shown you the way. What makes you think that now is any different?"

"I…" I stopped thinking about what he had said and I knew it was true. I didn have a connection with Nyx and I had felt her trying to speak to me for the last few days. I had just been so caught up in life and everything that was happening around us I hadn't found time to listen. I nodded and then shut my eyes. I didn't care that I was in Erik's apartment or that I didn't have any candles or a circle, I knew Nyx would hear me.

"Nyx," I whispered and felt Erik grip my hand tighter. "Nyx, I'm here and I'm ready to listen," I said simply. I felt my spirit leap and was surprised when a voice answered me.

"Merry meet, my blessed children," Nyx said lovingly. Both Erik and I opened our eyes to the unearthly beautiful form of Nyx standing right in the middle of his living room. I glanced at Erik and laughed a little when I noticed that his mouth had completely fallen open.

"Merry meet, Nyx," I said smiling at her. I was already feeling better, everything inside me was warm and energized, as if her presence were renewing me both inside and out.

Nyx smiled back at me and then took a step closer to us. "I fear for you my child, for the trials you are facing will truly test your soul."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said softly. "But, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"Remember it is not the whole People of Faith you are facing, not everyone is bad, Zoey," Nyx said her eyes sad. "I too, grieve for the children I have lost tonight. Their lives were taken before their time in the name of cruelty and hatred. No more lives must be taken this way. This one thing I must make absolutely clear!" She took another step closer to me and gently put her hand over my heart. I hasped as my spirit leap and my soul was filled with great joy. "I am cleansing you so that you may see clearly, Zoey," Nyx said as all the emotional pain dissolved from within me. I thought about the step loser and I could feel no hatred or anger. I thought about my mother who I had lost and all I could feel was thankfulness for my grandmother and Neferet.

"Nyx," I breathed looking into her joyous face.

"My children are all incredibly blessed and none of you is ever truly alone," she said looking at both me and Erik. "The elders must be stopped, but not through hatred. You must stop them because it is the right thing to do, not because you want vengeance."

I searched my soul and realized I didn't want vengeance anymore. Nyx had spiritually cleansed me and I was able to think clearly and see what she was saying. "The demons," I said in understanding. "It's not death that makes them stronger, its death through hatred."

"That is correct," Nyx said smiling. She turned to Erik then who was still sitting there completely in awe. "My son," Nyx said shimmering. "You're heart is pure and I can feel your love for my chosen. You will always have a place in her life, because I chose you as one of her protectors long ago. You have a special destiny Erik and you have my favor," she reached out touching his shoulder. "Take heart and walk in peace," she whispered and I saw a tear slide down Erik's cheek.

She turned back to me giving me a little nod, "Zoey, do not be afraid to take charge and trust your instincts. As always you have the power within you to stand against the circumstances that face you." She smiled and then with a final shimmer she disappeared leaving Erik and I sitting together in complete silence.

Erik blinked several times staring at the place where Nyx had been just moments before. "Did that? Did she? I mean did I really just see?" He babbled. I smiled taking his hand in mine and pulling softly so that he came to his feet. "That was amazing," he said turning towards me, his brilliant blue eyes wide with wonder. "Nyx was in my living room," He said shaking his head.

I laughed a little hugging him once more, "yes she was, and you were right. Time with Nyx was exactly what I needed." I couldn't believe how light I felt and how clean as if all my past mistakes and hurts had been wiped away.

"She chose me, Zoey," he said completely in awe. "She chose me!"

"I know," I smiled thinking about the first time I had seen him, how there had been some weird connection between us even before we had formally met.

He looked back down at me shaking his head, "I feel honored and cherished that she thinks enough of me to chose me for any job, but at the same time it's a lot to take on, kind of overwhelming," he whispered looking into my eyes.

"Trust me I know," I said glancing at the clock. I grimaced, I was going to be late to my meeting with Neferet, but at least now I felt like I had some direction to go on. It wasn't death that was the problem, it was hatred. Hatred between us and them, the only problem I had now was figuring out how I was going to eliminate it and stop the Elders. I looked back at Erik and quickly kissed him on the lips. "I have to go," I said softly.

He nodded drawing me into a hug, "I'll see you at the meeting."

I knew I was going to be late for my meeting with Neferet, but I didn't care. My meeting with Nyx had made me realize that wisdom was going to be my strongest weapon. Marla had said that everything had a spirit and that everything could be affected, which meant that it was the strongest mind that was going to win this battle with the Elders. I ran through the girl's dormitory and right up the stairs to my room ignoring the curious glances I was receiving from my friends as I ran by. I slammed the doo shut and immediately started rummaging through my book shelf looking for the book Natasha had given me during our studies several months ago. It was a beautifl purple color with a simple title engraved on the cover that said one word, _Nyx._

I didn't know if the book would help me at all, but I was going to try. I pushed aside book after book until my fingers grazed the soft cover. I pulled it from the shelf tucking it safely under my arm and then ran back down the stairs and out the door. It took me several more minutes to reach the temple. I stumbled my way in and stopped.

"Hello, Zoey," Detective Marx said nodding at me as soon as I walked through the door. There were several other police members there, each taking samples of the food and drinks to be examined.

"Detective," I replied glancing at Natasha who was watching the investigation with skeptical eyes. Even she had been made leery by tonight's events and was not as quick to trust that the cops would do their job. Still it said something that they still trusted them at all.


	20. Council meeting

Detective Marx crossed the room his hand extended and I smiled when he chose to shake my arm in the official Vampyre greeting. "It's good to see you again, Zoey. I'm just sorry it is under these circumstances. Trust me when I tell you I am going to do everything in my power to help bring the ones responsible to justice."

I nodded, but I knew it would not be that simple. I knew I could trust Detective Marx who was very sympathetic towards vampyres as his sister had been Marked years ago. That, however, didn't mean the rest of the police force would be just as determined to find out who was killing the fledglings. He gave me a slight smile and then returned his attention back to the investigation as I made my way upstairs.

I had barely reached the second floor when I was assaulted with the most pleasant fragrance I had ever smelt. My stomach growled twisting and turning as I breathed in the wonderful sent of food. I made my way down the hall to Neferet's office to find her standing next to a table filled with trays of delicious smelling food waiting for me.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said as I entered the room. "And since we're not going to have time to get dinner before the council meeting I thought I'd have it brought here." She reached out hugging me gently as I neared the table, "How are you doing?" She asked her eyes scanning my face.

"I'm actually a lot better, but I am hungry," I said looking at the food.

She motioned for me to sit down and then pulled out her own chair sliding into it in the most elegantly graceful manner. The food did look delicious. There was fresh fish and vegetables, fruit and bread lightly buttered. I also noticed that next to my plate was a bottle of brown pop! I sighed happily as I poured a glass downing it in a few large gulps.

We ate in silence for a while each of us off in our own thoughts. I looked down at the book I had carried in and swallowed a bite of food. _The strongest mind would win_ I thought again.

"Zoey," Neferet's voice called to me from across the table. "There are some things we need to discuss," she said seriously and I nodded. I knew she hadn't just invited me here for dinner. "The High Council has been alerted to the problems here as well as what happened tonight. They have decided to stand by whatever decision this school's council makes tonight." She gazed at me, her moss green eyes never leaving mine. "I want you to be aware that the decision may not be a peaceful one."

I felt Nyx stir within me and yes once again I spoke through my gut without thinking it through. "You can't," I blurted dropping my fork back onto my plate.

Neferet shook her head, "Zoey, I understand your concern, but seven fledglings died tonight," she said her face becoming hard and cold again. "Seven innocent children who were killed simply because Nyx had Marked them as her own. Add that to the other three fledglings as well as the crimes committed against Marla and we cannot just sit by and do nothing!" Her voice remained steady and almost calm, but there was a power in it and a threat towards the ones who stood against us.

"I know that Neferet and I agree that action needs to be taken, but it can't be an all out war, we can't do that!" I said trying to make her understand.

"This is not just my decision alone, you do understand that right?" Neferet asked softly, but there was something else in her voice. "Even if the police find something this whole thing has become too wide spread. It may not involve all the church members, but it is spreading and is no longer just the Elders. We know this from Jacob's father; he was just an active church member at the People of Faith. Their targeting us and attacking us and what happened tonight can never happen again!" She said and her eyes blazing. She tore her eyes away from mine taking a sip of wine and then sighed returning her gaze to me. "I expect you as a High Priestess to stand by whatever decision the council reaches."

I was about to retort telling her that as a High Priestess I would do what was right and what Nyx led me to do, when a knock sounded on Neferet's office door. We stared each other for another long second before she straightened up calling for whoever it was to come in.

"Priestesses," Darius said saluting us as he opened the door. "The council has gathered and is ready to begin when you are," he said bowing slightly. "Natasha is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you Darius," Neferet said as he backed out the door. She looked back at me and we both stood each once again lost in our own thoughts. We climbed down the stairs joining Natasha at the temple doors and then walking quickly across campus towards the conference room in the Library.

Everyone was already seated but quickly stood saluting as we walked in. It was strange being on this side of a council meeting, but at the same time it felt right. This is where I was supposed to be, a High Priestess of Nyx. I could still feel her in me and around me and I let my breathing relax. I was doing what she wanted. Neferet, Natasha and I sat down and everyone else followed. I looked around eyeing each of my friends and then the other members of the council. Besides the council were a few of the other teachers such as Dragon and Erik. This was going to be a big ordeal.

"We have called this meeting because it has been made clear to us that we are under attack," Natasha began in a strong voice. "We have lost ten students over the last month and others have been assaulted. For those of you who do not know the details it has come to our attention that these attacks are being brought against us by the Elders of the People of Faith, though some church members may also be involved. Not only are they attacking our students, but they are killing them in an attempt to release spirits or rather demons that seek to destroy us for the power in our blood."

There was murmuring around the table as the professors took in exactly what Natasha was saying.

"Obviously we cannot allow these spirits to be released, any more than we can allow for what happened here tonight to be ignored," Neferet continued looking at each member of the staff. "The High Council has agreed to stand by whatever decision is made here tonight. Council I ask you to consider not only what is best for us, but what is best for this school, our students and out world."

"So what we heard tonight, the shaking we felt, that was…" Lenobia began.

"The spirits," I confirmed. "My fledgling, Marla, has been gifted by Nyx with the ability to see into the spiritual realm. They are getting stronger and it is only a matter of time before they materialize and become visible to the rest of us. After that it will be too late."

"The police are working with us to try and stop the murders, but you all know that the situation is very precarious," Natasha said. "Justice between our lines is becoming increasingly difficult. They are still seeking justice for members of their community who were victimized at our hands. In most cases we allow them to police their own as we deal with the crimes of our own. However, in this situation I am afraid it may not be enough."

"Are you speaking of a war with the human's Priestess?" Anastasia asked Natasha.

"I very much hope not, but with the People of Faith Elders, I do not know what else we can do," Natasha said. "They have made their hatred for us very clear and there are spiritual matters that their police can't begin to understand how to deal with."

"But see that's what I don't get," Aphrodite spoke up. "Where did they even obtain the knowledge on how to release these demons? The People of Faith aren't known for playing with ancient powers. They'd consider that just as evil as being Marked."

"She has a point," Shaunee said.

"Totally agree twin," Erin said.

"It does seem unlikely that the Elders would have that sort of power of insight. So I concur as well," Damien nodded.

"Conquer what?" Shaunee asked looking annoyed.

"Concur, not conquer," Jack said rolling his eyes. "Basically he agrees."

"Look, my point is that they must have already tapped into some sort of power to be able to release anything. We are able to communicate with spirits because we are spiritual beings and have power as Nyx's children. But the average human being able to release evil spirits?" Aphrodite said raising an eyebrow.

"That's definitely something to consider," Darius said.

"And what exactly is this poison they are giving us?" Aphrodite asked. "And why can't we trace its origins or figure out what it is? Where are they getting their information?"

I stared at her blank faced and I was sure the rest of the room was having a similar reaction.

"It's true that not many substances should be able to affect the fledglings as they would a human," Dragon stated thoughtfully.

"We thought the first two died because they were poisoned outside of the coven," I said shaking my head.

"But no one was outside the coven tonight," Stark summed up.

"This only proves that this may be more than their police can handle," Neferet said determinedly. "Their hatred is spreading and though hatred is something we have dealt with for centuries, the consequences of their ignorance this time could be severe."

"Our only choice is to take action," Natasha said emotionlessly. "The question is what action we choose to take."

There was silence as everyone considered her words.

"You have to know, sisters, that if we attack the People of Faith that there will be a revolt from the rest of the human world," Lenobia said respectfully.

"But if we don't do anything we risk a war anyway," Penthesilia said. "If those demons our released it's not going to be us they attack. The humans are foolish to think that any demon would leave them in peace. The evil we would be dealing with…" she shook her head.

"It does seem like the only logical conclusion is to stop them now and deal with the ramifications later," Dragon said clearly frustrated at not being able to see a better option. "If we allow this to continue then we all will be in danger." He sighed, "We cannot let what happened here tonight go unpunished or be forgotten. Especially since we know who our enemy is and that they plan to attack again," Dragon said.

Everyone seemed to be nodding in agreement and I felt my heart beat accelerate.

"Call the warriors to us," Neferet said to Darius who nodded at her. "Our first action must be to make sure that we are properly protected, and then we will form a plan of attack from there."

"No," I said firmly causing everyone in the room to look at me. "We can't attack them," I began standing up and letting my voice carry across the room. I could hear the power in my voice.

"Zoey," Neferet said just as powerfully. "There is no other choice in the matter. Do you wish for them to continue with their plans?" She asked her green eyes once again blazing as they met mine. I could tell that she wasn't angry with me only trying to get me to see reason.

"Of course not, but attacking them is not the answer," I said firmly.

"Zoey, there is no other way here," Natasha said her voice filled with power that made me want to sit back down.

I swallowed but remained standing. Both she and Neferet may be powerful, but I was a High Priestess as well and I could be just as powerful. "There will be no attack," I said with authority.

"And what logic do you have behind…" Neferet began to ask.

"Because Nyx has said that there must not be any more deaths through hatred," I said through gritted teeth as I turned to meet her eyes once more. My fists were clenched and I was feeling somewhat irritated that they were treating me as only a fledgling and not someone who had been through countless trials and overcome them. I turned to see the whole room staring at me completely shocked by my statement. Only my friends knew that Nyx came to me and only Erik and Aphrodite had been with me during any of those times. "Look, it's not death that is making them stronger, its death through hatred."

"You've seen Nyx?" Lenobia asked her eyes wide with amazement, but at the same time she didn't seem all that surprised.

I looked around the room exhaling loudly, "several times," I answered and heard the murmuring once again spread through the room. I looked back at Neferet and Natasha, "Nyx said that we must stop them because it is right and not through vengeance or we risk releasing the demons ourselves." I turned back to the room raising my voice, "you have to realize that we are not just dealing with people who intend to hurt us, there are other forces at work here, and it's going to be wisdom that brings us victory."

"So what are your plans Priestess?" Lenobia asked.

"I'm recommending that all of you spend some quality time with Nyx tonight," I said speaking from my intuition hoping that Nyx would give me the right words. I heard her voice telling me not to be afraid to take charge and took a deep breath in. "We are going to war, but it's going to be a spiritual one, and we do have weapons for that," I said thinking about Marla as well as my own gifts and the gifts of my circle. "That's where the Elders power is right now, through these creatures they are trying to release and I think that even the poison is somehow connected to their world." I would have to ask grandma about that when I got back and maybe Marla as well. Marla could create things out of spirit; I had seen her make a dazzling flower in the palm of her hand. What if there were things being created out of a spirit of hatred, powerful plants that could kill? I felt my spirit leap again and knew I was on to something.

"Very well," Neferet said backing me. "A night with Nyx is a wise decision," she said nodding at each member of the council, the rest of the professors and my friends. "Another meeting will be held tomorrow to decide upon further action. You are dismissed."

Everyone rose slowly making their way out of the conference room. I too began to move forward but was stopped by two hands grabbing my arms. I looked back to see that one was Neferet and the other hand was Natasha's. They waited till everyone was gone before they sat back down motioning for me to do the same.

"Nyx?" Neferet asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, Nyx," I said nodding.

"Hmmm," she said never taking her eyes from mine. I could tell that it wasn't that she didn't believe me, but that she was concerned. Which I guessed was only natural. Had Nyx not cleansed me and allowed me to see clearly, I would probably feel the same way as Neferet did right now. The pain and anger made it difficult to focus or think rationally. Had I not gone to Nyx we probably would have been at war right now.

"A spiritual war won't be easy," Natasha said calmly, "but, I agree that it may be more beneficial than a blood bath." She looked at me and smiled, "Either way I'm proud of you."

"You embraced your role as a High Priestess tonight, Zoey," Neferet said also smiling. "Because of that, Natasha and I are choosing to follow you. You will lead us through this war, and we trust in your ability to follow Nyx." Ever so slowly she lifted her fist formally saluting me as a High Priestess of Nyx. I blinked several times in shock. Not only had she just acknowledged me as a High Priestess and not just a fledgling they were going to follow me? _Don't be afraid to take charge_ Nyx's voice whispered to me again. Neferet smiled proudly at me and then pulled me into a tight embrace. "Well done, Zoeybird," she whispered and I felt a tear fall down my cheek.


	21. Sight

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been really busy for about the last week and a half and finally had an opportunity to sit down and write today. I hope you all enjoy it and as always thanks for all the support for my stories!**

"You saw Nyx?" Stevie Rae asked as soon as I walked into the hall. I glanced around looking at all my friend's stunned expressions.

"Yeah…" I began.

"She just appeared in my living room," Erik said to no one in particular. He still looked dazed and in awe of the few moments we had spent with the goddess. It had been amazing, but then again, time with Nyx always was. I thought about what she said to me and knew in my heart that it was time to make our move.

I looked over at Stark whose mouth was opened slightly, but it was Aphrodite's voice that asked, "What were you doing in Erik's living room?"

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye wishing that for once she could keep her observations to herself. It was obvious from the expression on her face that she knew that that there was still something between Erik and I. Then again that was probably obvious to anyone who had half a brain. Luckily I was saved from having to answer by Stevie Rae who seemed to have completely ignored Aphrodite's question. "Wow, that's amazing!" she said beaming at me.

I nodded. "I think I'm starting to figure some of this out, but we have lots of work to do."

"Yeah, starting with you explaining exactly how we're supposed to stop the Elders," Aphrodite said flipping her hair. "And it better not have anything to do with blood or sacrifices!"

"You said Nyx wants us to conduct a spiritual war," Darius said. "Gaining access to the spiritual world isn't easy and usually can only be done through a circle."

"Well we know our circle has major power," Shaunee said.

"And we totally kick butt when we use it," Erin said. "Need I remind you of the nasty birdmen and their crazy scary daddy?"

"This isn't the same though is it?" Stevie Rae asked in her Okie twang.

"No it isn't," I answered her, "all of our fighting is going to be done in a world we can't see," I said pulling my cell phone out of my summer hand bag. I looked down and saw a few messages from Heath asking if I was alright. I quickly responded that I was and then started punching in my home phone number.

I held the phone to my ear listening to it ring while watching my friends curious glances. On the fourth ring he answered.

"John Heffer here," The step loser said sounding a little too pleased to me.

"You may think you're the ultimate judge, but let me assure you that the final judgment will be on you," I said my voice sounding like ice. There was utter silence on the other end for a few moments, and I knew he was shocked by my call. Perhaps he was even shocked that I had figured it out, though after what had happened tonight he was an utter fool to think we would all still believe it to be coincidence. "You won't win this," I continued making sure my words cut. "You killed seven children tonight. Seven innocent children, which I find surprising for a man whose God commands that 'thou shalt not kill.'"

"You dare preach to me?!" He finally spoke sounding outraged. "Do you forget your own sins?"

"No," I said softly but firmly. "I live with my mistakes every day. But this is not the same and you know it. It doesn't matter how you justify it, you committed murder tonight," I said my voice completely calm but dangerous. Even if it wasn't him directly he was behind it. I pressed the disconnect button and pushed my phone back into my bag.

Everything was silent for a long moment until Darius finally spoke, "I have said it before, but you are our chosen High Priestess, and Nyx's favor towards you is clear." I felt Nyx leap within me and remembered the words Neferet had spoken only moments before. They were following me and I was their High Priestess. As scary as that was it also felt right. I was finally taking the position Nyx had intended for me or at least I was heading there.

"So what's our next move?" Jack asked.

"We enter the spiritual realm," I said walking down the hall.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Aphrodite asked.

I smiled at her over my shoulder, "I have a hunch," I said pushing open the thick oak doors and began crossing the grounds heading towards the girls dorms. "Nyx didn't send us Marla for any reason, and I know it was no coincidence that I'm the one who saw her coming."

"But Marla said that she didn't have any other defense against them besides the wolves which wouldn't help us much now that the demons are becoming stronger," Damien said.

"I don't think even she knows the full extent of her power," I said thinking it through. "Or what her power is capable of when combined with our circle."

"You're suggesting that we may be able to intensify her gift," Stark said thoughtfully as if

he were thinking it through.

"I don't know for certain, but I'm going to find out," I said pushing open the doors to the

girl's dormitory. The room was still extremely quiet though every couch was full. The smell of

blood still hung heavy in the air, though it was slightly masked by the smell of chemicals that

had been used to clean the stains off the carpet. A few of the girl looked up as I walked in, but no one

said anything. I could clearly see tears in a few of their eyes and I knew that those were the girls

who had lost friends or roommates tonight.

I ran up the stairs not bothering to stay in the common room any longer than necessary.

I could still see everything all too perfectly and though Nyx had cleansed me the pictures in my

mind were still all too clear.

I stopped outside Marla's room giving three quick knocks on the door. I could hear murmuring inside and I recognized Jaylynn's voice sounding confused and frustrated. She was questioning Marla. I remembered her face at having to drink so much blood when she obviously didn't have a taste for it. She had looked pale and it was just one of the reasons she and the other students had to be upset.

"How did the meeting go?" My grandma asked as she opened the bedroom door.

"I stopped the war," I said walking past her as she pushed the door open wider allowing us to come in. "But I need to talk to you and Marla. I looked at Marla as we all filed in. she looked at Jaylynn with a questioning gaze and I nodded conveying that it was ok for her to stay. The school would soon find out who was behind the poisonings and I knew Marla could really use a friend. I had depended so much on my friends when I had been developing my gift for the elements. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep that kind of support from her.

"We're not going to war against the People of Faith," I said eyeing each of them. "At least not in the literal sense. Nyx has led me to believe that a spiritual war is how they will be defeated."

"I have sensed that as well my U-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya," grandma said nodding. "Blood will have blood always," my grandma said wisely.

I took a deep breath in gathering my thoughts. My grandma had often said that phrase throughout my life, especially when I was mad or angry or hurt. She would tell me that and explain how spilling blood or in the case of a five your old "getting revenge" would only lead to more blood or more anger, hurt and pain. It was only one more reason I was certain that entering the spiritual realm was the way to go.

"So exactly what do we know about the situation?" Erik asked.

"We know, thanks to Marla, that the People of Faith have somehow tapped into the spiritual power and have begun releasing demons," I said leaning against the wall. "We have also now figured out that it is death through hatred that is making the demons stronger and not just death in general or our blood."

"Though they definitely crave that," Shaunee said.

"And as much as I hate repeating a sentiment, I'm extremely sick of individuals, vampyre or otherwise, seeking after my blood," Aphrodite said putting a hand on her hip. "Unless of course it's you," she said winking at Darius and softening her voice.

I rolled my eyes.

"Marla," I said looking right at her, "can you see hatred when it enters the spiritual world?" I asked trying to figure out exactly what we were up against and maybe figure out how to defeat it.

"You're assuming that what we feel has tangibility, Priestess," Stark said eyeing me as if trying to picture what I was saying.

"To us, no," I said firmly, "but to the supernatural world?" I raised an eyebrow at him and saw him nod. I turned back to Marla, "Is it possible?"

"Not exactly," she said shaking her head. "But, hatred is a creator."

"A creator?" Stark asked

"Like the tree that attacked Stevie Rae," Marla said dreamily as if she were seeing something else.

"So what we feel doesn't technically have a form but things can be created out of our emotions?" Aphrodite asked surprising us all.

"Wait, what does that have to do with the tree?" Erin asked.

"Everything has a spirit," my grandma said echoing the very words Marla had said to me only yesterday.

I nodded in understanding. I knew exactly what Marla meant about hatred affecting the tree. "The hatred the demons felt and the hatred they were receiving from the Elders enabled them to possess the tree. The vines were created through the hatred," I said softly.

"It probably would have been worse had Stark not shot it," Marla agreed.

"You mean, had you not been gifted by Nyx and been able to see what was really going on," Stark corrected her.

"He's right," I said encouragingly to Marla. "The fact is we're going to need you to do this Marla. Those things were able to use that tree as a weapon and those vines were created through a spiritual power rooted in hate. You were the one who was able to see that, not us, and had you not…" I let my sentence trail off and looked up at Stevie Rae real quick before bringing my attention back to the conversation changing the subject slightly. "The flower you created," I began, "that wasn't a normal flower. I've never seen anything like it."

"That's because I envisioned it," Marla whispered. She held out her hand letting the red petals blossom in her palm once more.

"Because people can create through spirit," I said, "Or rather the emotions that fill our spirits," I finished for her and she nodded. "The poison that we haven't been able to trace, would it be possible for others to envision a flower or plant that could potentially be poisonous to us?"

I heard Jack gasp followed by Damien's, "that would be like the People of Faith to have a scrupulous nature."

"Really?" Shaunee asked glaring.

"I'm not even going to comment on that one twin," Erin said.

"More than likely because she has no idea what it means," Aphrodite mumbled under her breath.

"Don't make me come over there and kick your hoeish ass," Shaunee scowled.

"I may be human now, but there are some things that remain impossible, even for you!" Aphrodite sneered.

"Alright ya'll play nice," Stevie Rae said putting a hand on her hip.

I was barely listening I was too busy watching Marla. She looked upset for a second as she considered what I was asking her. Finally she nodded, "Hate is a creator in the spiritual realm," she stated again.

I thought about my own revelation after my time with Nyx. The strongest mind would win this war and I wondered briefly if the Elders knew exactly what they were doing. That didn't seem likely. Aphrodite's early assessment had to be right. Someone had to be helping them, someone who knew how to tap into the spiritual realm as Marla could. But who could possibly be doing that and how strong were they?

"Come on," I said looking at each of my friends who were still arguing and headed for the door. I wasn't sure what I was doing only that I was going to see exactly how powerful we were as a group.

I marched down the stairs vaguely aware of the people watching us as we all passed heading out onto the grounds once more. I walked purposely forward not stopping until I reached the trap door.

"Zoey, where are we going?" Damien asked.

"Stay within the protective line surrounding the school," I said squeezing through the opening in the wall. Then answering Damien's question I said, "We're going to cast a circle. I want everyone to in their places and everyone else in the middle." I reached in my bag pulling out five small candles I had been carrying with me over the last few days just in case. They weren't the typical candles we would use, but they would work.

I passed them out to Damien, Shaunee, Erin and Stevie Rae. I set one in the center where I would be standing and then began to position everyone else. I put Stark, Erik, and Darius next to the three most vulnerable people being Stevie Rae, Erin and Shaunne. Damien was closest to the wall and the school so I figured he was the safest, but I put Jack next to him anyway before attending to the others.

I put grandma on my right and Marla on my left knowing I would need each of them for spiritual guidance. I then put Jaylynn on the other side of Marla and Aphrodite on the other side of grandma. Jaylynn would be support; Aphrodite would be a weapon though I doubted she would see it that way. But if there was one thing I knew for sure it was that Aphrodite had a strong mind and was smart.

I reached back into my bag fumbling for my lighter and then swiftly pulled it out. I moved to Damien who was watching me intently and began to cast the circle.

"Wind, for those who only see you as a gentle breeze your destruction is a humble reminder of your strength and power. You are an overwhelming force that is not to be reckoned with and a protector for those who are truly at peace with you. We call you to our circle," I saw Damien's eyes widen at my speech. Normally when I called for the elements I spoke to their calmer nature, the part that soothed and restored us. I was now calling the elements to be a weapon for us. I lit Damien's candle and both of us were blasted by a gush of wind that swirled around us and the rest of our circle.

Slowly I walked to Shaunee who smiled and I could almost see the anticipation in her eyes. "Fire," I began, "you bring us warmth and light, but who can stand against the power of your enferno? We ask that you bring your mighty blaze into the midst of our circle." There was a sizzling crackle underneath us and a pop as Shaunee's candle lit itself. Heat moved all around us and I was thankful that Erin was next.

"Water, we think of the rushing river that flows without mercy. You are relentless and unyielding to those in your path. We ask that you join our circle." I lit Erin's candle and nearly toppled over when a strong current began pushing against my legs, flowing around our circle joining wind and fire.

I walked over to Stevie Rae who was staring at me in amazement.

"You ready?" I asked her giving her a little smile.

"You bet," she said holding out her candle, her blonde curls bouncing slightly above her shoulders.

"Earth, you have proven yourself to be formidable time and again. It is from you that we come and to you we will return. For your enemies there is no place to hide that you can't swallow them up. We call you to our circle." The earth below us instantly began to tremble and the grass within our circle turned a bright vibrant green filling the air with the smell of summer.

Finally I took my place in the center lifting my own candle. "Spirit, you are the force within us that leads and guides. You are our intuition and we ask you to join us now that we may be able to discern any evil that would stand against the children of Nyx. We ask that you join our circle." I lit my candle and everyone gasped as spirit touched them, filling them up. I turned to Marla who was watching me with a look of awe and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Ok Marla," I told her, "I want you to call upon your gift. If you can, concentrate on the elements that are surrounding you and ask them to help spread your gift to those who are in the circle."

She closed her eyes and within seconds she was covered in a silver shimmery mist, wisps of silver ribbons were flying out in every direction lifting her hair and making her appear to be a spirit herself. I heard a low growl and jumped as not just one or two of the wolves began to appear from the mist but the whole pack. They paced slowly, walking the parameter of our circle and I realized that they were guarding us. Their fur was sticking straight up and their teeth were bared as they looked out into the forest.

I looked back at Marla watching as the silver spread slowly covering our circle. I shivered as it touched me feeling a tingly sensation go through my entire body. My skin became paler if that were possible and I felt light, like gravity and the limitations of this world didn't exactly apply to me. I wiggled my toes and my fingers and then slowly opened my eyes, wishing for just a moment that I hadn't. It seemed that everyone one else was wishing that same thing as gasps filled the air around us as well as movement.

"Don't you dare think about breaking this circle," Aphrodite's stern voice sounded from the other side of my grandma who was staring wide eyed out into the trees.

"Oh great spirits of my ancestors!" She exclaimed and I had to say I was feeling the same way.

There were hundreds of them, and I knew that demons were exactly what these things were. They looked almost reptilian but not quite. Their skin was scaly and covered with spikes, their teeth sharp and wild. Their eyes were yellow and sunken into their skulls and the earth trembled with each step they took. They watched us and I could see their ability to think and reason. It was as if they were looking for a way to get to us and knowing that if they got anywhere near my protective line or our circle that it would not be good for them. They stood on the balls of their feet and I noticed their hands were similar to ours with four fingers and a thumb. It was like looking men who had been turned into something else.

"They look completely ravenous," Damien whispered.

I heard the twins murmuring something in annoyance, but I ignored it. Damien was right. These creatures looked hungry and you could almost see the thirst for our blood in their eyes. It was no wonder Marla had been petrified. After a few more seconds I was able to tear my eyes away and begin looking at the rest of my surroundings. It was then I was able to see what Marla had meant about everything having a spirit. The trees, the grass, and even the animals were all covered in a gold lining that shimmered. Everything sparkled and shined accept for the tree's that had been possessed by the demons. They were completely black as if no life was in them, the way the old oak had looked after Stark had shot it.

"How do we fight that?" Jack asked looking a little freaked.

"Normal weapons certainly won't be of any help here," Darius said his eyes hard as if he were preparing for battle.

"But in spirit we can create, right?" I asked Marla who nodded. "Think about it, the strongest mind will win here, guys. That means that we can use our minds and spirits to fight them."

"How, exactly?" Erin asked.

"We have to find a way to trap their spirits," Marla said. "Earth is not their home, and they don't belong here."

"Ok, so where exactly do they belong," Jaylynn asked, finally speaking for the first time.

"In the pit," she said simply.

"Huh?" the twins said in unison.

"She means hell," my grandmother said. "For the Christians it is a place of torment for evildoers. Some believe it to be in the center of the earth, but really it is another spiritual reality and cannot be entered by the living. It is a place only for the dead."

"In actuality they hate anything filled with light," Marla whispered.

"Then why are the Elders releasing them if they hate evil so much?" Stevie Rae asked. "I mean they're releasing them because they think we're evil even though that's absolutely ridiculous, but why release something even more evil?"

"Because someone else is behind this," I said looking at each of them. "They're just using the Elders because hate blinds people to the truth."


	22. First Step

"Ok so what do we do now?" Shaunee asked eyeing the demons that lurked around us. I could see them inching toward us in anticipation. They were waiting for any of us to let our guard down. All it would take it for one of us to slip up for a moment, to break the circle or step outside the protective line that surrounded the school as Stevie Rae had. I watched their hallow eyes track our every step, their razor sharp teeth pulled back as if they were wild animals getting ready to strike.

"Zoey?" Erin asked.

I swallowed. "We need to figure out exactly what we're capable of before we make any sort of move on them," I said looking at each of the twins. "And, to accomplish that there is only one place I can think of going."

"Nyx's temple," Stevie Rae said simply.

"You got my vote," Aphrodite said absently, "anything to stop having to look at these hideous creatures. They're starting to make even me feel ugly," she said shivering. I saw Erin and Shaunee roll their eyes and I shook my head though I had to say I was in partial agreement with her. I really didn't want to keep seeing these demons. The fear that surrounded our circle was thick and I had a feeling it was to make us panic. Fear was just one of the many emotions that could make a person lose focus and losing focus was something we didn't need to do.

"Ok," I said shivering slightly against the chill in the air. "Let's break this circle and get back onto the school grounds. Be careful not to step outside the protective line," I said eyeing each of them as I began releasing the elements.

We walked back through the school grounds each of us contemplating what we had learned and what we still needed to know. The strongest mind would win and we could create out of spirit. Whatever we created or did would be magnified by our circle and if we were all concentrating on the same thing… That was it! I pushed open the temple doors startling Natasha slightly as we all walked in.

"Everyone back to your positions," I said feeling elated. My intuition was telling me that this was the first step and somehow I knew what to do. I sent up a silent thanks to Nyx and started to recast our circle.

"Ok so what exactly are you thinking?" Stark asked.

"Because it's pretty obvious you've thought of something already," Shaunee said.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need everyone's help," I said and then glanced at Natasha who nodded and joined our circle.

"You know we'll all do whatever we can, daughter," my grandma said giving me an encouraging smile.

I nodded and then quickly filled Natasha in on everything we had managed to uncover this evening. "The main point," I said once again directing my speech to the whole group, "is that we are going to be at our strongest if we work together and all concentrate as one."

"Strength in numbers," Erik said smiling.

I nodded and smiled back and then quickly returned to the discussion.

"So what are we concentrating on?" Darius asked.

"Right now I want us all to focus on sending the elements to do a certain job," I said smiling and thinking about how the step-loser would react to this one. "The demons are gaining more power from our hate and from the Elder's hate. We have decided not to let our hate rule us or our decisions, but the Elders…"

"Still have the power to release those things," Natasha said catching on to what I was saying. "We need to separate the demons from the Elders."

"Right," I said feeling my heart rate quicken with excitement. "Look I know it's a shot in the dark and it won't work indefinitely, but what if we were to put a protective spiritual wall, so-to-speak, around the People of Faith dwelling places? Homes, churches, etcetera…"

"Like what you did here?" Jack asked.

"Kind of, but different. Marla said that we can create out of spirit or out of our emotions. What if our emotions are fierce protectiveness for the ones we love?" I questioned looking at all of them. "What could we do to protect them?"

"So Marla will cover the circle again and we all concentrate on sending the elements to keep the Demons away from the People of Faith," Damien summed up.

"Right," I said nodding at him. "Plus if it works the way I hope it will then not only will it keep the Demons away from the Elders, but it will keep the elders away from them as well." I still wasn't sure if the Elder's knew exactly what they were doing or what they were releasing, but if I could stop the progress they had already made at least that would be a step in the right direction.

"And with any luck it will draw out whoever is truly behind this," Aphrodite said nodding.

"Then let's do it," Stark said.

"I'm in," Stevie Rae said and I smiled at her.

"You ready Marla?" I asked looking to my left where she was standing. She nodded sending the silver mist over our circle once more and I closed my eyes and began focusing. I let my emotions go to the people I loved the most in this world. I thought about my friends who were all standing here with me. I thought about my grandma who always loved through thick and thin. I thought about Neferet who was really becoming the mother I had lost. I sighed as I finally let my mind travel to my parents and siblings. I didn't let my mind think about the woman my mother was now, but who she had been when I was growing up. I could see her smile and the way she would smile at me when I would walk into a room. I could smell the scent of her hair as she tucked me in at night and hear the gentle hum in her voice as she sang me to sleep. I felt a tear slide down my cheek at the memories followed by an intense need to protect her and everyone else I had thought about.

Slowly I took a deep breath in and then asked the elements for what I wanted from them. "Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, and Spirit, we call on you to protect the ones we love from the hate that threatens to destroy us all. We ask that you form a protective circle around each house of the People of Faith that their hatred may not spread and that the demons that walk among us may not be released. Cover their homes, and meeting places so that evil cannot gain anymore power," I finished and felt the elements move around our circle and then fly off to do out what we had asked. I could not watch the elements as they made their way from house to house but I knew that it was working and from outside the school walls I could hear the roars of the demons who were now outraged. Their immeasurable anger directed right at us.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone. I'm just really busy right now, but I didn't want to go another two weeks without updating at all. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up early next week, but probably not before that. My work schedule is crazy the rest of this week and I'm not going to have a lot of time. Thanks to all who are sticking with me and thanks for all the great reviews!**


	23. Continued Planning

The earth trembled beneath us and we swayed as the temple shook. I could clearly hear each footstep they took as they stomped around just outside our walls.

"Zoey?" Stevie Rae questioned looking freaked but trying desperately not to show it.

"Nobody move," I said forcing myself to stand perfectly still as the buildings foundation shook again causing dirt and rubble to fall from the stone ceiling. "They can't get past our defensive line," I said softly.

"Well I'm gonna say they're trying," Shaunee said.

"Ditto twin," Erin continued, "those things are angry."

"That's just more reason to keep the circle together," Damien said looking at them both.

The earth shook again and I nearly fell back, but was steadied by Starks hand.

"What do you suggest we do next, Priestess?" He asked looking into my eyes and it was like I could see his entire heart and soul. His desire to be with me, protect me and somehow I knew that Nyx had chosen him as well. _Ah hell!_ I shook myself knowing I didn't have time to deal with this complication just yet. Besides, Nyx hadn't necessarily chosen them as my partners, just as the warriors who would protect me as a Priestess. I felt my gut turn at the thought of only having a formal relationship with both Erik and Stark and instantly felt irritated.

"Zoey?" Darius questioned breaking through my silent musings.

"Ok," I said thinking out loud, because honestly I didn't have a plan. I was hoping that something would just come to me like it had only moments before. We had separated the Elders from the demons so that the demons could no longer feed on their hate. Unfortunately they were already a lot stronger then I would have liked and it wouldn't take much for them to completely gain their physical form. We had to send them back before that happened. "We have to figure out how to trap these demons again." I looked at grandma, "You said their world is another spiritual reality?" I asked my grandma.

She nodded as I put my face into my hands rubbing my eyes. I was exhausted. This had been the longest Sunday of my life. From parent visitation, to dying fledglings, to actually seeing the demons that had been released and knowing that we were running out of time to stop them. "There has to be a way to get them to go back," I said more to myself than anyone.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't think asking nicely is going to work," Aphrodite said sarcastically. "And more importantly I don't think our circle is going to be enough this time," she said more seriously looking at me.

I knew she was right. Our circle would protect us, but it wouldn't be enough to make them flee from us. Not this time.

"Then why don't we get them to follow us?" Jaylynn suggested.

"What?" I asked as my head shot up.

"Follow us where?" Aphrodite asked glaring and I saw Jaylynn shrink back a little.

"Aphrodite," Natasha reprimanded gently.

"I'm just saying it's not like we can just go to hell and hope that they follow," She said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair.

My heart stopped for a second and then began racing as my spirit leapt. "No, but we may be able to take them somewhere else," I said biting my lip as I thought it through. I looked up at Marla, "We're in spirit form right now right?" I asked looking at my own translucent skin and feeling the tingling sensations course through me once more. I remembered the inhuman speeds Marla had been able to travel at in my visions of her and how she had been able to slip away with no one noticing the night she had arrived at the House of Night. The normal limitations of the world didn't apply.

"Yes," she answered slowly, eyeing me skeptically.

"You can travel in spirit form," I said looking at only her. "Would it be possible to travel between worlds, or spiritual realms?" I asked.

"Between worlds?" Neferet's voice asked from the temple doors. I turned towards her meeting her electric green eyes. She always looked full of life and energy. I had never truly seen Neferet look burnt out. Well at least not until now. I knew she had been in the morgue tending to the bodies of the children we had lost. The sadness of the evening and the danger involved was taking its toll on her. She crossed the line of our circle easily coming to stand by Natasha, her eyes never leaving mine. "I assume this means you have come up with a plan?" She asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Trying to," I said softly. I filled her in quickly as I had Natasha watching her eyes change from alarm to curiosity to understanding.

"It seems as though you have made quite a bit of progress in the last few hours," she said softly and I could see the pride in her eyes.

Her smile was warm and helped me to relax a little. "Yes," I said nodding at her and then slowly turned back to Marla. "Is that possible?" I asked again.

She looked a little intimidated. "I don't know," she said shaking her head, "I've never tried that before."

"Grandma?" I asked.

"It has been done before, u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya, but never like this," she said gazing at our circle.

"Then how has it been done?" Jack asked looking like a curious child hearing a good story.

"Throughout time there have been stories of men who have made the journey to the land of spirits. Most of the time it involves separating the spirit from the body which can be extremely dangerous," my grandma said meeting each of our eyes and then coming to rest on mine. "When you separate your spirit from your body you leave your body vulnerable as you cross over."

"Cross over?" Darius asked. "You mean as one who has recently died?"

"In a way," my grandma continued. "Part of the ritual that enables us to enter the world as spirits is to become one with life and death and to accept them both as a part of your being. The ritual allows for your spirit to leave your body as it would once you've died, but your body is left alive and in those days was watched over by the rest of the tribe. I would not suggest that. Leaving our bodies vulnerable would not be a wise decision in this case."

I looked back at Marla, "We're already in spirit form though aren't we?" I asked. "Your gift from Nyx allows you to enter their world, to see what others can't see," I stated.

She nodded, "but I don't know how we would get from one world to the next." She looked nervous and I knew she was feeling the pressure. I was depending on her as much as everyone else was depending on me. I knew firsthand how hard it was to thrown into a position you felt you weren't ready for. She hadn't asked for her gifts, she had been chosen by Nyx. I knew I would have to talk to her later. Sometimes all it took was a little encouragement. She shook her head again, "I don't know how we would do that."

"Haven't you said like five different times tonight that the strongest mind wins?" Jaylynn asked surprising all of us. I knew my eyes were wide and I could feel my mouth hanging open slightly. When this was all over Jaylynn was going to join the dark daughters if I had anything to say about it.

"It is reasonable to assume that if we can use our minds to create things out of spirit than we should be able to move through worlds the same way," Damien said thoughtfully.

"Or create a world," Erik suggested causing us all to look at him. "Marla said we could create out of spirit," he said looking at each of us right back. "We just created walls of spiritual protection out of our desire to keep the ones we love safe. Why can't we envision a world where we could trap these things? A world where we would have the advantage?"

"Ummmm, hottie does have a point," Shaunee said looking at me.

"That actually sounds like it could work," Erin agreed.

I creased my eyebrows as my spirit leapt again. Erik was right and Nyx was leading us in the right direction, I could feel it.

"We'll need more power for that," I said looking up.

Neferet looked at me smiling as if she could see something I was missing. "If I recall correctly you have a place of power. One you used on me not too long ago," she said raising an eyebrow.

"The Abbey Cat," I said smiling back at her. I really was tired, because I should have thought of that hours ago.

"And I bet Sister Mary Angel would love to help rid the world of some demons," Shaunee said grinning.

"The more brain power the better," Damien said in agreement.

"More brain power," I restated looking at Stevie Rae. My mind spinning once more. "So you think some of the red fledglings would want to help?" I asked meaningfully. The red fledglings would definitely be useful. Though their minds wouldn't be as powerful as Stevie Rae's I knew that they still could use their minds in a very influential manor and something to focus that power on besides abducting pizza delivery boys would also be a plus.

"You bet! I know Kramisha would love a chance for some action and so would some of the others," Stevie Rae said grinning.

"Good," I said stifling a yawn.

"The sun will be up momentarily," Neferet said staring off as if she was concentrating on the sun's exact movement. "I suggest we all get a good night's sleep and reconvene in the morning. If your plan is going to work we have a lot of planning to do."

I nodded knowing she was right. Everybody had to be on the same page and we all would have to be united in what we were seeking. Creating a whole world was not going to be something simple, but I knew that if anybody could do it, it was us. I took a deep breath in as Marla slowly began to pull back the silver mist that surrounded us. I felt my body become heavier as gravity pressed down on me once more and the tingling that had been flowing through me slowly disappeared. I sighed softly and then began releasing the elements.

"Sylvia," Natasha said addressing my grandma, "we have set up a guest room for you and would be honored if you would stay at the school."

My grandma smiled, "It would be my privilege, Priestess." She bowed slightly and then quickly moved to me hugging me close. "I'm so proud of you, Zoeybird," she whispered. I smiled back at her as she pulled back from our hug winked. "Get some sleep," she said gently and then moved around the room hugging the rest of my friends before following Natasha from the temple.

I turned to see Neferet gazing at me intently as if she were studying my every move. I looked at her and she exhaled slowly, "Nyx definitely has plans for you, Zoey," she whispered softly as the rest of my friends began to disperse. She hugged me lightly and I was once again glad she was finally back to herself. She pulled back brushing a strand of hair from my face "come and find me if you need me."

I nodded watching her walk upstairs towards her apartment and then turned around to see Stark waiting for me.

"I thought maybe you could use some company for the walk back," he said giving me his cocky little grin.

**Ok so, I guess I found some time to write a chapter sooner than expected. Mainly because I was up early and couldn't sleep. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter, you guessed it, will be about Stark! I know you Stark lovers have been waiting a while. Again, thanks for the reviews and support.**

**Shae Wild**


	24. Love and Understanding

"Company would be nice," I said lacing my fingers through his as we walked out the door. Stark looked content just to be in my presence but I could also see that he was troubled and alert after the meeting we had just finished. Those things were out there waiting for us and if my plan didn't work I didn't know what we would do about the situation. I only knew that Nyx would find a way.

"Zoey," he began and I realized that his troubled expression may not all be due to what was going on around us. "About this morning," he continued, "I didn't mean to pressure you into anything…"

I cut him off, "Stark you didn't pressure me into anything. I wanted it, all of it," I said meeting his eyes firmly. He met my gaze steadily and then moved closer kissing my lips softly. I pressed back allowing our kiss to deepen as his arms wrapped around me drawing me closer. He pulled back from the kiss, but kept me in his arms.

"Are you sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow and I knew he was confused about why I had chosen to go with Erik after the whole parent visitation mess rather than look for him.

I sighed, "I'm sure that I want you Stark, I'm also sure that you're supposed to be in my life, but Nyx has also stated that Erik is supposed to be in my life and that leaves me a little confused."

"Nyx?" he questions. His face was more curious than anything else and I could once again feel the connection between us. I knew she had chosen him too; the only problem was that once again Nyx wasn't being perfectly clear and I had a hunch that this was one of those things she was going to make me discover for myself.

"When she came to me earlier she told Erik that she had chosen Erik as one of my protectors and that basically his destiny was intertwined with mine," I said hoping he would understand.

He nodded, "I guess that makes sense," he said surprising me.

I was glad it made sense to him because I knew I was more than a little confused about the boy issues in my life.

He watched my confused face for several seconds smiling at my puzzled expression. "I don't know of one High Priestess in all of history who has only had one warrior, Zoey," he said laughing a little.

I grimaced. I already knew that, what I didn't know is what that meant for my relationships with them. I had feelings for both Erik and Stark and Nyx had commented on the love Erik had for me. I didn't know what that meant for me. Was I supposed to be with Erik? But I was definitely connected to Stark too.

My silent questions were broken as Starks lips found mine once more. He ran his tongue over my lips and I opened my mouth allowing him access. He gently explored my mouth and I allowed him to take control as his hands caressed my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck just hanging on as he moved from my mouth to my neck. He pushed me back and I felt my back rub against the rough bark of a tree. For a moment I wanted to check and make sure that the tree was not somehow possessed, but any concern I had was pushed from my mind as Stark moved lower nipping at my collarbone and the pulse points of my neck and chest.

"Zoey," he whispered looking up into my eyes and I was amazed at the looking of long and awe that filled his face. I slowly moved my hand from his hair and brought my nail up to my neck. I applied pressure gently but firmly never taking my eyes from his as I began spilling droplets of my own blood. He sniffed the air and then moaned with pleasure.

"Drink," I said simply guiding him to the spot on my neck that was now freely offering my blood. My head flew back and my back arched the moment his lips touched my body. Electricity began zooming through me and it felt as if a fire were burning within me, growing brighter ad stronger by the second. His arms took a tighter hold on me as he lifted me up so that my legs could easily wrap around his body. I moaned sensually rocking my hips against him as he continued to drink. I felt the pleasure building and once again I could see colors and shapes that should not have been there.

"Stark," I breathed heavily moaning once more. I never wanted it to end, but I knew all too soon it would. I felt him lick the cut a few more times and then to my astonishment he bit sinking his teeth into the flesh of my neck. I gave a little yelp but in seconds it turned into a blissful sigh. I continued to move against him my nails digging into his back breaking through the fabric of his shirt and into his skin. I could feel him moving against me now and knew that it was nearly over.

Ever so slowly he pulled back licking the bite marks tenderly so that the bleeding would stop and allowing me to collapse into his arms. My body was limp and exhausted, but I felt as if I were floating on a cloud surrounded by nothing but the weightlessness of the air and the wonder of the early dawn stars.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern filling his face when I didn't move but allowed him to hold me up. I wasn't sure I could move, or that I wanted to. Everything felt so good and his arms around me felt even better.

"I'm fine," I finally answered when he looked about ready to call for help. He kissed my lips and I moaned again when I tasted my blood on his lips. Blood. I really wanted blood. I sighed when he broke the kiss and realized that the sky was getting lighter by the second. "The suns almost up," I told him.

He nodded, but seemed reluctant to leave me.

"I'll be fine," I said assuringly. "I just need a minute to sit," I told him, "But you can't be caught in the sun."

"I know," he said softly as his lips found mine once more. The kiss was gentle and full of admiration as he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'll come to you first thing in the morning," he told me cupping my cheek as he broke away from our kiss.

I nodded and in a flash he was gone. I stood there staring at the place he had been only moments before feeling more confused than I had even this morning. I knew I loved him, and I knew I cared deeply for Erik. And Heath? I growled. The damn imprint was still in place! I sighed again knowing that that was probably for the best. I didn't want to hurt Heath, but it seemed weird to me that Stark drinking my blood did nothing.

I leaned my head back against the tree closing my eyes as the sun came up over the horizon. I needed to get inside and the light and warmth were causing my skin to itch. I looked across campus towards the girl's dormitory and then back at the temple. I felt bad for what I was about to do, but I needed answers. I groaned, yawning as I pushed up from the soft grass and made my way back through the thick oak doors. I smiled shaking my head when I saw Neferet standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. She was in an all black gown that was obviously for sleeping, but looked elegant enough to wear to dinner. She was holding a glass of blood and she raised an eyebrow as she reached out handing it to me.

"Thanks," I whispered taking the glass from her and sitting in one of the empty chairs.

She followed me sitting across from me silently stroking Skylar when he jumped into her lap purring softly.

I finished the blood feeling its power refreshing me as I did. The taste exploded through me and its warmth filled me up. It was delicious. I looked up at Neferet who was still watching me intently and sighed wondering where to begin. Luckily she saved me the trouble.

"That's twice in one day you have allowed him to drink form you," she said with an emotionless tone. I wondered whether she was upset or just trying to stay impassive. I also wondered how she had even known, especially about what had gone on with Stark this morning.

"I'm really confused Neferet," I began quietly. Her face softened a little and I felt my body relax. "I just keep going back between him and Erik. Nyx made it clear tonight that she chose Erik to be in my life and I have feelings for him, but I really have a strong connection to Stark too."

She smiled slightly while petting skylark absently. "Zoey it's perfectly natural for you to have relations with more than one warrior and I should have been explaining some of this to you long before now," she sighed and I felt like a child who was about to have the sex talk with her mother.

I felt myself blush, but pushed forward anyway. "But that's what I don't understand," I said slightly aggravated. "Erik said something about having human consorts and a vampyre mate. But more than one mate?" I asked. I looked into her eyes, "I just don't want to hurt either of them."

"You won't," she said gently. "And you won't have more than one mate. High Priestesses rarely marry or choose just one mate. Usually Nyx chooses the warriors that will be in a Priestesses life and more than likely you will have relations with each of them. There may be one you feel more of a connection to then another, but all will complete you."

I felt my eyebrows pull together. This really wasn't helping anything, because I still didn't know what to do. "Ok, how do I explain that to them?" I asked and she laughed the sound of it ringing like music through the air.

"In time they will just know that it is in their destiny," she said and I had to resist the urge to growl at her. She shook her head looking at me tenderly. "Zoey, you have to realize things are different for you than they are for others who have gone through this process. You are already a Priestess, and though you are still a fledgling you have powers and have gone through stages that are not usually seen until after a child makes it through the change. You have drawn both Erik and Stark to you and sense you are still a fledgling things are not happening in the proper order and are therefore going to be confusing."

"So you're saying that had I just been a regular priestess and training who had been Marked, that Stark and Erik wouldn't have been drawn to me until I made it through the change and it became obvious that it was their destiny?" I asked.

"Correct," she said beaming at me. "Once you make it through the change things will become much clearer."

I hoped that she was right, but I had to admit that it actually made sense.

"Zoey," Neferet said bringing my attention back to her. "I sense there is more that is troubling you. Is there something else you wanted to ask me?" She asked looking at me warmly.

I ran my fingers through my hair wondering how best to begin. "Stark has drank from me twice," I began. "He's drank from me twice and it didn't break my imprint with Heath either time," I said still trying to figure it out in my own mind. When it had been Loren the imprint had broken almost instantaneously. I felt more for Stark than I did for Loren so I couldn't figure out why it wasn't breaking.

Neferet was looking at me, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Zoey, two fledglings cannot imprint together, and neither can two vampyres."

"I know that, but I'm not…" I never finished my sentence. I tumbled to the floor doubling over in pain so intense I wanted to die. I knew I was screaming, but it was like I was hearing someone else, anyone else. I felt Neferet's arms wrap around me as she pulled me to her. I was still in the fetal position, but my head was now resting against her chest.

"Breathe, Zoey," Neferet instructed, but it felt like every breath was a struggle to get in. Was I dying? Was I rejecting the change? No that wasn't right. Nyx would not bring me through all of this just to have me reject the change. "Keep breathing," Neferet said again as I took a long painful breath in. I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks hot and wet, Neferet's hand rubbing slow circles over my back as she tried to take away some of the pain that was filling my entire body. And then slowly it subsided. I swallowed taking in slow steady breaths as Neferet lifted my chin to look at my face, "Niether can two vampyres," she said again as she met my eyes and I felt my imprint with Heath gently sever.

I stared at her in awe, "did I?" I questioned.

"You did," she said beaming at me as she wiped the tears from my face.

"What's going…" Natasha's voice sang out as she came down the stairs. She stopped looking at me and then she, too, smiled. "Congratulations, Zoey," She said brightly.

Neferet pulled me close once more hugging me. "It looks like we have a ceremony to perform. Awake the council," Neferet said to Natasha and then turned back to me allowing me to rest in her arms.

"I went through the change?" I questioned softly still stunned.

"You did," Neferet confirmed again. "I knew it was coming soon, your powers have been growing steadily along with your need for blood. It's just ironic that it happened in the middle of our conversation," She said pulling back and lifting my face. She tilted my head back and forth examining me, "amazing," she breathed.

"What is?" I asked suddenly remembering that when a fledgling went through the change that was when they gained their new Marks. My eyes widened with comprehension. My Marks were already there, which meant something had to have changed. Something was different.

**Ok, so I'm not going to actually write out what the ceremony is. The next chapter will probably begin with her leaving the temple, just because I don't want to make something up for that and would rather find out what they really go through from the Cast's books. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think!!! ;-)**


	25. Authors Note

**Ok there was some confusion on what was happening in the last chapter so I wanted to clear things up a bit. Zoey did go through the change and I did add a few sentences to chapter 24 to help clarify that. So make sure to read them although it doesn't change the ending that much and Chapter 25 will still start after the changing ceremony has taken place.**

**Also in Zoey's conversation with Neferet, Neferet is helping Zoey come to terms with the fact that Nyx has obviously chosen both Erik and Stark to serve Zoey as their Priestess as well as to be her warriors. Neferet also explains that Zoey will more than likely have relations with both of them and that both will hold a spot in Zoey's heart completing her as a person. **

**Neferet tells Zoey that she may feel more connected to one than the other but that they will both be special to her. As for who Zoey has the stronger connection to, I'm leaving that for the readers to determine because frankly I can't decide who I like better. Sometimes I feel like I really want her to be with Stark, but then other times I remember Erik and I really like him as well. Both have their strengths and both have their flaws. **

**I hope this cleared things up a little and I will try to get to the next chapter up ASAP**

**Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I love all feedback both compliments and constructive criticism and if I need to clear something up I like to know so that I can make it better. As always thanks for your support.**

**Shae Wild**


	26. Marks and Visions

I walked out of the temple tear drops sliding down my face. My heart felt so light and elated and even though my body had been changing since the day I was Marked there really was no way to describe how different I felt now. I reached up using the back of my hand to wipe away the tears that were still spilling from my eyes. The whole experience of the changing ritual had been so emotional my spirit was still reeling from it. I felt like I could simply lay on the temple floor for weeks soaking in Nyx's presence, but I knew that wasn't possible. Though time had seemed to stand still for me for those brief minutes the world was going on and that included the evil that was lurking right outside our walls.

I sniffled lightly as I made my way across the school grounds. The sun was up, but the clouds kept the sun from irritating my skin too badly, though I had a feeling that even if the sun been out in full force I wouldn't have minded as much as I normally would. I was still too dazed from the whole experience. Hell, from the whole day! Truth be told I was completely exhausted. Neferet had offered to walk me back to my dorm, but I didn't want any company just yet. Especially knowing that this would probably be one of the last times I slept in my room. Neferet and Natasha had both decided that I should move into the temple apartments and I agreed. I was no longer just a student. Not that I ever had been just a normal student, but it was time to start moving forward, time to find my destiny.

I remembered when I first arrived at the House of Night how I had only wanted to a place to fit in. Finding my destiny or knowing that I even had one felt completely overwhelming. I smiled shaking my head, how things had changed. How I had changed, everything was different now and still changing. I definitely needed these few minutes alone just to come to terms with that fact. Besides I was pretty sure Neferet's main reason for wanting to walk me back to my dorm was to see the look on my face when I saw my new Marks! No one had allowed me to see them at the ceremony which was really annoying considering everyone kept gaping at me!

I reached the dorm rooms pushing open the large oak doors and quietly moving into the common room. No one was up, which wasn't surprising to me. The day had been endless! I heard a soft meow and tiptoed my way over to the box of kittens who were still curled, sleeping softly against Maleficent. It still blew my mind to see Maleficent doing anything motherly, though it probably shouldn't have surprised me at all. Maleficent was a lot like Aphrodite who was hard and bitchy on the outside, but I knew she had a soft side. More than that Aphrodite was fiercely loyal to those she cared about and extremely protective. I smile thinking about her reaction to Heath putting me in danger.

Heath. My mind whirled as new thoughts flooded through my mind. My imprint to him was broken again. I still couldn't believe it. I had felt it gently sever the moment the change was over and for that I was glad. I wasn't sure I would have been able to take hurting him again. I remembered his soulless eyes the night Aphrodite had ran into him on the way back from street cats. My imprint with him had been broken because of what I had done with Loren. I had never seen Heath in so much pain and it had been agonizing to me to know that I had caused it. This time there was no pain, just a small little prick in my heart as if someone had only made a small cut. I knew heath had felt the same thing and knew I would probably find a bazillion messages from him when I went upstairs. Still, a small cut was definitely better than having your heart ripped out and soul torn.

I picked up the little meower from the box of sleeping kittens. It was the same black kitten that had found me the first night at the shelter. She had separated herself from the rest of the pile of fur and was scratching at the box with her claws.

"What's the matter?" I asked tucking her against my chest. Her claws dug into my shirt as she snuggled against my palm. "Nala is going to be jealous, you know?" I told her smiling when she yawned sleepily. "She's probably upstairs waiting on me." The kitten shut her eyes seeming to ignore everything I was saying. Typical. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring you along," I whispered heading towards the stairs, "though don't blame me if you have an angry cat up there to deal with."

I walked up the long staircase, yawning myself as I went along. Everything was so quiet and peaceful and all I wanted to do was collapse on my bed and sleep. I pushed open my bedroom door welcoming the darkness of my room. Darkness that lasted only several seconds before an oil lamp flicked on causing me to jump slightly and the black kitten to meow once more.

"Where have you been?" Aphrodite's annoyed voice asked from my bed. "I know you were with Stark, but really how…" her voice faltered for a second, her mouth hanging open as she stared at my forehead. "What…?" she asked searching for words.

I noticed her eyes were red and bloodshot as she continued to look at me in complete confusion. "Did you have a vision?" I asked setting the kitten down on the spare bed in my room and then heading towards the bathroom. I wanted to get a look at this Mark myself. If everyone was going to be staring I at least wanted to know what they were staring at!

"Yeah," she started, "but don't change the subject!" She said putting her hands on her hips as she followed me to the bathroom. "Why are your Marks Purple?" She asked as I flipped on the bathroom light.

I stood there staring at my reflection my eyes round with wonder. I didn't think purple was the right word to describe the color. The color was deep and rich like black mixed with violet. I turned left and right gazing at my reflection in the mirror, it was almost hard to distinguish the black from the purple. It was like one of those cars whose color changed when you looked at it in different lights. I looked at my hands and noticed that the color was spreading, slowly turning the dark blue Marks to this deep Violet hue. I pulled up my shirt gazing at my stomach staring in awe as it too began to change before my eyes as if gazing at a mood ring that changed with body temperature. No wonder Neferet and the others had been so fascinated. My Marks had been slowly changing throughout the whole ceremony which was why I hadn't noticed anything different earlier when I had gazed at my hands. I had thought that perhaps something had just been added the crescent moon on my forehead. I hadn't expected this.

"Ok, seriously? What happened?" Aphrodite said looking extremely annoyed at still not having received any information.

I stood there silently for a minute more just looking at myself in the mirror. My skin was already paler and once again I felt as if I were looking at a stranger. I was beautiful, breathtakingly so. I shook myself not wanting to sound like Aphrodite, but still amazed at the difference. My hair seemed shinier and fell in graceful locks down my back and shoulders. My eyes seemed bigger though I was sure that they couldn't really be and they twinkled as they gazed back at me from the mirror.

I swallowed finally bringing my eyes around to meet Aphrodite's. "I went through the change," I said softly and then turned back looking at my new Marks once more. The color still astounded me and if I had thought I looked like an ancient priestess before, it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

"Well shit," Aphrodite said still gaping at me. "With Stark?" She asked looking confused and slightly amused, "Because that would have been some hell of timing."

I laughed, "No, right after. I went back to the temple to ask Neferet some questions and it just happened. Hurt like poopy too," I said remembering the intense pain that had raked through my body. I was glad I would never have to experience that again.

"You know this means you're an adult now and it's probably ok for you to start cursing," she said rolling her eyes. Her face changed then and she smiled. "So what's the ceremony like?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know I can't tell you that," I said trailing a finger over the crescent moon that sat in the middle of my forehead.

"Zoey, it's not like I'm ever going to have to go through it," she said scowling. "Human, remember?"

I smiled mischievously at her hearing her growl in response and then walked back into the bedroom to see that the small black kitten had curled up with perturbed looking Nala. She complained softly at me from my pillow and I shook my head before turning back to Aphrodite. "So what was the vision about?" I asked her.

She looked like she might argue about the ceremony a little longer, but then answered my question. "I'm not sure because everything was still fuzzy, well the parts involving the demons were fuzzy, but I think I may have gotten a glimpse of whoever is behind this."

I sat on the bed aware that I had completely stilled as I waited for her to continue. I looked at her face again, this time more carefully and noticed that she really was a mess, well by Aphrodite standards anyway.

She sat on the bed opposite of me, "He was releasing them, the demons I mean by slaughtering the Elders," Aphrodtie said her eyes pulling together in confusion.

"What?" I asked feeling equally confused. "Aphrodite, start from the beginning. We know that if we pay attention to your visions we can stop them, which means we need to go over all the details. Anything you can remember."

I watched as she brought her hand up massaging her forehead with her fingers. "Our plan was working and he was really angry," she began. "He needed a way to stop us and the only thing that would stop us would be to give the demons more power. He never cared about either side and has a mutual hate for both the People of Faith and the Children of Nyx, though he is one himself."

"Wait, he's a vampyre?" I asked feeling more perplexed by the minute.

"Yes," Aphrodite said shutting her eyes in concentration. "He knew he wouldn't be able to get to us, not now that we were on to him and his use of the Elders. He decided to kill the Elders instead."

I nodded. "His hatred mixed with the power of the Elder's blood would be enough to turn the tabled on us."

"Vamp blood is the most powerful, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get his hands on enough of it in time."

I shook my head again trying to figure it all out. "I still don't understand. He hates both the Elders and us. So what is his purpose for releasing the demons?" I asked. "Revenge?" Did that even make since? Why go after both groups, or were we both just a means to an end?

"I don't know," Aphrodite said looking at me with concerned eyes. "I wasn't seeing it through his perspective."

I started for a second. "Then whose eyes were you seeing it through?"

Her face sobered and paled as she looked at me. "You step fathers," she said softly. "He was the first to die."

_Ah hell._

**Hey everyone! Once again I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. It's just been a crazy last few weeks. I have a few things I want to mention.**

**First: I'm trying to get a poll up on my profile for who you would all prefer Zoey to have the stronger connection with. I know a lot of you have mentioned who you like more in your reviews but I would like to do an official vote and the winner will have the last scene in the last chapter with Zoey.**

**Second: I want to mention that Zoey's purple Marks were written in honor of hizeme-neko who has consistently reviewed and critiqued my chapters letting me know when something needed to be fixed or added. In other words she acted as my editor in a lot of ways. The Purple Marks were her idea so I want to give a special thanks to her and to all of you who have reviewed my last two stories and made suggestions! Please continue to do so, I love your feedback and it's always nice to hear the reader's view.**

**Lastly: The next chapter will probably take me another week to post. I'm going camping tomorrow and won't be returning home until Sunday night. I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Thanks again to all my readers! I love your support! ;-)**


	27. Figuring it Out

_The sound of laughter filled my ears as a blood curdling scream sounded just a few feet in front of me. I swallowed closing my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks. I pulled at the bindings that held my arms but I was helpless to do anything but listen and watch._ _The bodies of the elders were strung around the room including the body of the step-loser__**. **__Their blood dripped to the floor covering the smooth stones of Nyx's temple. We had lost._

_Another scream pierced the air around me causing my head to jerk up and my eyes to fly open. The scaly demon was only a few steps from me and I trembled as I watched him take one sharp nail and drag it through Lenobia's skin. She screamed and writhed as the creature slowly tortured her, his yellow sunken eyes watching her with obvious pleasure and delight. I saw the light slowly leaving Lenobia's eyes as she gave up the fight. The demon had its lips pulled back exposing its wildly sharp teeth. He drew closer to Lenobia's neck and I knew it was the end for her._

_I tried to call fire to me, and though I couldn't remember, I felt as it I had already attempted this tactic. Warmth filled the room fighting against the icy fear that followed the demons. With a few whispered words I sent the element in Lenobia's direction watching as fire slammed into the demon about to dismember her. It roared I pain, its yellow eyes instantly searching the room and landing on me. I shivered, once again yanking at my bindings. The metal cuffs tore at my skin and I could now smell my own blood. I turned left and right as the demon approached me. I could see all of my friend's terrified faces as they watched the scene from their own chained positions. I knew I was going to die. There was no way I could possibly survive this. I had failed Nyx._

_Nyx!_ The thought of her name jarred me from my sleep. I was covered with sweat and shivering from head to toe. I reached back brushing Nala's fur. She and the black kitten were both still asleep on my pillow completely undisturbed. (Must be nice.) I sat up looking around my room before putting my head down in my hands and trying to breathe. Aphrodite had fallen asleep on the spare bed, exhaustion evident on her peaceful features. We had spent most of the night/day discussing the details of her vision. Every detail was important if we were going to stop it from happening. Unfortunately our discussions had jst led to me creating twisted scenarios of my own. I shivered again as my mind replayed the dream. No! I shook myself fighting off the memories. We already had enough horrors to deal with without me creating more.

I sighed looking over at the clock. It was 6:00 pm and I probably wasn't going to get too much more sleep. There was too much to do and way too much to consider. We had a plan to defeat the demons, but whoever this vampyre was could stop us in our tracks if we didn't also somehow protect the Elders. The only way I knew to do that would be to have them with us when we started the spiritual battle, but for some reason I didn't think the Elders would go for that.

I growled in frustration.

"Ok, really, how can anyone sleep with you making animal noises over there?" Aphrodite sneered clearly annoyed from across the room.

"Sorry," I muttered still lost in thought. I climbed out of bed and began to pace while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Oh, yeah, that's quieter," Aphrodite said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She sat up running her fingers through her satiny blond hair. "How long were we out?" She asked looking at the clock.

"A couple of hours," I said softly. "Aphrodite we have to be missing something here. A vampyre is behind all of this, how did he get the Elders to follow him? They hate Vamps!"

She shrugged and I could tell by her expression that she was replaying the vision once more. She had gone through the details last night which hadn't given us much considering the demons involved had made the vision cloudy. Over all she had seen a vampyre slaughtering the Elders, their blood making the demons stronger as we attacked them through the spiritual realm. The Vamp man's hate mixed with the Elders blood had given them enough power to break through our defenses. (Hence my creepy dream!) That was where the vision had ended.

She looked back up at me. "I don't know, Zoey. All I can tell you was that he was confused and surprised. Whether that was over being turned on or the man turning out to be a vamp, I have no idea," she said shrugging again.

"Well we're not making any progress sitting here," I said rummaging through my closet for some clean clothes. I grabbed a plad skirt, black tank top and my marked third former sweater and was half way dressed before I remembered I had gone through the change last night. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Did I even still go to class?

My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my bedroom door. I looked back at Aphrodite who had made herself comfortable on the bed once more and was reading a magazine. I shook my head and moved to the door.

Marla was standing in the hall dressed in jeans and a third former sweater of her own. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her makeup was elegantly done. I smiled at her and then sobered as I took in the shocked expression on her face. She must have realized she was staring because she shook herself and then smiled back.

"Umm, sorry to bother you," She said trying her hardest not to stare at my new purple marks. Might as well get used to it, I was going to be getting that a lot.

"What can I do for you, Marla?" I asked giving her an encouraging smile.

"Umm, I need my class schedule," she said quietly.

Ah hell. I had meant to do that days ago, but with everything that had happened it had completely slipped my mind. I had considered it and even thought up which classes would best suit her, but I had never actually written up the sheet to give her with her elective choices. I walked back into my room rummaging through my desk for a piece of paper. I found my notebook and a pen and began writing out the classes she was to take. Vamp Soc would obviously be her first hour, then she would need Spanish, literature, and then the other three would be her choice.

"These are the classes you have to take in the time slots you must take them," I told her handing her the paper. "The other classes are your decision but you must have two gym classes. You'll see your choices at the bottom of the sheet along with what time you can take them. The last class you can choose from music, drama or art, but with your talent for music I would be disappointed if you didn't continue to expand your gift's," I said giving her a little smile and feeling for the first time like I truly fit the roll of a High Priestess. My smile widened as I realized that this was going to be my life and that Marla was only the first of my fledglings that I would help grow and help to discover themselves and adjust to the new life Nyx had given them.

"I will," Marla said smiling back and then looked down as a soft meow sounded from the floor. I followed her gaze and almost doubled over laughing as a small black kitten attempted to climb up Marla's pant leg. "What's it doing?" she asked looking bewildered.

"I would say it's choosing you," I said picking up the kitten and handing it to her. "At the House of Night cats choose us and we belong to them."

"It's choosing me?" She asked eyeing the kitten as it curled up in her soft grasp. She grimaced, "What about the wolves?"

"She's your cat, so I'm guessing she won't mind their presence too much," I said softly. "Here,' I said turning back to one of the bags by my bed and grabbing a blanket, some formula, and an eye dropper. "She'll probably be hungry and I will get you a litter box for your room later today."

"Thanks," she whispered, but her gaze was focused on the small kitten sleeping against her chest.

"You're welcome," I said softly.

She turned to go and then looked back up at me a curious expression playing at her eyes. "Zoey?" She questioned as she once again gazed at my Marks, "Can I ask…"

"I went through the change last night," I told her smiling a little when her eyes widened.

She laughed and then threw herself into my arms. "Congradulations," she whispered and then walked out the door.

"Well, that's one kitten down," Aphrodite said standing up. "Now if we could just figure out who the others belong to, I might be able to get my cat back!"

I shook my head at her as she moved to the door. "Just concentrate on finding a way to stop your vision today, ok?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Great you already sound like a High Priestess," she said but her smile took the edges off her sharp tone. "When are you moving?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked feeling confused for a moment.

"You went through the change. That means you won't be living in the student dorms anymore, so I'm guessing you're either moving to one of the apartments we have on campus or leaving the school. Either way it sucks that I'm gonna have to walk further to find you every time I have a vision."

"How did you ever manage when Neferet was your mentor?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You forget," She said as she walked towards the door, "I kept most of my visions from Neferet back then so finding her wasn't really a problem. I'll see you downstairs, I need to try and make myself beautiful in the next twenty minutes," she said walking out into the hall shutting the door behind her.

I shook my head and then looked down at Nala who yawned and then laid her head back down on the pillow. I smiled softly and then looked around my room. I was moving today and this room would belong to someone else. I let my eyes travel over the walls and the furniture remembering the first time I had walked into this room to Stevie Rae and her Kenny Chesney poster. So much had changed since then. I sighed softly and then grabbed my purse heading downstairs myself.

I knew I would receive some sort of reaction when I reached the common room. I hadn't, however, expected the entire room to stop talking as I reached the bottom step. I stood there a second looking at all the awed faces and feeling like I was blushing ten different shades of red. Could I ever just be normal? No, probably not, and truth be told I really didn't want to be. I knew that all of my Marks were a sign of Nyx's favor. I exhaled slowly and then made my way across the silent room to where my friends were staring open mouthed at me, their breakfasts' completely forgotten.

"Ok, now that is what I call amazing," Shaunee said being the first to recover from her shock.

"Ditto twin," Erin said her mouth curving up into a smile.

"When did it happen?" Stark asked.

"How did it happen?" Erik asked and soon I was being bombarded with a hundred questions at once.

I held my hands up letting the room quite once more before I told them. "I went through the change last night," I said letting this new information sink in. "This is how Nyx chose to signify it," I finished looking at each of them.

"Well I think it's brilliant," Damien said beaming at me.

"I mean and really adding to your Marks wouldn't have been enough to Mark your change into an Adult Vampyre. You already have a million of them," Shaunee grinned at me.

"I agree, something extra special was definitely needed," Erin said.

"And there's never been a vampyre with purple Marks before," Jack agreed.

"But there's also never been a High Priestess of both red and blue Vampyres," Stevie Rae said softly smiling at me. Everyone fell silent again as I considered the meaning of her words. Purple hadn't been a random color choice of Nyx's. She had chosen purple to signify who I was. I blinked a few times trying to recover.

"Wow," Damien said, "I think you're right."

"Of course she's right," Aphrodite's voice found us as she came down the stairs. "She's also the first High Priestess of a human," she said smiling. "Her Mark had to be truly unique for that," Aphrodite said tossing her hair.

"I think it's beautiful," Stark said kissing my cheek lightly and then saluting me formally. I had to blink away tears as the rest of my friends followed his lead, bowing their heads slightly and fisting over their hearts.

"It just shows that if anyone can get us through all of this you can," Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang, but her eyes held a trust and confidence that filled my heart with warmth.

"Speaking of which we have some new information," Aphrodite said lowering her voice to a whisper. I glanced around the room noticing that many of the other fledglings were still listening in.

"Later," I said looking at my phone. Classes would be starting in a few minutes and I had to get to Neferet's office. There was a lot I needed to discuss with her least of all what I was supposed to do now that I had gone through the change, but more importantly Aphrodite's latest vision and what that meant for our plans. "Everyone needs to be at the temple as soon as school is out. We're going to cast a circle and we're going to start practicing linking our minds and using spirit to create. Everyone nodded and I grabbed a brown pop from the fridge taking a few sips before I left the dorms. I was thirsty and for the first time I realized that I didn't just want blood, I needed it.

**Hey everyone! Once again I'm sorry it took me so long to get the chapter up, but I hope you all liked it and hopefully I'll have the next one up in a few days.**


	28. New Life, Same Old Problems!

I sipped on my pop as I walked trying to take an edge off the thirst that consumed me, but nothing helped. My throat was dry and it felt as though I had been walking in a desert for weeks. I took another long gulp feeling the icy liquid coat my throat, but it did no good. As soon as I swallowed I groaned in frustration. If anything the soda had just made my mouth taste more cottony. In a last ditch effort I chugged the pop swallowing every last drop. My body shook and I realized and I felt light headed as if I were dehydrated. Blood to a vampyre was like water, we needed it to survive, and suddenly I wished that I had finished reading my vamp soc 415 book. How much was enough? Would I always feel like this if I didn't have it regularly?

I pushed open the temple doors and made my way up the stairs to Neferet's office feeling like I was going to vomit. My stomach was cramped matching the dizziness that flowed through my achy body.

"Good morning," Neferet said as soon as I walked through the door. She was smiling, but quickly became concerned as she took in my sluggish demeanor. "Zoey Redbird!" She scolded walking to her mini fridge and pulling out a bag of blood. The intensity of my reaction to the red liquid was overwhelming. My mouth watered and cravings consumed my entire body. "Didn't you have any blood before you went to bed last night?" She asked handing me the bag.

I vaguely remembered Neferet telling me to make sure I drank some before I left the temple, but I had been so overwhelmed by everything that I hadn't thought much on it. Add Aphrodite and her vision to the mix and it had completely slipped my mind.

"I forgot," I said lamely between gulps. The blood wasn't as good as it would have been warmed up, but it still served its purpose. I sucked down the bag as if it was the air and I had been deprived of oxygen for too long. The liquid slid down my throat quenching the dryness that had been making it hard to swallow and making me feel alive and energized.

"Zoey, you cannot forget things that are vital to your well being," She said taking the empty bag from me. "You know blood is imperative for an adult vampyre." She shook her head, "sometimes I forget how much you still need to learn," she said softly giving me a tender motherly look. She walked to her desk picking up one of the many books she had set out this morning and opened it. "You're an adult now, Zoey, but I hope you will still study what you do not know or understand." She handed me the book which was opened to the chapter on blood consumption.

I skimmed the chapter looking for answers to my questions. A lot of it I knew, such as we needed blood daily and that our bodies would crave it, but some of the information was new to me. "An adult vampyre on average will consume approximately three 8oz glasses of blood a day," I read aloud as Neferet sat behind her desk. "While some choose to mix their blood with wines, more benefits are gained from drinking straight blood and is recommended that at least one glass is consumed this way each day."

"Think of it as a vitamin, Zoey," Neferet said in a teacherly voice. "Straight blood gives us an extra jolt and nourishes us. Though living blood is the best, blood like you just drank can be equally beneficial. You would probably do best to start your morning with a glass as you might have had a glass of orange juice in your previous life."

I laughed at the thought of me drinking orange juice. That probably would have been healthier than me grabbing a brown pop each day.

"Will the thirst always be like that?" I asked remembering the dryness that had covered my mouth and throat only moments before. "It felt like I had swallowed sand," I said making a face and licking my lips in an effort to keep them moist.

Neferet smiled, humor filling her moss green eyes. "Only if a whole day passes," she said and then her face became serious once more. "Zoey, this is where you must always be careful. You only had a little taste this morning of what it is like to go without blood. The longer you go the worse the cravings and the worse the side effects. The dryness and thirst would become unbearable and your body would be raked with cramps and nausea as your body struggled to gain the nutrients it was missing. Blood keeps us energized renews our strength each day. While Vampyres are very humane and do not normally attack, those who have been without blood for too long have been known to temporarily lose their better judgment. Of course the humans in those cases walked away relatively unharmed and you know from personal experience that after they were bitten they more or less enjoyed it, but…"

"But imprints were probably formed and all hell probably broke lose too from the public," I finished for her thinking about Heath and the few times he had tried to tempt me to drink from him in public. That would have been bad enough with him being a willing participant, but for a vampyre to lose his mind and bite an unsuspecting victim and be caught. That would be bad.

"We work very hard to keep up our peaceful appearance and try to give the humans as little reason to fear us as possible," she sighed. "Most still fear us anyway, but these incidents only bring accusations down on us and when people are afraid…"  
"They don't act rationally," I sighed. I had learned more than once over the last few months that fear and ignorance breed hate. People fear what they don't know or what they don't understand and in our case that meant vampyres.

"Precisely," She gave me a little smile. "Zoey, I know you went through the change and no longer have to attend class or even listen to me, but I hope that as a favor to me you will continue to read you vamp soc book and approach me with any questions you might have."

I nodded, but that answered one question. I no longer had to attend classes. I felt a little jab and realized that I was going to miss going. I didn't know anything else but school and though I was finding the transition to High Priestess easier and easier each day, I was going to miss being a student. "Maybe I could still at least attend vamp soc," I said thoughtfully.

"I would like that and I think that would be good for you. Still, that is entirely up to you," She said softly and then stood up. "However, first things first," she said taking the book from my hand and then pulling me towards the door. We walked through the halls at a fast pace and I could see the spark of excitement Neferet was barely keeping contained. I looked at her curiously, but she continued to only gaze straight forward as though she were looking for something in particular.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we rounded the corner heading to a part of the temple I had never seen before. She smiled and then stopped in front of a thick oak door pulling a key out from around her neck. I had noticed the gold chain this morning upon entering her office, but my thirst had distracted me and I hadn't really given it much thought. She put the key into the lock turning it until the door clicked and she was able to push it open. I could see the soft glow of oil lamps as she stepped in taking my hand once more and leading me into the room.

"Well what do you think?" she asked.

I would have answered, but I had been stunned to silence. I looked around the beautiful furnished room and had to remind myself to breath. The room was sleek and stylish and completely trendy. The walls of course were made from the same black stone as the rest of the castle, but the furniture and décor had been bought to accent it, making the room look as if it should be in some designer show. The floors had been done in a light cream colored carpet that went amazingly with the white and black furniture. There were several windows that had beautiful magenta curtains that matched the designer pillows that sat at each end of the couch. Besides the couch were two chairs, a coffee table and a flat screen TV that hung from the wall.

I turned looking at Neferet feeling completely dumbfounded. "Is this…I mean…"I struggled for words.

"Zoey each student who goes through the change is given a gift to get them started in their new life. It would be cruel of us just to push you out into the world without giving our students a little help. Of course if you'd like to move on the furniture would be yours and we would give you enough money to get a place of your own, but I was kind of hoping that you would stay," she said eyeing me uncertainly and I felt myself stumbling over the words of gratitude that should have been pouring from my lips. "Come on," she said once again pulling me through another door.

The next room was as beautiful as the first and I realized that I wasn't just getting a couple of rooms in the temple; I was getting my own suite. The bedroom was gorgeous. The black stone was complimented by the light sky blue carpet. The bed was huge and covered in a soft down comforter and huge plush pillows. Picture frames decorated the night stand and I realized a few of them had been filled with pictures of my friends and my grandma. Contemporary art work also lined the walls and fresh lavender had been put in vases scattered across the room sitting on dressers and vanity sets. The whole room reminded me of summer days on my grandma's lavender farm and I instantly loved it!

Off the bedroom was my bathroom which was huge containing both a shower and a bathtub. The shower was nothing too special, but the tub was filled with jets and big enough to seat at least four people comfortably. More lavender sat on the marble sink and I smiled as my feet touched the beautifully tiled floor.

"It's beautiful, Neferet," I said looking around in awe and wondering what her apartment looked like. It seemed as though they had spared no expense and I wasn't sure I deserved that much. I wondered briefly what other students who went throught he change got, but decided to ask Erik that question later. Neferet's eyes twinkled with delight as she watched my reaction. Her long auburn hair fell around her reminding me of the first time I had seen her and how she had led me across campus. It was hard to believe that I was going to be doing the same for other students. "Thank you," I said hugging her tightly and once again wishing she had been my mother.

"You're welcome," she said smiling as she pulled back from the hug and handing me the antique looking key. "Oh before I forget," she said crossing the bedroom once more and opening a smaller door on the side of the dresser. She stepped in and my mouth fell open once again. "You're going to need some more clothes," Neferet winked as she began rummaging through the various colored garments in my closet. "Each has been embroidered with the Mark of the goddess so you won't have to worry about your uniform. Oh and…" She reached up on one of the shelves pulling down a black box and handing it to me.

I opened it to find a silver chain with a pendent of the goddess's symbol on it.

"Just in case you choose to wear something else," Neferet smiled and then headed back to the living room. "The top door of your dresser contains several pairs of sunglasses and a cloak if you ever need to go out in the daylight hours. The kitchen is through the door over there and has been fully stocked with blood and brown pop. If you'd like to buy some snacks there is a visa gift card in the first cupboard drawer. However, you probably won't need much as all meals are still provided by the school. You may eat in the staff dining hall, or like Erik and Darius you can eat in the student dining hall with your friends. The decision is yours," Neferet said glancing at her gold diamond studded watch. I knew it was getting close to time for classes to start.

"Thank you, Neferet," I said again looking around the room in amazement. "It's great, and I love it!"

"Good," she said sitting down on one of my couches. "Have you given anymore thought to how we are going to create a world out of spirit?" she glanced towards the window and I felt the earth tremble slightly beneath us. I was becoming so use to the small tremors that I barely noticed them anymore, but I knew that they were just another sign that we were running out of time.

"I haven't really had time," I admitted truthfully also sitting. It always just seemed to be one thing or another. If I wasn't dealing with Stark or some friend problem, than Aphrodite was having a vision, fledglings were dying or I was going through the change. _Welcome to the life of a High Priestess,_ I told myself smiling inwardly. "We need to create a place we can draw and trap the demons, but it's going to take a lot of concentration," I said pulling my concentration back to the conversation and the question Neferet had asked me. "We all are going to have to be on the same page ahead of time which means we're all going to have to envisions the place the same and…" I stopped speaking and started thinking about what I was saying. Envisioning the place exactly the same would be the problem. We all saw things differently and I was sure if I described and image one way that Stevie Rae or any of the others would see it another way. But what if the image already existed and we all already knew what it looked like and felt like and even smelt like?

"What's on your mind, Zoeybird," Neferet said using the term of endearment that only she and grandma called me by.

"What if we all envisioned a place we already know?" I asked as a smile formed on my face. I met Neferet's piercing gaze and smiled as she seemed to sense my thoughts. Though she still couldn't hear them Neferet knew me extremely well and even though I had gone through the change she could still pick up on the general direction of my thought patterns.

"Your thinking of the House of Night," Neferet said in understanding.

"Yes, think about it, the demons are trying to get in, what if we let them, or made them think we let them. We envision the school; create a world identical to the school campus only it's a world we control!" I said feeling excited.

"How do you plan on tricking them to enter this world?" Neferet asked raising an eyebrow. She had a point. We couldn't just envision the world and expect the demons to follow us there.

"The strongest mind wins," I whispered to myself. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about the situation. "The strongest mind wins Neferet," I said looking up at her. "What if one of us went to the school gates and opened them," I said and then realized that the only person that would be able to do that was me. I was the one who had put the protective circle around the school. "We make them think they are winning, that they are breaking through my defenses entering the school, but use the entrance as a gateway to the world we created. We pull them to us."

"It would have to be you," Neferet said echoing my thoughts. "Who would be maintaining the circle?"

I didn't even have to think twice about the name as came from my lips. "Aphrodite." She was the one person I knew would feel comfortable casting my circle. Not to mention she had shown countless times that she had no problems bossing my friends around or taking control in dangerous situations.

"Sounds like you have a lot of planning to do," Neferet said standing up once more. "I'll leave you to think everything out and will see you for vamp soc," she said gracefully moving towards the door. "I know you'll have no problem thinking up a plan, Zoey. Nyx is with you and she will see you through." She smiled and then shut the door leaving me alone with my thoughts. Clearly she did not understand how many times my friends and I had simply winged it and hoped for the best. The last time had been our departure to Italy to face her. We hadn't really had a plan just a general course of direction. Truth be told I had more to go on now than I had had then.

I reached in my purse digging for my cell phone. I had two new messages and I was fairly certain I at least knew who one of them was from. Heath. I read his text and frowned.

**Zoey? What happened?**

I chewed on my lip for a second considering how best to respond. I wanted to let him down easy and make sure he was ok.

_I went through the change last night._ I typed out simply. It took only seconds to get a reply.

**Our imprint broke again, didn't it?** I could almost hear the sadness in his voice, but I pushed it aside. This was for the best.

_Yes, all imprints are broken when a fledgling changes or dies._ I answered repeating Neferet's once harsh words. _Are you ok?_ I asked wanting to make certain that the severing of the bond between us had been as gentle for him as it was for me. I remembered the intense pain I had suffered when Loren died and I knew that the last time my imprint with Heath had been broken it had nearly destroyed his soul.

**I'm fine. It felt nothing like last time which is why I was confused. Mostly I just feel like something's missing.**

I sighed. I felt as if something was missing too, but for me it was a good kind of missing like when you lose your training wheels on your first bike. You miss them but you know that to grow you have to let them go.

**Can I see you?** His next text asked and I exhaled slowly. Part of me wanted to see him to make sure he was alright. Not to mention he had always been a big part of my life. It felt odd to think of him as having no part in my life, but since I also didn't know where he fit it didn't seem like a wise decision.

_Not right now._ I replied. _There's just way too much going on and its dangerous right now. You need to stay away from the House of Night._

**Why? I've helped you before, and I could probably help you now.**

Typical Heath. He could never just take no for an answer.

_Heath I don't want you to get hurt._

**And I don't want you to get hurt. I hear about all those fledglings dying yesterday. Something really bad is happening there, I can feel it. I felt it sense that night that girl disappeared at the store. I think you need as much help as you can get.** Heath wrote passionately. For a dumb football player he was great at debate and he was probably right. The more minds we had helping us the stronger we would be when the time came for us to set our plan in motion.

_I'll think about it._ I wrote back. _I'll be in touch._

I closed out his message and then clicked over to see the other text. Grandma had left last night to go speak with Sister Mary Angela about helping us with our spiritual battle. At least that was what her text said. That was good. We had determined last night that Street Cats would be the best location to form our circle and launch our spiritual attack. It had the greatest source of power and it was there that we would be the most protected. I punched in her number listening to the phone ring for several seconds before she picked up.

"Zoey?" My grandma's voice answered from the other line.

"Morning, grandma," I said smiling, "Or I guess evening for you. Are you still with Sister Mary Angela?" I asked hearing soft meows from the other end.

"Yes, we got a new shipment of cat supplies today," grandma said and I heard Sister in the background telling someone else to get back to work. "I told her of our predicament and the Sisters are more than willing to help us."

"Good, we're going to need all the help we can get," I said echoing Heath's words and knowing I probably didn't have enough of a reason to keep Heath away especially if we could use him. I filled grandma in on Aphrodite's latest vision and mentally kicked myself for forgetting to mention it to Neferet. That was still the one part of my plan I still had no idea how to handle.

"Perhaps the Sisters could be of some service in that department, u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya," she said softly. "They have been known to offer some spiritual protection of their own," my grandma said reminding me of when I had to ask Sister Mary Angela to protect grandma's hospital room.

"That might help," I said, "but not if the Elders walk into a trap." I told grandma of my earlier discussion with Aphrodite. We knew that a vampyre was behind all of this and that he was somehow connected to the Elders and my latest theory that they might not realize that the person they were following was a vampyre. "We can only do so much, grandma. Our plan will work, but if this vamp manages to kill any of the Elders the odds could begin to tip in his favor."

"Then we'll just have to come up with some way to keep the Elders protected," my grandma said matter-of-factly as if that were the easiest thing in the world. Maybe it was and I just wasn't seeing the solution. I sighed. "We'll figure something out daughter. I feel even now that your goddess is strengthening you for this battle."

I smiled as I realized that Nyx already had and I quickly told grandma about having gone through the change the night before.

"It was only a matter of time," my grandma said thoughtfully. "You will be victorious, my u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya."

"Thanks grandma," I said feeling slightly less discouraged. I asked my grandma if she would mind getting some cat supplies from Sister Mary Angela for Marla's new kitten then hung up the phone and returned to Neferet's office. She had pulled every book on spiritual defense that the school had. It was going to be long day, but I was determined to have a solid plan before I met with everyone again tonight. Grandma was right, we would be victorious, because there really was no other option.

**So not only did I manage to get a chapter up quickly, but it's the longest one I written in a while. Let me know what you think and thank you for all the great reviews, feedback and ideas you all have been submitting! ;-)**


	29. Strategies

The day passed in a blur as I went from one book to another trying to find anything that could help us with our goal. There wasn't anything on moving to different spiritual realms. I had even tried searching for a description of Marla's gift hoping I would find something useful, but it almost appeared as if Marla's gift was brand new. I found no reference to anyone else having a gift remotely close to hers which just made me wonder even more about this Vampyre and how he had obtained that kind of power. I read up on spirit affinities like mine, but my affinity was nothing like Marla's. Without her help I couldn't tap into the spiritual realm, though I could sense other people intentions through my gift. That made sense. I often received feelings in my gut about people or situations in general. I had always attributed it to good instinct, but now I knew that really it was my spirit affinity warning me. My affinity could sense the spirit of a person or situation, but I couldn't see it. There was nothing in all of history like Marla's gift.

I sighed as I pulled open the door to my suite and began moving downstairs. Everything had been moved into my new apartment this afternoon and even Nala had made herself at home finding a comfy spot on my new bed. My desk had been brought into my bedroom and a book shelf had been put up. I had managed to find time to fill the dressers with the rest of my clothing and had arranged all my bathroom stuff in a few of the many cabinet drawers. It was already beginning to feel like home, and I knew that this House of Night was still where I belonged; at least for now.

Aphrodite had come up to see me during her fifth hour study time with Natasha. Her eyes had nearly popped out of her head and I knew she was trying to determine how she could expand her own room. We had spent the remainder of that class period the same way we had spent last night, trying to come up with some way to prevent the Elder's from getting hurt. Still we had nothing. I shook my head as I walked down the stairs. Maybe fresh ears would be able to think of something.

"Hey Z!" Stevie Rae said as soon as I entered the room. She was dressed in her tight blue jeans, cowgirl boots and a loose fitting button down blouse. Her short curly blond hair was clipped half back, bobbing just above her shoulders.

"Hey," I answered joining her noting that only my main circle members or the nerd herd as Aphrodite would call us had arrived at the temple. Jack was standing with Damien and Aphrodite was preparing candles as well as the smudging stick while Erin and Shaunee discussed the latest shoe sale to take place this weekend. Even evil demons weren't enough to scare them away from name brand shoes.

"So when you gonna fill me in on what's been going on with you and Stark, not to mention you and Erik?" Stevie Rae asked me in her Okie twang. Her eyes twinkling with mischief and I realized how much I missed have quality time with my bff.

"As soon as I figure out exactly what is going on with me and both of them," I said giving her a small smile, but then I grimaced as my mind tried to fit them both back into the puzzle of my life once again. "Apparently they have both been chosen by Nyx to be in my life. I'm just not sure what that means for me personally," I said and then shivered sensing a soft aroma traveling around me. I cocked my head to the right feeling a little tickle on the back of my neck. I sniffed the air and felt slightly confused as I glanced at Aphrodite and realized that she and Stevie Rae smelt exactly the same. I leaned forward sniffing Stevie Rae and then met her eyes. "I can smell your blood," I said. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. Was that normal for an adult Vamp? To be able to smell someone else's blood when they weren't bleeding? I hadn't noticed that earlier and I wondered why I was noticing it now.

"That's normal," Stevie Rae smiled. "I can smell your blood too. All vamps can smell blood especially if the person has an imprint with someone else."

Ahhh, well that explained why she and Aphrodite had smelt the same to me.

"Your imprint is gone though," Stevie Rae said sniffing back at me a little. I can't smell the human boy anymore."

"You could smell him on me?" I asked sniffing the air again. To me Stevie Rae and Aphrodite smelt exactly the same. I couldn't tell where one began and the other ended and I definitely couldn't pick up on two different scents! "Aphrodite just smells like you to me," I said softly fearing the backlash I would receive if Aphrodite heard our discussion.

"Maybe it's different for red vamps," Stevie Rae said thoughtfully.

That was definitely something consider. The other possibility was that I wasn't yet experienced enough to distinguish between the two scents.

"So is your new place really better than Aphrodite's?" Stevie Rae whispered changing the subject. She glanced at Aphrodite out of the corner of my eye and suppressed a giggle.

"It's pretty up there," I said describing the room. "I'll have to show you later though, I said checking my watch. My stomach felt a little uneasy. Damein, Jack, Shaunee, Erin and Aphrodite were scattered around chatting about our options as well as our chances. Marla, grandma and Jaylynn had also made it, but we were still missing the rest of our group. I knew Darius and Stark were probably on patrol, making sure all our defenses were still in place, but I had no clue where Erik, Neferet, or Natasha had disappeared to. Neferet had said they would meet us after dinner, but dinner had now been over for at least half an hour.

I took a deep breath allowing myself to center and trying to use what I had learned today about my spirit affinity by pushing it out and trying to sense Neferet. I was surprised when I got a feel for the entire campus. Most of the campus was relatively calm, but the staff dining room held an air of fear and upset. I recognized Neferet's spirit and felt her annoyance and sadness. Something was wrong.

"What's up?" Stevie Rae asked seeing my concerned expression.

"Not sure," I said pulling my new awareness back towards me. I was proud I had tapped into that gift considering it would probably be very useful, but I didn't like what I was picking up. Erik walked in and I met his eyes sensing his stress. My new spirit trick was like a gift I couldn't turn off. Where Neferet and others could read minds I could feel their spirit and sense their emotions. I realized that my spirit was tied to Nyx and that it was through her that I was able to gain these insights. I had developed my adult Vampyre intuition.

"Hey," I said as Erik approached us. "What's going on?" I asked meeting his troubled gaze.

"Just a little more drama to add a little fun to the mix," he said trying to lighten the mood, but I could see his distress. "My new fledgling arrived a few hours ago. O'Ryan."

"I didn't think he was due for another week," I said running my hand through my hair.

"Neither did we," he said sighing. "Come to find out he disappeared about a week ago."

"Wouldn't the Chicago House of Night have informed us of that?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Actually it's you I came here for Stevie Rae," Erik said and I felt my stomach twist. This wasn't going to be good. "The school didn't report him missing because their documentation noted that he transferred last week."

"Where as we were expecting him next week," I said softly. "Someone has been messing with the schools documents."

He nodded. "Stark found him an hour ago walking through the woods," he looked at Stevie Rae. "His Marks are red," he said his eyes serious and concerned.

"What?" I asked feeling alarmed. Well that explained Neferet's annoyance and sadness, but it still didn't make any sense.

"Neferet swears that she had nothing to do with it, but you have to admit, Zoey that it doesn't look good," Erik said seeming to pick up on my concern. "She was the only one who knew how to turn the dead fledglings into the undead kids."

"Did this kid even die?" I asked feeling irritated. I could tell from Neferet's emotions that it hadn't been her, but really that was just even more alarming. That meant that someone else had learned the secret and was now taking advantage of dying students.

"You know dying is the only way that it works, Zoey," Erik said gently. "Even Neferet confirmed that," he said, but stopped talking as the rest of our group and the Council walked in all looking grim including Lenobia, Dragon and Anastasia.

I looked at Neferet and held her gaze. She was troubled, hurting, and confused and it took me a minute to realize that she was blaming herself. She walked over to us swallowing down her emotions and taking on the appearance of a High Priestess.

"Is he?"Erik started to ask.

"For now he is asleep in the infirmary," Neferet said and then turned to Stevie Rae. "I would like you to attend to him when we are done here. I would like your assessment and your input on his condition," Neferet said but her words held a different meaning. It was Stevie Rae's job to watch over the red fledglings and to decide if they had completely lost their humanity. If they were beyond help, if they could not be controlled than they would be destroyed as the red fledglings in Venice had been.

"That bad?" I questioned and felt my stomach turn once more when Neferet nodded.

"Someone has been feeding him and it hasn't been me," she said her eyes hard and cold.

"Did he say who?" Erik asked.

"No, he wouldn't," Stevie Rae said meeting Neferet's eyes and I knew she was remembering the time she had fed from Neferet. Both Stevie Rae and Stark had learned to fight the darkness within them, but it had been exceedingly hard for them, especially when Neferet was around.

"Regardless, the fact that he won't speak only means his loyalties are to someone else and not to Nyx," Neferet sighed and sadness filled her eyes. "This will be your call, Stevie Rae. If you think that you can work with him we will stand by your decision."

She nodded, but I could see that the idea that she might have to decide whether someone would live or die was troubling her.

"Zoey?" Neferet said.

I nodded. "Let's get this started."

I moved to the middle of the floor where Aphrodite had arranged the candles and the murmuring instantly died down. Damien, Stevie Rae, Shaunee and Erin took their places around me and everyone else filed into the middle. I moved around the circle calling the elements to join us and then nodded at Marla to spread her gift over us all. I felt the familiar tingle in my body telling me that I had crossed over into the spiritual realm. I could now see things I couldn't normally see and feel things I couldn't normally feel.

"Alright," I began looking around my group. "We know that the gist of our plan is to lead the demons to a different spiritual realm where they can do no harm and trap them there. Tonight we are going to build that reality and practice keeping our minds linked," I said sounding more assured than I really felt. I knew we could create out of spirit, but really I was just guessing at how we would travel between worlds as it had never been done before. I explained to all of them my plan, that we would be recreating the House of Night and leading them there. "We want them to believe that they are winning, that they have found a way into the school. Once there, we launch our attack."

"Should be easy enough," Erin said.

"Yeah, we all know the ins and outs of the school pretty well," Shaunee said.

"And they really want into the school so it shouldn't be too difficult to get them to follow us," Jack said.

I frowned. "It gets more complicated," I said firmly. "To lead them their means I'm going to have to be away from the circle and only connected to you by spirit which means you all are going to have to not only maintain our alternate reality but help Marla keep me covered and in spirit form. That also means that Aphrodite will be doing the initial casting of the circle."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" Stark questioned and I could tell he didn't like where this was going.

"No," I said meeting his gaze firmly. "I will stay behind when you all leave for Street Cats. I have to lower the protective barriers around the school enough for the demons to break through. Once they come through the gate you all will have to pull not only them to you, but me as well."

"How are we going to do that exactly?" Aphrodite asked.

"If everything goes as planned we will make the school gates a portal, but you guys control it and you will all have to keep your mind focused on the task. I'll wait till all the demons have crossed over before I step through." I looked around my circle again noticing that almost everyone seemed as unsure as I felt. Only Natasha and Neferet seemed to be wearing a confident expression and I was sure part of that was just the mask of the High Priestess. "We're going to practice tonight," I said giving everyone a firm look, "but I need you all to believe that we can do this." They all nodded, but I could still sense their unease. "Marla," I said looking at her, "we need you to lead us."

She nodded. "We have to first create an opening to cross from this realm to the next," she explained. "If you want to use the school gates tomorrow night, than we should probably use them tonight as well."

"Alright, everyone envision the front gates of the school," I said softly looking at Marla who nodded.

"See the front gates but also see a field surrounded by thick forest behind it," Marla said sounding more confident than the rest of us. "That's where we're going," she said closing her eyes.

I closed my eyes and began to picture the scene before me. I could see the front gates, smell the night air, and see the moon and the stars in the sky. Behind the gates was a field covered completely in soft green grass. There were no flowers or any other type of plants unless you counted that the field was completely surrounded by a forest of thick oak trees.

"Now step through the gates," Marla said and I found myself literally taking a step forward. When I opened my eyes we were no longer in Nyx's temple but were in the field we had just imagined. I smiled and my spirit leapt. We had done it and I silently thanked Nyx for our success.

"Whoa," Damien whispered as he looked around.

"I'd say that is an understatement," Erik said his mouth hanging open slightly as he turned around slowly.

"Nobody break the circle," Aphrodite said when the twins went to move.

"She's right," I said. "We still have a lot of work to do." I glanced around finding the position of moon once more. "The moon is to our left which means that the main building of the school is to our right," I said pointing in the general direction. "I want everyone to picture that building clearly and when doing so we all need to be concentrating on Nyx's goodness and love as we redesign the school she has for children. Remember it is out of our emotions that we create through spirit."

I watched as Marla began to concentrate and followed her lead. Soon the silver wisps that surrounded us began to spread covering the fields. I watched in amazement as first the main building appeared before my eyes slowly followed by the rest of the campus. The buildings looked identical to the original House of Night and even the sidewalks had been put in their proper locations.

"Now that's what I call sweEeet!" Shaunee said doing a little dance.

"Ditto twin!" Erin said joining her.

"We're not done yet," I said smiling.

"We're not?" They both said together.

"Of course not, Dorkamese Twins," Aphrodite said rolling her eyes. "Do you really think that just leading the demons here will keep them trapped and from reentering our world?" Aphrodite sneered.

"She's got a point," Damien said.

"I always have good points," Aphrodite said in an oh-so-superior voice.

"Look, if we can create worlds out of spirit than we can create weapons too. Use your imagination and those with affinities, use them!" I said making eye contact with each person. Both Natasha and Neferet smiled and I watched as they both began creating with hardly any effort at all. Natasha walked to the gardens and flower beds that surrounded the walk ways touching her finger to the plants for several seconds. Night flower began appearing, glittering and sparkling with a silver outline.

"Flowers?" Jaylynn asked.

"Remember that it was the use flowers that poisoned all of our students yesterday," Natasha said gently. "Sniff one," she said giving Jaylynn a little smile.

Jaylynn gave Natasha a curious look, but it was also one of trust. I could see the overall belief in her mentor as she leaned towards the plant and feel her loyalty towards Natasha through my spirit. My new intuition still completely amazed me. Jaylynn was still a foot from the flower when she began to yawn and slowly began to sink towards the ground. Natasha reached out grabbing her shoulder steadying her as she pulled Jaylynn back towards our circle and I remembered Natasha's affinity to help sleep and alter dreamscapes.

"They put people to sleep," Jaylynn said still seeming slightly drowsy. Natasha smiled and then continued to create her night flowers.

I looked for Neferet and saw that cats had begun to appear within the grounds of our House of Night. I gave her a questioning gaze but she merely smiled and continued walking, her long auburn hair flowing behind her. I wasn't sure, but if those cats were anything like Skylar, those demons were in for a rough time.

I watched as Shaunee used fire to create stars and Erin created water that flowed through Nyx's fountain. Stevie Rae was creating trees on the grounds that would act as prison bars and keep the demons from escaping.

"They used a tree on me, using trees on them only seems fair," Stevie Shrugged, but she was smiling wickedly. I shook my head but smiled as well.

Stark, Darius and Dragon were creating weapons including swords, bow and arrows and a few fighting staffs. I noticed that each weapon held a faint gold glow and knew that the weapons were not exactly what they appeared. The campus was becoming a deadly place and hopefully a place where the demons would stay trapped forever.

I sighed and then began creating as well. I let Nyx touch my spirit and fill me with her love as I concentrated on the gates and the walls of the school. I threw my spirit out and watched as the walls became covered by a silver mist. I let love travel through me filling the mist and soaking into the ground around the school. The demons were repulsed by love and fed off of hate. Love would weaken them and they would not be able to pass through the mist.

"We need to go back," Marla said and I nodded. I was becoming drained and I was sure everyone else was too. Not mention I was thirsty again and knew I needed blood. I told everyone to concentrate on reentering the actual school grounds as we walked our circle towards the school gates. We passed through and found ourselves once again in Nyx's temple.


	30. O'Ryan

"Well that's one problem down," Aphrodite said as I closed the circle. "Now if we could just figure out how to keep the Elder's from getting killed that would be great."

I frowned. That was still our biggest problem and I was still no closer to solving it. I had already put protections around each of the Elder's dwelling places, but that would only help against spiritual attacks. If they were tricked into walking into some sort of trap by this Vampyre then there was nothing I could do about it.

"May I make a suggestion Priestess?" Darius asked fisting over his chest.

"Of course," I said giving him a little smile. At this point I may have even considered taking a suggestion from that Elliot kid I didn't like. I wondered about O'Ryan and if Stevie Rae would be able to reach him. I didn't think it would be possible and I shook my head feeling sad for the life that would be lost. My gut was telling me that O'Ryan had been planted here. At the very least he was here to stir things up and make us question each other. Distractions wouldn't help us and would definitely hinder our efforts to trap the demons and keep our school safe. My heart sank as I realized there could be another reason for sending O'Ryan to us. He was here as a spy or worse, someone sent in to try and spill more blood.

"Priestess," Darius began pulling my attention back to the present situation. "I know it is rare for an adult vamp to cover their Marks, but perhaps we could find Warriors who would be willing to infiltrate their church and act as guards."

"The problem would be finding Warriors who are willing," Natasha said. "Not all Vampyres are as humble as yourself, Darius."

"That s true, Priestess," Darius said addressing Natasha formally, "but perhaps under the circumstances they would be more willing. We have already lost seven students and the risk to our plan not succeeding and harming our way of life is extremely high."

I remembered my dream and shuddered. They had no idea how high. "If this Vampyre succeeds in killing the Elders the demons will not only be able to shatter our spiritual House of Night, but break through all the defenses we have put around the actual school," I said eyeing each of them. "Once they gain that kind of power we won't be able to fight them."

The room became quite and I could feel the fear my words had evoked despite the calm faces.

"Darius's plan is the only plan we have," Neferet said finally, her voice cutting through the thick silence. "I will see if there are any who will volunteer for the job." She turned heading towards the thick oak door and left the temple leaving all of us staring after her.

"Are we sure that will work?" Stark asked.

"We're not sure of anything at this point," I said meeting his eyes. "But, Nyx has led us this far and we need to trust that she'll get us through the rest of the way."

"That's fine, but we should still have all of our basis covered. For example even if we find warriors who are willing, how are we going to get all the Elders to the church?" Stark asked, his voice filled with skepticism.

"Call in a fake emergency," Aphrodite shrugged. "You people really are too simple sometime, I swear." She said rolling her eyes, "common sense, not so common," and I had to resist the urge not to shake her.

Instead Stevie Rae said, "You really need to learn how to be nice."

"And you really need to learn to dress better," Aphrodite sneered.

"There's nothing wrong with the way I dress, but there is plenty wrong with your attitude," Stevie Rae said putting a hand on her hip.

"Alright that's enough," I said massaging my temples to try and dull the aching that was beginning to spread there. "Everyone needs to get some rest because if we can find the volunteers we will be putting our plan into action tomorrow," I said as the earth trembled softly beneath us. I waited for the tremor to pass and then exhaled slowly. "They're getting stronger with each passing minute and we don't have a lot of time left. Whether or not our plan is perfect we are going to try!" I looked at each of them for a long hard minute and then moved from the group and began collecting candles.

"Zoey?" Stevie Rae's voice questioned from behind me as I placed the candles and smudging stick back into the cupboard. I turned around to see the twins leaving with Damien and Jack and Aphrodite with Darius.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked seeing her troubled expression. Natasha was waiting by the door and I knew that O'Ryan was something I should be helping with anyway. There was no way that his disappearing from one school and reappearing here was a coincidence. Even if he hadn't been a red fledgling it still would have been something to question.

"It couldn't hurt," she said giving me a little smile, but I could feel the weight of her decision pressing on her. I walked to the temples mini fridge grabbing a bag of blood for both Stevie Rae and I and then headed towards the door.

The grounds were quiet and I could feel the sun moving closer to the horizon as I walked with Stevie Rae. The sun would be up within the hour and my skin prickled at the thought. The sky was already lightening to the east turning from a deep midnight blue to a lighter color that reminded me of the sea. I smiled slightly thinking about how it slightly resembled a tie –died shirt, the lighter colors mixing with the dark. Still I wished that I had remembered to bring my new cloak and sunglasses incase this took longer than I anticipated.

I sighed looking forward to where Natasha walked slightly ahead of us leading the way to the infirmary. Her deep purple dress fluttered behind her as she moved, sparkling in the moonlight and as if she were wearing a cloak of stars.

"This shouldn't have happened," Stevie Rae said speaking into the early morning silence as we walked through the infirmary doors. Dragon, Neferet and Erik were already in the room standing around one of the beds.

My first reaction of him was surprising because he wasn't at all what I expected. I realized my gut response to the situation had me picturing something close to what Stevie Rae had been before we had saved her. He met my gaze as I walked in and pierced me through with his turquoise green eyes. His hair was a sandy blond that had a messed up beach look that accented his nicely chiseled features. I shook myself as we moved closer reminding myself that I needed to be as impartial as possible. Someone had created him and someone had sent him here to us.

"O'Ryan, this is Zoey and Stevie Rae," Erik said glancing at us quickly while watching O'Ryan's every move. I could see the distrust radiating from him and realized he wasn't the only one. Every person in the room had an air of apprehension, everyone except O'Ryan. I threw my spirit out towards him testing his intentions as well as his spirit. From his emotions I could sense his belief of superiority and deception. "Stevie Rae is the High Priestess of the red fledglings," Erik continued, "and the head of your dormitories."

"It's nice to meet you Stevie Rae," O'Ryan said giving her a full smile that would have made any girl go weak in the knees. "I look forward to getting to know you," he added nodding at her as if he were the adult and she were _his_ student.

I took a step forward letting a knowing smile cover my features when O'Ryan turned his attention to me. "I do believe that it is _we_ who are looking forward to knowing you," I said moving to stand in front of him. I saw Neferet's body stiffen as I closed the distance between myself and O'Ryan. I tested her emotions, but once again only found sadness and concern. She was worried and if I was correct she had come to the same conclusion I had. "We've heard a lot about you," I said letting my smile widen, but my eyes held a threat. "You're supposed to be a marvelous actor with amazing talent. But what we don't know is how you ended up here, outside our walls with a Red Mark instead of a blue. Care to elaborate?" I asked keeping eye contact with him and letting my spirit float around me testing his feelings. Annoyance. He was clearly annoyed, but his face never showed it. Instead, he became instantly contrite, his eyes showing a hint of sadness.

"I don't remember," he said still keeping eye contact. "I already told the others I woke up in the woods. Everything else is blurry."

"And the demons outside didn't touch you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Demons?" He questioned feigning innocence. "What demons?"

I ignored his question. I sniffed him and then pulled back only to receive astonished looks from both Neferet and Natasha. "Who exactly are your loyalties to, because they are not to this school or to Nyx. Had they been you would have saluted Stevie Rae when you were introduced, as she is your priestess. Further more you reek of someone else's blood," I said rather proud of myself for being able to distinguish between the two scents. "Who has been feeding you?" I asked boring my eyes into his.

He swallowed, but didn't falter. "I can't remember," he said softly allowing his voice to quiver, but once again I could tell it was all an act.

"I find that hard to believe," I said quickly. "Red Vamps and fledglings need blood even more than we do. There's no way you could have gone for any length of time without drinking from somebody. Who has been feeding you?" I asked again a little more harshly taking another step forward so that I was in his space. "Because my money is on whoever created you."

I saw the fear in his eyes, but once again felt deceit coming from him. "I can't tell you. She'll kill me! She'll leave me in the sun, she will," O'Ryan said and his voice trembled. _She?_ I tested his spirit again and only found more deception and disdain.

"Who?" Erik asked gently touching his shoulder in an effort to calm him.

"I can't tell you," he said again. I heard heels hitting the hard stone floor as Neferet retreated into the next room slamming the door behind her. My eyes narrowed as I looked at O'Ryan. He was clearly lying and I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

Natasha sighed, "Erik, why don't you show O'Ryan to his room and let him get cleaned up and get some rest."

Erik nodded and I watched as the two of the made their way across the room and down the stairs into the red fledgling dorms.

"You know he's lying, right?" I asked as soon as they had left the room.

"I didn't," Stevie Rae said softly. "Not until you started questioning him, and even then he was hard to read."

"Well at least we know those awards for his acting ability were all well deserved," Natasha said softly. "Now the question is what do we do with him?"

"I don't know," Stevie Rae said shaking her head. "I haven't been around him long enough to know if there is really no hope for him. If there is any part of his humanity left then he deserves a chance to get it right and start over."

"And what if you can't tell the difference?" I said questioning her. "What if he just continues to fool you?"

"More to the point," Natasha said, "do we have time to determine that. If there is no hope for him and we let him live we jeopardize this school and our students. Not to mention many other lives if he is somehow connected to the effort to release the demons from the spiritual realm." I stepped away listening to them talk as I went. It felt like were between a rock and a hard place and either decision could have severe ramifications.

I moved across the room opening the door to the next room slightly and slipping in. Neferet was standing with her hands perched on the window sill gazing out at the early morning sky which had now turned a light purple, the clouds outlined with soft pinks. She looked over her shoulder at me and then turned back to the tinted window.

"Neferet," I said moving towards her until I was standing directly behind her. I exhaled slowly shutting my eyes for a moment before speaking again. "Neferet, how did you bring those kids back to life?" I asked tensing as Neferet's posture hardened. She continued staring out onto the school yard, her eyes scanning the familiar grounds.

"Neferet," I began again.

"That is not for you to know, Zoey," she said softly, but her voice was harsh and cold.

I swallowed, my breath quickening, but I wouldn't let it be that easy. "What's not for me to know? Why my best friend died in my arms? Why she lost her humanity when you brought her back? Why I had to fight to keep her and Stark and the others from completely losing themselves? Or how about why there is another student in there right now who has met the same fate?" I finished slowly turning to leave.

I had only taken one step when a hand closed tightly around my upper arm spinning me back around.

"I did not do this," Neferet practically hissed and the fire in her eyes made me cringe back reflexively. I tried to pull away, but Neferet held tightly leaving me with little space to move. "I didn't do this, Zoey," she said again and this time I could not only see the hurt in her eyes, but I could feel it too, "not this time," she added and then released my arm.

"I know," I said rubbing the spot where her hand had been gently. "But somebody did, which means someone else has the same information that you do," I said softly. "We need to know how they got it Neferet, and I thought that maybe if I understood how you had done it…" I let my voice trail off as I met her eyes.

She was silent a moment, but then nodded. "It's old magic, something I would never have known if not for Kalona," Neferet said. "It was his idea for me to become the new Queen Tsi Sgili. He taught me how to draw pain and fear from people and how to use it as my power. I noticed that the more pain I drank in the more powerful I became. My affinities strengthened and soon I had powers that I had never had before," Neferet said smiling wryly at me and I remembered her as a shadow, her red eyes watching me in the darkness. I shivered as she continued, "blood has great power and is the basic ingredient to life, Zoey. When taken from someone who is suffering and afraid it can do great things. Their fear and pain would flow into their blood as it left their body creating a powerful elixir. It was their blood that mixed with the potion all Priestesses use to ease pain that brought those children back," She said still meeting my eyes. I could see the remorse in her eyes, but also the acceptance of what she had done.

"Did you kill them?" I asked feeling appalled, but knowing that this was no longer the person Neferet was. And had it not been for Kalona playing off the hurt, pain and hatred Neferet had already been plagued with it might never have been who she was.

"No," Neferet said softly. "You forget I have the power to influence minds. The ones I tortured never remembered a thing. They gave me power and blood; that was all I needed from them."

"So the magic was in the blood," I stated watching her carefully.

"Yes," she nodded and then turned back to the window. It was the same as the demons really. They too fed off blood and the emotions in it, expelling fear so thick that it literally chilled the air. The power the blood had came from the occupant's emotions and emotions created through spirit. Kalona had led Neferet to blood magic, something he knew from being connected to the spiritual realm. The question now was how did this Vampyre know about it? Who had told him? He had to be tied to the spiritual realm somehow as well. That was really the only explanation for how he could have learned about blood magic which could bring fledglings back from the dead and apparently could release evil demons and spirits and I had a feeling that that was only the tip of the iceberg. What more could blood magic do? I shook myself deciding that that particular question was better left unanswered.

"Go get some rest, Zoey," Neferet said giving me a motherly look. "You'll need your strength tomorrow."

I nodded and headed towards the door. I found Natasha and Stevie Rae as I had left them still discussing O'Ryan and I noticed Stark had joined them.

"He's under somebody's control Stevie Rae," Stark said as I entered the room. "I think I would know what that looks like," he said clearly annoyed.

"I think we all would, Stark," Stevie Rae said putting a hand on her hip, "but we were able to choose against it. What makes you think O'Ryan won't do the same," She asked clearly upset.

"Because he's already too far gone," I said walking towards them. "That kid is full of nothing but darkness and lies. His spirit is tainted and he is covered with feelings of superiority and arrogance. His only loyalties are to the one who has been feeding him, and whoever that is has no respect for Nyx or her chosen," I said looking both her and Stark in the eye. I turned to Natasha, "Did he salute you when you met him?" I asked.

"No," she answered simply.

"That seems somewhat odd for a fifth former student doesn't it?"

Stevie Rae frowned, but I knew that she knew I was right. O'Ryan had been put here for reasons that were anything but good. "I don't think we'll be able to save him," I said softly feeling a flicker of despair move through me and wishing beyond anything else that there was another way.

"So we kill him?" Stevie Rae asked and I knew she was feeling guilty. Guilty that she had an opportunity to change, to get her humanity back, and that this boy didn't.

I looked to Natasha who shook her head. "No, we believe that he is beyond our help, but he still needs to make an appearance before the High Council. They will decide how it should be handled. Until then we will watch him," she said resolutely. "Though extra precautions probably wouldn't hurt," she said gazing at me.

I nodded and then called spirit to me asking it to watch over O'Ryan and alert me to his intentions. I then called wind asking that it use its strength to hold O'Ryan if he should try to bring harm to another. Natasha smiled and I did feel better knowing that O'Ryan would not be easily able to mess with anyone here.

"The sun's coming up," Stevie Rae said moving to the stairs as Natasha made her way to the other room to speak with Neferet. "I'll see ya'll in the morning," she said softly, but her voice was still troubled. I wished we had more time to allow Stevie Rae to make her assessment. Maybe there was a way to reach O'Ryan that we just couldn't see. I had reached Stark when all others would have thought that impossible and Stevie Rae had been able to reach many of the red fledglings. Even the fledglings who had been under Neferet's influence for a month or more, such as Elliot and Venus, had been saved.

"Something's gone wrong in him," Stark said sensing my sadness as I watched Stevie Rae's retreating form. "He's not like the rest of us, Zoey, and I know you can feel that," he said taking a step closer to me. His hands found my waist and he pulled me closer, "I can't explain it, but I don't think the old O'Ryan is even in there at all anymore. With the rest of us, we always still had at least a small flicker of our old self. I could only feel it when I was with you, and Stevie Rae had Earth to help her keep in touch with herself. I'm not sure how the rest of the fledglings managed except for the fact that Neferet couldn't be there to influence them every waking moment, but this kid…" He let his voice trail off. "He's gone, it's just a feeling I have, but he's gone."

I nodded leaning my forehead against his for a second and feeling a peace and contentment settle through me. Stevie Rae would see it soon enough, and truth be told, the fact that Stevie Rae wanted to find the good in everyone was one of the qualities I admired most about her. Stark kissed my lips gently and then pulled back tracing the now deep purple lines of my Mark with the tip of his finger.

"Your Marks really are beautiful," he said giving me a cocky little smile and I laughed a little as I met his eyes. "Maybe I helped?" He asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "who knows, maybe my bite has the ability start the change into an adult vampyre," he said smiling.

I laughed again and pulled away, "As long as you don't go testing that theory out on anyone," I said walking away, but laughed when Starks arms reached around my waist once more pulling me back. His lips found my neck kissing my pulse point gently and making it jump.

"Never," he whispered so softly in my ear that it sent shivers down my spine. He kissed my cheek and then released me. "Goodnight, Zoey Redbird," he said and then fisted over his heart and headed towards the stairs leaving me trembling with excitement and my heart hammering in my chest.

"Goodnight," I whispered back before leaving the infirmary and heading back to my own apartment.


	31. Powers and Protection

_My apartment shook and I clutched the bed covers as I fought to keep my eyes open. The room was dark blocking out the harsh mid afternoon sun and I desperately wanted to roll over and go back to sleep. That was out of the question. I held my breath as the temple began to shake again and Nala hissed furiously, the fur on her back sticking straight up as she dug her nails into my pillow. I sat up and quickly stumbled my way to my closet pulling on the first thing I could find. My hair fell down my back in soft waves tickling my skin and I quickly pulled it back so that it was out of my face._

_"Do you really think you'll be able to help them?" a voice whispered from somewhere behind me. I turned looking left and right, but could see no one. "I don't see a priestess, I see a small child. A child who would be nothing if she didn't have so many people holding her up all the time," the voice sneered at me. "You can't help them," the voice said again. "You can't even help yourself. I've seen your future. Do you want to know what it is?" The voice asked._

_I spun again looking wildly in every direction. There was no one here. I was alone._

_"You die," the voice whispered causing a series of shudders to move through my body. "You die," the voice echoed through my mind._

My eyes fluttered open slowly to see Nala sitting next to me, her golden eyes scanning the room as she complained loudly. I took a few deep breaths in and then closed my eyes again trying to get the eerie voice out of my head. I was so tired of creepy dreams and people using them to get to me. Nyx had made my mind my own, why couldn't we have gone a step further and blocked my dreams from others as well?

_Great wisdom can be learned from dreams_ Nyx's voice whispered to me. _Just ask the spirits of your grandmother's people._ My eyes flew open again and I did a quick scan of the dark room.

"Wisdom is one thing. Death threats are another," I muttered climbing out of bed. I moved through the room lighting the oil lamps that hung from the walls as I went and breathing in the soft lavender fragrance. I ran a hand through my hair feeling the light dampness that still clung to the soft waves from my shower the night before. I was exhausted and the thought of going back to bed until my hair had dried all the way pulled at me, enticing me with its comforting appeal. I sighed at the thought of more sleep and then slowly made my way to my closet, checking it thoroughly before entering, and began rummaging through my clothes.

Almost everything in my closet Neferet had bought me was sleek and stylish like my apartment. The garments were unbelievable, tight, trendy and more than a little sexy. I could almost feel the power that leaped from the soft fabrics and I found myself biting my lower lip as I considered wearing them. There was power in clothing whether I wanted to admit it or not, and the desire to not just be, but look the part of a High Priestess flared within me.

I shook my head as better judgment coursed through me. No matter how powerful the dress, being able to move easily would be more important today. I walked to my dresser pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a soft flowing black shirt instead. I removed the pendent Neferet had left me from the black box in my closet and hung it around my neck, smiling as Nyx's image reflected back from it in the mirror. I clutched the pendent in my hand holding it to my chest, feeling my heart beat in a steady rythem beneath my fist. I was Nyx's High Priestess and her chosen and nothing would ever change that, especially not the faceless voice from my dream.

_But do you really believe that?_ The voice asked me and I jumped spinning in a quick circle glancing around the room. There was no one in my apartment besides Nala who was complaining at me for disturbing her sleep. I shook myself, mad that I was still letting my dream get to me. I was being ridiculous and the voice was nothing more than my imagination playing tricks on me. I knew who I was and I knew that no one else would choose my fate but me. Nyx had chosen me, but it was my decision to follow her path or to go a different way or to even give up on life entirely. I made the decisions and today would be no different.

I moved through my apartment determined not to glance over my shoulder or look around my apartment for the mysterious nonexistent voice; even if I was still somewhat afraid, which was completely silly. It was just a dream, and the voice was in my own mind.

I slid on some black boots and headed down the stairs into the main part of the temple. Everything was quiet and I knew it was still too early for anyone to really be up and around, but that was fine with me. I needed some time to think and prepare and the silence would help. I pulled the candles from the cupboard and began placing them in their correct circle locations. I lit the smudging stick letting the thick smoke travel throughout the room and then began moving around the circle lighting each of the candles. I felt each element respond as I called them to my circle with a couple of words. The wind touched my face as fire warmed me and water cooled my spirit. Earth sent up a sweet fragrant smell into the air that calmed my soul and my nerves and my spirit leapt for joy as the last candle was lit connecting me to Nyx's presence. I poured me a glass of blood from the mini fridge downing its contents and then sat in the middle of my circle simply meditating and breathing slowly in and out.

I focused my energies on spirit first letting it fill me up. I could feel Nyx's presence floating around me and I smiled as I began pushing my own spirit out in an effort to use my new vampyre intuition. My spirit floated around the campus touching each of the dormitories as well as the main building. Each was filled with peace and contentment as its occupants slept soundly. I pushed farther feeling my own defensive barrier as I crossed the school walls. There was a soft zapping sensation as I crossed my electrical line and then I was assaulted by the cold blackness of the demons that lay waiting just outside the school grounds.

The fear that bombarded my spirit was overwhelming and I soon felt myself growing tired as intense anger and hatred pelted against me. I drew back feeling completely exhausted, but knowing that we couldn't wait another day. The darkness that surrounded us was beginning to take on a physical form and soon it wouldn't be just a spiritual battle we faced.

I opened my eyes relaxing a little as I tried to regain my senses. More oil lamps had been lit throughout the room and another glass of blood had been placed by my side. I took it pressing the cool metal to my lips and letting the delicious liquid slide down my throat as I looked around.

"That was impressive," Neferet's voice said from a few feet away. I turned to see both her and Natasha sitting at a nearby table organizing minerals that were often used in circle casting. I remembered Aphrodite mentioning a few of them and I knew my grandma knew of their different uses, but I still needed to read through the text book for most of them. As I had made the change from fledgling to adult Vamp in less than a year I hadn't had the opportunity to take a spells and rituals course.

"We'd offer you some Mystic Spirit Quartz, but it appears you have already had some assistance in spiritual growth," Natasha winked at me while examining a few small blue stones on the table before her. "How far were you able to push your spirit out?" She asked. "We could feel your spirit moving around us this morning, which is what woke us up," Natasha said examining my confused expression. "A circle enhances our intuitive abilities as well as our affinities. When you threw your spirit out your circle allowed you to not only examine the spirits around you, but to touch a few as well. In other words you called to us this morning without even realizing it," Natasha said smiling.

"I called to you?" I asked feeling slightly disoriented. That was certainly a new development. My spirit was the intuitive gift Nyx had given me. Instead of reading minds or getting glimpses of another's thoughts, I was able to discern their emotions and feel their spirits intentions. My spirit traveled around the person examining their spirit in an effort to gain insight to their motives or what was driving them. However, I had never been able to connect to another spirit or let them know of my presence around them. I sighed, then again I had only had this new spiritual ability for a day, or at least I had only been aware of it for a day.

"Yes," Neferet answered smiling at me as she ground up another mineral. "How far were you able to go?" She asked again as she poured the pink dust into a pouch in her other hand.

"Outside the walls," I said softly thinking of the demon's blackness that radiated from them soaking into the earth and trees that surrounded the school. "Do you think I called to anyone else?" I asked hoping I hadn't somehow managed to wake up the whole school.

"I'm gonna have to say that would be a definite yes," Shaunee said walking into the temple with Erin slightly behind her. Both looked as if they had woken up late and just rolled out of bed. Their clothes had been thrown on and their hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"You practically shook us from our sleep though we had no clue how you were doing it," Erin said plopping into a nearby chair as I released the elements and began collecting the candles and smudging stick once more. I didn't know how I had done it either and it worried me that it wasn't something I had been trying to do. Gaining intuitive powers was expected, but to call to my friends without trying?

"Zoey, it's really nothing different than what you've done before," Neferet said observing my concerned expression. "In the past you have needed help and you've used the elements to communicate," she said softly.

"Yes, but then I knew I was doing it," I said feeling slightly alarmed.

"Are you certain that you didn't know this time as well?" Neferet asked. "What did you see when you crossed the wall?"

"Nothing good," I said running my hand through my hair which had finally dried the rest of the way. "They've grown stronger and the darkness that surrounds them is starting to take form."

"And what were you feeling?" Natasha asked.

"Like we needed to move," I said quickly.

"It definitely felt urgent when you woke us up," Shaunee said nodding.

"I've never felt anything like it," Damien said walking through the temple doors with Jack hanging on his arm half awake.

"I'm going to say that none of us have," Erik said trailing in behind them along with Stevie Rae, Stark, Darius, Aphrodite, Marla and Jaylynn.

"It looks as if you called your whole circle to you when you discovered the severity of the situation," Neferet said handing me a pouch of blue dust that shimmered slightly in different lights. I thought about her statement that I had called my friends to me when I had realized what we were up against. I had felt overwhelmed and concerned knowing that time was of the essence. That was when my own emotions had flared. I was no longer just feeling the emotions around me, but was creating my own. My emotions had reached out and touched them through the spiritual link I had created. I had called to them, I just hadn't been aware of my ability to do so.

"What is that?" Jack asked sleepily as he examined the blue dust Neferet was handing out. His eyes were half open as he leaned against Damien who was supporting both their weights. I frowned feeling slightly guilty about having awakened them all, but knowing that it was probably necessary. And guilty as I was, I was still amazed that I could.

"This is Azurite," Natasha said scooping more of the blue dust into small black velvet pouches.

"Aza what?" Erin asked.

"Ite who?" Shaunee said raising an eyebrow as she studied the pouch more closely.

"Ok I know I'm not the only one who's taken spells and rituals," Aphrodite said rolling her eyes.

"It's a stone," Stevie Rae said softly pinching some of the dust between her fingers.

"Really? Because we didn't just watch them grind the stones up a minute ago or anything," Aphrodite sneered.

"We're all up early, so you don't have to be so rude," Stevie Rae scowled.

"Azurite is a stone used to guide our inner psyche and enhance our ability to see the truth," Erik said putting end to the argument that was about to erupt.

"Thank you, Erik," Neferet said smiling at him. "Azurite is a strong psychic aid and can increase our ability to see things we would normally overlook. For example the tree that attacked Stevie Rae," Neferet said nodding in Stevie Rae's direction. "The tree we saw was a lie and the demons used magic to blind us from the truth. While Marla's gift helps ensure that we won't be caught off guard again, that does not mean we will not be faced with other lies or attacks we cannot see. Remember that we created weapons yesterday that are covered by illusions. You can all rest assured that we will also face things that are not what they appear." She was right and I found myself once again worried that our plan might not be enough.

"Keep your pouch of Azurite dust on you at all times. If you think something is a lie sprinkle some and the truth will be made known to you," Natasha said and then proceeded to hand out another pouch filled with clear crystal dust. "Mystic Spirit Quartz," Natasha said winking at me as she handed me my pouch.

"So it enhances our spiritual abilities," I said recalling what Natasha had recited to me only moments before.

"Yes, but that is only one of the stones many properties," Natasha said giving me me a kind smile. "Does anyone know what else this stone is used for?"

"Healing," Aphrodite said looking towards Neferet. "If Neferet used any of her healing energy the Quartz would draw that power towards us."

"Correct," Natasha said beaming at her. "Again each of you should keep this dust on you at all times. If you're injured sprinkle some of it on yourself and that will allow Neferet to heal you without actually having to be right next to you."

"What's the pink dust for?" Stark asked looking at the table where a few more stones and a pile of dust still sat.

"That is coral," Damien said. "I recognize it from Vamp Soc," he said smiling as he rattled off the textbook definition. "Coral can be used to protect your circle from evil forces or attacks."

"Very good Damien," Neferet said giving him a warm smile. "When sprinkled around the circle it protects those in the circle from an attack. This is something your circle generally doesn't need because the silver thread that binds you all is stronger than the coral could ever be. However, Coral, has another property and that is to increase imagination. Something we are going to need if we wish to be successful today," Neferet said looking at each of us. "We will sprinkle the Coral around us letting its power be absorbed into the circle as it is cast," she said brushing the dust from the table and into a larger pouch.

"It looks like we're ready," I said exhaling slowly.

"What about the Elders?" Aphrodite asked.

"Three warriors have agreed to cover their Marks in an effort to protect us all," Neferet said softly. "An emergency call will be placed to each of the Elders homes within the hour requesting each of their presence to the People of Faith church."

"What are you using as the emergency?" Stark asked.

"A newly Marked fledgling," Neferet said grinning wickedly and sending a chill down my spine. Still it was a good plan and it would be the one thing that would draw all the Elders to the church at once. They would want to pray for the lost child in an effort to save him or her and prevent their soul from being "destroyed." The Elders would come to the church, no questions asked and our Warriors would make sure that nobody got killed. Our plan was underway…


	32. Waiting

I stood by the front gates watching the red tail lights of the second hummer disappear down the winding road through the forest that led away from the school. The demons cold chill filled the air, but as far as I could tell none of them made a move towards the vehicle that I was protecting. Instead they seemed more interested in watching the House of Night and checking the boundaries for weaknesses. I felt the earth tremble as one of them moved closer to the school and shuddered at the thought of their large scaly bodies. They were ginormous and once again I found myself reconsidering our chances of defeating them.

My phone vibrated in my pocket startling me and causing me to nearly jump out of my pants. I felt my stomach turn in anticipation and sent a silent prayer to Nyx asking her to calm and center me. Whatever else might happen I did not need a raging case of diarrhea in the middle of it! I pulled out my phone and flipped it open pressing it gently to my ear.

"We're out," Starks voice said through the phone. "We made it to the main road. Is everything still ok there?" He asked and I smiled slightly at the concern in his voice.

"Yes," I said glancing around as the earth shook again beneath me. The creatures were growing restless and their attempts to break through my defenses were becoming more obvious. "Did they see the cars go?" I asked knowing that Marla had covered at least their vehicle with the silver wisps that surrounded her when she was in spirit form.

The power of the circle combined with Marla's gift would have allowed them to see the demons coming and hopefully given them enough warning to protect themselves. Not to mention I had used the elements to protect both cars on their way out of the school. The first car that had left had actually been the most vulnerable as none of our circle members had been in it. Instead it had contained Natasha, Neferet, Dragon, Anastasia, Lenobia, Erik, and my grandma. Though all of them were very capable against a vampyre we were unsure how they would make out against a demon attack. That car had gotten out safely but the demons had thudded around frantically as if they knew that the school was weakening with the loss of so many powerful vampyres. I prayed our plan would work otherwise the school would be left vulnerable with only a few adult vamps and warriors here to protect it. We were taking a big risk leaving the school, but it was one we had to take.

"Yes," Stark said and I could almost see him nodding his head. "They saw us, but they made no moves towards us. So far the demons have stayed fairly consistent with that and only attacked those on foot around the school grounds. Well everyone but our pal O'Ryan," he said and I grimaced. "Marla thinks it has something to do with the tangibility of the vehicles. The demons haven't been able to obtain a physical form yet and since the cars have no soul…"

"The demons can't affect them," I finished for him.

"Not yet anyway," he said thoughtfully, "But they are stronger otherwise we wouldn't be able to feel or hear them without Marla's help."

I nodded to myself. Marla had been the only one who could see or hear them until we had lost so many fledglings. Blood had been spilt out of hatred and it had strengthened the demons enough that the whole school had begun to hear them moving about. All it would take is for a few more lives to be lost out of hatred and the demons would gain their physical form. They would no longer be just spirits, but would be monsters that I was sure were beyond most people's craziest nightmares.

"Either way," Stark continued, "I think your elemental protection around both cars would have enough to keep them away.

"Maybe, but I'm glad we didn't have to test that theory. How close are you to Street Cats?" I asked checking my watch and knowing that the first car should have reached Sister Mary Angela by now.

"About two minutes," Stark replied and I heard Darius confirm it in the background. "Aphrodite will cast the circle as soon as we arrive and have everything in place. Be careful, Zoey," he said and then clicked the phone shut.

I hung up my own phone shoving it back into my pocket as I watched the grounds from the gates. The earth was trembling more frequently now and I could feel the demons testing my defenses. I bit my lower lip and looked over towards the infirmary where O'Ryan and the other red fledglings were gathered. I was worried that he would try something while we were gone. Stevie Rae had assured me that all the red fledglings were watching the situation and I knew there were also a few warriors alerted to the situation, but I still was unsure what kind of powers he might have and that had me worried. Even with my own precautions around him I still didn't trust that he wouldn't try and hinder us in some way, shape or form.

I felt the familiar tingle begin to spread through my body as I looked back towards the gates and knew that the circle had been cast and that my friends had been able to help Marla direct her gift towards me. I lifted my hand smiling at the transparent silver glow that covered it and felt the weightlessness flow through my body. I took a deep breath in concentrating on turning the gates into a portal and hoped that my friends were doing the same. I could see our House of Night on the other side and I held on to the image willing the portal to take all who crossed it there. Slowly I began to weaken the defensive ring that surrounded the school making sure not to completely erase it. I wanted the demons to think that they were making progress and losing the entire defensive parameter would only make them suspicious.

I continued to ask the elements of fire and water I had used to create the defense to weaken, making sure that the weakest location was just before the front gate. There was another loud zap and a strong sing of electricity in my blood as the first demon crossed the threshold. Covered by Marla's gift I could see their form and swallowed as their sunken yellow eyes scanned my small frame. I could see the blood lust that shone in them and feel the fear and hate as it crossed my defense heading for the school gates. There were zaps of electricity as others followed the first and I had to remind myself to stay calm and focus on the task at hand. We needed to get them through the spiritual portal and that meant I needed to concentrate.

I took a deep breath in feeling slightly relieved as the first of the demons disappeared. The others didn't seem to notice and I hoped that was because they were seeing the illusion of the House of Night we had created. They wouldn't realize that they weren't really breaking into the school campus until it was too late; until we followed them and trapped them in our alternate reality.

**Ok I know this is a really short chapter, but I'm having a hard time once again finding time to sit down and write. I promise the next chapter will be much longer and we will finally be into the fun stuff!!! **


	33. The Fight

I waited till the last demon crossed the threshold before slowly making my way towards the gates. Though the other side of the gates actually held the small road that led out into the city I kept visualizing the House of Night we had created the night before. I could see all the buildings perfectly. I could see the paths lined with Natasha's potent sleeping flowers and I could make out the shape of Nyx's fountain flowing with Erin's enchanted waters. Shaunee's stars filled the sky twinkling just a touch brighter than normal and Stevie Rae's trees filled the school grounds.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes and pulling in all my concentration as I stepped through the gates. I hoped that my friends would be able to pull me through. They had already crossed into that reality, but now that the demons were there I wasn't sure how well they would be able to focus. I felt the weightlessness consume my body and for a moment I felt like I was floating through the air. I swallowed hard willing myself to our alternate House of Night and felt the soft tickles of Marla's silver wisps as my feet once again seemed to touch the ground.

"Concentrate on Zoey and don't break this circle," Aphrodite was yelling to Damine, Erin, Shaunee and Stevie Rae as I opened my eyes. I looked around the circle quickly. The silver string that held us all together still shone brightly but had been joined by Marla's gift. The silver wisps danced around us and the wolves paced forming a defensive line all their own. The five of them along with Jack, Marla, Jaylynn and my grandma held the circle together while everyone else had scattered across the grounds to fight the demons.

Dragon, Darius, Stark and Erik were using the weapons they had made the day before to fight off the gigantic creatures. I cringed as one of them lunged at Erik, but smiled when Erik was just a little bit quicker. He turned to the side lifting the small like staff in his hands. It resembled a staff but wasn't one. Instead both sides had small gleaming blades that sparkled in the moonlight. He spun back bring the left side of the staff forward and connecting with the creatures heart. I heard its roar and was sure that the small metal blade couldn't have done any actual damage, but the demon fell over. It's roars and screeches were ear shattering and the earth trembled as it thrashed. It was in obvious pain. Clearly something had been put on the weapons and I made a mental note to ask about it later.

"It's about time you showed up," Aphrodite said pulling my eyes from the scene for only a moment.

"Yeah keeping this circle intact has been a nightmare," Stevie Rae said directing a tree towards one for the demons headed towards us. I watched as the tree's roots sprang up trapping the demon that fought to regain control. It tried to use its own powers of possession, but failed. The tree was directly connected to earth, or in this case Stevie Rae, they couldn't possess them without possessing Stevie Rae as well. The tree tightened its hold strangling the demon. Stevie Rae muttered a few words softly and clay and stones began to fly from the ground covering the demons reptile like body. It claws and spikes batted at the earth that was flying at it from all directions but it did no good. The tree released its hold and the demon fell to the ground weakened but not dead.

"Water, cover it," Erin said pointing to the demon's clay covered body. Water instantly shot from the fountain sliding across the grounds like a slithering snake. It rose up spinning around the demon and soaking it through before disappearing altogether.

"Fire, burn it," Shaunee added. Fire crackled and sizzled from under her and then shot out along the ground. The grass turned orange as the fire traveled beneath it and the earth warmed around us. Heat swelled underneath the demon sending piles of steam into the air. The wet clay dried and encasing the demon in a tomb.

The whole fight was amazing and yet terrifying. We had all managed to stay alive so far but we were still out numbered. Natasha and Neferet were also fighting with a few of the weapons the warriors had made along with Anastasia and Lenoboia. My mind reeled as I watched their grace. I knew each student was taught a form of self defense, but to actually see High Priestesses yielding a weapon was amazing.

Neferet spun a sword in a deathly arch and I watched mesmerized as it connected with a nearby demon slashing him through the chest as it moved towards her. Its roars filled the cold night air and it once again reached for her only to be stopped by another stab to its heart.

Natasha was fighting just as hard and the rhythm of her movements looked like a dance. She spun and parried moving with speed and strength that I would have never thought possible. Her blade thrust forward penetrating the demon with deadly force. Still I was sure that her wound hadn't been lethal enough. It looked as if it had only pierced the creatures shoulder. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion as it stumbled backwards away from her and then fell to the ground. It was asleep and I could now just barely make out the purple tint of the night flower gleaming along the edge of her sword. The silver I knew to outline the plant sparkled as she turned and began fighting the next demon that approached her.

I turned my attention towards Stark, but really should have never been concerned. He had his bow and arrow pulled as was shooting at anything that moved towards him. With his ability to always hit his target and with whatever substance they had used to coat the weapons, the demons never stood a chance.

A roar sounded to my left and the earth shook pulling my attention back closer to our circle. I swayed as a tree crashed to the ground catching myself on Aphrodite's arm. She looked at me for a moment, but any comment she had was silenced when four gigantic monsters broke through Stevie Rae's earth defense. The wolves attacked barking and growling as they charged at the beasts. The largest of the pack leaped through the air its teeth connecting with the demons scaly arm. I watched horrified as the demon roared and then with one quick motion slashed its spike through the air slicing through the wolf's body. It howled in agony as it was tossed through the air as if it was nothing and the connected with the ground a few feet away. Blood pooled around the animal and I swallowed down my own tears and sadness as its cries filled the air.

"Adix!" Marla's desperate cry sounded from behind me. I turned to see her running across the circle and only just grabbed her before she reached the silver line that kept us safe from all spiritual attacks. "Let me go!" She cried fighting against my hold. Her dark hair flew around her and her liquid eyes were wide with terror and determination.

I pulled her back and then swung around as the earth trembled once more beneath us. "Damien, use wind now!" I yelled as I desperately tried to keep Marla calm.

I looked to my grandma who took Marla into her arms holding her gently as a gust of wind blew past us. The force should have been enough to knock over trees and small building structures, but for the demons all it did was slow them down.

"We won't be able to hold much longer," Aphrodite said looking into the distance to where Darius was fighting two demons at once. I could feel her concern and fear as she watched the man she loved fight for his life and ours. She was right. We wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

"Then let's get out of here and trap these earth shaking freaks," Erin said sending water from Nyx's fountain towards the demons that were fighting through Damien's wind.

"I completely agree, twin," Shaunee said.

"Zoey, for once I'm with the Dorkamese twins," Aphrodite said glancing back at me. "The plan was to get them here and trap them. Let's do it."

I nodded and then began to concentrate on the mist I had placed around the walls of the school. It was our spiritual attack. I had created the mist through spirit and Nyx's love and it was the one thing I knew would weaken the demons and keep them trapped. I pulled the mist forward a few feet so that there was space between it and the walls of the school. I then slowly began to direct the circle in that direction. I looked to Stark and nodded at his unspoken question. He would tell the others it was time to retreat. Once they crossed the mist they would be safe. The hard part would be getting them all there.

Stark was the first to reach us. He pulled back his bow and began aiming at the demons that were targeting the others giving them enough time and space to get through the mist. I held my breath as each of those I cared about made a brake for the circle. Neferet, Natasha, Lenobia, and Anastaisa fought along the way watching each other's backs and whispering words I couldn't understand. I watched fascinated as the cats that had been cloaked by the night began appearing and attacked the demons that were still surrounding Dragon, Darius and Erik. They hissed and bit furiously and I watched stunned as each demon they encountered fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"I figured a snake or a spiders bite could inject poison, why not a cats?" Neferet asked giving me a little wink. "After all, they are far more intelligent creatures," she said as a huge orange cat that looked exactly like Skylar jumped into her arms.

"Unbelievable," I whispered shaking my head, but it was enough. The cats had caused enough of a distraction for the last three warriors to get away and cross the silver mist and our circle. "Alright, Shaunee, it's all you," I said giving her a little smile.

She smiled back wickedly doing a little dance as we made our way closer to the gates. She reached both her hands towards the sky pointing to the various stars while whispering one word, "fall." The stars streaked through the night sky temporarily lighting the darkness and hurting our eyes. They hit the ground with enough force to shake the buildings that surrounded us and in minutes the entire campus was ablaze. I stared in awe for several seconds just admiring the dancing flames that covered the castle like structures. It was like being caught in the middle of a fairy tale. Something beautiful and breathtaking. The sounds we were leaving behind, however, weren't beautiful. The demons screamed with rage as they were consumed by the flames that wouldn't kill them but were too strong for the demons to escape. They were trapped in another spiritual reality that now mirrored where they had belonged in the first place.

Marla's soft sob pulled my attention back to the circle in time to see Adix's body disappear into the fire a few feet away. I shed a tear of my own knowing that the wolf had given his life for us and for her and I wished beyond anything that I could have saved him.

"Shhh," My grandma whispered to her soothingly rocking Marla in her arms.

"Zoey, we have to go," Natasha said softly and I nodded. The fire was spreading and I gave the scene one last look before heading our circle towards the gate.

"Keep together and concentrate on where we want to go," I said closing my eyes once more as we crossed the threshold.

If I had been concentrating more maybe I would have realized that the House of Night was not where I was supposed to be. I opened my eyes feeling the hard road beneath my boots as I gazed at the school campus around me. Everything was quiet and I pondered over the fact that none of the other students were up yet. I looked back over my shoulder to find the others only to see the burning House of Night still on the other side of the gate and none of my friends in sight. Street Cats. I should have been back at Street Cats and this House of Night wasn't real. It was another illusion, another reality.


	34. Scared

I looked around breathing heavily as a new icy chill reached my bones. The demons were trapped on the other side of the gate still blazing in the fire that covered our House of Night campus. I recognized the cold traveling through my veins for what it was, fear. I was afraid.

I spun in a circle looking for any sign of the others. I hoped desperately that their concentration had been strong enough to get them back to Street Cats. I thought back to the moment we had stepped through the gates. I could see Street Cats in my mind, but I had also been calling out orders. Would that have been enough to interfere with the results? My gut knew the answer, no. This was someone else's doing, another power was at work here.

A soft moan cut through the deathly silence of this illusionary campus. I spun around looking for the source as the sound of pain reached my ears. My heart ached with recognition but I refused to admit it. No, there was no possible way. I began moving through the campus, my chest growing heavier and constricting as it searched for the heart-wrenching sound. I moved back towards the gates worrying that I had missed something. I could have sworn I had been alone when I entered this reality. No one had been with me. I turned down the path moving behind a group of trees and flowers that grew near the front of the school's campus and stopped.

My heart seized up and I fell to the ground in more agony then I would have ever thought possible.

"No," I whispered, "No, no, no, no, no," I sobbed as I crawled towards my grandmothers still form. She laid on the ground covered I her own blood, her moans becoming softer as her life slowly drained from her body. "Grandma," I cried as I searched her body frantically for the wound. "Grandma, what happened?" I whispered as tears filled my eyes obscuring my vision and sliding down my cheeks. They fell onto her small form reminding me of her time spent in a hospital bed after her car accident. It was one of the few times I had seen her helpless and it was unbelievable. My grandma was the strongest person I knew and yet here she was on the ground below me, her life seeping from her with each drop of blood.

My hands brushed over her body until I found the source. A gash had been cut into her chest, a gash that was quickly spilling out more and more blood. I looked around, for something, anything, that I could use to slow the bleeding, but found nothing.

"Grandma," I whispered again as I leaned forward resting my head against her. I didn't know what else to do and I knew I had only minutes left. I sobbed on her shoulder not caring about the obvious danger of the situation. I cried letting my tears soak through the only part of her shirt that wasn't covered in blood. "Grandma, I need you. Please," I pleaded softly as I cried. "I love you," I whispered to her and felt her last breath leave her body.

I collapsed my cries piercing the air. I didn't know how long I laid there sobbing against my grandmother's cool body, nor did I care. My energy was exhausted and I wasn't sure I had the will to even try and find my way back to the others. I tried to wrap my mind around it, but I couldn't make sense of what I was seeing. My grandma was gone. The person I loved most in the entire world, the person who had raised me and taught me everything she knew, the person who considered me the daughter of her heart. She was gone.

I clutched my stomach as a wave of nausea washed over me. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm myself although all I wanted to do was lay down in the grass with my grandma and find oblivion. I couldn't understand it. What had happened? She had been in the circle the whole time; none of the demons had been able to reach her, so how had she been injured? And, how had she ended up here with me? I pulled my knees towards my chest curling into a small ball and feeling the slight pressure of the pouch that lay in my pocket.

"The dust," I whispered to myself sitting up so fast that it made my head spin. I reached in my pocket digging for the pouch filled with Azurite dust that Neferet had given each of us. I bit my lip taking in a shaky breath, my eyes narrowing at the scene before me. None of this made any sense! "It's a lie," I said and then threw the dust onto my grandma's still form.

My vision blurred and the image in front of me shifted, turning and spinning until a new one replaced it. I was in Nyx's temple, a place I would normally take comfort from except that, once again, this was not where I was supposed to be. I looked around spotting the candles and books that cluttered the nearby table where we set up for rituals. The room appeared to be in the exact same shape that it had been left in this morning.

I approached the table opening one of the many books. It was a text from the spells and rituals class. By the looks of it a very advanced class and I realized this was the book Natasha and Neferet had been using this morning. I thumbed through the pages finding a difficult spell used for full moon rituals. It was a spell that enabled the Priestess conducting the circle to briefly tap into a power source. The power enhanced her affinities for the length of the ritual. It was a complicated spell and took a great deal of concentration.

"It's something you'll never be able to do."

I froze. I recognized that voice. It was the voice that had haunted my dreams only the night before, the voice that had told me that in the end I would die.

I tuned slowly, my heart beating furiously urging me to run or to fight. I glanced around the room and then stopped when my eyes reached the stairs. This morning I had thought the voice sounded somewhat familiar, now I knew why. It was mine. A little rougher, a little colder, but mine. I looked at this darker me standing at the bottom of the stairs. She had my dark hair and my hazel eyes, but they were hard and cold as ice. Yet, they reflected like glass or crystal and through them I could see all my failures, all my mistakes, past, present and future.

"High Priestess," the darker me smirked. "Not at the rate your going," she said taking a few steps towards me. "You can't even get back to your friends. Friends that, if you were being honest with yourself, should have ditched you long ago," she said smiling wickedly at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her but didn't say anything.

"No?" she questioned meeting my own icy stare. "Let me show you," she said and suddenly I could see through her eyes and see what she saw. I was back by the old oak, back to the night Loren had betrayed me and Stevie Rae had been found by my friends. I was back to the worst night of my life. I could see the hatred and betrayal in Erik's eyes, feel my friends hurt as they stared at me in disbelief. The image shifted to my confrontation with Neferet after the school assembly. Her voice telling me I was nothing more than a stupid fledgling echoed in my mind and my own voice began reassuring me that she was right. I may have made it through the change but I was still nothing more than a child. I wouldn't be able to get back to my friends let alone save them!

"No!" I shouted pulling myself back from the things I was being shown by this other version of me.

The other me laughed. "Yes! How many stupid choices have you made?" Her voice asked me coolly. "You have made so many mistakes, betraying your friends, falling for someone who didn't love you and was using you. Not ensuring that those who have hurt you could never do so again!"

A vision of Neferet flashed through my mind but I shook it off.

"You lie," I said softly. "You're a lie!" I yelled and threw some of the Azurite dust at her. I waited for the room to spin, for this other me to disappear, but nothing happened. She laughed and I just stood there gaping at her.

My mind reeled. She wasn't a lie or the dust would have worked, but she obviously wasn't the truth either. _Great wisdom can be learned from dreams,_ Nyx's voice replayed through my mind. They were the words she had spoken this morning. This wasn't a dream though, it was… It was a belief. This was the part of me I was always fighting against on the inside. The part of me that was always telling me I couldn't do it and that I was a failure. She was a belief and I would have to find a different way to fight her.

"I'm not a lie," she said softly, "not if you believe that I'm the truth."

She was right. The only way I was going to defeat her was if I stopped believing in her. I took a deep breath in and then slowly blew it out. This whole House of Night was an lie, an illusion like the one we had created. I looked down at my own body sprinkling just a touch of my Azurite dust. The effects were immediate. I could feel the tingles coursing through my body and the weightlessness still consumed me. My skin began to seem slightly more transparent and Marla's silver wisps still wrapped around me. I was still connected to my circle somehow and I was still in spiritual form. The strongest mind would win and I could still create.

I pulled my concentration to me calling out to Nyx. "Help me," I whispered, "give me strength." I felt her move around me pulsing through the spiritual silver mist that covered me. I bit my lip as I envisioned all my friends, everyone I had ever cared about. I held my hand open until there was no longer Azurite dust filling my palm, but the largest piece of Azurite stone I had ever saw. A truth Crystal.

I held it up and focused letting my life's story spill into it. I watched seeing the truth and not my own insecurities. I saw me standing up to my mom and the step loser time and again. I saw me making the right decisions when it would have been so easy to make the wrong ones. I saw me trying to protect my friends in spite of them turning from me when they found out I had lied. I saw myself being Marked by Nyx each time I made a right decision. I realized that each time she Marked me I had gone through a harder challenge then the one before. Each time I had grown, each time I had faced my own insecurities and found out that I was stronger.

"You're a lie," I said again looking the other me right in the eyes. "I may have been a child, but I was Nyx's chosen and I have always been stronger than I thought possible. The same is true now. I am strong enough to destroy you, and I am definitely strong enough to get back to my friends and put an end to this whole situation!" I glared at her watching as each of my words seemed to make her grow more and more transparent. She was disappearing before my eyes. "I am a High Priestess and I do deserve to have good friends. I may get hurt again in the future, but there is always a risk of being hurt when you love," I said fiercely. The truth of my words washed over me and soon the other me faded completely. My vision blurred and the image shifted again. I felt myself being pulled and when I opened my eyes I was standing in the middle of my circle at Street Cats.

I exhaled slowly as relief filled my bones. Everyone was here, everyone was… Standing completely still and staring out into the distance as if they were seeing something completely different then what was in front of them. As if they were seeing a different reality.

I moved along my circle looking at each of my friends and family. They were all still as statue, but one thing remained the same, distinct in each of their features. Fear. They were afraid. We had all made it back to Street Cats, but we had still been covered by spirit and therefore were still able to be pulled into different realities like the one we created. The strongest mind would win. We had each been pulled into a different reality; a reality that had been filled with our own worst fears.

For me it had been the death of my grandma followed by not being strong enough. I looked at Neferet and felt certain I knew what her worst fears were. Her face was etched in terror and tears spilled down her cheeks. Little whimpers escaped her but other than that she made no sound.

"Come on, Neferet," I said softly. "You have to fight! It's not real; your father is not really there! Fight him!"

"I don't think she can hear you," Sister Mary Angela's voice reached me from outside our circle. She and the rest of the nuns stood around us, their arms linked as they used their own spiritual abilities to try and protect us. "We have been calling to you since your bodies returned. You are the first one who seems to have returned wholly," she said thoughtfully, but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"It's this Vampyre we're facing. He has power like Marla's. Powers that allow him to spiritually attack, though I have no clue how he got them. There is not one other vampyre in our history to have powers like Marla's." I shook my head. "He took them to a place where they are living their worst fears." I heard Neferet whimper again and reached out to her. I shook her arm, "Neferet, fight him! It's a lie!" I shouted. _A lie_ my mind repeated to me. I moved Neferet's arm and then began searching the pockets of the flowing crimson shirt she wore. I found the pouch of Azurite dust and dumped it on her. "It's a lie," I said again and breathed out a sigh of relief when her body trembled. She blinked steadily for a few minutes as her vision returned and then looked at me.

"He's powerful," she whispered.

"I know," I said and then went to turn to the others.

"Zoey," she said grabbing my arm and pulling me back. "He is powerful. He was able to see our worst fears and use that against us! Think about it. That means he would have to have some common knowledge about each of us."

I knew she was referring to her own worst nightmare. That wasn't common knowledge. I knew and I felt certain that Shakinah had known, but how many others? My guess was not many. Her torture and rape by her father didn't seem like something Neferet would openly share.

That meant that this Vampyre had to be close to us somehow, because not even Marla's gift could allow her to see into the depths of a soul. Spirit allowed you to see or feel a spirit and in my case I could feel intentions or emotions. But Nyx would never allow for one her children to be able to invade a mind or soul so thoroughly that they exposed a person's worst fears or pain.

I nodded in understanding of Neferet's warning. She released my arm and both of us began moving through the circle dumping dust on each of its members and coaxing them back. I reached Stevie Rae and swallowed down the knot in my throat as I reached up whipping away her blood red tears. "Come on Stevie Rae," I said sprinkling dust on her. "It's a lie," I said softly and smiled when she inhaled sharply and fell forward into my arms.

"Z?" she questioned still stunned.

"Welcome back," I said smiling at her and then moved to help Aphrodite.

She came out of her trance gasping for breath. "Shit!" she said looking at me.

"That was my thoughts exactly," I said shaking my head and then moving over to where my grandma stood still holding Marla in her arms. They were both completely still and both held looks of sadness and despair. "It's a lie, grandma," I said sprinkling the dust I retrieved from her pocket over both her and Marla. "Whatever you're seeing is a lie!"

They both stumbled forward their expressions turning bewildered.

"Zoeybird?" My grandma questioned. She let go of Marla for a moment and then drew me to her. "I thought I had lost you," She whispered hugging me tightly and I found myself once again swallowing back my own tears. Her worst fear had been the same as my own only the opposite. "I love you, my u-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya."

"I love you, grandma," I said pulling back slowly and then turning to Marla who was still breathing heavily. "Marla, whatever you saw was a lie," I told her softly lifting her chin so that her eyes met mine.

"No it wasn't," she said shaking her head as more tears spilled down her cheeks. "I saw him," she said pointing to where a man stood just outside our circle. "The elders win, and I couldn't stop them!"

I spun feeling my heart quicken as I the elder moved closer to our circle. I could feel murder and revenge flowing from him without remorse. I glanced over my shoulder glad that the rest of my circle had been brought back from their illusions.

"You!" Aphrodite said angrily.

I turned my attention back to the approaching elder and saw for the first time what she was seeing. Marla's silver wisps danced around us enabling us to see the true spirit in each living object on earth. This wasn't an Elder. The image shifted and my mouth fell open slightly. Once again it was an illusion. It was a vampyre, the vampyre from Aphrodite's vision!

Darius, Dragon, Stark, and Erik all moved forward within the circle taking on a protective stance. Stark raised his bow and arrow aiming for his heart.

He laughed. "You think that you can stop me so easily?" he asked and his voice sent chills down my spine. He was already dead, or had been. He was a spirit like the demons, but he had already regained his physical form. This vampyre had been using us and the Elders to regain his life, and it was because he had been dead that he had a connection to the spiritual realm. "You see blood and hatred can be used for many powerful things, don't you agree Neferet?" He asked softly.

"Rafe," Neferet hissed.

"Did you miss me, darling?" He cued.

Once again my head swam in confusion. Neferet knew him.

He smiled at her obvious revulsion and disgust. "You see I learned about the powers of blood from you and I knew that I might be able to use that to regain my life and get my revenge on you. It was only after I had returned that I realized that there was so much more I could do. I wanted you to pay, I wanted you to suffer and what better way then to destroy everything you loved, everything you had worked for."

"The demons," I said.

"Were an obvious choice don't you think?" Rafe asked me.

"What are you talking about, Rafe?" Lenobia asked.

"Who is Rafe?" Jack asked softly.

"He is one of our Warriors who died several years ago protecting Neferet from an attack," Lenobia answered just as quietly.

"Is that what she told you?" Rafe asked laughing out loud. "Neferet, you always were good with deceit." His eyes sparkled enhancing his beautiful features.

He had been one of Neferet's warriors and I could definitely see how he would have been her type. He was amazingly handsome. His muscled form played against his smooth tanned skin. His eyes were almost as green as hers, but his hair was a sandy brown. He was gorgeous, just like Loren, and just like Kalona.

"I guess saying I died in a fight wasn't exactly a lie," Rafe said thoughtfully, "you just omitted the part where you told everyone I was fighting against a crazed High Priestess and not for her." He began pacing just outside our circle. He seemed content to talk for now though I knew for certain that he would eventually attack. "I've always wondered, love, when did you decide I was no longer useful to you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at Neferet. "I did everything you asked. I helped you torture and collect blood. I helped you bring those fledglings back from the dead so that you could form your little army. I knew of the danger humans were to us and I believed in your vision to build a defense so impenetrable that we would never have to fear the humans again. I shared your hatred of the human race, and yet none of that was enough. You still killed me. Why?"

"Maybe she saw you were cracked, kinda like we're seeing now," Shaunee said making a face.

"That's what I'm seeing, twin," Erin said.

"Foolish children!" Rafe shouted. "You think that humans aren't a threat to you? Look at the last few days, look at the hatred that has surrounded you, and look at the deaths you have encountered. The Elders had no hesitations about killing you!" He eyes narrowed. "They have plagued us for centuries and many of us have suffered injustices before we were even Marked. Right, Zoey?" He asked looking at me. "You know of Neferet's past because she knew of yours. She knew that you had been hurt. She collected us you see," Rafe said smiling crazily at me once more. "All of us who had been spared by Nyx, who had been brought to a better life, she drew us close to her. She knew we would see the danger the humans brought, knew that we'd feel and share her hatred and her vision. We were part of her plan. I guess both you and I ruined that," he said laughing again. "The only difference is you survived. Still I wouldn't trust her if I were you."

I remembered the words I had heard only minutes before from the me that had shown me all my insecurities. _You have made so many mistakes, betraying your friends, falling for someone who didn't love you and was using you. Not ensuring that those who have hurt you could never do so again! _Neferet had flashed through my mind. Coincidence? No, the image had been placed there by Rafe. He wanted revenge.

"Although, I guess it really doen't matter," Rafe said shrugging and I had the urge to reach out and smack him. "You'll all be dead soon enough. You see I can't really let you live. You've trapped my demons and I can't release them until I destroy the power source that holds them. That would be you," he said smiling.

"Ok, we may have though Neferet was bat-shit crazy at one time, but this guy just stole her title," Aphrodite whispered in my ear.

"What's the plan?" Stevie Rae asked and I could have laughed. Once again I had no idea. It was funny how our plans always seemed to be just go with the flow and trust your gut. For once I wouldn't mind a carefully plotted out course of action; a simple list of things to do. I guessed that would work if things were ever just simple.

"I think I'll start with the nuns, since their the most vulnerable," Rafe said smiling and looking behind our circle. I followed his gaze my eyes growing wide when they encountered O'Ryan's form holing a weapon in each of his hands. _Ah hell!_ "Besides," Rafe said, "I really do hate humans."

"Fire come to me," I said quickly feeling the element travel through my body warming the air around me. I knew for a fact that fire was one sure way to kill a red fledgling. I thought about Elizabeth No Last Name and shook my head before the guilt sought me. I had told Venus that I had killed protecting the ones I loved and that I would do it again. That hadn't been a lie and I was prepared to do it again.

O'Ryan approached moving closer to our circle and closer to the nuns that were now crossing our defensive line. I wanted to pull back Marla's gift and break the connection to the demons prison, but that would leave us without the ability to create out of spirit and Rafe still could. Then again so could Marla. She hadn't needed to cover herself with her gift to create the flower. The silver wisps had just formed around the flower instead. Besides that our circle had always been able to protect us against spiritual attacks. It was physical attacks we would be powerless against. "Marla, pull back you gift," I said glancing at her out of the corner of my eye while keeping my sight focused on O'Ryan. I felt the tingles slowly leave my body as gravity once again pressed down on me.

"No," Rafe growled and I knew that I had made a step in the right direction. By closing Marla's gift we had in essence locked the gates to the school the demons were trapped in. Though Rafe could still possibly break through once we were dead it would be a lot more work then had Marla's gift left the portal open. He would need a lot more blood and a lot more hatred. I cringed, those two things would always be entirely too easy to find and obtain.

I let O'ryan draw closer spinning his silver weapon in his hand. "Fire burn him up," I whispered so softly I was sure that only Aphrodite and Stevie Rae who were on either side of me could hear. The warmth flew from me, eager to fulfill my command. I made sure to keep my emotions neutral so that hatred could not be used against us. I watched as the ground beneath him began to glow red. He stopped in his tracks trying to stumble away from the heat, but it only followed him. Within seconds the soles of his shoes was smoking, the smell of burning rubber filling the air. Flames shot up around him consuming his body and I bit my lip as his body fell to the ground.

"Interesting," Rafe said seemingly unaffected by O'Ryans death. "You are quite powerful aren't you Zoey Redbird?" He questioned and I realized he had wanted me to kill him. I was playing into his hands.

"Zoey, becareful," Neferet whispered from behind me. She rested her hands on my shoulders as she whispered. "He is powerful, and he has always been a master of manipulation," she said softly, but I could feel the hatred in her words. He had done something to hurt her and his murder had been retaliation. To him Neferet had betrayed him when she killed him; he had taken Neferet's insight for granted. She had seen through his manipulations without his knowledge so when she had turned on him it had been a shock. "He has something planned already. I have no doubt that he wants to kill us, but there has to be more to it than that. He knows more secrets of blood and power then I ever did. Remember I told you that Fear and Hatred are powerful, but it was fear that gave me the power to resurrect those fledglings."

The blood that Neferet mixed with the potion to ease pain had been coated with fear. Fear. We had been taken to our worst fears only moments ago. And though I had controlled my emotions when I killed O'Ryan there was no doubt in my mind that he felt fear. Well hell. O'Ryan had been the wrong target. He was the one attacking us, but Rafe was pulling the strings. He was the manipulator and he wanted our fear for something.

The question now was, how did we kill Rafe and make sure that he had no way to return to life once again? And how did we do that without giving him anymore fear or hatred. He wanted the demons released, and he wanted revenge on both Neferet (which translated to our House of Night) and the humans.

He knew too much about the magic that could be harnessed in the blood through spirit and emotions. He had learned the initial stuff from Neferet and it was something he had been able to play with since his death. He would have to be killed and he would have to be trapped with his demons friends in our House of Night. My only worry was about reopening the portal to get him in.

"There could be another way," Neferet said seeming to understand my thoughts though I knew she couldn't hear them. "We make a new portal that leads to the same location."

"The problem would be tricking him into going there," Aphrodite said glancing at us. "My guess is the direct approach won't work with this guy."

"You're guess is right," Neferet said.

"So what do we do?" Stevie Rae asked.

"We manipulate him back," I said shrugging though I really had no clue how to do that. All I did know was that he wanted our fear for something and that our blood and hatred could eventually be used to give the demons back the spiritual form.

_Death in fear_ Nyx's voice reached me. _"People do foolish things when afraid, my daughter. They certainly don't think clearly and it can shatter through love if only momentarily._

Love. My mist that surrounded the demons to keep them from escaping was made out of love. Fear could break through love just as love could break through fear. He needed our fear to release the demons and our blood spilt out of hatred to give them back their physical form. Rafe was a manipulator and had always managed to stay just a step ahead of us through this whole ordeal. Not anymore, that was going to change!

**Ok super long chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! ;-) Thanks to all of my readers for your support! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**


	35. Losing to Win

"How exactly are you planning to manipulate him?" Aphrodite asked as Rafe moved closer to our circle once more. Stark raised his bow and arrow and both Dragon and Darius took defensive positions with their weapons as well. As far as I could tell we were at a standstill as long as we kept our circle together. He was out numbered for a physical attack and couldn't spiritually attack us as long as we stayed in the circle. The worst he could do is pull us to another reality, but since Marla had withdrawn her gift he was no longer able to do that either. He could only do that if we remained in spirit form.

The problem was that neither could we. We couldn't attack him without breaking the circle and we couldn't pull him to another reality without Marla's gift. That left me and the elements Nyx had given me.

"The same way we tricked the demons," I said softly. "We make him think he's winning."

"Again, I say, how?" Aphrodite said under her breath and I shook my head. Several scenarios ran through my mind, but each plan was filled with holes. Every move we made I could see his counter move and I felt as if we were playing one big game of chess. All our pieces were on the board and we were nearing the finish, but each move I thought of held some sort of loss.

"I leave the circle," Neferet said softly breaking through my strategic planning.

"What?" I asked looking at her. She had to be kidding. There was no protection outside our circle and he was a whole lot more powerful now than he had been the first time Neferet had fought him.

"You want him to think he's winning?" She asked looking at me and knowing I had only seconds to decide. "Give him me," she said and then began to move through the circle effectively distracting Rafe.

"Neferet?" Natasha's voice questioned and I could see Lenobia and Anastasia's looks of concern.

Neferet lifted her hand silencing any protests and then crossed the barrier. Rafe's eyes sparkled with delight as they traveled up and down Neferet's body making the rest of us thoroughly sick. I could still see the desire that played across his features and knew in my gut what he had with Neferet had been an obsession more than it had been love.

"I never expected you to be the self sacrificing type," Rafe laughed a little too amused at his own joke. Neferet's gaze stayed steady and her face cold. I shivered feeling the anger and wrath moving away from her body and spirit, and I wondered if there would ever be a day that I still didn't fear Neferet at least a little.

"Who said anything about sacrificing?" Neferet asked raising an eyebrow. She grinned for a second herself and then stepped back into a defensive position.

I had seen her fight the demons only hours before and knew the deathly grace at which she was able to move. Still I was fairly certain that her powers were nothing compared to what Rafe had tapped into. At least not anymore. Had Kalona still been around and had she still been the Queen Tsi-sgili she might have stood a chance, but those powers were gone. I had cleansed her of them and the evil that tainted her heart and soul. I never thought I would wish that I had left them in place.

I took a deep breath in when Dragon tossed Neferet a sword, my mind reeling as I tried to figure out what to do. Neferet swung her sword in a deathly arch and was blocked by another sword that seemed to appear in Rafe's hand out of thin air. I heard Kalona's seductive laugh in my mind and shuddered at the memory if that's what it was.

_Wishing now that you hadn't trapped me aren't you A-Ya?_ His voice asked me. I shook my head. Kalona may have had the power to defeat Rafe, but the question would have always remained who was the lesser of the two evils? No, Kalona was where he was supposed to be. He was trapped forever in the earth he hated so much and that was where he belonged. We had defeated him and we could defeat Rafe too. We had been depending a lot on Marla's gift, but we each had gifts of our own and our circle had never failed us before.

"I'm guessing that you have about two seconds to come up with some sort of plan," Stevie Rae said in her Okie twang. Her blond curls bounced around her shoulder when she jumped back at the sound of clanking metal.

I glanced up watching for a second the fierce battle in front of me.

"Already have one," I said smiling as my mind started putting the pieces together. We would only have one shot at this and a lot of it depended on how long Neferet could keep Rafe distracted.

"What are you thinking, my U-wi-tsi-a-ge-ya?" My grandma asked as she too watched the "fight-for-her-life" that Neferet was engaged in.

"Tell everyone to be ready to help Marla pull him through the portal when I give the word," I said looking at my grandma, Aphrodite, and Stevie Rae. "Marla when I tell you, I want you to cover yourself with your gift. Trying to cover us all would be too obvious and too dangerous. I want you to concentrate on the portal and keeping it open and then follow my lead." I turned back to Stevie Rae and Aphrodite, "All of our efforts are going to have to be on getting him through and since we can't use Marla's gift like we did before that means each of you are going to have to ask your elements to help."

They both nodded and then began playing a circular game of telephone as the message traveled from one person to the next. I watched the fight before me hoping I would be able to get the timing right. Our plan would only work once Rafe thought he had the upper hand, which meant I had to let Neferet get beaten pretty badly while making sure she didn't get killed. It was only in those last moments that Rafe would be cocky enough not to be paying as close enough attention to us as he should have been. It was then I would attack.

Neferet swung her sword high. The blade directed right towards Rafe's neck and for a second it looked as if she might have gained the upper hand. I knew personally I would have been dead long before and I made a commitment to take my fencing lessons more seriously. Neferet's fighting skills were amazing. The only problem was that so were Rafe's and he was quick. He saw her intended goal and with a flurry of movements he deflected her attack and had her on the defense. She blocked each of his strikes, but I could tell that she was beginning to tire. The back and forth of the duel was taking its toll on her.

She lifted her sword blocking a jab to her chest and then moved forward starting a new series of attacks of her own. Rafe blocked every one. He stepped back on his left foot and twisted his sword around Neferet's. With a quick pull her sword flew from her hand landing several feet away. She looked at it, but didn't show any signs of fear. I saw her emotions once again for what they were, acceptance. She was accepting that she may have to die to right the wrongs that she had done. I saw the fire burning in Rafe's eyes as he lifted his sword above his head.

I called fire to me letting the element fill me and circle me as I watched the smile that touched Rafe's lips. He knew he had won. I waited until he began to swing his sword forward and then attacked.

"Now!" I yelled swinging my own arm back and feeling the fire rope travel across my skin. I threw it forward watching in the amazement I always felt as it wrapped around Rafe temporarily ensnaring him. I heard the rest of my friends call to their elements and saw silver wisps dancing around Marla as she concentrated on the portal. I nodded at her and she threw her arm forward echoing my movements. The silver ribbons sprang from her joining my fire as they swirled around Rafe's shocked form.

He kicked and screamed, but my fire was enough to hold him.

"Quick, before he uses his own spiritual powers to escape," my grandma said wisely and I mentally kicked myself for not thinking of that beforehand. Rafe could easily become spirit as Marla had and slip away.

I saw what I wanted in my mind and that was for him to burn with the creatures he had tried to release at the House of Night we had created. I knew the silver mist Nyx had helped me design would trap him. The power in it was unbreakable and un-crossable for anyone's heart that was filled with hate. I looked at Marla who nodded at me. "Take him there," I told the elements and heard Damien, Shaunee, Erin, Stevie Rae and Aphrodite echo my request.

The silver around him began to sparkle and shimmer. His body began to grow more transparent with each passing second making him appear to be a ghost. His screams of rage filled the night sky and with a flash he was gone. Marla nodded again when he had crossed the portal and arrived through the gates of the burning House of Night. I thanked the elements and asked the mist I had made out of Nyx's love to trap them and tighten its hold.

I took a deep breath in and then turned to Aphrodite who began releasing the elements and closing the circle. For the first few minutes I wasn't sure what to do. We had been living in darkness for so long again that it felt strange to be able to exist without the constant weight of evil or danger pressing down on us. I watched as Stark and Darius helped Neferet back to our group making sure she was ok and laughed out loud when the first signs of Nyx's joy touched our spirits. I heard gasps echoing from all around me and soon my laugh wasn't the only sound of joy and pleasure.

"You did it, Zoeybird," my grandma said hugging me tightly.

"Once again she proves to us that miracles do exist in the world," Erik said giving me a cheesy grin that was anything if not adorable. "Way to go, Z," He said giving me a little nod, "I never lost faith in you." He gave me a huge hug and a light kiss on the lips that made my skin tingle. He smiled at my obvious reaction once more enjoying the fact that there would always be something between us and then moved out of the way as Stevie Rae threw herself into my arms.

"We did it!" She said in her okie twang practically jumping up and down.

"You give a whole new meaning to leaping for joy," Erin said as she, Shaunee, Damien and Jack approached me.

"I'd say we have a lot to be jubilant about," Damien said grinning.

"Would it kill you just to say 'happy?'?" Shaunee asked giving him and annoyed look.

"There is never a reason to let your vocabulary become underdeveloped. The use of circumlocution is…"

"He's kidding, right?" Shaunee asked looking at Erin.

"He has to be, twin, because I know he doesn't want the ass whippin I'm about to give him if he's not," Erin said narrowing her eyes to which I found myself laughing at even harder. Even my friend bickering wasn't enough to stop the joy moving through my soul.

I moved around the rest of my group smiling and accepting the "well done's" and "congradulations" that came my way. I watched as Aphrodite and Darius kissed passionately both seeming to be savoring this small moment of bliss. I turned away blushing and smiled at Neferet who was being bombarded with words of amazement and endearment herself. She really had been incredible and I made a small note to make sure I told her so later.

"Some battle, huh?" Stark asked moving to my side after I had thanked Sister Mary Angela and the rest of the nuns for their help.

"You could say that," I said smiling at him. I felt the familiar jumping around in my stomach and fluttering in my heart as I thought about Starks lips on mine. As if sensing exactly what I was feeling Stark moved forward wrapping his arms around my waist. I brought my own arms up to gently move around his neck and smiled on the inside when his lips found my own. His tongue brushed my lips and I opened my mouth allowing our kiss to deepen and our movements to become more passionate. Our kiss dragged on for minutes but to me it only seemed like seconds. Still I knew I would have time for more private celebrations later and right now I still had things to take care of.

I pulled back letting our foreheads rest together as our breathing returned to normal.

"I figure we'll be having a big celebration tonight," Stark said breathlessly. "So I was thinking tomorrow maybe you and I could…"

"Yes," I said before he could even finish his sentence. "I'd love to," I breathed back and then moved away a few inches as more people approached me.

I thanked Lenobia and Anastasia for their support and then moved to speak with Natasha who was admiring both Jaylynn and Marla.

"You were both amazing," Natasha said smiling at the girls as I approached.

"You really were," I said touching Marla's arm and kicking myself for not congratulating her sooner. "Not many first year fledglings could handle doing what you did or have gone through what you have in their first month. You are truly an amazing person Marla, and I am honored to be your mentor," I said fisting over my heart and saluting her. I smiled as her eyes teared up and pulled her forward giving her a quick hug. "I am so proud of you," I whispered.

"Thank you," she said back wiping a tear from her eyes, "for everything, Zoey."

"I don't know about everyone else, but I would like to get home," Natasha said smiling at me and giving Jaylynn another reassuring smile.

"Sounds good to me," Aphrodite said finally approaching with Darius still basically attached to her. "This day has done hell on my hair and I will definitely be needing a long hot shower!"

I laughed as we were joined by the rest of my friends glad to be heading back to the House of Night. My stomach growled and I knew that the first thing I was going to do when I got back was eat a huge plate of Speghetti!

**Ok everyone a few more chapters. I hope you all are enjoying the story and as promised the last chapter will be between Zoey and the poll winner so if you haven't voted make sure you do! Thanks for the support and the great reviews and as always let me know what you think! ;-)**


	36. Unfinished business

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, only that I had fallen asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow. I had been exhausted, though how tired I felt had been delayed by Nyx's spirit and the joy that had filled the campus after Rafe's defeat. As Stark had guessed the celebration had lasted the whole rest of the day and right through dinner. I smiled sleepily as I thought about the huge pile of spaghetti I had consumed and my friend's reaction to it.

"_How can you eat the much food?" Aphrodite had asked looking mortified and yet slightly amused. She had watched as I devoured another bite and then shook her head returning to her salad. _Truth be told I didn't normally eat like that. Some junk food sure, but never overly huge portions. It was just another sign of the amount of energy I had lost though it was nothing in comparison to how I felt after trapping Kalona.

I wondered briefly how Marla was feeling as I rolled over to pet Nala who was purring softly. We had been using her gift endlessly the last few days and I knew that had to be taking its toll on her. Using my gifts never tired me out until I used large quantities of it and that was exactly what Marla had been doing.

My phone buzzed again reminding me that this was why I had been jolted awake in the first place. I had left it in the living room and knew that to answer it I would have to actually get out of bed and walk across my apartment.

"So much for going back to sleep," I murmured when my phone started ringing for the third times. I gave Nala one last scratch behind the ears and then pulled back the covers, smiling when Nala started her familiar complaints. "Hey, "I'm not the one who made the phone ring," I said finally looking at the clock.

It was 8:30 pm which meant the school day would have started if we hadn't once again canceled classes in another form of celebration. I laughed softly. It was actually more because my group of friends needed a break after the last week or so, but saying we needed to celebrate worked just as well. After all there would be no more fledgling deaths and the danger of the demons stalking our school was over. Both Kalona and Rafe were gone and I seriously hoped that that was then end of using blood and spirit combined to gain power. Kalona had told Neferet and Neferet had told or shown Rafe. Either way, I hoped Neferet was the only one left who knew and I frowned knowing that, that was something I would have to ask her.

I stumbled my way to the living room while trying to rub the sleep from my eyes. I really had gotten a decent night's sleep but my body still thought I oculd use a little more. I knew most of my exhaustion had come from the stress and not the actual physical exertion (hehe Damien word of the week) but it was apparently still enough for to feel like I was dragging.

"Hello," I said picking up my phone as it started ringing again for the fourth time.

"About time you picked up," Erik said sounding somewhat anxious.

"What's up?" I asked moving to the kitchen to find some blood as well as something to eat. I had missed breakfast and my stomach was growling furiously at me.

"The Council just arrived, that's what's up," Erik said causing my to drop the glass I had pulled from the cupboard.

"What?" I asked momentarily forgetting my stomachs protests about not being fed.

"I guess Natasha finally got through to them last night and let them know what's been happening and how we handled the situation. They knew some of it already obviously, but there are also some new developments that they wanted to address. Plus the Elders still have to be dealt with and that once again brings us back to what we were dealing with before about our justice verses theirs," Erik said quickly.

"The elders are still hanging on to the kidnapping of my mother," I said softly.

"Not to mention the red fledglings that she created killing those football players," Erik said and I grimaced. "It doesn't matter to them that she was basically under Kalona's influence. She may have not been a pod like the others but he manipulated her hatred and filled her heart with evil. That's was all it took."

"But they just did the same thing basically to get revenge," I said feeling frustrated. "They released evil demons like she released Kalona and the Raven Mockers. They killed seven of our students!" I said angrily.

"But it all basically leads back to me," Neferet's voice cut across the room casing me to turn so fast that I once again dropped the cup I had been holding. She was standing in the doorway dressed in one of her classic black dresses that showed gripped her body tightly showing off all of her features. Her auburn hair was clipped back and little ringlets framed her face. She smiling but I realized that it was a sad smile and that dark circled framed her eyes. She obviously hadn't slept though there was no doubt in my mind that she was in just as much need of it as I had been. She had been in a sword fight for goddess sake.

"Erik, I gotta go," I said into my phone not taking my eyes off of Neferet as she walked into my kitchen.

"Z?" He questioned.

"Don't worry I'll be there in a little bit. Natasha can handle things," I said shutting my phone.

"Rafe and the Elders may have released the demons, but it was me who basically gave him that knowledge." She paced around the tile floor and I knew her guilt plagued her. I also knew this was not the Neferet I knew. She was strong and though she accepted her mistakes she did not let them defeat her. I could see that she was clearly troubled and I knew that the High Council being here probably wasn't making it any easier. Still she had to be the one to work through this. "Zoey, I'm at a loss here," she said watching me carefully. "The Council wanted me to continue in my role as High Priestess after Kalona, but my evil has spread so much further than I anticipated," she said softly.

"Neferet," I began but she held up her hand silencing me.

"Zoey, Kalona may have led me to the power I found through blood, pain and fear, but I used it and I passed that knowledge on."

"To Rafe," I said firmly.

"Yes to Rafe, but others knew what I was doing too," she said looking me right in the eyes. "Loren," I said seriously and I took a deep breath in. "Granted he didn't know the details of what I was doing, but…"

"If he didn't know the details then it doesn't matter," I said fiercely surprising both her and myself. "The Elders are just as responsible as you are. They chose to follow Rafe," I said still wondering how he had reached out to them or tricked them to begin with. I was still fairly certain they had no idea he was a vampyre. In order for them to accept him or his powers he would have had to convince them that he was…….a saint. Realization struck me and I had to fight down the sick in my stomach. He had pretended to be someone holy to gain their trust and had used that to manipulate their hatred of vampyres and in particular Neferet.

"Yes they chose to, but would they have if I hadn't committed so many crimes against them?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"It really doesn't matter," I said letting my eyes harden. "you have made some mistakes Neferet, but they are mistakes that you can't take back and that can't be erased no matter how much you wish that you could. What you can do is learn from them and work to make your future better. That's one lesson I had to learn from you the hard way," I said harshly and watched the surprise flash across her face. "I made a ton of mistakes with Loren, with my friends and I could justify them all. It didn't matter in the end and I had to learn that my mistakes didn't define who I was. Your mistakes don't define you, Neferet, Nyx does!" I said firmly. "She destined you to be her light just as she destined me to be her daughter of the night. We both have a destiny to fulfill and its time that we filled it. You are a High Priestess because you were meant to spread that light and I know you well enough to know that you won't let Kalona or the darkness of your mistakes dim that light," I said folding my arms across my chest.

Neferet stared at me shocked for a moment, and then ever so slowly the corners of her mouth turned up into an amused smile. She nodded and then pulled me to her in a motherly embrace, "I think Nyx made the right decision in choosing you," Neferet whispered softly and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"If you don't question her judgment over me than you shouldn't question it about yourself either," I said softly and then gasped when Nyx's for appeared several feet away watching us. I pulled out of the hug motioning for Neferet to turn around. I watched as Neferet slowly turned, her eyes widening in surprise as she came face to face with her goddess.

"Nyx," she breathed and I could clearly see the tears spilling from her eyes and running down her cheeks.

Nyx's smile was kind and full of understanding as she approached Neferet. Her hair flew around her and I marveled once more at her other worldly look. She was beautiful and powerful, yet full of kindness and love. She didn't say anything but reached out wiping the tears from Neferet's face. She then leaned forward and kissed Neferet's forehead as she had me the day I was Marked. Finally she whispered, "I am always with you my children." She took a step back and in one shimmering light she disappeared from the kitchen leaving Neferet stunned to silence and me grinning widely.

"You are her light," I said once more as Neferet turned back to look at me. "Light has a power all its own, Neferet."

She nodded and I could see the transformation taking place right before my eyes. She was once again the person Nyx had chosen; the one who had given her life to the goddess completely and the one who loved her wholly. Nyx had used me to erase the evil in her heart and Nyx herself had guided Neferet home.

"The Council is waiting," Neferet said her voice resolved and determined. "We are to all meet with them over a special lunch that I believe is appropriately in your honor," Neferet said giving me a small smile out of the corner of her eye.

_Great, just great_ I thought smiling at the twins reply. Lunch would be in my honor but still address the business we needed to attend to. A meeting with the Tulsa law enforcement would probably be necessary as well. I gave Neferet another hug as she left my apartment and then went to my own room to change into something more appropriate then my pajamas. Lunch was only an hour away and I still needed to check on Marla as well as the rest of my friends.

**Sorry it's taken so long to get a chapter up. I've been really busy. Hope you all enjoyed it!**


	37. Surprises and destiny

I practically ran across the campus checking my watch as I went. It took me longer then I had planned to change my clothes and hair, especially because my phone seemed to be ringing every few seconds. First it had been Stark followed by a call from Stevie Rae, the twins and Damien. Finally Aphrodite had called reminding me once more that I was, "slower than a fat kid on crutches." By the time I had finished my shower and climbed into my crimson silk dress it was already ten past midnight and I still hadn't checked on Marla. I knew she would be at the luncheon but I had really wanted to talk to her beforehand. She had handled a lot in the last week and adjusting to life at the House of Night hadn't exactly been easy for her. I hoped that would change.

I moved through the main building heading for the staff dining hall while trying my best not to twist my ankles. I never had been good at running in heels. Walking sure, but unlike Aphrodite or the Twins, who could do their self defense classes in their stiletto boots, I tried to keep my time in heels limited to basic movements.

I rounded the corner sliding a little on the stone floor as I slowed to a walk. The two warriors waiting outside the staff dining room doors smirked a little and I rolled my eyes giving them each a little smile.

"Welcome, Priestess," the one on my left said as he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I whispered and then slipped through the door as quietly as possible. I could hear Mallika speaking, but the whole room became silent as my arrival became evident. _So much for my stealthy entrance_, I thought.

My friends all smiled at me as each person in the room stood saluting me. I blinked a few times feeling a little surprised. I was use to the casual greetings of "Priestess," or saluting I got from the other fledglings on campus, but I was still always shocked when my professors or other High Priestesses thought to honor me this way.

"Welcome, Zoey," Mallika smiled at me and I saw that she had brought Ariana, Alexandra and Angel back with her. Mallika had been made the High Priestess of all Vampyres after we had re-trapped Kalona in the earth. She along with the rest of the High Council had since been working at repairing the damage that had been done to our society. We each had reputations to restore and, since many of our warriors had been killed fighting Kalona after Shakinah's death, shifting our resources had become necessary. So far Mallika had done an amazing job.

I smiled my greeting, saluting all of them in return, and then made my way to the open seat between Stevie Rae and Aphrodite.

"Could you have been any slower?" Aphrodite asked, but the smile on her face took the sting out of her words.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever, Zoey," Stevie Rae said giving me a little wink. "Some of us are hungry you know," she said reminding me of my own hunger. Other than the glass of blood I had consumed this morning my stomach had remained empty.

"Sorry," I said rolling my eyes before examining the dining room. Everything had been shifted around. All of the tables had been brought together to form one large table and decorations had been hung around the whole room. The balcony doors were open allowing moonlight to shine through the entire room and the waiters that usually served the staff were standing silently against the wall waiting to bring us our lunch.

"Where's my grandma?" I asked looking around the table, but not seeing her.

"She said she needed to get back to her lavender farm," Aphrodite shrugged. "She said she needed to pack and had some errands to take care of before she left and that she would see us after lunch."

I frowned. I knew my grandma would eventually have to get back to her own life, but I had grown use to having her here. She brought comfort to my ever crazy life. She was my stability.

"She'll only be a couple hours away, Zoey," Aphrodite said watching my face and I could tell she understood. Aphrodite loved my grandma almost as much as I did which made sense considering she had never before known the love of a parent. My grandma brought out the best of Aphrodite.

"I know," I smiled at her and I knew we were lost in thoughts of visiting grandma. I thought about Aphrodite at the lavender farm making cookies in an apron and smiled wider as my stomach rumbled again.

"You ready to eat?" Stark asked as one of the servers came over pouring me a large glass of brown pop.

"You have no idea," I said thanking the waiter and then downing half the glass in three gulps.

"I guess so," Erik said laughing.

I smiled at him shaking my head and then glanced around the table finding Marla and Jaylynn engaged in deep discussion.

"Boy troubles I think," Stevie Rae said following my gaze as she sipped her glass of wine. "They've been whispering like that since they got here," Stevie Rae said smiling and I knew she was thinking about how we had been in the beginning. Before any life threatening problems had taken over our lives boy troubles had been the most important thing in the world. "A lot has changed," she whispered meeting my eyes.

"Yeah," I agreed glancing back at Marla who looked up at me and smiled. It was the first time I had seen her without any trace of fear in her eyes and I couldn't help but to feel overjoyed. She deserved to be happy. "Are you ok?" I mouthed across the table.

She smiled and nodded and then turned back to Jaylynn who was once again demanding her attention.

"It looks like she's changed for the better," Stevie Rae noted. "I'm glad. Sometimes in stressful situations it's easy to lose yourself," she sighed and I knew she was thinking about the struggles she had faced over the past year fighting for herself, the ones she loved and for Nyx.

"You never lost yourself, Stevie Rae," I said meeting her eyes. "I don't think any of us did. If anything we found out how strong we truly are and what we can accomplish together and with Nyx," I said encouragingly. "Besides," I said trying to lighten the conversation, "the only way you could convince me you had really lost yourself is if that Kenny Chesney picture came down off your wall," I said rolling my eyes.

"Very funny," she said in her Okie twang, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Now _that_ would be a change for the better," Aphrodite said sipping on her sparkling water.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with Kenny Chesney!" Stevie Rae said putting a hand on her hip, but both she and Aphrodite were smiling. Things really had changed.

I glanced around the table giving little smiles to the Twins who were fighting with Damien and Jack about their choice in vocabulary. I shook my head looking to where Mallika, and the rest of the Council along with my professors sat. Mallika gave a slight nod to one of the waiters who bowed slightly and then motioned for the rest of the servers to begin bringing in the food.

My stomach growled and my mouth watered when I steaming hot plate of chicken stir-fry was placed in front of me. The vegetables had been steamed to perfection and placed over a plate of rice and chicken mixed with a teriyaki sauce. There were also traces of fruit and I decided that it was the best thing I had ever tasted, though the fact that I was starving probably made me slightly biased.

The conversation stayed light throughout the lunch. We laughed and joked and I couldn't help just watching my friends. They had changed a lot as Stevie Rae had said. They had grown spiritually and all of us had matured immensely since Kalona's release from the earth. Still in a lot of ways we were all the same. The playful banter continued as if none of the things we had been through had ever happened, but through my spirit affinity I knew that the scars still ran deep and our experiences would be something we would never forget. We had all been Marked by our pain and grief, the things we had lost and the things we'd accomplished.

Mallika stood at the head of the table and the room quieted once more as we all waited for her to speak. She was still just as beautiful as the first time I saw her. She glanced around our table and the power and wisdom that flowed from her still amazing me.

"Once again we find ourselves together to celebrate the triumph of the very special Vampyres and Fledglings of this school," Mallika began. "It honors both me and Nyx that you all have made sacrifices in order to serve your goddess and stand for what is right. I have no words to tell you how truly proud I am of each of you." She smiled at each of us and I felt myself flush slightly when her eyes met mine for a brief moment.

She continued, "As most of you know I have spent the morning in meetings with the local law enforcement as well as the People of Faith Elders. Transgressions have been made against both sides and we are not without blame in this situation." She sighed, "Peace is our ultimate goal. I hope you all will agree with that. It seems that since Rafe's disappearance," she said this looking at me, "that the Elders have become more agreeable."

I nodded wondering how long Rafe had been influencing them. He knew the dark magic Neferet was using. How long had it taken him to manipulate it so that he could connect with the living world? It was a question I might never know.

"Though we still mourn the loss of our students who were murdered we must also remember that they have lost children as well through our misdeeds and that they too have been wronged."

I pushed my spirit out towards Neferet. There was a twinge of regret, but light filled her along with a determination to set things right.

"We have agreed to a truce and all charges from both sides have been dropped," Mallika said firmly. She paused for a moment waiting to see if any would protest, but none of us did. We all knew she was right and that peace was the most important thing now. We needed to move forward and hatred and vengeance would only hold us back. We wouldn't forget what had happened, but neither would we cling to it.

Mallika nodded at our agreeable silence and continued. "More than ever it is important for us to try and connect with the community and the human society. While it is true that many don't understand us and that there is still many who fear us, it is only isolation that will help those beliefs and fears to spread," She said echoing Shakinah's words. "This was the first House of Night to decide to serve the community and that is something you should all take pride in. I encourage you to continue so that the other schools in this part of the world might follow your example. The Chicago House of Night has already agreed and I'm sure that Zoey will lead our new school in Northern California down the same path."

"I…What?" I asked replaying her words in my mind. I could feel the shock and surprise filling the room around me.

Mallika smiled. "Zoey you have made it through the change and are a powerful High Priestess. The High Council has been discussing for some time now the possibility of building a third House of Night Campus here in the United States. We were approved only a week ago and construction will start within the month if we are ready to do so. That school will need a High Priestess and a Council," she said looking at each of my friends who were just as stunned as me. "It will still be several years before the school is ready to except students, enough time for you to finish your Priestess education and for your friends to make the change. Of course if any of you wish to move in a different direction after you make the change that is completely understandable," Mallika said seriously.

"Are you kidding?" The twins said in unison.

"Of course we'll be going with, Zoey," Damien smiled.

"Yeah, our circle stays together," Stevie Rae said beaming.

"And so do the rest of us," Erik said.

"For once I agree with the rest of the Nerd Herd," Aphrodite said smiling and I swallowed down my tears as warmth filled my soul. No matter where I was I would always have a place to belong.

"Zoey, High Priestess of Nyx," Mallika's voice sang across the table, "do you accept?"

I was still in shock. I was going to be the High Priestess of a House of Night. They were building a new school for me. I swallowed again, "yes," I said softly, laughing when the rest of the room began applauding.

"Congratulations, Zoey," Natasha said nodding towards me.

"We know you will make the goddess proud," Mallika said.

"She already has," Neferet smiled.

"The school will start construction as soon as you're ready," Ariana said.

"As soon as I'm ready?" I questioned.

"You and your friends will each be able to have a say in the way the school is designed," Alexandria said eyeing each of us. "Remember that students like yourself will be living there and that the school should not only be a place of power where they will connect with Nyx, but a place that they can call home."

I looked at each of my friends smiling at the looks of anticipation that lit their faces. I knew the twins and Aphrodite were already thinking up different fashion designs for the dorms and I was sure Damien and Jack had some ideas as well.

"Thank you," I said turning back to the High Council. "Your faith in us means a lot to all of us."

"I have no doubts in your abilities, Zoey Redbird. Just as I have no doubt that it'll be you who one day takes my place," she said, her eyes boring into mine sending a little chill down my spine. It was hard to think about me having that big of a destiny and I decided that for now I was content to just to face what I had in front of me. I had made it through the change, but I was definitely going back to classes which I knew Neferet would be pleased to hear. This whole experience had just made me realize how important our studies were. I didn't just need Vamp Soc, self defense was clearly a necessity for us all and of course I could never just give up equestrian studies.

Mallika dismissed us all, but I soon found that we were all too excited to leave just yet. Quietly I stood up making my way through the crowd watching as the room began to fall silent once more. I glanced over my shoulder surprised to have the room's undivided attention. I weaved through each of my friends coming face to face with Marla who looked nervous to be in the center of attention herself. I looked behind me to make sure I had both Natasha and Neferet's support in my decision before yanking one of the pendents from around my neck. I looked down at the symbol of the Dark Daughters that I held in my hand and then turned my attention back to Marla.

"Marla, Night has clearly chosen you for your compassion and selflessness," I said looking into her eyes. "Not only so, but you have shown the characteristics of each of the five elements. Authentic for air, Faithful for fire, wise for water, empathetic for earth and sincere for spirit. Though Aphrodite will technically be taking my place next year as leader of the Dark Daughters once more, while I spend more time training with Neferet," I said looking over my shoulder and smiling at her as I continued. "I would like to tap you as one of the new prefects who would help in making the decisions. Do you accept my offer?" I asked.

She swallowed just as stunned by my offer as I had been by Mallika's.

"Yes," she whispered. I smiled and without any hesitation handed over my pendent that marked me as a member of the Dark Daughters. I then stepped back and saluted her, smiling when the rest of the room followed my lead.

"There will be a formal ceremony at the beginning of the next school year, but for now let me be the first to say, welcome to the Dark Daughters," I said giving her a hug. "You are very creative and I can't wait to see what ideas you bring to the group."

I let out a breath of air as I turned back to face my friends feeling content with my decision. I knew there was a lot I still needed to learn if I was going to be the High Priestess of a new school in just a few short years. That would mean more time with Neferet and more time with my studies. Aphrodite was more than capable of leading the Dark Daughters and I knew she had changed enough in the last year to do it. Besides that, because of the new rules I had issued this past fall, any changes would have to first be discussed with the High Priestess, or in this case the three High Priestesses, meaning me, Neferet, and Natasha.

The chatting started up again and I could hear a few people congratulating Marla as I moved back through the group.

"So do you think you're ready to get out of here?" Stark asked joining me. "I was thinking maybe a movie and some dessert?" He asked giving me his infamous cocky smile and I knew we were both thinking about more than desert.

"That would be great," I said feeling my heart skip a beat as he laced his fingers through mine.

"After you, Priestess," Stark smiled bowing slightly. I shook my head giving him a little push and then walked through the large oak doors heading for my apartment and what I knew would be a fabulous evening.

**Once again sorry about the long wait between chapters. It's just been a really busy last couple of weeks. Thanks to all those who have stuck by me through this story and for all the great reviews. The Next chapter will be for all the Stark Fans who voted in the poll. Thanks to everyone who voted and make sure you let me know what you think! ;-)**


	38. Night

I was smiling as I crossed the grounds heading towards the temple. Stark had left to grab some movies from his own dorm and would meet me at my apartment in ten minutes. That gave me just enough time to find my grandma. Aphrodite said that she would come to tell me goodbye before she left. I hoped that meant that she would be waiting for me in the temple. I couldn't wait to tell her everything that had happened at the luncheon and I still couldn't believe that I would be the High Priestess of a new House of Night in just a few short years.

I pulled back the thick oak door to Nyx's temple sighing as a fresh lavender scent reached my nose. I smiled as my grandma lit the last of the candles that were sending the wonderful scent through the room.

"A gift for you, my u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya," my grandma said smiling at me. And I shook my head wondering how she knew that the lavender candles Neferet had put in my room had hardly and burn time left in them. Then again my grandma did know me better than anyone else.

"Thanks grandma," I said moving across the room and hugging her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you,' I whispered resting my head on her shoulders.

"You always have a place with me, Zoeybird," My grandma said rubbing my back gently.

"I know," I said smiling a little as I pulled back out of the hug. "I think a piece of my heart will always be with you at our lavender farm."

"I have no doubt," my grandma said handing me another box of candles and I laughed. "So, tell me about your lunch. How was the Council?"

"Great," I said and then began to tell her about their offer and what that meant for me.

"That's a great honor, Zoey," my grandma said in astonishment.

"I know, I still can't believe it," I said shaking my head. "The craziest part is we get to help with the development and the design of the campus. Of course that means we'll have to take into account the climate and culture of Northern California, but…"

"California?" My grandma asked in surprise raising an eyebrow. I could tell she didn't like the idea of being so far from me any more than I did.

I looked at her in silence for a moment. "I know it seems far, but really Norhtern California isn't that far away," I said reaching for anything to make this easier. "And besides we still have three whole years before the school will even be ready."

"Perhaps we can work something out," my grandma said thoughtfully, "I know it'll all work out." She smiled then reaching behind her to the table where a few of the lavender candles were lit. I watched as she pulled a long slender package wrapped in sparkling blue wrapping paper out from behind her. She handed it to me and I gazed at her questioningly. "Just a little something to remind you how proud I am of you and how amazingly special you are Zoey Redbird."

I looked down at the sparkling blue paper that reminded me of stars in the night sky. I slid my fingers along the taped edge tearing it back and exposing the backside of what appeared to be a picture frame. I ripped the rest of the paper off and turned it over examining the canvas. My eyes widened as they took in the scene that had been painted. I looked at the lone figure standing in the midst of lavender beneath the stars. Her long black hair flew in the wind that surrounded her, and fire and water swirled beneath her feet. Flowers seemed to dance around her flying on the shimmering ribbons that I recognized as spirit. The girl in the portrait was me surrounded by the five elements underneath the night sky. As I studied the painting further I found that the stars themselves painted an image. Though the stars swirled creating the appearance of the Milky Way, n them I could clearly see a beautiful women with her hands lifted. It was the image of Nyx. I gaped at the picture stunned to silence.

"You are Nyx's true daughter," my grandma said watching my expression, "and the one true daughter of the night."

"Thank you," I whispered feeling the tears traveling over my flushed cheeks. "It's beautiful."

My grandma smiled and then leaned forward gently kissing my cheeks. She gave me one last hug and then sighed. "I'm always here if you need me, Zoeybird," My grandma said picking up the suitcase that had been sitting by her face.

"Call me when you get home," I said smiling back at her. "I love you grandma," I said softly.

"I love you, too," my grandma said brushing my arm and then turning for the door.

I watched her leaving exhaling slowly as she disappeared from view. I gathered the painting and candles and headed up the stairs to my apartment. Nala greeted me with a soft _Me-uf-ow _and I set my gifts down picking her up as I refilled her food and water dishes.

"Do you think maybe we'll have some peace and quiet for a little bit now?" I asked her scratching her lightly behind the ears as she ate her dinner.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't count on it," Stark's voice answered me and I turned to see him standing in the doorframe holding a pile of movies and what looked to be a whole lot of snack food and brown pop. He gave me his cocky smile and I chuckled softly. He was right. We might get a few days off, but there was bound to be some other crisis in the future. I just hoped it didn't have anything to do with releasing an ancient evil. (I mean really? How many times can you re-trap what never should have been released?) Hopefully people would learn from these last two mistakes.

I stepped toward him circling my arms around his neck and sighing contentedly when his arms wrapped around my waist.

"So, High Priestess," he said giving me a mischievous smirk. "Which movie would you like to watch with my first?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I looked over the movies her brought and laughed at the collection. "_The Notebook? Finding Nemo_? These are my favorites Stark," I said knowing he couldn't possibly really want to watch these and knowing for a fact that he hadn't gotten them from his own dorm room.

"OF course there your favorites," he said giving me a playfully confused expression. "Who did you think we were celebrating?" He asked incredulously.

I playfully backhanded his stomach and then picked up _Finding Nemo. _"This one," I said biting my lower lip to conceal my excitement.

"I agree," he said taking the movie from its holder. "Laughs are in need here more than tears." He put the movie in the DVD player and I realized that this was the first time I had even used my new flat screen TV.

I laughed as Dori's voice greeted us and found a cozy spot on the floor that quickly became more relaxing when Stark through a pile of blankets and pillows towards me. Stark sat by my side and I felt a shiver as I realized that I fit perfectly next to him. I could feel the connection between us that had been there since the moment we had met. I pondered for a second the connection I seemed to have had with both Erik and Stark. The draws had been different and I found my curiosity pique. Nyx had made it clear that they were both meant to be a part of my life and I definitely loved each of them in their own way.

Starks arms circled me once more and his lips found mine in a light kiss that made my heart flutter. I was definitely meant to be with him and I knew that I still had lots of time to figure out what Nyx's plans for me were including my relationships. I looked over at the portrait that was resting on the mantle leaning against the wall. I gazed at the image of me surrounded by the five elements and Nyx and I smiled. She would lead the way and right now I knew my connection to Stark was strong and true.

I leaned forward kissing him again and then turned to watch the movie knowing that my future would be good. The portrait held truth, Nyx surrounded me and the words "blessed be" took on a more personal meaning to me. I was incredibly blessed to have such amazing people in my life. I settled back holding Stark's hand, entwining my fingers around his. Tomorrow classes would begin again and I had a lot to learn. I was determined to be the High Priestess Nyx had destined me to be, and I knew that with my friends and mentors there was no way I could fail.

The end

**Thanks to all my readers who have been incredibly supportive! Your encouragement and reviews have meant the world to me. I may write another story, but if I do it will take place once Zoey has her own school and I probably won't begin writing it for a while. I actually am going to be trying to write some of my own stories. As always thanks to everyone who has read my stories, and hopefully I will be able to start the next story soon! ;-)**


End file.
